Os Feiticeiros
by Kath Klein
Summary: Conta sobre as novas aventuras de Sakura, Li e toda a turma na faculdade de Tomoeda. Novas aventuras, desafios, romance e humor fazem parte desta série. FIC COMPLETA!
1. Amor por correspondência só existe no ci...

Olá, este é o meu novo fanfic. Na verdade é uma série que eu titulei como  Os Feiticeiros. Porque este nome? Porque eu vou dar ênfase no Syaoran também. Ele não vai ser apenas o par da nossa heroína, mas sim personagem principal assim como ela. Espero que gostem. Beijinhos, Kath

**Capítulo 01: Amor por correspondência só existe no cinema**

O despertador toca como louco na mesinha de cabeceira. Tomoyo que já estava acordada o desliga e olha para cama ao lado onde sua amiga preguiçosa continua a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido. A menina pensa em como alguém consegue dormir tão pesado daquela maneira.

Tomoyo (para si mesma):  'O mundo podia desmoronar e a Sakura não acordaria.'

Kero (que tinha acabado de acordar): 'É isso que eu sofro por mais de 10 anos.'

Tomoyo: 'Bom dia Kero.'

Kero (ainda se espreguiçando): 'Bom dia Tomoyo. Hoje é a sua vez de acordá-la.'

            Tomoyo sorriu desanimada para o amiguinho  e foi até a cama da amiga.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, acorda Sakura.'

Kero: 'Assim não irá acordá-la. Tem que ser assim: SAKURA!!!!'

            Sakura abre os olhos devagar e observa os amigos.

Sakura (com um sorriso): 'Bom dia Tomoyo. Bom dia Kero.'

Tomoyo: 'Já está atrasada para sua aula de anatomia.'

Kero: 'Isto mesmo, olha a hora.'

            Sakura olha devagar para o despertador e constata o inevitável.

Sakura (pulando da cama): 'Ai, ai, ai eu to atrasada.'

            Tomoyo observa a amiga correr para o banheiro para se arrumar, daqui a poucos minutos lá vinha ela tentando se pentear enquanto arrumava o material para a aula.

Sakura: 'Aquele professor já não vai com a minha cara.'

Kero: 'Claro, você sempre chega atrasada a aula dele.'

Sakura (fuzilando Kero com o olhar): 'Não é minha culpa. Você é que não me acordou.'

Kero (indignado): 'Mas eu te acordei, você é que é lerda mesmo.'

Sakura: 'KERO!'

Tomoyo: 'Isso não é hora de discussão. É melhor se apressar Sakura, ainda dá tempo.'

Sakura (olhando para amiga): 'E você, não tem aula agora?'

Tomoyo: 'Só daqui a meia hora.'

Sakura: 'Ah, é verdade aula de historia da arte.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso mesmo.'

Sakura (engolindo o pedaço de pão): 'Bem eu já estou indo. Tchauzinho.'

            Tomoyo e Kero acompanharam a menina correr até a porta e a fechar, depois ouviram Sakura correndo pelo corredor.

Kero: 'Às vezes tenho que dar razão ao Touya, ela até parece uma monstrenga.'

            Tomoyo sorriu com o comentário.

            Sakura corria como uma desesperada pelos corredores da enorme faculdade de Tomoeda, estava no quarto período da faculdade de educação física e dividia com Tomoyo um dos quartos do alojamento feminino da irmandade Kαβ, às vezes Kero passava uma temporada com ela, mas ele morava agora com Touya e Yukito. Sakura não tinha mais contato com Li, aos poucos a comunicação entre os dois começou a diminuir. Amor à distância só existe no cinema. Agora ela estava namorando Makoto, um belíssimo rapaz que cursa medicina e que estava na mesma sala de anatomia que ela.

            Sakura parou em frente à porta da sala de aula, olhou para dentro e seu coração se encheu de alegria em não ver o professor, entrou mais calma e tentando recuperar o fôlego da corrida. 

Voz: 'Sente aqui Sakura.'

Sakura (virando-se para o rapaz que a chamava): 'Bom dia Makoto.'

Makoto (dando um estalinho): 'Bom dia. Está cada dia mais linda, meu bem.'

Voz: 'Como você é galanteador, Makoto. Chegou até me embrulhar o estômago.'

Makoto (para a jovem): 'Está com ciúmes, Kimura?'

Kimura (sorrindo debochando): 'Claro que não, só que este comentário foi um pouquinho assim brega.'

Sakura: 'Deixa ele Kimura.  Makoto é assim mesmo.'

Kimura: 'SOS Sakura, tudo para salvar seu namorado.'

            A jovem sorriu.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Bom dia Kimura.'

Kimura: 'Bom dia.'

            Sakura se acomodou ao lado do namorado e amiga e ficou conversando com eles até o professor entrar em sala e começar mais uma das suas intermináveis aulas. A aula estava cada vez mais chata, Sakura mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos. 

Makoto (sussurrando): 'Acho que as únicas pessoas que estão entendendo esta aula são aqueles cdf lá da frente.'

            Sakura concordou com a cabeça.

Kimura (a meia voz): 'Você ouviram o que aconteceu no alojamento da ΔPα?'

Os dois: 'Não o que aconteceu?'

Kimura: 'Me disseram que encontraram o corpo de um dos estudantes completamente mutilado.'

Sakura: 'Mutilado?'

Kimura: 'Isso mesmo. Andam dizendo que este não é o primeiro corpo que encontraram desta maneira, a reitoria tem feito de tudo para abafar os casos.'

Makoto: 'Que sinistro.'

Kimura: 'Parece que temos um assassino solto pelo campus.'

Sakura: 'Eu não gosto disso, me dá arrepios só de ouvir.'

Makoto (abraçando a namorada): 'Isso é muito sério, não é pouca coisa mutilar um corpo.'

Sakura: 'Deve ser um louco'

Kimura: 'Pessoas assim deviam ser colocadas em celas.'

Makoto: 'Nessas horas é que eu defendo a pena de morte.'

Professor: 'Será que os três aí atrás poderiam me disser o nome deste ligamento que estou mostrando para a turma?'

            Os três permaneceram em silêncio constrangidos.

Professor: 'Era o que eu imaginei. Deveriam prestar mais atenção na minha aula ou acabaram não passando nesta disciplina.'

Makoto: 'Desculpe professor.'

Professor (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Não tenho nada a lhe desculpar senhor Makoto, deve pedir desculpas ao senhor mesmo quando tiver que fazer a minha disciplina novamente.'

            A turma riu do comentário do professor e o rapaz ficou completamente sem graça. Sakura realmente detestava daquele professor.

Sakura: 'Eu o detesto, ele é simplesmente...'

Makoto: 'Um imbecil.'

Sakura: 'Isso.'

Tomoyo (depois de parar de rir da história que os três colegas contaram): 'Assim não conseguiram passar nunca em anatomia.'

Kimura: 'Ele detesta a gente.'

Makoto: 'Isso porque demos uma surra no time do Yanagisawa.'

Tomoyo: 'O filho dele?'

Kimura: 'Isso mesmo. O KΩε nunca será páreo para nós.'

Tomoyo: 'Pelo menos nos esportes.'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo.'

Tomoyo: 'Porque em notas eles são os melhores da faculdade inteira não importando em qual carreira.'

Makoto: 'Grande coisa, eles só sabem ficar estudando como uns nerdes.'

Kimura: 'Eles são nerdes.'

Sakura: 'Acho que vou ter que estudar mais anatomia senão não passo mesmo.'

Kimura: 'Falta muito para as provas, não precisa se desesperar.'

Sakura: 'Não sei não, depois de hoje ele nunca mais vai largar do nosso pé.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso é verdade. Mas tente não pesar nisso agora. Daqui a pouco temos aula e você ainda nem tocou na sua comida. Além disso, você tem que levar uma coisa pra o nosso dormitório.'

Sakura: 'O que?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras o que? Sakura acorda.'

Sakura (percebendo que a amiga se referia à comida de Kero): 'Ah claro, como poderia ter me esquecido.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Você nunca foi boa em lembrar das coisas.'

            Sakura sorri sem graça.

Kimura: 'Tem aula ainda hoje Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Não, eu só tenho ensaio para do coral.'

Makoto: 'Quando será sua apresentação?'

Tomoyo: 'Daqui a dois meses. Mas...'

Kimura: 'Mas o que?'

Tomoyo (baixinho): 'Encontrei com a Rika hoje e ela me disse que o reitor está pensando em cancelar todas as atividades do campus. Tá havendo um boato que estão acontecendo coisas estranhas aqui no campus.'

Kimura (quase gritando): 'Eu não disse a vocês.'

Makoto: 'Tá falando dos assassinatos?'

Tomoyo: 'Não assassinatos. Mas é verdade que encontraram um corpo na ΔPα.'

Kimura: 'Isso ta até parecendo filme de terror de segunda.'

Tomoyo: 'Acho melhor ficarmos atentos.'

Makoto (com voz assustadora): 'Será que é um fantasma que está atacando os estudantes.'

Sakura (se tremendo): 'Fan... fan... fantasma...'

Kimura: 'Não seja ridículo Makoto, deve ser um maluco psicopata.'

Makoto: 'É talvez seja um dos nerdes do KΩε que enlouqueceu de tanto que estudou. Mas não se preocupe meu amor, eu lhe defenderei do nerde maluco.'

            Os quatro riram do comentário malicioso do colega.

Sakura (se levantando): 'Tenho que ira agora. Vem comigo Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro. Até Makoto, Kimura.'

Makoto (enlaçando a cintura de Sakura): 'Espero você depois da aula para namorarmos um pouquinho, está bem?'

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Claro.'

            À noite Sakura e Tomoyo contaram a Kero o que estava acontecendo no campus.

Kero: 'Muito estranho...'

Sakura: 'O que é muito estranho, Kero?'

Kero: 'É que ontem de madrugada eu acordei com uma presença muito maligna.'

Sakura: 'Eu não senti nada.'

Kero (bravo): 'Claro, você dorme como uma pedra, sonhando com aquele seu namorado troglodita. O teto podia cair que você não estava nem aí.'

Sakura: 'E você fica no vídeo game e não quer saber de mais nada.'

Kero: 'Mas nunca me distraí no meu trabalho.'

Sakura: 'O que você quis disser com isso?'

Tomoyo (interferindo): 'Vocês não vão começar a brigar novamente não é?'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo está certa não vale a pena discutir com você.'

Kero: 'Concordo.'

            Os dois viraram a cara um para o outro.

Tomoyo: 'É verdade que sentiu uma presença maligna de madrugada, Kero?'

Kero: 'Sim, eu não pude identificar o que era mas...'

Sakura: 'Mas o que Kero?'

Kero: 'Talvez esta presença seja a responsável por estes acontecimentos.'

Tomoyo: 'Precisamos investigar.'

Kero: 'Isto mesmo, está na hora de voltar a usar seus poderes Sakura.'

Sakura: 'O que?!'

Kero: 'Você é a única feiticeira da faculdade, é você que deve investigar esta presença.'

Sakura: 'Vocês estão malucos, isso é coisa para a policia resolver, não devemos nos meter.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas a policia não possui poderes mágicos.'

            Sakura olha ainda meio abobalhada para os dois amigos.

Tomoyo: 'Que bom, vou poder voltar a fazer roupas de batalha para você.'

            Sakura e Kero caem no chão.

Sakura (sem graça): 'To...tomoyo...'

Tomoyo (com os olhos brilhando): 'E poderei filmar tudinho.'

Kero (tentando conter o entusiasmo de Tomoyo): 'Bem, primeiro Sakura deve ir a cena do crime e investigar.'

Sakura (apavorada): 'Você quer que eu entre na irmandade? Eles nunca permitiram isso.'

Kero: 'Por isso você deve invadir.'

Sakura: 'Invadir?! Enlouqueceu Kero.'

Kero: 'Só vejo esta solução.'

            Sakura olhou para Tomoyo a fim que a amiga a ajudasse a convencer Kero que aquela idéia era louca, mas a moça estava tão entusiasmada em prepara sua filmadora que nem prestou atenção no desespero de Sakura.

Kero (voando até a menina): 'Precisa proteger estes estudantes, Sakura. Você é a única que pode fazer isso, a única...'

Sakura (completando desanimada): 'Que tem poderes para isso. Já me convenceu Kero. Esta madrugada eu vou invadir a casa da ΔPα.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso! Está na hora da CardMaster entrar em ação.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Tomoyo por favor...'

            Eram três da manhã, Sakura usando a carta flutuação desceu pela janela até parar no jardim da sua irmandade. Correu pelas sombras até se aproximar da casa da ΔPα. "Só Kero mesmo para me convencer a andar sozinha pelo campus de madrugada com um maluco solto." 

            Parou encostada a parede do prédio que abrigava a irmandade. Não viu janela alguma aberta. Usou a carta Através para passar pelas paredes e entrar no enorme salão. Não havia ninguém, em silêncio subiu as escadas procurando o quarto onde estaria com faixas interditando-o, aquela seria a cena do crime. (Cara, isso soou como Sherlock Homes)

            Quase foi descoberta por um casal de namorados que desrespeitou as regras e namoravam numa das salas de estudo do prédio. Encontrou o que procurava, um dos quartos estava com o disser de interditado. Abriu a porta com cuidado, estranhou que ela estivesse aberta, entrou devagar olhando para os lados, estava tudo escuro pensou em usar a carta Luz, mas precisava primeiro fechar a porta para não perceberem. Foi quando sentiu ser pega por trás, ela tentou gritar, mas tamparam-lhe a boca impedindo.

Voz (sussurrando): 'Não grite.'

            Sakura vez que sim com a cabeça. Aos poucos a mão destampou a boca de Sakura, mas não a soltou.

Voz: 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura (nervosa): 'Só fiquei curiosa sobre a história que andam contando no campus.'

Voz: 'Menina tola.'

Sakura: 'Tola é sua vovózinha. Quem você pensa que é?'

            A pessoa solta Sakura que devido à imensa escuridão não conseguia enxergar nada, adoraria usar a carta luz para ver o idiota que lhe deu o susto. Ela apenas se afasta esbarrando num móvel qualquer do quarto.

Sakura: 'Espera aí, o que você ta fazendo aqui?'

Voz: 'Não lhe interessa o que estou fazendo, é melhor cair fora daqui.'

            Sakura ficou mais irritado com a arrogância dele. De repente ela sentiu uma forte presença maligna, só poderia ser daquela pessoa que estava no quarto com ela na escuridão (Ooooh!), Sakura não pensou duas vezes, pegou a carta Luz.

Sakura: 'Luz!!!'

Voz: 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!'

            O quarto ficou iluminado, mostrando assim Sakura e um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos segurando uma carta em chamas mágicas. Os dois se encararam por algum tempo não acreditando no que viam um à frente do outro. Nenhum tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa. Este momento poderia ter durado horas se não ouvissem passos e vozes de alguns estudantes  vindo pelo corredor.

Voz: 'Eu ouviu vozes vindo do quarto do Midori.'

Voz: 'É melhor chamarmos a policia.'

Voz: 'Não vamos pegar o desgraçado e acabar com ele nós mesmos.'

Voz: 'Tá maluco, o cara é um assassino.'

            Sakura olhou para a porta, daqui a alguns segundos seria encontrada com o báculo na mão na cena de um crime. 

Voz: 'Estou vendo luz no quarto.'

Syaoran (correndo até a janela e a abrindo): 'Conjuração das flores do vento. Vamos sair daqui logo.'

            Sakura não pensou correu até a janela e pulou na nuvem de vento formada por Li para que flutuassem no ar. Pousaram no chão e se encolheram na sombra de um muro que estava perto. Viram os estudantes olharem pela janela do quarto para fora a fim de procurar alguém correndo pelo jardim da irmandade. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, ouvindo apenas a respiração um do outro ofegante. Quando o perigo já havia passado.

Syaoran e Sakura (ao mesmo tempo): 'O que está fazendo aqui?...Estudando, oras.'

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Quando voltou da China?'

Syaoran: 'Há um mês.'

Sakura: 'Você estuda aqui?'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Sakura: 'Mas, você não me falou nada.'

Syaoran: 'Perdemos o contato há mais de cinco anos Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei, mas podia ter me avisado.'

Syaoran: 'E como você queria que eu fizesse isso?'

Sakura: 'Sei lá.'

            Syaoran desmaterializou a espada e deu um longo suspiro. Sakura também transformou o báculo em chave novamente.

Syaoran: 'Está em que irmandade?'

Sakura: 'Kαβ.'

Syaoran (caminhado): 'Vamos, eu levo você até lá.'

            Sakura correu até ele e começou a caminhar ao seu lado, não acreditando que seu amigo e namoradinho de infância estava ao seu lado.

Syaoran: 'Não entendo porque está morando aqui, sua casa era tão perto.'

Sakura: 'Sim é verdade, mas depois que papai morreu...'

Syaoran: 'Sinto muito.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem, eu estou bem agora, sei que ele está junto com a mamãe e deve estar muito feliz.'

            Li olhou para ela e viu que seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Sakura: 'Bem, depois que papai morreu, eu fiquei meio que sozinha. Touya já estava morando com Yukito e eu não queria atrapalhar a vida deles, mesmo os dois insistindo muito para que eu ficasse morando com eles. Preferi vir para cá e morar num dos quartos do alojamento. Assim não dou trabalho para ninguém.'

Syaoran: 'Deve ter sentido muito  a mudança.'

Sakura: 'Nem tanto, Tomoyo e Kero vieram comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Aquela bola de pelo está aqui com você?'

            Sakura fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

Sakura: 'Ele não fica sempre. Mas e você?'

Syaoran: 'Depois que eu terminei meu treinamento, eu tinha que me preparar para assumir os negócios da família por isso vim para cá estudar administração.'

Sakura: 'É verdade aqui é uma das melhores faculdades de administração do mundo, mas foi só por isso?'

Syaoran (depois de um tempo): 'Não exatamente.'

Sakura: 'Como assim? Não vai me disser que veio por causa da nossa promessa?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Não só por isso.'

Sakura (sem jeito): 'Mas por isso também?'

Syaoran: 'Fique calma não vim lhe cobrar nada. Éramos crianças quando fizemos aquela promessa. Não tinha sentido continuar com ela depois de tanto tempo.'

Sakura (aliviada): 'Graças a Deus. Ficaria muito sem graça se viesse cobrar.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe com relação a isso.'

Sakura (encarando-o): 'Então por que voltou?'

Syaoran: 'Isso eu não posso falar.'

Sakura: 'Como assim não pode falar? O que está me escondendo?'

Syaoran: 'Nada de importante. Coisas particulares.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Claro. Tudo bem se não quiser contar.'

Syaoran: 'Obrigado.'

Sakura: 'E em que irmandade está?'

Syaoran: 'Na KΩε.'

            Sakura sorriu lembrando do comentário de Makoto sobre os estudantes desta irmandade. Li não entendeu muito o porque daquele sorriso maldoso.

Syaoran: 'Porque está rindo?' 

Sakura: 'Nada não.'

Syaoran: 'Já sei, é sobre a fama que os estudantes de lá tem.'

Sakura: 'Me desculpe.'

Syaoran: 'Tudo bem. Não ligo para isso.'

            Os dois ficaram um tempo caminhando em silêncio. Até chegarem ao prédio da irmandade Kαβ.

Sakura: 'Chegamos. Kero e Tomoyo devem estar me esperando aflitíssimos.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, eu vou indo.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran (voltando-se para ela): 'Hã?' 

Sakura: 'Eu queria que soubesse por mim que eu estou namorando um rapaz.'

Syaoran: 'Tudo bem.'

Sakura: 'Eu queria ter lhe falado antes, mas...'

Syaoran: 'A culpa foi minha, meu treinamento não permitia que eu me comunicasse com outras pessoas. Imaginei que não poderia ter me esperado por tanto tempo.'

Sakura: 'Mas você cumpriu sua parte voltando para o Japão, eu é que não consegui cumprir. Não acreditei que voltaria...'

Syaoran: 'É verdade que eu voltei, mas isso não significa que eu voltei por você.'

Sakura: 'É.'

Syaoran: 'Bem...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Mas podemos ser amigos não é?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Claro.'

Sakura (estendendo a mão): 'Amigos novamente.'

Syaoran (apertando a mão da jovem): 'Amigos.'

            Os dois ficaram um tempo se olhando com as mãos dadas. No fundo um estava reparando no outro, em como tinham mudado depois de mais de 6 anos de separação. Sakura admirava Li, como ele havia se tornado um rapaz lindo, com o corpo muito bem definido pelos anos de treinamento duro. Apenas o olhar penetrante e a cabeleira rebelde permaneciam nele. As feições do rosto se tornaram muito mais duras e masculinas, mostrando a marca da barba deixada por fazer.

            Li por sua vez admirava a bela moça que Sakura havia se tornado, não que Sakura algum dia fosse feia muito pelo contrário, mas agora o corpo que antes era reto ganhou inúmeras curvas acentuadas pela roupa colada negra que a jovem usava para invadir a irmandade. O rosto delicado apenas ganhou mais vida com a leve maquiagem e os cabelos continuavam curtos apenas um pouco despenteados devido à agitação dos últimos acontecimentos.

Syaoran (soltando a mão de Sakura): 'Bem acho que já vou. Hiroshi pode sentir minha falta no quarto.'

Sakura: 'É seu companheiro de quarto?'

            Li confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'A gente se vê por aí.'

Sakura: 'Qualquer coisa, já sabe onde me procurar.'

Syaoran: 'Você também. Boa noite.'

Sakura: 'Boa noite.'

            Usando a carta flutuação, Sakura entrou no quarto pela janela. Li correu até o seu dormitório.

            Sakura entrou pela janela e encontrou Kero e Tomoyo a esperando.

Kero: 'E aí encontrou alguma coisa?'

            Sakura não ouviu o que o amiguinho perguntou, assim que entrou pela janela virou para trás e apenas viu o vulto de Li sumir na escuridão.

Kero: 'Você ta me ouvindo Sakura?'

Tomoyo (estranhando aquela distração da amiga): 'Tá tudo bem com você?'

Sakura (virando-se finalmente para eles): 'Tá tudo bem.'

Kero (irritadíssimo): 'E aí? Achou ou não achou alguma coisa?'

Sakura (batendo com a mão na testa): 'IH acabei esquecendo de procurar.'

Kero (não acreditando): 'Como é que é? Você foi até lá e se esqueceu de procurar algo suspeito?'

Sakura (tentando se explicar): 'Sabem quem eu encontrei no quarto do menino que morreu?'

Tomoyo e Kero: 'Quem?!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'O Syaoran.'

Tomoyo: 'O Li?'

Kero: 'O Moleque?'

Sakura: 'Ele mesmo. Ele ta tão diferente. Eu só o reconheci por causa da magia que ele usou.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele usou magia em você?'

Sakura: 'Não em mim.'

Kero: 'Já sei, ele é o assassino!'

Sakura: 'Não fala besteira Kero.'

Kero: 'Você é que sempre o protege. Aposto como aquele treinamento deixou ele maluco, como se precisasse de alguma coisa para ele ter se tornado maluco.'

Sakura: 'Não viaja Kero.'

Tomoyo: 'Kero, você é que enlouqueceu agora com uma teoria tão sem pé nem cabeça. Li nunca faria isso se esqueceu que ele ajudou a Sakura a capturar muitas cartas Clow.'

Kero: 'Mas na verdade ele ta afim era de ficar com as cartas Clow.'

Sakura: 'Mas depois do julgamento ele ficou no Japão para me ajudar a transformar as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse mais nas cartas.'

Kero: 'Mas nessa ocasião ele tava afim era de ficar com você.'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Kero!'

Kero: 'Viu como eu tenho razão, este moleque age sempre com algum propósito.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas a Sakura nunca se importou com isso.'

Kero: 'É porque ela também não bate bem na cabeça, como alguém em sã consciência iria gostar que um moleque mal educado como o Li.'

Sakura (irritadíssima): 'Não fala isso, se Makoto um dia souber disso vai ficar maluco.'

Kero: 'Não, outro maluco é demais para mim.'

Tomoyo (com estrelinhas nos olhos): 'Isso até parece novela, o antigo amor retorna para enfrentar o novo amor. Qual será o mais forte?'

Sakura: ' Nem vem que não tem. Conversei com ele e contei tudo.'

Tomoyo: 'Contou que não o esperou como havia prometido?'

Sakura (um pouco triste): 'Contei. E ele me disse que não ficou chateado.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim não ficou? Ele voltou para que então?'

Sakura: 'Ele não disse. Mas deixou claro que não foi só por mim.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas foi por você também.'

Sakura (com um leve sorriso): 'Vendo por esse lado.'

Tomoyo: 'É claro que voltou por você. Li sempre foi muito orgulhoso. Não queria levar um fora seu.'

Kero (se intrometendo): 'Isso é verdade. Aquele moleque era muito orgulhoso.'

Sakura: 'Espero que ele tenha me esquecido, agora estou com Makoto e gosto muito dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Será?'

Sakura (confusa): 'Será o que?'

Tomoyo: 'Que você realmente ama o Makoto?'

Sakura: 'Claro. Ele é um rapaz bonito, inteligente, bonzinho...'

Tomoyo: 'E parecido com o seu pai. Assim como o Yukito.'

Sakura: 'O que você quer disser com isso, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Nada não. Acho que vou dormir, tenho aula daqui a poucas horas.'

Kero: 'É verdade. Você também Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Vou tomar um banho, depois irei dormir.'

Kero (voando até sua gaveta): 'Boa noite.'

            Sakura soltou um longo suspiro e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para ir dormir. 

Tomoyo (para a amiga que se deitava): 'E o que você sentiu quando viu o Li?'

Sakura: 'Ainda acordada, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (insistindo): 'O que você sentiu quando o viu?'

Sakura: 'Como assim?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras Sakura, sentiu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Eu não sei direito o que eu senti, é algo diferente. Syaoran foi uma pessoa muito importante para mim, quando estava capturando as cartas e me ajudou muito num dos momentos mais difíceis, mas agora... eu não sei...'

Tomoyo: 'E ele, o que ele falou?'

Sakura: 'Acho que ele pensa o mesmo que eu, é obvio que naquela época não sabíamos direito o que estávamos sentindo um pelo outro, éramos crianças demais para saber o que era.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas agora não são mais.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei, por isso achamos melhor ficarmos apenas como amigos.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas é só amizade que você sentiu por ele quando o viu?'

            Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso e ficou vermelha.

Sakura: 'Na verdade...bem...na verdade...'

Tomoyo (morrendo de curiosidade): 'Na verdade... o que?'

Sakura: 'Ai, ai, ai... ele ta tão bonito.'

            Tomoyo riu da amiga que estava completamente envergonhada, em muito se lembrava a época em que ela era apaixonada por Yukito.

            Na manhã seguinte, como era de se imaginar Sakura saiu de seu quarto no dormitório e correu até a quadra de esportes onde teria um jogo de vôlei com o pessoal do período acima, onde iriam treinar o que aprenderam sobre as regras desta modalidade de jogo.  Todos da turma já estavam prontos esperando a professora.

Sakura: 'Ainda bem que desta vez quem se atrasou foi a professora.'

Kimura: 'É verdade. Já até acostumei a montar um relatório para você do começo das aulas.'

Sakura: 'Foi mal. O Makoto veio assistir a gente jogar?'

Kimura: 'Makoto, olha só quem chegou antes do jogo começar!''

Makoto: '...'

Kimura: 'Terra para Makoto. Terra para Makoto.'

Makoto (sem graça): 'Desculpe.  Oi meu amor. (disse dando um estalinho em Sakura).'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'O que lhe deixou tão distraído que nem viu que eu cheguei?'

Makoto (voltando a olhar para a quadra ao lado): 'É que... bem, o pessoal do KΩε estão jogando na outra quadra.'

Kimura: 'E daí? O que a gente pode aprender com aqueles nerdes?'

Makoto: 'Eles estão jogando futebol.'

Kimura (ainda sem entender): 'E DAÍ?'

Makoto (olhando para a amiga): 'Daí que aquele cara ali joga pra caramba, ainda não percebeu que tá todo mundo olhando para ele.'

Kimura: 'Só os amiguinhos nerdes dele.'

            Sakura e Kimura repararam no que Makoto apontava e viram que realmente todos os alunos estavam prestando atenção no jogo entre veteranos e calouros do KΩε.

            Sakura sentiu as faces novamente esquentaram vendo Li jogar sem camisa, com certeza não era só ela que reparava no belo físico do rapaz Kimura então, só faltou ir atrás dele.

            À tarde, Sakura, Makoto e Kimura se encontraram com Tomoyo e Takeshi, um dos colegas de aula de Tomoyo que também fazia parte da irmandade Kαβ, Naoko, que estava cursado jornalismo e Yamasaki, que cursava história, no pátio principal da faculdade para conversarem no intervalo das aulas.

Takeshi (depois de ouvir de Makoto sobre o jogo do KΩε): 'Quer disser que eles finalmente conseguiram um atacante razoável.'

Makoto: 'Você precisa ver o cara jogando, é melhor a gente começar a levantar a galera para treinar senão a gente é que vai levar um banho dos nerdes.'

Yamasaki: 'Ele também representa perigo para a minha irmandade.'

Makoto: 'Para todas. Esse cara joga muito.'

Naoko: 'Acho que vou entrevistá-lo para o jornal do campus.'

Kimura: 'Isso mesmo, e coloca umas fotos dele também.'

Naoko (sorrindo): 'Porque? Ele é bonitinho?'

Kimura: 'Ele é um Deus Grego!'

Makoto: 'Ué já se esqueceu que ele é um nerde Kimura?'

Kimura: 'Ele pode até ser um nerde, mas é liiiiiiindo.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas vocês sabem quem é o rapaz?'

Sakura (baixinho para que os outros não ouvissem): 'É o Syaoran.'

Tomoyo: 'O Li!'

            Todos olharam para as duas rapidamente.

Yamasaki: 'Vocês estão falando de Syaoran Li?'

Takeshi: 'Vocês o conhecem?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro, eu, a Sakura, o Yamasaki e a Naoko fomos colegas dele no primário...'

Kimura: 'O que? Vocês conhecem aquele deus grego?'

Naoko: 'Ele ficou tão lindo assim?'

Kimura: 'Um gato.'

Takeshi: 'Aposto como ele é como qualquer um da KΩε.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Se vocês conhecerem Li, vão ver que ele pode até ser muito bom nas notas, mas está longe de ser um nerde.'

Makoto: 'O que você quer disser com isso?'

Tomoyo (espantada): 'Sakura não contou? Ele era tão bom quanto a Sakura na educação física no colégio, alem de que pertence a uma família de varias gerações de guerreiros chineses, não é Sakura?'

Yamasaki: 'Estamos ferrados. Li era o melhor.'

Sakura (mais sem graça ainda): 'É verdade. O Syaoran era muito bom nos esportes e lutava muito bem.'

Makoto: 'Syaoran...não sabia que vocês se tratam com tanta intimidade.'

Naoko: 'Kinomoto e Li foram namoradinhos...'

Sakura (vermelhona): 'Não!'

Kimura (zombando): 'Namoradinhos é? Sempre foi tão tímida Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'Bem isso já foi há muito tempo...'

Takeshi: 'Esse cara deve ser um vassorinha...'

Kimura: 'Também lindo como ele é, as meninas só falavam nele depois do jogo de vôlei. E você quietinha, né Kinomoto!'

Sakura (ainda vermelha): 'Bem...é que a gente perdeu o contato há muito tempo...'

Takeshi: 'Bem agora a gente já sabe quem é o inimigo, precisamos alertar o pessoal e treinar, eu não vou querer perder um jogo de futebol para os nerdes da KΩε.'

Makoto: 'Nem eu.'

Tomoyo: 'Homens, só pensam em cerveja e futebol.'

Takeshi (sorrindo para Tomoyo): 'Se esqueceu do principal minha querida Daidouji: Mulheres! Homens só pensam em cerveja, futebol e mulheres.'

            Yamasaki riu com gosto. As meninas também, o único que permanecia sério era Makoto.

            Todos foram para suas aulas, deixando apenas Sakura e Makoto sozinhos.

Makoto: 'Porque não me contou antes?'

Sakura: 'Achei que não tinha importância.'

Makoto: 'Acha mesmo que não tem importância o fato do cara que você disse  ter esperado por quase cinco anos ter voltado.'

Sakura: 'Eu não o esperei, não estou namorando você?'

Makoto: 'Isso depois de eu ter ficado quase um ano no seu pé. Com o apoio da Daidouji e do pessoal.'

Sakura: 'Makoto, estamos namorando e é isso que importa.'

Makoto: 'Quando você o encontrou?'

Sakura: 'Ontem.'

Makoto (enciumado): 'Ontem? Onde?'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Bem..hã...quando estava indo para a irmandade.'

Makoto: 'Mas eu falei com você antes de ir para o dormitório, porque não me contou?'

Sakura: 'Já lhe disse que eu não dei importância para isso.'

Makoto: 'Mas eu dou. Tenho medo de lhe perder Sakura. Eu te amo.'

Sakura: 'Pois não se preocupe com isso.'

            Makoto então beijou sua namorada docemente.

            Sakura andava devagar pelo campus. Não tinha vontade de assistir aula, seus pensamentos estavam em quem menos queria que estivessem: Li. Por mais que dissesse a si mesma que não importava ele voltar ou não isso não afetaria a sua vida, ela não conseguia acreditar. Makoto tinha razão, era claro que a volta de Li mexia com ela. Ela imaginou por quase cinco anos a volta dele. Em como ele voltaria, como estava...e estava lindo. Não que Makoto não fosse bonito, mas Syaoran tinha uma beleza diferente, aquele ar sério e ao mesmo tempo inquieto era surpreendentemente envolvente. Sakura resolveu andar mais rápido, precisava realmente ir para a aula. Até que para variar esbarrou em alguém.

Sakura (pegando os livros do chão): 'Desculpe.'

Syaoran: 'Pelo jeito continua a mesma desastrada de sempre.'

Sakura (encabulada): 'Mais ou menos.'

Syaoran: 'Eu queria falar com você e com o Kerberus.'

Sakura: 'Ele não pode sair voando por aí.'

Syaoran (levantando uma das sobrancelhas): 'Eu sei disso.'

Sakura: 'E como você vai falar com ele?'

Syaoran: 'No seu dormitório.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Ah não sei não, o Makoto pode não gostar. Aí ele vai brigar comigo, aí eu...'

Syaoran: 'Quando decidir me procure meu quarto é o 405. OK? Tenho que ir estou atrasado para a minha aula.'

            Sakura tentou argumentar, mas Li já tinha se afastado. " Ai, ai, ai...O que eu faço agora?"

Continua.


	2. Mortes no campus

Bem aí vai a continuação de 'Amor por correspondência só existe no cinema', espero que gostem. Mandem-me e-mails com opiniões e críticas. Divirtam-se!

**Capítulo 02: Mortes no campus**

            À noitinha, Sakura foi até o prédio onde abrigava a irmandade KΩε. Já tinha falado com Tomoyo e a amiga até se entusiasmou para saber o que Li havia descoberto sobre os assassinatos, alem da enorme curiosidade de revê-lo. Foi até a portaria com um bilhete que dizia que estava confirmado. Perguntou para um dos rapazes onde podia encontrar as caixinhas de correio para colocar o bilhete, mas este lhe disse que a correspondência era colocada debaixo da porta do dormitório. Não tinha jeito, tinha que ir até o quarto 405. "Se deixar para alguém entregar poderiam ler e pensar mal de mim e contariam para Makoto e... nem quero pensar."

            Sakura caminhava constrangida pelos corredores da irmandade. Parou em frente à porta e fez menção em colocar o bilhete por debaixo da porta, mas ela não soube porque preferiu bater. Ouviu um 'já vai' do outro lado da porta. 

            Li atendeu e ficou surpreso em ver Sakura ali.

Sakura (sem jeito): 'Oi. Eu vim disser que está tudo certo para hoje à noite.'

            Li percebeu que alguns colegas estavam olhando para os dois.

Syaoran: 'Entra.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Acho melhor não.'

Syaoran (olhando espantado para ela): 'Quero lhe mostrar algo, não precisa ter medo de mim.'

            Sakura olhou para os lados e viu alguns estudantes comentarem maldosamente sobre ela e Li, se sentiu completamente envergonhada.

Syaoran (para os estudantes): 'Não tem mais o que fazer ou nunca viram uma garota na vida?'

            Os rapazes ficaram sem graça e saíram.

Syaoran: 'Será que agora a senhorita pode entrar?'

Sakura: 'Mas rapidinho. Lembre-se sou uma menina comprometida.'

Syaoran: 'Claro. Por favor entre senhorita comprometida.'

            Sakura entrou no dormitório e mesmo que não quisesse analisou-o. Tudo estava muito bem arrumado e era muito parecido com o seu. Duas camas, duas mesas de estudos, dois armários e duas mesas de cabaceira onde podia ver várias fotos. Li sentou-se na mesa de estudos, abriu o seu laptop e começou a digitar enquanto Sakura sentou na cama que parecia ser a dele e ficou vendo as fotos onde reconheceu a família Li, sua mãe e suas irmãs. Num outro porta-retrato estava uma foto dele junto com Wei e Meilyn.

Sakura (lembrando-se da amiga): 'Como está a Meilyn?'

Syaoran (ainda com os olhos na tela do computador): 'Está bem, irá se casar daqui a alguns meses.'

Sakura: 'Casar... que bom. Mas e a faculdade?'

Syaoran: 'As mulheres da minha família não fazem faculdades.'

Sakura: 'Isso é machismo.'

Syaoran (olhando para ela): 'Não, isso é tradição.'

Sakura: 'Mas como assim? Elas apenas são preparadas para se casarem?'

Syaoran (calmamente): 'Isso mesmo.'  

Sakura: 'Isto é um absurdo, não acredito que Meilyn se sujeitou a isso. Logo ela que parecia tão independente.'

Syaoran: 'Apenas os homens são criados para cuidarem do patrimônio da família, a esposa deve apenas se preocupar em cuidar dos filhos e do marido, alem de preparar  eventos sociais e tradicionais. Oras, não é algo tão ruim assim.'

Sakura (ainda revoltada): 'Deve estar muito feliz, quem sabe agora devem estar treinando uma moça para ser sua esposa.'

Syaoran (virando-se para o computador): 'Provavelmente.'

Sakura: 'Como é que é?'

Syaoran: 'Porque o espanto. Não foi você que disse isso, eu apenas confirmei.'

Sakura: 'Mas...você já escolheu a sua noiva, ou é sua família que também vai escolher isso para você?'

Syaoran: 'Não, eu ainda não escolhi, lembre-se que eu estava comprometido com você até ontem.'

Sakura: 'Não pensei que tinha levado a sério àquela promessa.'

Syaoran (fitando-a novamente, sério): 'Tenho apenas uma palavra, Sakura. Se você não levou a sério a sua parte eu não posso fazer nada.'

Sakura (sem encará-lo): 'Mas você não deu sinal de vida e você disse que não veio por mim.'

Syaoran: 'Não quero discutir isso com você. Você está namorando um outro cara e eu vou escolher uma noiva bem bonita para mim. Ok?'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Você é um insensível!'

Syaoran: 'Não seja criança, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'E você é um machista egoísta. Que nem liga para quem vai se casar.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Claro que ligo. Ligo para se ela for linda e faça tudo que eu mandar.'

Sakura (revoltada): 'Eu não acredito.'

Syaoran (virando-se para o computador): 'Consegui entrar no sistema. Esquece este assunto e vem cá ver uma coisa.'

            Sakura se aproximou de Li, observando a tela do computador.

Sakura: 'O que é isso?'

Syaoran: 'Sistema de rastreamento de dados da polícia de Tomoeda.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Mas isso é confidencial. Você não poderia ter entrado.'

Syaoran (enquanto batia no teclado): 'Nada como um computador e um modem para você se tornar um criminoso.'

Sakura: 'O que você está fazendo?'

Syaoran: 'Olha, isso que eu queria lhe mostrar. Incidentes na faculdade de Tomoeda.'

            Na tela apareceu uma lista com três nomes. Li clicou no primeiro deles. Apareceu uma foto de um rapaz e sua ficha.

Sakura: 'Yamashi Riko. 20 anos. Estudante de direito. Morto dia 23 de janeiro deste ano... Peraí isso faz menos de três meses.'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo e olha o que diz aqui. Encontrado em seu dormitório na faculdade com o corpo mutilado.'

Sakura: 'Que horror...'

Syaoran: 'O outro estudante é Hushima Aiko e também foi encontrada da mesma maneira no dia 20 de fevereiro e o último é Midori Timu dia 25 março.'

Sakura: 'Antes de ontem.'

Syaoran: 'Isso prova que tem alguma coisa que está atacando os estudantes. Entrei no sistema do IML, lá eles tem o relatório das autópsias, mas o interessante é que não determinaram a arma usada, levantaram a hipótese de garras e caninos, mas quem acreditaria em lobisomem. Ah alem disso foi constatado que algumas partes do corpo sumiram.'

Sakura (séria): 'O que você acha que pode ser?'

Syaoran: 'Eu realmente não sei, mas tenho certeza que não pode ser algo feito por um psicopata qualquer.'

Sakura: 'Acha que pode ser algo não humano?'

Syaoran: 'Isso é que eu estava pesquisando, mas não encontrei nada. Por isso queria falar com Kerberus, talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa ou pelo menos me dê uma pista.'

Sakura: 'Ele disse que sentiu uma  presença maligna muito forte na noite que Midori foi encontrado morto.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também, e também senti no dia que nos encontramos. Mas acredito que como usamos nossos poderes ele se assustou e fugiu.'

Sakura: 'É verdade, me lembro que pensei que fosse de você aquela presença maligna.'

Syaoran: 'Também pensei a mesma coisa.'

Sakura: 'Mas o que vamos fazer agora? Tem alguma coisa matando no campus da faculdade que pode ser não humano.'

Syaoran (fechando o laptop): 'Precisamos saber mais sobre as vítimas, no arquivo da policia não tinha nada comum entre eles apenas que eram estudantes daqui.'

Sakura: 'Mas onde vamos achar estas informações?'

            Li ficou em silêncio enquanto olhava para Sakura. De repente sentiu medo de que alguma coisa a ataca-se da mesma maneira que aqueles três jovens. 

Syaoran: 'Nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você.'

            Sakura sorriu, será que voltara a se apaixonar por Li e o que realmente sentia por Makoto?

            Nesta hora Hiroshi entrou no quarto e viu o casal.

Hiroshi (sem graça): 'Desculpe, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? Deveria ter me dito que iria trazer uma garota hoje Li.'

Syaoran: 'Não é nada disso que está pensando. Ela é minha amiga.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Isso mesmo.'

Hiroshi: 'Amiga? Sei.  A mesma que fez você chegar de madrugada?'

Syaoran: 'Fui apenas resolver alguns problemas.'

Hiroshi (sorrindo): 'Quatro da manhã. Sei que tipo de problemas você teve que resolver.'

Sakura: 'Não é nada disso que está pensando somos amigos de infância.'

Hiroshi: 'Tudo bem, não estou julgando nada. Só estou pedindo para o Li me avisar quando trouxer uma garota para eu não chegar numa hora constrangedora.'

Sakura (em total desespero): 'Não, não é nada disso.'

Syaoran: 'Pode deixar Hiroshi, da próxima vez eu aviso.'

Hiroshi: 'Então estamos combinados, quando eu trouxer uma garota também lhe aviso certo?'

Syaoran: 'Claro. (depois olhando para Sakura) Depois a gente termina a nossa conversa.'

            Sakura ainda ficou um tempo meio atordoada.

Sakura: 'É melhor eu ir indo mesmo.'

Syaoran: 'Te acompanho até saída.'

Sakura: 'Tá bom. Tchau Hiroshi.'

Hiroshi: 'Tchau.'

            Li e Sakura saíram do quarto e caminharam pelos corredores do prédio da irmandade.

Syaoran: 'Não liga. É uma irmandade só de homens é normal reagirem assim quando vêem uma garota bonita.'

            "Ele disse bonita, ele me acha bonita..."

Sakura: 'É um pouco constrangedor apenas. Seu amigo pensou mal da gente.'

Syaoran: 'Está com medo da sua reputação senhorita Kinomoto?'

Sakura: 'Não é nada disso. Só não quero que Makoto pense mal de mim.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe. Eu dou um jeito em Hiroshi, alem disso ele não nos viu fazer nada de constrangedor.'

Sakura:  'Nem vai ver...'

Syaoran: 'Se é isso que quer...'

Sakura (encarando Li): 'O que você disse?'

Syaoran: 'Nada.'

Sakura: 'Não você disse que era o que eu queria.'

Syaoran: 'Se ouviu porque me perguntou?'

Sakura: 'Porque eu não acreditei. Você acha que eu sou uma dessas garotas que fica babando por você?'

Syaoran: 'Babando? Não sabia que era tão popular assim.'

Sakura: 'Eu tenho um namorado e ele é muito ciumento.'

Syaoran: 'E você gosta muito dele e coisa e tal...'

Sakura: 'Já estou na porta. Não precisa me levar até a minha irmandade, eu sei o caminho.'

Syaoran: 'Está bem. Até a noite.'

Sakura: 'Tchau.'

            Li acompanhou com os olhos Sakura caminhando em direção até o prédio da Kαβ.

            Eram duas da madrugada quando Li bateu na janela do dormitório das meninas. Tomoyo abriu a janela.

Tomoyo (admirando Li): 'Você e a Kimura tinham razão.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Sobre o quê Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (olhando para Li): 'Oras sobre o quê Sakura.'

Syaoran (entrando): 'Desculpe a demora, mas tinha um casal de namorados embaixo da sua janela até agora.'

Tomoyo: 'Tudo bem. É melhor assim. Há esta hora todo mundo tá dormindo podemos conversar em paz.'

Kero: 'Quando a Sakura me contou que estava aqui pensei que ela estava contando uma piada de muito mau gosto.'

Syaoran: 'Também não estou feliz em te ver bola de pêlo.'

Kero: 'Continua o mesmo moleque impertinente.'

Syaoran: 'E você continua o mesmo boneco de pelúcia metido.'

Tomoyo (sem graça): 'Vocês não vão começar a brigar, não é? Temos um mistério para resolver. Tem alguma coisa matando gente aí fora.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo tem razão.'

Syaoran (encarou Sakura): 'Contou a eles o que descobrimos?'

Sakura: 'Contei.'

Syaoran: 'O que acha que pode ser?'

Kero: 'Ainda não tenho idéia. Lembro-me que Clow contava que existem muitas criaturas no submundo e de mundos paralelos que às vezes conseguem passar pela barreira que separa o nosso mundo dos delas.'

Tomoyo: 'Acredita que pode ser um desses seres?'

Kero: 'Talvez...Tomoeda é uma cidade com muito poder mágico, Clow sempre se referiu aqui como o centro da magia. Não foi a toa que ele escolheu um discípulo que vivesse aqui. Precisamos saber se estes estudantes tinham algo em comum ou são apenas vítimas aleatórias.'

Syaoran: 'Foi isso que eu também pensei.'

Sakura: 'Mas como saberemos?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras, nas fichas deles da faculdade. Vocês não têm os nomes, é só procurar na reitoria.'

Syaoran: 'Isso, como não pensei nisso.'

Sakura: 'Não está pensando em invadir a reitoria. Se for pego pode até ser expulso.'

Syaoran: 'É um risco que tenho que correr.'

Kero: 'É melhor você ir com ele Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Eu? Porque?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras porque você é a heroína da minha história (da minha também) e eu já fiz uma roupa linda para você usar.'

            Tomoyo mostrou um vestido verde.

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, como posso invadir a reitoria de vestido?'

Tomoyo: 'É verdade. Droga.'

Syaoran: 'Ela só iria atrapalhar. É melhor eu ir sozinho.'

Sakura (indignada): 'Atrapalhar é? Pois eu vou com você, sabe-se lá se o assassino aparece e tenta atacar você.'

Syaoran: 'Não me diga que irá me salvar.'

Sakura: 'Como eu já fiz.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também já salvei a sua vida.'

Kero: 'Tá bom...tá bom... vamos parar de discussão e vamos agir.'

Syaoran (indo até a janela): 'Eu vou indo.'

Sakura: 'Espera, eu já disse que vou com você. Tchau Kero, tchau Tomoyo...'

            Tomoyo mal respondeu, estava demasiadamente triste por ter errado desta vez a roupa. Sakura ficou com pena.

Sakura (pegando o vestido das mãos da amiga): 'Eu vou com ele, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (abrindo o sorriso): 'Mesmo?'

Sakura: 'Claro, você é que sempre vez as minhas roupas de cardcaptor, não vai ser agora que irá mudar.'

Syaoran: 'Não temos tempo para isso.'

Sakura (correndo até o banheiro): 'Vai levar só um minutinho.'

            Li estava impaciente, pensou em como as mulheres são tolas. Pensou no primeiro item para sua lista de escolha de noiva: não ser tola. Daqui a poucos minutos, Sakura saiu do banheiro num belo vestido estilo oriental verde. Li perdeu um pouco a fala ao olhá-la tão linda. Pensou em reconsiderar o seu primeiro item da sua lista para a noiva ideal.

Tomoyo (com a câmera na mão filmando): 'Está linda Sakura.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Tá bom mesmo?'

Tomoyo: 'Agora invoque o báculo como ensaiamos.'

Sakura: 'Vocês dois podem se virar.'

Kero: 'Para que?'

Sakura: 'É que eu tenho vergonha.'

Syaoran (impaciente): 'Anda logo Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Já vai, já vai. Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nos e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!'

Tomoyo (emocionada): 'Linda. Linda.'

Syaoran: 'Podemos ir?'

Sakura: 'Agora sim.'

Syaoran: 'Conjuração das flores do vento.'

            Uma nuvem se formou e Li pulou nela. Sakura teve problemas ao pular pela janela com aquele vestido, não sabia se segurava o vestido para baixo quando levantou a perna para subir no parapeito ou se segurava o báculo. 

            Os dois flutuaram até o chão e saíram correndo em direção a reitoria. Tomoyo ainda filmava os dois até se perderem na escuridão.

            Sakura e Li foram se escondendo até a reitoria, onde pararam no imenso prédio administrativo. Tiveram inúmeros contratempos já que a faculdade colocou quase um exercito inteiro pelos pátios. 

Sakura: 'Como vamos descobrir qual é a sala correta?'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei qual é. Como fui transferido tive que ir lá levar minha ficha da outra faculdade.'

Sakura: 'Bem e como vamos entrar?'

Syaoran: 'Use a carta Através oras.'

Sakura: 'Tá bom.'

            Os dois entraram no hall do primeiro andar, subiram pelas escadas até o sexto andar tomando cuidado para não encontrarem o zelador ou algum segurança. Chegaram até uma sala trancada.

Syaoran: 'É esta. Use a carta Através novamente.'

Sakura: 'Certo.'

            Os dois atravessaram. A sala cheirava a mofo, havia inúmeros fichários.

Syaoran: 'Procure os nomes. Devem estar em ordem alfabética.'

            Sakura com a carta luz, fez com que apenas a estrela do seu báculo ficasse iluminada, Li fez o mesmo com um dos seus talismãs. Os dois procuraram por mais de uma hora até encontrarem as três fichas. Sentaram numa mesa e com a fraca iluminação analisaram as fichas.

Sakura (baixinho): 'Não há nada em comum nas fichas. Nem as carreiras eram as mesmas.'

Syaoran: 'A única coisa em comum é que possuíam ótima saúde. Veja Madori era jogador de futebol, Hushima era jogadora de basquete e Yamashi fazia parte da equipe de natação.'

Sakura: 'Então o que enfrentamos persegue esportistas?'

Syaoran: 'Não, temo que o que enfrentamos mata para se alimentar. Como um animal fareja a melhor caça e a ataca.'

Sakura: 'Não fala assim que me dá arrepios.'

Syaoran: 'Temos um grande problema, esta criatura mata para sobreviver e não por pura maldade. Este tipo de inimigo é o pior porque ele não tem nada a perder.'

Sakura: 'Então devemos mandar ele para onde veio, assim não  precisamos matá-lo.'

Syaoran (mais sério que nunca): 'Não podemos fazer isso, quando um ser desse atravessa a barreira do seu mundo é por alguma ocasião única, não tem como ficar transitando de um mundo para o outro.'

Sakura: 'Então teremos que matá-lo?'

Syaoran: 'Temos apenas esta solução, ou esta matança nunca irá terminar.'

            Sakura ficou em silêncio, doía a alma pensar que teria que matar alguma criatura, seja ela de que mundo fosse.

Syaoran: 'Vamos embora logo, estou ouvindo passos.'

            Guardaram rapidamente as pastas e encostaram-se à parede até o segurança passar pela porta. Li espiou e viu que ele continuava no corredor.

Syaoran (sussurrando): 'Não tem como sair por aqui.'

Sakura: 'Por onde iremos? As janelas estão todas trancadas.'

Syaoran (depois de um tempo): 'Teremos que sincronizar nossas magias. Você usará a carta Através e assim que atravessarmos a parede eu invocarei o vento.'

Sakura: 'Mas será muito rápido.'

Syaoran: 'Confie em mim. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer.'

            Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça. Pegou a carta e olhou para ela com um certo receio. "Se Syaoran fizer algo errado vai ser queda livre do sexto andar."

Syaoran: 'No três. Um...dois...três...'

            Sakura usou a carta e os dois atravessaram a parede. Em uma fração de segundos Li invocou as flores do vento que os pegou fazendo uma descida suave até o chão.

            Os dois faziam o caminho de volta em absoluto silêncio. 

Sakura (não aquentando aquele silêncio): 'Você está preocupado, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (encarando-a): 'Muito. Estava pensando em procurar o Hiragizawa.'

Sakura: 'É uma ótima idéia.'

Syaoran: 'Ligarei para ele quando chegar, deve ser dia em Londres.'

Sakura: 'Mande um beijo para ele por mim.'

Syaoran: 'Tá me estranhando. É claro que eu não vou mandar um beijo para o Hiragizawa.'

Sakura: 'É no sentindo figurado. Pois bem mande lembranças minhas para ele, está melhor assim?'

Syaoran: 'Vou pensar no seu caso.'

Sakura: 'Como vocês...'

Syaoran (empurrando ela para o murro): 'Quieta.'

Sakura: 'Hei, o que foi?'

            Syaoran apontou com a cabeça. Sakura viu uma pessoa pulando a janela de um dos quartos da irmandade Kαβ. Sakura arregalou bem os olhos, não era uma pessoa comum, tinha um corpo enorme e muito musculoso. Este pulou pela janela e como um gato posou no jardim.

Syaoran (empunhando a espada): 'Aí está o que estávamos procurando. Sinta a presença.'

            Sakura se concentrou e sentiu aquela mesma presença maligna, mas agora muito mais forte. A criatura parou e ficou olhando a sua volta. 

Syaoran: 'Ele está nos procurando. Sentiu nossas presenças. Fique aqui.'

Sakura (segurando o braço de Li): 'O que você vai fazer?'

Syaoran: 'Oras, vou enfrentar ele. Ficar esperando aqui é que eu não vou.'

            Sakura não pode disser mais nada Li soltou seu braço e foi em direção a criatura. A escuridão era enorme, Sakura apenas via o vulto de Li caminhando em direção ao do inimigo. 

Syaoran: 'Está me procurando?'

Voz (quase um rosno): 'Que tipo de demônio é você?'

Syaoran: 'Não sou um demônio.'

Voz: 'Um humano com poderes. Um bruxo.'

Syaoran: 'Como passou pela barreira?'

Voz: 'Não tenho que falar. Acabarei com você antes que me cause problemas.'

            Li apenas ouviu algo se mover rapidamente em sua direção. "Ele é rápido."

A visão era terrível com aquela penumbra. Agora sim Li teria que colocar em prova todos os anos de treinamento pesado. Concentrou-se ao máximo até perceber a posição do inimigo pela sua presença. Consegui evitar o  primeiro ataque da criatura. Os dois travavam uma luta terrível, o monstro realmente tinha garras enormes pois Li sentia às vezes facas rasparem pela sua pele. Ao mesmo tempo que ouvia rosnados de dor vindo do monstro devidos aos ataques com sua espada. Sakura apenas olhava assustada para os dois vultos lutando ferozmente. Não sabia o que fazer, talvez devesse tentar ajudar Li, mas tudo era tão rápido que ela teria dificuldade de desferir um ataque certeiro na criatura no escuro. 

            De repente as janelas começaram a se acender, os estudantes deviam ter ouvido  o barulho da luta. Li aproveitou esta chance de distração do monstro.

Syaoran: 'Deus do fogo. Vinde a mim!'

            Da espada de Li saiu uma enorme chama de fogo que atingiu o monstro fazendo virar uma fogueira ambulante, gritando de dor. Luzes foram acesas no jardim enquanto inúmeras cabeças apareciam nas janelas gritando ao ver o que acontecia no jardim. A criatura correu em direção ao lago e se jogou dentro dele desaparecendo. 

            Syaoran correu atrás dele, mas já tinha desaparecido na água. Sakura correu atrás dele. Li guardou sua espada.

Sakura (transformando seu báculo em chave): 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran: 'Droga, o filho da mãe fugiu.'

Sakura olhou para Li e viu inúmeros arranhões alem de um corte bem profundo na testa. 

Sakura: 'Meu Deus, Você está todo machucado.'

Syaoran (sem olhar para ela): 'Não foi nada. Droga eu tinha que deixar ele fugiu.'

Sakura (se aproximando de Li): 'Deixa isso para lá vamos cuidar desses machucados.'

Voz: 'Hei vocês dois, o que aconteceu aqui?'

            Os dois viraram para trás e viram uma multidão de seguranças e curiosos.

Voz: 'O garoto está machucado, precisa ir para o hospital.'

Voz: 'Eles precisam disser o que aconteceu aqui.'

Voz: 'Só depois de irem para o hospital.'

            Houve um tumulto de vozes e falatórios. Sakura e Li permaneciam parados enquanto todos olhavam para eles em estado de choque e nervosos. Só ouve tempo de Li disser a Sakura que deixava que ele contasse tudo a polícia.

            Sakura se recusou a sair de perto de Li, ela estava infinitamente preocupada com ele, mesmo se fazendo de forte era óbvio que pela quantidade de machucados, Li estivesse sentindo bastante dor.  Tomoyo junto com Kero, se fingindo de boneco na bolsa da amiga, tentaram falar com eles, mas o tumulto era tanto em volta dos dois que chegava a ser uma missão impossível.

Makoto: 'Eu ouvi bem ou a Sakura foi encontrada com aquele tal de Li?'

Tomoyo (aflita): 'Não é nada disso que está pensando.'

Makoto (nervoso): 'Como não, minha namorada é encontrada de madrugada passeando com um cara e ...'

Tomoyo: 'Não julgue a Sakura sem antes saber de tudo. Ela e Li tem uma tarefa a cumprirem juntos...'

Makoto: 'Cala a boca, Daidouji. Eu quero ouvir a desculpa da boca dela.'

Tomoyo (olhando para ele bem séria): 'Então terá que esperar eles serem liberados pela polícia.'

Makoto: 'Pode ter certeza que eu vou esperar para acabar com aquele cara.'

            Sakura e Li estavam numa pequena sala, sendo cuidados por uma enfermeira e o médico de plantão da faculdade. 

Médico (costurando o corte da testa de Li): 'Teve muita sorte rapaz.'

            Li permanecia em absoluto silêncio, enquanto Sakura olhava Li ser atendido. A enfermeira tentou lhe dar um calmante, mas ela recusou dizendo que estava bem.

Enfermeira (limpando os ferimentos das costas de Li): 'Nossa rapaz, que coisa entranha parece que foi atacado por um lobo. Olha doutor parece muito com aranhões de um gato só que bem maiores.'

Médico (olhando para os ferimentos): 'Você viu o que lhe atacou, rapaz?'

Syaoran (mentindo): 'Não senhor, estava muito escuro.'

Médico (olhando para Sakura): 'E você menina, viu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (confirmando a história de Li): 'Não senhor, estava muito escuro.'

Médico: 'Vou lhe aplicar uma antitetânica e terá que tomar anti-rábica.'

Syaoran: 'Tudo bem.'

Médico (terminando o curativo): 'Pronto. Vou lhe emprestar uma camisa já que a sua está toda rasgada.'

Syaoran: 'Obrigado.'

Enfermeira: 'Daqui a pouco o delegado está chegando e vai querer pegar o depoimento de vocês.'

            Mal a mulher disse isso um senhor de cabelos grisalhos invadiu a sala.

Voz: 'Onde estão as testemunhas?'

Médico: 'É este casalzinho.'

Voz: 'Sou o delegado Amizuki e quero que me acompanhem até a delegacia, terão muito o quê nos contar.'

Médico: 'Calma aí, ainda não receitei um antiinflamatório para o rapaz.'

Delegado: 'Eu não tenho a noite inteira doutor tem um monte de gente aí fora tentando entender o que está acontecendo.'

Médico: 'Calma. Pronto.(estendendo a receita para Sakura) Dê a ele de oito em oito horas.'

Sakura: 'Pode deixar.'

Syaoran: 'Era só o que me faltava acontecer agora eu tenho uma babá.'

Sakura (pegando o braço dele): 'Nada disso, eu vou cuidar de você direitinho.'

Syaoran: 'Não preciso, sei me cuidar sozinho.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei disso, mas vou cuidar de você mesmo assim.'

            Sakura sorriu para Li, pela primeira vez daquela noite o rapaz pensou que até tinha valido a pena tudo aquilo que aconteceu com eles, pelo menos agora se sentia mais próximo a Sakura.

Delegado (empurrando os dois): 'Ok. Depois vocês namoram, vamos logo para a delegacia.'

            Os dois ficaram vermelhos.

            Foi um inferno para chegarem à delegacia, alem da multidão de policiais e estudantes curiosos ainda tinha a imprensa para aumentar o tumulto. Li passou o braço pelos ombros de Sakura e tentava seguir o delegado que abria a muito custo passagem por aquele mar de gente. Finalmente quando chegaram a delegacia, os dois prestaram depoimento.

Delegado (sentado na sua mesa): 'O que aconteceu?'

Syaoran (mentindo): 'Estávamos passeando pela faculdade quando vimos uma pessoa pular por uma das janelas da irmandade Kαβ. Pensei que fosse um estudante...'

Delegado: 'Então ele tentou atacá-los?'

Syaoran: 'Isso, tentei proteger Sakura.'

Delegado: 'Ele tinha uma espécie de faca ou arma?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que sim, senão não estava todo machucado. Mas não consegui ver o que era direito. Estava muito escuro.'

Delegado: 'E você (depois de olhar na ficha) senhorita Sakura Kinomoto, viu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (meio receosa): 'Eu estava muito longe. Não consegui ver nada direito.'

Delegado (depois de um longo suspiro): 'A janela que vocês viram este maluco sair é do quarto de Kaito Kimoto. Foi encontrado morto por seu colega de quarto assim que a confusão começou. Sabe o que você enfrentou garoto, um maníaco assassino. Deveria agradecer a Deus por estar vivo.'

Syaoran (a contra gosto): 'Sei disso.'

Delegado (depois de verificar novamente as fichas): 'Testemunhas me disseram que o assassino estava pegando fogo quando entrou dentro do lago.'

            Sakura e Li gelaram como iriam explicar que o rapaz tacou fogo no monstro com sua  magia.

Sakura: 'Fui eu, eu vi que Syaoran estava perdendo e fiquei desesperada então pequei um isqueiro que estava na minha bolsa e acendi e joguei nele.'

Delegado: 'Sei, foi muito esperta menina, se não fizesse isso talvez não estivessem vivos para contar esta história.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Obrigada.'

Delegado: 'Porque estavam quatro da manhã fora de seus quartos?'

Syaoran: 'Já disse estávamos passeando.'

Delegado: 'Quatro da manhã?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Isso.'

Delegado: 'Não pode mentir aqui, senhorita.'

Syaoran: 'Eu estava levando Sakura até a irmandade dela, pois sabia do boato de um maluco no campus.'

Delegado: 'E onde estavam então?'

Syaoran: 'Preciso realmente disser o que eu casal faz de madrugada?'

            Sakura explodiu de tão vermelha que estava, olhou para Li que permanecia calmo como antes. Teve vontade de esganá-lo. 

Delegado (depois de um sorrisinho): 'Pode não parecer, mas também tive a sua idade.'

Syaoran: 'Então deve saber do que estou falando.'

Delegado: 'Claro. Bem acho que terminamos por hoje. Assinem aqui e se precisar que qualquer coisa procurarei vocês. Outra coisa, não comentem nada com a imprensa, eu não aquento mais esses abutres.'

Syaoran: 'Tudo bem.'

            Sakura e Li foram levados para suas irmandades por carros de polícia, quando os dois chegaram em suas irmandades ouve um tumulto geral, foram devorados por perguntas e pedidos para contarem o que viram. Sakura entrou no seu quarto com Tomoyo e Kero e trancou a porta. Quando Li colocou os pé na KΩε, foi uma confusão. Muitos queriam que ele contasse o que tinha visto, outros para especular sobre o que ele fez e outros apenas para cumprimentá-lo pela surra que ele tinha dado no assassino.  Li ouvir muitos colegas comentarem que agora que um KΩε fez isso iriam respeitar mais ainda a irmandade. Trataram Li como um herói. 

            Sakura contou tudo que aconteceu para Tomoyo e Kero aquela noite mesmo, Kero também achou melhor ligar para Eriol e tentar ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa. Quando bateram violentamente na porta. Kero se escondeu na gaveta.

Tomoyo (ao abrir a porta): 'Makoto?'

Makoto: 'Cadê a Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Estou aqui. Makoto, amanhã conversamos estou muito cansada.'

Makoto: 'Claro que está cansada, pelo jeito o garanhão do KΩε lhe cansou muito.'

Sakura: 'O que você quer disser com isso?'

Makoto: 'O que você acha que estão dizendo por aí. Que eu fui corneado por um nerde da KΩε.'

Sakura: 'Mas não aconteceu nada entre a gente eu juro.'

Makoto: 'O que você estava fazendo com ele aquela hora?'

Sakura: 'Eu não posso falar. Mas por favor, acredite em mim eu não lhe traí.'

Makoto: 'Está mentindo! Sua ...'

Tomoyo (se metendo): 'Olha o que você vai falar da minha amiga!'

Makoto: 'Eu tenho repugnância só em ver você. Nunca mais fale comigo!'

            O rapaz saiu do quarto batendo com a porta com força. Estudantes se ajuntaram no corredor para ouvir a discussão.  Sakura teve a sua pior noite.

Continua.


	3. A mentira tem pernas curtas, mas corre r...

Olá, aí esta a continuação de Mortes no campus. O que posso disser... espero que gostem. O título foi inspirado num velho ditado, mas verdadeiro, é incrível como fofoca corre rápido e tem gente que ainda vive de cuidar da vida dos outros.

Capítulo 03: A mentira tem perna curta, mas corre rápido.

            Na manhã seguinte não poderia ser pior para Sakura, os boatos sobre a noite passada tinham aumentado, até inventavam coisas absurdas. Mas entre eles estava o pior para Sakura, as suposições sobre o que ela e Li estavam fazendo quatro da madrugada fora de seus quartos eram cada vez mais constrangedoras para ela.

            Naquela manhã as aulas tinham sido suspensas, havia milhares de policiais vasculhando o enorme lago a fim de achar o corpo de assassino. 

            Sakura e seus amigos estavam conversando embaixo de uma das árvores do pátio do campus.

Kimura (depois que Sakura já tinha contado a história sem alguns detalhes sobre magia e monstros): 'Nossa que aventura.'

Tomoyo: 'Aventura? Ela podia ter morrido.'

Kimura: 'Mas não morreu, está vivinha e ainda foi salva por aquele deus grego da KΩε.' (isso eu tenho que concordar com ela, ser salva pelo Li não deve ser nada mau)

Takeshi: 'Makoto não quer nem ouvir falar de você.' (só se ele assumisse sua posição de corno do ano)

Sakura (revoltada): 'Eu só estava passeando com o Syaoran...'

Takeshi: 'Não é isso que ando dizendo por aí.'

Tomoyo (um pouco irritada): 'E o quê andam dizendo?'

Takeshi: 'Que um nerde da KΩε pegou a namorada de um dos jogadores da nossa irmandade.'

Kimura: 'Isso é puro preconceito, vai fundo Kinomoto. Ele até pode ser da KΩε, mas é lindo...' (é isso aí! Esta Kimura é das minhas)

Naoko: 'Makoto é nosso amigo, Kimura.'

Kimura: 'E daí? É uma questão de escolha. Quem pode, pode.'

Tomoyo: 'Como você é maldosa.'

Kimura: 'Eu faria a mesma coisa.'

Naoko: 'Com certeza, você nem pensaria se o Makoto resolvesse ficar com você.'

Kimura (levantando o tom de voz): 'O que você tá dizendo?'

Naoko: 'Que você é caidinha pelo Makoto!'

Kimura (mal se controlando): 'E você que é louca pelo Li e tá morrendo de inveja da Kinomoto.'

Naoko: 'Você tá é maluca.'

Kimura: 'Não fui eu que disse que gostava dele desde os tempos de colégio.'

Tomoyo: 'Você gostava do Li no colégio, Naoko?'

Naoko (se levantando): 'Não leva a sério o que esta garota disse. Tchau para vocês.'

            Naoko saiu como um furacão deixando Sakura e os outros meio abobalhados. Um grupo de cinco meninas da Kαβ se aproxima do grupo de amigos.

Voz: 'Podemos conversar com você Kinomoto?'

            Sakura olha assustada para as meninas.

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Claro.'

Menina1: 'Bem é que nos queríamos saber... se...bem...'

Menina 2: 'Se você o Li só estão ficando ou se é sério?'

Sakura (não acreditando naquela pergunta): 'O quêêêê???'

Menina2: 'É que se vocês estão só ficando, quer disser que não está comprometida com ele, até porque você era comprometida com o Makoto...'

Sakura (já se irritando): 'Não aconteceu nada do que...'

Menina1: 'Oras, Kinomoto. Não se faça de santa que isso você não é. Tudo mundo sabe o que você e o Li andam fazendo de madrugada...'

Menina3: 'Só estamos perguntando se ele já lhe propôs alguma coisa.'

Tomoyo (que ouvira tudo): 'E porque vocês querem saber isso?'

            As meninas riram baixinho de novo, irritando cada vez mais Sakura.

Menina 4: 'Quem sabe se o Li não se interesse por outra menina. Ele é agora o cara mais popular da faculdade.'

Menina 2: 'Andam dizendo aí que ele é um guerreiro chinês e que acabou com a raça do maluco que andou matando no campus.'

Sakura (irritadíssima): 'Não me diga. Ele é o garoto mais popular da faculdade agora, deixou de ser nerde rapidinho.'

Menina 5: 'Andamos verificando e descobrimos que ele pertence a uma das famílias mais importante...'

Menina 3: 'E ricas...' (que interesseira!)

Menina 5: 'Isso, de Hong-Kong.'

Sakura: 'Não me diga, e você descobriram isso tudo em uma manhã?'

Menina 1: 'Bem na verdade já sabíamos disso.'

Sakura: 'Verdade? Quando?'

Menina 3: 'Depois que vimos ele jogar futebol ontem.'

Menina 2: 'Ele estava tão bonito sem camisa.'

Kimura: 'Como vocês são tolas, vocês acham mesmo que o Li trocaria a Kinomoto por uma de vocês. Não tem espelho, não.'

Menina 5 (enfurecida): 'Até parece que um cara importante como o Li teria alguma coisa séria com uma garota fácil como a Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'Fácil são vocês. Suas interesseiras. Eu já disse, eu e Li somos amigos!'

Menina 1: 'Amiiiiiigos? Claro...'

Menina 3 (para suas companheiras): 'É claro que o Li só está se divertindo com ela, uma família importante como a dele não irá permitir um namoro assim.'

            Aquela tinha sido demais, Sakura teve vontade de usar magia naquela garota, mas fez o que estava ao seu alcance voou até ela e deu um tapa muito bem dado na cara dela. A confusão foi armada. As meninas tentavam segurar a amiga que revidou em Sakura o tapa que por sua vez estava sendo segurada pelos seus amigos (isso vai acabar no programa do Ratinho!). Conclusão de tudo: um dos seguranças levou as duas para a reitoria, onde levaram um esporo do reitor e uma observação na ficha por indisciplina e tumulto no campus. Só não foram suspensas porque a faculdade estava com problemas demais para resolver.

            Sakura saiu da reitoria e foi direto para a aula de anatomia. Pensou que mais nada tinha como dar errado, depois de tudo que aconteceu ainda tinha que enfrentar uma aula com  aquele cara insuportável, provavelmente comentaria sobre o que aconteceu na faculdade, ainda mais agora que estava com a cara marcada. "Podiam ter suspendido as aulas da tarde também", pensou enquanto caminhava em direção ao prédio.

            Li não havia lhe procurado aquele dia, pensou que não tivesse com tempo, tinha que se gabar com seus colegas pelo feito heróico (Desculpem-me rapazes mas que todo homem age assim, age).  Mesmo que dissesse para si mesma que não se importava com os comentários maliciosos sobre eles, era insuportável ver que todos cochichavam enquanto ela passava pelos corredores. Só teve paz quando se enfurnou no quarto com Kero para estudar, não foi nem mesmo ao treino de vôlei daquela tarde. 

            Tomoyo chegou a noitinha do ensaio do coral. Viu Sakura debaixo das cobertas tentando inutilmente ler um livro que Yukito havia lhe mandado a um tempão. 

Tomoyo: 'Está bem Sakura?'

            Sakura não respondeu, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Kero (voando até Tomoyo): 'Está na primeira página por duas horas. Como lê devagar.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela não está lendo Kero, está pensando em alguma coisa.'

Kero: 'E precisa ficar com o livro aberto na cara.'

Tomoyo: 'É que às vezes tentamos fazer alguma coisa, mas nossos pensamentos são tão fortes que não conseguimos nos concentrar em nada.'

Kero: 'Garotas, são umas tolas mesmo.'

            Tomoyo sorriu para Kero e olhou para Sakura que continuava enfiada com a cara no livro. Foi ao banheiro tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

            No dia seguinte Sakura foi acordada pelo telefone tocando.

Sakura (com voz de sono): 'Alô.'

Voz (enfurecida): 'O que você estava fazendo com aquele moleque na rua de madrugada?' (adivinhem quem é?)

Sakura (sem graça): 'Oi Touya.'

Touya: 'Ainda não me respondeu, Monstrenga. O que este moleque está fazendo aí?'

Sakura: 'Eu já disse que não sou monstrenga.'

Touya: 'Não muda de assunto, está na primeira página do jornal 'Casal de namorados enfrenta assassino serial na faculdade de Tomoeda".

Sakura: 'Bem é que eu e o Syaoran estávamos justamente investigando isso quando ele apareceu...'

Touya: 'Como é que você me sai com aquele moleque de madruga, eu tô indo para ai dar uma surra nele...'

            Sakura ouviu  que alguém tirava o telefone da mão de Touya o que deixou o rapaz protestando.

Voz: 'Como está Sakura?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Estou bem, Yukito.'

Yukito: 'Que bom. Ficamos muito preocupados quando lemos a manchete do jornal de hoje. Tem alguém querendo muito falar com você.'

Sakura: 'Hã?'

Voz (muito mais grave): 'Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem com você.'

Sakura (reconhecendo): 'Não precisa mais se preocupar Ywe.'

Ywe: 'Acha melhor eu ir para ai?'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe o Kero está aqui comigo.'

Ywe: 'Eu li a respeito, não é algo humano.'

Sakura: 'Achamos que seja algum monstro de algum mundo paralelo.'

Ywe: 'Sim, provavelmente. Diga ao descendente de Clow ficar com os olhos bem abertos. Um monstro que atravessou uma barreira como aquela deve ser muito forte.'

Sakura  (triste): 'Vou tentar falar com ele.'

Ywe: 'Tente falar sobre isso com o Clow, talvez ele possa lhe ajudar com alguma informação.'

Sakura: 'Vou tentar ligar para Eriol esta noite.'

Ywe: 'Faça isso e cuide-se.'

Sakura: 'Peça a Yukito tentar controlar meu irmão.'

Ywe (observando o irmão da menina arrancando os cabelos na sala): 'Vou tentar.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada, Ywe. Tchauzinho...'

            Sakura desligou o telefone.

Tomoyo (que acabava de acordar): 'Quem era?'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Era o Touya e o Yukito...Ah e o Ywe também.'

Tomoyo: 'Deviam estar preocupados com você.'

Sakura: 'Saiu sobre a faculdade no jornal desta manhã.'

Tomoyo (pegando o telefone do gancho): 'Acho melhor ligar para minha mãe avisando que está tudo bem.'

            Passaram-se quase uma semana, os policiais já tinham desistido de vasculhar o lago e acreditaram que por algum motivo o corpo se decompôs ou coisa  parecida (ai que desculpa esfarrapada! E olha que são policiais japoneses, imagina se fossem os cariocas, nem se davam ao trabalho de vasculhar alguma coisa). Sakura tentou falar com Eriol, mas não conseguiu Nakuru disse que ele estava em viagem para resolver uns problemas. Li não havia procurado Sakura por esses dias, o que deixou a menina muito mais depressiva. Sabia que não existia nada entre ela e o amigo, mas a faculdade inteira fofocava que ele tinha dado um fora nela ou coisa parecida (cara com existe gente fofoqueira neste mundo.  É assim mesmo que acontece). Hoje era o jogo de futebol tão temido por Makoto e Takeshi, KΩε X Kαβ. Os rapazes estavam nervosos desde a noite anterior. Makoto não falava mais com Sakura e pelo que ela soube até foi tirar satisfações com Li, mas não conseguiu dar a tal surra que queria.

            O estágio estava lotado, Sakura era uma das animadoras de torcida, mas de animada não tinha nada. Os times entraram em campo. O Kαβ entrou primeiro depois o KΩε, Li foi o último jogador a entrar em campo. Sakura viu que ele parecia estar indiferente àquela algazarra e parecia muito preocupado, talvez como ela sabia que o monstro não estava morto coisa nenhuma e que logo, logo outra vitima apareceria, era só o tempo do monstro se recuperar.  

            Ele olhou para ela e tentou sorrir, fez menção em ir falar com Sakura, mas um dos seus colegas o segurou pelo braço e os dois se posicionaram  para começar o jogo. 

            O jogo estava muito equilibrado, quando um time fazia um gol o outro logo depois empatava o placar. A torcida ia ao delírio com cada lance. Quando Li fazia um gol ou um lance certo as meninas iam a loucura (Lindo! tesão! Bonito e gostosão!!!). Sakura pensou que realmente ele estava muito popular entre elas e teve uma pontada de ciúmes. O jogo terminou com vitória da KΩε (claro né, vocês achavam que o time adversário do Li ganharia no meu fanfic?) por um gol apenas (também não vou exagerar, coitado do Makoto,  é o corno mais popular da faculdade e ainda tomar uma goleada do time de nerdes é caso de suicídio, não sou tão má assim). Houve um tumulto geral, mas uma vez Sakura não pode nem chegar perto de Li que estava rodeado pelos seus companheiros de jogo e colegas.

            A tarde no salão principal da irmandade Kαβ, os rapazes discutiam sobre a derrota do jogo, um jogando a culpa no outro (típica reação masculina). Sakura, Tomoyo e Kimura resolveram sair para dar uma volta pelo campus, assim podiam se distrair e sair daquele ambiente pesado.  Encontraram com aquele mesmo grupo de meninas com que Sakura havia se desentendido outro dia. Sakura já estava preparada para uma nova onde de deboches.

Menina 3: 'Como vai o rosto, Kinomoto?'

Sakura: 'Vai bem e o seu, Yuma?'

Yuma: 'Nada como uma maquiagem para esconder uma marca, mas vejo que você nem tentou esconder a sua, ou não tem dinheiro para comprar uma base?'

Menina 5: 'Yuma, se esqueceu que a Kinomoto é uma pobre órfã.'

Sakura: 'Já chega.'

Voz: 'Sakura!'

            Todos olharam para o lado onde tinham ouvido a voz chamando por Sakura. Li estava caminhando em direção ao grupo, as meninas tentaram ajeitar o cabelo e dar sorrisinhos. Tomoyo e Kimura olharam o rapaz se aproximar devagar do grupo.

Syaoran (depois de cumprimentar Tomoyo e Kimura): 'Preciso falar com você Sakura. Pode vir comigo?'

Tomoyo: 'Vai Sakura.'

Kimura: 'Isso mesmo, coitado do rapaz está atrás de você o tempo todo.'

            Li ia falar alguma coisa, mas Tomoyo não deixou.

Tomoyo (olhando pra Li): 'Conversamos com a Sakura e ela disse que te perdoa por tudo.'

Syaoran (sem entender): 'Perdoar?'

Sakura (se deliciando ao ver a cara das meninas): 'Isso mesmo. Bem agora vamos, não quero que um monte de fofoqueiras fique ouvindo  o que temos a conversar.'

            Sakura puxou Li pelo braço ainda meio atordoado. Mas antes deu uma careta para Yuma que ficou vermelha de raiva.

Sakura (depois que se afastaram do grupo): 'O que quer falar comigo?'

Syaoran: 'Que história é essa de que você me perdoou?'

Sakura: 'Não é nada. Porque resolveu me procurar agora. Estava muito ocupado se gabando para faculdade inteira?'

Syaoran: 'Porque está falando assim comigo?'

Sakura: 'Ah por nada, só porque a faculdade inteira anda falando de mim.'

Syaoran: 'Falando o quê?'

Sakura: 'Sobre o que nos estaríamos fazendo na rua as quatro da manhã.'

Syaoran: 'Você não levou a sério o que eu falei para o delegado, levou?'

Sakura: 'Claro que levei Syaoran! Como você pode pensar que eu não levaria?'

Syaoran: 'E você queria que eu falasse o quê  para ele, que estávamos invadindo a reitoria para investigar as vítimas de um demônio que anda se alimento de carne humana?' 

Sakura: 'Não, mas também não precisava disser que tínhamos alguma coisa se não temos nada um com o outro.'

Syaoran (olhando para o grupo de meninas que continuava olhando para eles curiosas): 'Já entendi.'

Sakura: 'Sabe como os boatos correm rápidos pela faculdade.'

Syaoran: 'Entendo, os garotos acham que você é uma garota fácil.'

Sakura: 'Alem de ter traído Makoto.'

Syaoran: 'Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas não quis me ouvir.'

Sakura: 'Eu imaginei isso, ele nem quis me ouvir também.'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'OK, vamos terminar com isso.'

Sakura: 'Terminar como?'

Syaoran: 'Vamos contar toda a verdade para ele?'

Sakura (olhando para ele abobalhada): 'O quêêê?'

Syaoran: 'Só vejo esta saída para ele entender as coisas.'

Sakura (indecisa): 'Bem, eu não sei direito. Ele não vai acreditar.'

Syaoran: 'Mostramos nossos poderes a ele e pronto, se não acreditar é porque é mais burro e tolo que você.'

Sakura: 'Como é que é?'

Syaoran: 'Vamos logo tenho uma coisa importante para lhe mostrar, depois disso procuramos aquele idiota que você gosta e contamos para ele.'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei não.'

Syaoran: 'Anda logo Sakura, é importante o que tenho a lhe mostrar.'

Sakura (depois de respirar fundo): 'Você tem razão. Esta é a única saída.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sempre tenho razão.'

Sakura (irritada): 'Nunca lhe disseram que você é insuportável.' 

Syaoran: 'Algumas vezes. Agora vamos a biblioteca.' 

Sakura: 'Posso chamar a Tomoyo?'

Syaoran: 'Tudo bem desde que seja rápido.'

            Os Três foram até o velho prédio onde abrigava a enorme biblioteca da faculdade. Era uma das mais completas do Japão. Li seguia na frente acompanhado por Sakura e Tomoyo, que estava excitadíssima. O rapaz entrava cada vez mais para dentro dos corredores com livros até o teto. No final de um dos cantos escondidos ele parou, fazendo com que Sakura batesse nas costas dele. 

Sakura: 'Nossa que cheiro de mofo.'

Syaoran: 'Aqui é a parte mais escura da biblioteca, quase não entra luz e como a manutenção não é lá estas coisas.' (isso é porque ele não viu a biblioteca da minha faculdade)

Tomoyo: 'O que viemos procurar aqui?'

            Li olhou para um lado e para o outro, como não viu ninguém estendeu a mão e o livro que ele olhava voou da ultima prateleira para mão dele.

Sakura: 'Não sabia que tinha este tipo de poder.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Treinei isso com um velho sensei. Há muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim.' (nossa isso soou tanto como lugar comum)

Sakura: 'Era isso que queria me mostrar. Pronto já vimos. Você é o máximo. Agora vamos porque este cheiro de mofo está me asfixiando.'

Syaoran: 'Não te trouxe aqui para ver o que fiz, mas o que eu peguei.'

Sakura (olhando para o livro): 'Este livro mofado?'

            Syaoran sentou no chão e acendeu um dos seus talismãs para enxergar melhor o que estava no livro. Sakura viu ele folhear o livro. O cheiro de mofo que saia dele era insuportável.

Syaoran (ainda folheando o livro): 'Aquela noite que encontramos o monstro eu liguei para o Hiragizawa assim que cheguei e falei com ele sobre o que descobrimos e enfrentamos.'

Sakura: 'Você conseguiu falar com Eriol?'

Syaoran: 'Eu preciso repetir tudo para você entender as coisas?'

Sakura (sentando na frente de Li): 'Como você é grosso.' (pior que é verdade, barrou o Touya)

Syaoran (não se importando): 'Achei!'

Tomoyo (forçando a vista para ver o que ele tinha achado no livro): 'O que você achou?'

Syaoran (virando o livro para ela ver a figura): 'É isso que estamos enfrentando.'

            Sakura viu a figura de uma criatura no mínimo assustadora, seu corpo era bem formado revestido de pelos negros, suas unhas eram compridas o que tornavam facas perfeitas e perigosas. O rosto era meio humano meio lobo o que dava um aspecto de lobisomem super desenvolvido. 

Sakura: 'Como é feioso.'

Syaoran: 'Isso é um lobisomem, vai me disser que nunca ouvi falar deles.'

Sakura: 'É claro que sim, também assisto filmes de terror.'

Tomoyo (completando): 'De terror barato.' (isso é verdade, nunca vi um filme legal de lobisomem. Acho que só um melhorzinho.)

Syaoran: 'Bem como eu estava dizendo falei com Hiragizawa e ele contou que estas criaturas são muito antigas, os homens já sabem de sua existência assim como sabem da magia, o problema que para todos o que é desconhecido e inexplicado é temido (Alguém aí vê Arquivo X?). Por isso temos que esconder nossa magia do resto das pessoas. Porem, há pessoas que estudam e registram este tipo de acontecimentos e criaturas...'

Sakura: 'Assim como a Tomoyo que grava tudo.'

Tomoyo (emocionada): 'Nossa, existia pessoas corajosas como eu a milhares de anos atrás. Que honra.' (exagerada a menina...)

Syaoran: 'É, mais ou menos, estas pessoas escrevem livros e pergaminhos. Na maioria das vezes estes livros são esquecidos, são apenas lembrados nas horas que algum idiota resolve fazer um filme, mas no fundo ninguém leva a sério.'

Sakura: 'Sei, então estamos enfrentando um lobisomem.'

Syaoran: 'Que não deixa de ser uma criatura mágica assim como Kerberus e Ywe.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas eles não tirando a vida das pessoas.'

Syaoran: 'Na verdade ele não mata por matar.'

Sakura: 'Tadinho, ele é a vitima agora.'

Syaoran: 'Não estou falando que ele é a vítima, mas ele mata para se alimentar. É como um predador na cadeia alimentar.' 

Sakura: 'Mas tenho certeza que ninguém quer fazer parte desta cadeia alimentar.'

Syaoran (já impaciente): 'É claro que não, precisamos saber é como ele conseguiu passar pela barreira que separa o nosso mundo do mundo das trevas.' 

Tomoyo: 'Você falou trevas?'

Syaoran (encarando-a): 'Sim, mundo das trevas.'

            Li folheou algumas páginas do livro mofado  e enorme procurando algo. Depois de um tempo ele mostrou para as duas a figura assustadora.

Sakura (assustada): 'Isso é o mundo das trevas?'

            Li concordou com a cabeça sério.

Tomoyo: 'Que horrível.'

Syaoran: 'Não é o lugar mais indicado para passar as férias.'

Sakura: 'Não seja sarcástico. Precisamos encontrar este cachorrinho e perguntar para ele como passou pela barreira.'

Syaoran (fechando o livro, formando uma nuvem de pó): 'Agora ele é um cachorrinho...Não é tão simples. Ele não vai contar se você fizer carinho na barriga dele.'

            Li fez o mesmo gesto e o livro voltou para o lugar na prateleira. 

Tomoyo: 'Eriol lhe contou tudo isso.'

Syaoran: 'Não na verdade estive a semana toda enfurnado nesta biblioteca procurando informações sobre estas criaturas. Li tudo isso em alguns livros que eu encontrei.'

Sakura: 'Porque não me pediu ajuda?'

Syaoran: 'Você é muito atrapalhada. Iriam expulsar a gente no primeiro dia.' (isso é verdade, já reparou quantas vezes Sakura já caiu no anime)

Tomoyo: 'Bem, nisso eu tenho que concordar. Mas quando quiser ajuda pode me procurar, Li.'

Syaoran (sorrindo para ela): 'Obrigado. Irei precisar muito da sua ajuda.'

Sakura: 'Cansei de vocês. Se é para ficar me criticando porque me contou isso tudo?'

Syaoran (caminhando para a saída): 'Às vezes eu me faço esta mesma pergunta.'

Sakura (mostrando-lhe uma careta): 'Chato.'

            Os três saíram do prédio. Finalmente Sakura sentiu o ar fresco, aquele cheiro de mofo estava a sufocando. 

Syaoran: 'Ele não demorará a atacar, melhor ficarmos atentos.'

Tomoyo: 'É mesmo.'

Syaoran: 'Boa sorte no jogo de amanhã contra a θBP, Sakura.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigada.'

Syaoran: 'Cuidem-se.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Espera. Você vai assistir ao jogo?'

Syaoran: 'Se não tiver mais nada interessante para fazer.'

Sakura: 'Que bom.'

Syaoran: 'Vê se não faz seu time pagar mico.'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura é nossa melhor jogadora.'

Syaoran: 'Assim espero. Bem agora eu tenho que ir.'

Sakura: 'Espera. Quando iremos contar para Makoto sobre isso?'

Tomoyo: 'Vocês pretendem contar para o Makoto?'

Sakura: 'Não vejo outra saída.'

Syaoran: 'Sua amiga ta caidinha pelo cara, é o melhor que temos a fazer.'

Tomoyo: 'Nunca achei você tão apaixonada pelo Makoto e sim por outra pessoa.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Ah não, eu não vou ficar espalhando para faculdade inteira sobre o meu poder. Escolhe para quem você quer contar e contaremos para ele hoje à noite. Tchau para vocês.'

Sakura (depois que Li se afastou): 'Tomoyo, o que você quis disser com aquilo?'

Tomoyo: 'Que no fundo não a vi sofrer pela indiferença de Makoto, mas pela de outra pessoa.'

Sakura (olhando para o chão):  'Eu não quero que o Makoto pense mal de mim, eu gosto dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas não o ama, não é?'

Sakura: 'Eu pensava que sim, mas agora...'

            Tomoyo sorriu para a amiga, sabia que ela estava passando por situações cada vez mais difíceis, seja no campo da Magia ou no sentimental.

Tomoyo: 'Vamos, precisamos contar para Kero o que Li descobriu.'

Sakura: 'Certo.'

            À noitinha Syaoran chegou no dormitório de Sakura, de lá eles iriam até o de Makoto contar toda a verdade para o rapaz.

Syaoran (quando pararam a frente da porta dele): 'Tem certeza disso?'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e bateu na porta. Makoto surgiu e ficou assustado ao ver os dois a sua frente.

Makoto: 'O que fazem aqui?'

Sakura: 'Viemos contar toda a verdade para você?'

Makoto: 'Ah claro. Mas não precisava ter o trabalho de vir até aqui me contar que anda saindo com este cara.'

Sakura: 'Não é nada disso. Já lhe disse eu e Syaoran não temos nada um com outro. Apenas uma grande amizade.'

Makoto (rindo debochado): 'Não precisa mentir. Você me enganou por muito tempo com este seu jeitinho, mas agora eu vejo que não passa de uma fingida...'

            Makoto ira terminar a frase, mas Li emburrou a porta entreaberta, fazendo com que o rapaz pulasse para trás.

Syaoran: 'Isso não é assunto para se tratar no corredor. Entra Sakura.' (eu adoro o Li!)

            A menina fez o que ele pediu. Li entrou e trancou a porta. Era nítido que estava contrariado em estar ali. 

Syaoran (com voz grave): 'Fica quieto e escuta o que sua namorada tem a lhe disser. Depois vamos ver se você vai continuar com esta arrogância.'

Makoto: 'Quem esta sendo arrogante aqui é você.'

Sakura (tentando acalmar os ânimos dos dois rapazes): 'Viemos aqui para disser a você o que estávamos fazendo naquela noite juntos.'

Makoto: 'E o que seria?'

Sakura: 'Fomos invadir a reitoria.'

Makoto (arregalando os olhos): 'Para que? Não sabia que tinha estas fantasias, Sakura.' (maldoso o menino)

Sakura (vermelha): 'Não é nada disso.'

Makoto: 'E o que mais seria?'

Sakura: 'Eu e Syaoran somos...somos...'

Syaoran (secamente): 'Feiticeiros.'

            Makoto deu uma risada de deboche. O que irritou profundamente Li e no fundo, Sakura.

Makoto: 'Claro, feiticeiros...Nunca imaginei que iriam inventar uma coisa destas para...'

            Li não pensou, materializou sua espada numa fração de segundo.

Syaoran: 'Dragão d'água, vinde a mim.'

            A rajada de água saiu de um dos seus talismãs e atingiu Makoto em cheio (tadinho!). O rapaz olhou assustado para as duas figuras na sua frente, principalmente Li.

Sakura (brava): 'Syaoran, o que você fez?'

Syaoran (com desdém): 'Ele não acreditaria se não visse uma pequena demonstração.'

Sakura (para Makoto que se encolhia no canto do quarto com medo): 'Você está bem?'

Makoto (tremendo como vara verde): 'Vo...vo...você tam..bem...po...po...de fazer isso?'

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Nossas magias são de origem um pouco diferente. Mas possuem a mesma essência.'

Makoto (tentando se controlar): 'Então foi por isso que conseguiram sobreviver ao ataque do assassino?'

Sakura: 'Na verdade isso se deve ao fato de Syaoran ser um ótimo guerreiro chinês.'

            Li sorriu com o comentário de Sakura sobre ele.

Makoto (olhando receoso para Li): 'Você sabe quem é o assassino?'

Syaoran: 'É uma criatura das trevas. Um lobisomem.'

Makoto: 'Mas isso existe?'

Sakura: 'Claro, assim como as nossas magias. Não precisa mais ter medo da gente.'

Makoto (levantando-se): 'Então eu namoro uma bruxa.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Prefiro a palavra feiticeira. É mais bonitinho.' (eu também acho)

Makoto (olhando de relance para Li): 'E como vocês se conheceram?'

Sakura: 'Isto é uma longa história...'

Syaoran: 'E eu não estou a fim de ficar ouvindo. Já fiz o que lhe prometi Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada Syaoran.' 

Syaoran (fitando Makoto): 'Não preciso lhe avisar para não abrir o bico.'

Makoto: 'Cla...claro.'

Syaoran (virando-se para ir embora): 'Então está tudo certo.'

            Sakura observou Li sair do quarto, viu que a expressão dele não era das melhores. 

Makoto (depois de Li fechar a porta): 'Acho que ele não gosta muito de mim.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran nunca foi muito sociável.'

Makoto (a abraçando por trás): 'Então a minha namoradinha é uma feiticeira.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'É melhor eu ir indo...'

Makoto: 'Não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta.'

Sakura (tentando se soltar): 'Eu também.'

Makoto (parando em frente da jovem): 'Me desculpe por julgá-la mal.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem.'

Makoto: 'Eu te amo muito.'

            O rapaz se inclinou e tocou seus lábios nos de Sakura. Beijando-a com paixão. Sakura, no entanto não conseguia retribuir e Makoto percebeu isso.

Makoto: 'Está chateada comigo? Precisa entender que eu nunca imaginaria isso.' (realmente se eu pego meu namorado com outra e depois ele me vem com uma desculpa dessas eu não ia acreditar mesmo)

Sakura: 'Eu sei. Não se preocupe isso passa. É melhor eu ir indo, tenho aula amanhã cedo.'

Makoto (se afastando dela): 'Eu também tenho uma prova de microbiologia amanhã à tarde. Será que você consegue descobrir o que cai na prova?'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Como?'

Makoto: 'Você não é uma feiticeira?'

Sakura: 'Mas não posso  usar os meus poderes para isso. Isso é trapaça.' (até parece que eu não ia fazer isso, mas ela é a heroína e heroína sempre são metidas a certinhas)

Makoto: 'Aposto que o tal de Li faz isso o tempo todo, por isso é um dos melhores alunos.' (eu também apostaria)

Sakura (um pouco irritada): 'Syaoran tem um senso de honra mais forte do que de qualquer um que já conheci, nunca ele faria algo assim.'

Makoto (não gostando da defesa da namorada): 'Eu só estava brincando.'

Sakura: 'Bem, tenho que ir agora. Tchauzinho...'

            Makoto iria falar mais alguma coisa porem Sakura já tinha saído e batido a porta.

Continua.

Espero E-mails com comentários e críticas.

kathklein2002@yahoo.com.br

No próximo capítulo: finalmente o confronto final dos nossos heróis contra o Lobisomem. Qualquer semelhança com Buffy é pura coincidência (Rá, rá, rá... até parece).


	4. Quem tem medo de Lobisomem

Aí vai mais um dos meus intermináveis capítulos, o que posso fazer se eles saem grandes deste jeito. Mas vamos ao que interessa: O que realmente se passa pela cabeça de Sakura, ela gosta do Makoto ou não? E o lobisomem, irá atacar quando? Claro que será neste capítulo... Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 04: Quem tem medo de lobisomem? (ou seria lobo mau?)**

            Sakura corria pela floresta com o báculo na mão. Ela via a sombra de uma criatura atrás dela, mas não tinha coragem de olhar para trás para ver o seu perseguidor (Oh quem será?). Até que parou na beirada de um abismo. Olhou espantada para baixo vendo o pequeno córrego no seu fim. Tentava controlar sua respiração acelerada. Virou finalmente para trás na procura desesperada pelo que perseguia. Pegou uma das suas cartas e olhou rapidamente para ela. "Trovão", leu para si. Ouviu um barulho vindo do mato e voltou a procurar o seu caçador, pois se sentia uma presa acuada. De repente um vulto pulo em cima dela, não lhe dando tempo para libertar a carta.

Sakura (levantando-se da cama): 'AHHHH!!!'

Tomoyo (assustada): 'O que foi?!'

Sakura (olhou em volta de si e viu que tudo não passou de um pesadelo): 'Meu Deus, ainda bem que foi um sonho.'

Kero (voando até ela): 'Assim você me mata de susto.'

Tomoyo (indo até a sua cama): 'Nossa, você está toda suada. É melhor tomar um banho.'

Sakura (tentando se acalmar): 'Ah Tomoyo, eu tive tanto medo.'

Tomoyo (a abraçando como fazia quando crianças): 'Calma, tudo vai terminar bem, acredite em mim.'

            As duas ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até Sakura se recuperar finalmente do pesadelo.

            Sakura foi andando devagar para o prédio que abrigava o curso de Educação física, Tomoyo caminhava ao lado dela em absoluto silêncio. 

Sakura: 'Sabe Tomoyo, acho que estou enganando o meu próprio coração.'

Tomoyo: 'Porque fala isso?'

Sakura: 'Tenho evitado me encontrar com Makoto, e ...'

Tomoyo: 'e...'

Sakura (tristemente): 'e sinto muita falta do...'

Tomoyo: 'Do Li?'

            Sakura confirma com a cabeça.

Tomoyo: 'Ele não tem lhe procurado mais?'

Sakura: 'Acho que ele tem me evitado também.'

Tomoyo: 'Nós dois temos nos encontrado quase todos os dias na biblioteca procurando sempre alguma coisa que possa esclarecer o que está acontecendo...'

Sakura (interrompendo-a): 'Você tem visto o Syaoran?'

Tomoyo (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Não tem um dia que ele não pergunte como você está.'

Sakura: 'Porque não me falou nada Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Ele me pediu isso. No fundo acho que ele não quer te encontrar.'

Sakura: 'Mas porque? Somos tão amigos.'

Tomoyo: 'Li nunca a viu apenas como uma amiga Sakura, e você sabe disso.'

Sakura: 'Mas foi ele mesmo que sugeriu que apenas fossemos amigos, e ele vive me criticando.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele sempre a criticou e sempre a amou, você já se esqueceu de tudo que passaram quando disputavam as cartas Clow.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Ele nunca admitia que era bonzinho.'

Tomoyo: 'E nunca vai admitir.'

Sakura: 'Eu sinto falta daquela época. As coisas eram mais fáceis.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Sakura: 'Os sentimentos não eram tão confusos.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Sakura, os seus sentimentos sempre foram confusos. Lembre-se que você achava que era apaixonada pelo Yukito.'

Sakura: 'Eu o amava como a alguém que fazia parte da minha família, era um amor fraternal era um sentimento bom. Mas com o Syaoran... Agora é como um fogo.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso é paixão!'

Sakura: 'Paixão?!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'É um sentimento mais...como posso disser...mais avassalador que o amor.' (não liguem, eu acabei de ver o filme Avassaladoras)

Sakura: 'Você acha que eu estou...'

Tomoyo: 'Apaixonada?'

Sakura: 'Isso.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso eu sempre soube. Porque não vai comigo a biblioteca hoje?'

Sakura: 'O Syaoran pode não gostar.'

Tomoyo: 'Duvido.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Está bem. Vou com você hoje.'

            As aulas pareciam uma tortura, nem a aula de vôlei que Sakura adorava estava sendo menos penosa. Ela olhava o relógio a cada minuto. Não iria admitir para si mesma que realmente estava apaixonada por Syaoran, estava ainda namorando Makoto e para que se entregar a este sentimento se ele não era correspondido. Mas mesmo assim a proximidade da hora marcada com Tomoyo para encontrá-lo a deixava ansiosa. O professor deu por encerrada a aula e Kimura teve que correr atrás dela.

Kimura: 'Hei Kinomoto, tá com pressa hoje?'

Sakura: 'Um pouquinho. Quer falar comigo?'

Kimura: 'Vai ter uma festa animal hoje a noite na irmandade βYK. Vamos?'

Sakura (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Acho que vai ser bom para distrair a mente, a Tomoyo pode ir com a gente, não pode?'

Kimura: 'Claro e o Makoto também.' (terminou a frase dando uma cutucada na amiga)

Sakura (sem graça): 'Que horas vai começar?'

Kimura: 'Tá marcado as 10:00, mas começa a ferver só depois da meia noite.'

Sakura: 'Ferver?'

Kimura (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Oras Sakura, é a hora de que ninguém é de ninguém. Dá para ficar com um monte de gatinhos. Mas é claro que você está fora disso, porque alem de ser uma menina comportada é compromissada.' (disse debochando)

Sakura: 'Você não tem jeito, Kimura.'

Kimura: 'Eu tenho que experimentar bastante para depois escolher com quem eu vou ficar até o final da vida.'

Sakura: 'Cuidado, quem muito experimenta, acaba não escolhendo.' (concordo)

Kimura (colocando a mão no queixo): 'Pode até ser verdade, mas ainda não apareceu quem balançou o meu coração.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe, vai aparecer. Confie em mim.'

Kimura: 'Você fala isso porque...'

Sakura (interrompendo-a): 'Quando me falaram isso eu também não acreditei, mas eu encontrei a pessoa que mais amo.'

Kimura (sorrindo): 'O Makoto.'

Sakura (tristemente): 'Tomara.'

Kimura (rindo alegremente): 'Vamos lá Kinomoto, animação. Esta festa vai ser de arrasar.'

Sakura (piscando o olho): 'Pode contar com a gente.'

            Na hora marcada Sakura foi com Tomoyo até a biblioteca. Ela brincava com as mãos, sinal que estava realmente nervosa ou ansiosa. Tomoyo sorria discretamente. Ao aproximarem do velho prédio, Sakura procurou por Li.

Tomoyo: 'Ele já deve estar lá dentro enfurnado com um monte de livros.'

Sakura: 'Ele sempre vem antes?'

Tomoyo: 'Ele tem um tempo vago e aproveita para pesquisar.'

            As duas entraram e Sakura pode avistar Li com a cara enfiada num grosso livro.

Tomoyo (alegremente): 'Boa tarde, Li. Já achou muita coisa?'

Syaoran (fitando as duas): 'Porque veio Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Olá para você também. Eu vim ajudar no que puder.'

Syaoran (meio sem graça com a presença dela): 'Vê se não vai fazer barulho.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Pode deixar eu vou ficar quietinha.'

Tomoyo: 'O que achou?'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'O mesmo de sempre. Estou começando a achar que não temos saída, terei que matar o lobisomem.'

Sakura (quase gritando): 'Matar?!'

Syaoran (fuzilando ela com os olhos): 'Fala baixo ou expulsaram a gente daqui.'

Sakura (com a mão na boca): 'Desculpe.'

Tomoyo: 'E como faremos isso?'

Syaoran (sério): 'Eu farei isso, não quero que nenhuma das duas corra perigo.'

Sakura: 'Eu também tenho poderes, Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Mas não foi treinada para combate direto. Eu encarei aquele monstro e sei o que estou falando.'

Sakura: 'Se trabalharmos em equipe tudo vai dar certo.'

Syaoran: 'Não, eu não quero nenhuma das duas se arriscando. Isso aqui é muito mais barra pesada que capturar as cartas Clow.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas tínhamos 10 anos naquela época.'

Syaoran: 'Olha, eu sei que querem me ajudar, mas se estiverem comigo ficarei mais preocupado em protegê-las do que atacá-lo.'

Sakura (séria): 'E como pretende matá-lo?'

Syaoran: 'Da maneira que eu vi em todos os livros, atingindo o coração.'

Tomoyo: 'Como nos vampiros?' 

Syaoran (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Estas criaturas das trevas costumam ter como fonte de vida o coração. Algumas podem ter variações.'

Sakura: 'Precisamos achá-lo então.'

Syaoran: 'Não tenho sentido mais a presença dele e você?'

Sakura: 'Também não, nem Kero.'

Syaoran: 'Precisamos ficar alertas, pois quando ele aparecer será para matar.'

            Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer toda a sua espinha. Doía pensar que teriam que matar esta criatura, mas fazer o quê.

Sakura: 'Não tem mesmo como mandá-lo de volta ao mundo dele?'

Syaoran: 'Eu e Tomoyo procuramos outra saída, mas não encontramos. Até nos livros que Hiragizawa me mandou não constavam outra saída.'

Tomoyo: 'Tem falado com Eriol?'

Syaoran: 'Não, ele me mandou sem avisar nada.'

Sakura: 'Ele deve ter percebido a presença desta criatura, e esta foi a maneira dele ajudar a gente.'

Syaoran: 'Mandando livros?'

Sakura: 'É.'

Tomoyo: 'Seria melhor que ele estivesse aqui para nos ajudar.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe Daidouji, daremos conta do recado.'

Sakura: 'Eu espero que sim.'

Voz: 'Olá Li. Enfurnado na biblioteca de novo, o que tanto procura?'

Syaoran (fechando discretamente o livro aberto em cima da mesa): 'Oi Maya.'

Maya (empurrando Sakura para ficar ao lado de Li): 'Vim perguntar se quer ir na festa da βYK?'

Syaoran: 'Festa?'

Maya: 'É vai ser bem legal. Vai comigo?'

            Sakura sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, não uma pontada uma punhalada de ciúmes, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. 

Syaoran (um pouco encabulado): 'Está bem.'

Maya (dando gritinhos de excitação): 'Me pega as dez no meu dormitório está bem. E vê se não se atrasa.'

Syaoran: 'Pode deixar.'

Maya (depois de dar um estalinho nele): 'Estarei esperando por você.'

            Depois que Maya foi embora Li e Sakura não se encararam mais. Falavam sempre evitando se olharem. 

            As quinze para as dez Makoto e Takeshi bateram na porta do dormitório de Sakura e Tomoyo. 

Sakura (gritando no banheiro onde terminava de se maquiar): 'São eles!'

Tomoyo (que já estava pronta): 'Pode deixar que eu abro para eles.'

Sakura: 'Valeu!'

            Tomoyo abriu a porta, os dois rapaz estava impecáveis. Takeshi sentiu as faces esquentarem ao ver Tomoyo linda com um vertido azul marinho longo com uma reveladora fenda no lado esquerdo e os cabelos parcialmente presos. 

Takeshi (timidamente): 'Está muito bonita Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo docemente): 'Oh obrigada, Takeshi. Vocês também estão muito bem.'

Makoto (ansioso): 'E Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Eu estou aqui. Desculpe a demora.'

Tomoyo (indo até a amiga): 'Está linda, Sakura. Tenho que registrar este momento.' (correu até o armário para pegar a filmadora)

Sakura (sem graça): 'Tomoyo, agora não.'

Tomoyo (já a filmando): 'Não posso deixar de registrar este momento.'

            Sakura estava linda, como Tomoyo havia falado. Estava usando um vestido curto negro tomara que caia. Os cabelos também estavam parcialmente presos, deixando os ombros nus.

Makoto: 'Ela tem razão Sakura, está linda.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Obrigada. Vamos indo.'

            Makoto estendeu o braço para ela e os dois saíram em direção ao ginásio da βYK sendo filmados por Tomoyo. De longe ouvia o som frenético da banda que animava a festa. Os quatro entraram e viram como o pessoal da irmandade não brincou em serviço. O ginásio estava todo iluminado em cores variáveis graças às inúmeras luzes. Corpos dançavam ao ritmo da música. 

Makoto (pegando a mão de Sakura): 'Vamos dançar?'

            Não houve tempo da menina responder, já estava sendo arrastada pelo namorado para o meio da quadra, onde dançaram animadamente. Tomoyo preferiu ficar de longe, não gostava muito deste tipo de música, para ela apenas as músicas clássicas agradavam-lhe os ouvidos, mas como Sakura a convidou com tanto entusiasmo, não teve como recusar o convite. Takeshi bem que tentou levá-la para a pista de dança, mas não convenceu. 

            Sakura dançava com graça, por ter um bom preparo físico e desenvoltura. Makoto já se sentia cansado.

Makoto (gritando): 'Vamos sair da pista?'

Sakura (sem parar): 'Ah vamos ficar mais um pouquinho.'

Makoto: 'Vou pegar uma cervejinha para mim então. Você fica aqui?'

            Sakura fez sinal de OK. A jovem viu o namorado tentar passar pelas pessoas em busca do bar. Ela queria dançar mais e mais, era como se a cabeça dela apenas a música ocupava, sem problemas com lobisomens, sem pensamentos confusos em relação a Li, sem pensar na prova de anatomia, apenas era ela, a música e a vontade frenética de dançar aquele ritmo contagiante. Um rapaz se aproximou dela e vendo a linda menina dançando sozinha tentou beijá-la, Sakura se esquivou e acabou esbarrando num casal de namorados que estavam se beijando enquanto dançavam.

Sakura (sem graça por ter interrompido o casal): 'Me desculpe.'

Voz: 'Só podia ser você, Kinomoto. Fez de propósito.'

            Sakura viu finalmente quem eram. A sua frente estava Maya e Li.

Syaoran: 'Não foi nada, Sakura.'

Maya (irritada): 'Como não foi nada. Essa garota esbarrou na gente de propósito.'

Rapaz: 'Qual é garota, a gata tá comigo.'

Sakura (revoltada): 'Eu tenho namorado.'

Rapaz (chegando perto dela): 'Gata, já passou da meia noite. Aqui ninguém é de ninguém.'

Sakura (empurrando ele): 'Você tá é bêbado.'

Rapaz (pegando o braço dela): 'Qual é gata?'

Syaoran (segurando o ombro do inoportuno): 'Solta ela cara. A garota já disse que tem namorado.'

Rapaz: 'Tá querendo ficar com as duas, garanhão.'

Sakura (tentando soltar o braço): 'Já disse que tenho namorado.'

Maya: 'Syaoran, deixa que eles resolvam isso.'

Syaoran (sem ouvir a sua acompanhante): 'Eu já disse para você soltar ela.'

Rapaz: 'E eu já disse para não se meter.'

            O rapaz empurrou Sakura que caiu sentada na pista e foi para cima de Li. O combate não durou nem um minuto, apesar do pessoal em volta colocar pilha para haver briga (porrada, porrada!). Li o imobilizou, os amigos do rapaz vieram em seu auxilio e Li apenas o empurrou para cima deles, advertindo-os a levarem ele embora. Depois pegou Sakura pelo braço e a arrastou para fora da pista sendo seguido por Maya, que reclamava sem parar.

            Li levou ela até Tomoyo que estava num dos cantos do ginásio com Kimura. Sakura pedia para que Li a soltasse, mas o rapaz a prendia firme pelo braço.

Tomoyo (vendo aquela cena): 'O que está acontecendo?'

Syaoran (soltando Sakura ao lado dela): 'Vê se cuida esta tua amiga maluca.'

Sakura: 'Maluca nada. Eu só estava dançando.'

Syaoran (sério): 'Onde está o babaca do teu namorado?'

Kimura: 'O Makoto te deixou sozinha na pista?'

Sakura: 'Ele foi pegar só uma cervejinha. Eu que pedi para ficar dançando.'

Maya: 'Pediu para ficar sozinha e dar em cima do meu namorado.'

Sakura (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Namorado?'

Maya (se enroscando no braço de Li): 'Isso mesmo.'

Syaoran: 'Maya depois discutimos isso. Sakura, vê se espera o seu namorado para voltar a pista. Não posso ficar cuidando de você o tempo todo.'

Sakura: 'Eu não pedi para se meter. Eu ia dar um jeito naquele chato.'

Syaoran: 'Claro que ia.'

Tomoyo: 'Obrigada Li.'

Syaoran (para Tomoyo): 'Diga a aquele idiota que se ele não cuidar da Sakura direito eu vou dar uma surra nele.'

Tomoyo: 'Pode deixar.'

Sakura (indo para pista): 'Eu vou dançar e ponto final.'

Syaoran (a pegando pelo braço): 'Ah não vai, não.'

Sakura (para implicar mesmo): 'Vou sim. Eu já sou maior de idade.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Mas não tem juízo nenhum.'

Sakura (tentando empurrar Li): 'Me solta logo. Eu tenho direito de me divertir.'

Syaoran: 'Está bem você fica comigo enquanto seu namorado não chega.'

Maya (revoltando-se): 'Isso já é demais.'

Syaoran (soltando Sakura): 'Vamos então.'

Maya: 'Qual é Syaoran? Vamos ficar os três dançando?'

Syaoran: 'E qual é o problema?'

Maya (batendo o pé): 'Ou sou eu ou é ela.'

Syaoran (indo para pista): 'Escolhe você.'

            Li caminhava até a pista, Sakura mostrou a língua para Maya e foi atrás de Li. Enquanto a outra bufava de raiva. Começou a rolar uma música muito legal e o rapaz começou a dançar. Sakura vendo Li dançar pensou que ali ninguém iria vê-lo como o tímido guerreiro do clã Li que ela conheceu. Sem pensar muito se juntou a ele, balançando seu corpo graciosamente ao ritmo da música. Ela tinha que admitir estava curtindo mais dançar com Li do que com Makoto. A música era sensual (tipo I'm a slave 4 U da Britney, que eu adoro!) e mesmo que os dois não admitissem que estavam envolvidos, dançavam com harmonia e extrema sensualidade. Sakura sentiu as bochechas queimarem ao fitar Li tão perto dela. Como ela queria que ele a beijasse e com certeza o que o rapaz queria era também sentir os lábios de sua companheira. 

            Quando os dois já estavam prontos para se entregarem um ao outro, um barulho estrondante seguido por inúmeros gritos invadiu o ambiente fazendo com que a música cessasse. No meio da multidão de jovens a criatura horrenda uivava enquanto atacava ao mesmo tempo suas vítimas que corriam desesperadamente para fora do ginásio.

Syaoran: 'A carta tempo agora!'

Sakura: 'Aqui?!'

Syaoran: 'Ninguém vai notar!' 

Sakura (puxando a chave): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!! Tempo!!!'

            O tempo parou, o silêncio invadiu o ginásio. Li pulou até um dos janelões e com sua espada em punho, viu o monstro que por ser uma criatura mágica não foi atingido pelo poder da carta.

Syaoran (a chamando): 'Oh bicho feio, está me procurando?!'

Lobisomem (o vendo): 'Eu vou acabar com você, bruxo.'

Syaoran: 'Venha me pegar então.'

            Li pulou para fora do ginásio perseguido pelo monstro e entrou pela floresta adentro para afastar o perigo dos adolescentes. A força do tempo acabava de terminar seu efeito. Os adolescentes pararam de correr e tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido, mas infelizmente alguns foram gravemente feridos pelo monstro. 

Tomoyo (correndo até Sakura): 'O que aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'Ele atacou e está atrás do Syaoran agora.'

Kimura (assustada): 'O que foi aquilo, Meu Deus?'

Makoto: 'Onde você estava Sakura, que eu não conseguia lhe achar?'

Sakura: 'Não tenho tempo de responder nada. Tomoyo cuide de todos, vou tentar ajudar Syaoran.'

Makoto (a segurando): 'Não vá, é perigoso. Deixe que Li cuide disso, ele não é o todo poderoso guerreiro chinês.'

Sakura: 'Claro que eu não vou deixar ele sozinho. Alada!!!'

            Sakura voou até a janela e saiu em direção à floresta sob os olhares assustados de Kimura e Makoto, logo encontrou Kerberus.

Kerberus: 'O que houve?'

Sakura (sem responder): 'Consegue farejar, Kero?!'

Kerberus: 'Claro sou um tigre.'

Sakura (pousando): 'Ótimo! Tente achar Syaoran e o lobo mau.'

Kerberus (pousando ao seu lado): 'Está bem. (depois de cheirar um pouco a terra) Eles foram para aquele lado. Vamos!'

Sakura: 'Corrida!!!'

            Os dois correram floresta adentro em busca. Sakura sentia cada vez o coração apertar mais com a demora em achar Li. Depois de um pouco mais que 10 minutos de corrida encontraram o rapaz lutando ferozmente com o lobisomem. Sakura chegou bem na hora em que o lobo cravava suas garras nas costas do rapaz. 

Sakura (em total desespero): 'NÃO!!!'

            O lobo virou-se para eles enquanto Li de joelhos tentava recuperar as forças para atacá-lo apesar do enorme ferimento que tinha agora. A besta correu rápido na direção dos dois e enfrentou Kerberus que apenas conseguiu mordê-lo antes de ser emburrado e cair no precipício que surgia atrás de Li. O rapaz rapidamente invocou uma rajada de vento salvando o felino alado.

Lobisomem: 'Bruxa!'

Sakura (vendo a proximidade da fera): 'Disparo!!!'

            O disparo fez o seu papel, desviou a atenção da besta da menina que correu até Li.

Sakura: 'Você está bem?!'

Syaoran: 'Eu disse para não vir atrás de mim!'

Sakura (já com lágrimas nos olhos vendo o ferimento do rapaz): 'O que queria que eu fizesse?!'

Syaoran: 'Agora não tem mais volta. O disparo não irá distraí-lo por muito tempo.'

Sakura: 'O que faremos?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei ainda. Ele é muito forte, já tentei o Trovão e não fez muito efeito.' (disse vendo que Sakura pegava a carta Trovão)

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Já sei!'

            A menina correu em direção a fera e depois de pegar as duas cartas escolhidas, invocou de uma só vez apesar dos protestos de Li em não se aproximar.

Sakura (o mais próximo da besta possível): 'Água! Gelo!!!'

            O poder das duas cartas atacou a fera a prendendo num cubo enorme de gelo. Os uivos pararam, apenas ouvia a respiração desordenada dos três. 

Sakura: 'Acho que isso irá detê-lo.'

Kerberus (caminhando até ela): 'Espero.'

            Foi falar isso e o bloco se partiu em mil pedacinhos, soltando a fera que correu para atacar Sakura que estava de costas. 

Syaoran: 'Abaixe! Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim!'

            Sakura se jogou no chão e sentiu a rajada de fogo passar pelas suas costas atingindo o monstro que uivava mais alto. 

Kerberus: 'Afaste-se dele, Sakura!'

            A menina levantou-se e correu até seus amigos.

Sakura (vendo o monstro correr como alucinado coberto de chamas): 'O que vamos fazer?'

Syaoran: 'Só tem um jeito agora: use a carta flecha e acerte o coração dele.'

Sakura (desesperada): 'Em movimento eu não vou conseguir!' 

Kerberus: 'Ela tem razão! Sakura nunca foi boa em pontaria.'

Syaoran: 'Eu ajudo ela. Vamos antes que ele nos ataque!'

            Sakura ficou apreensiva com o plano, mas confiava em Li e se ele só tinha este plano, então esta era a única saída deles. 

Sakura: 'Flecha!'

            O báculo se transformou no arco e Sakura o levantou puxando dele uma flecha luminosa. Tentou mirar no alvo em movimento, era impossível, não tinha como ela acertar. Suas mãos tremiam não só pelo medo, mas pelo fato que ali ela estava tentando matar uma criatura viva. Li parou atrás dela e segurou as duas mãos da jovem, a que segurava o arco e a que armava a flecha. Ele encostou seu rosto no dela para mirar o alvo em movimento. 

Syaoran: 'Quando eu disser já solte comigo a flecha.'

            Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça. A fera já tinha apagado boa parte do fogo que a queimava e estava pronta a atacá-los.

Syaoran: 'Agora!'

            A flecha cortou o ar em fração de segundos atingindo o peito da besta que soltou um último uivo de dor e desapareceu, formando uma nuvem de cinzas carregada pelo vento vindo do abismo.

            Li caiu de joelhos novamente sentindo o ferimento queimar-lhe as costas. 

Sakura: 'Temos que ir até o hospital.'

Syaoran (se fazendo de forte como sempre): 'Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.'

Sakura: 'Alada! Força!'

            Sakura abraçou Li e levantou voou junto com Kerberus rumo ao hospital, apesar dos protestos do rapaz.

            Li foi liberado aquela noite mesmo do hospital, depois de levar mais de 50 pontos nas costas e tomar mais uma dose da vacina anti-rábica. O hospital tinha recebido mais cerca de 10 estudantes com cortes e mordidas de lobo aquela noite. Eram quase seis da manhã quando os dois voltaram para o campus. Kero tinha ido antes avisar Tomoyo, Makoto e Kimura que eles tinham matado o lobisomem e que estavam no hospital, mas que estava tudo bem. Tomoyo e Makoto contaram tudo a Kimura sobre Sakura, Li e o lobisomem. Esta ficou pela primeira vez sem saber o que falar, ela não queria acreditar no que diziam, mas a imagem do lobo e de Sakura se transformando em anjo na sua frente invadia a sua mente a toda hora.

            Sakura e Li entraram no dormitório da menina e encontraram os três amigos sentados ansiosos. 

Tomoyo (abraçando Sakura): 'Estavam tão preocupada!'

Sakura: 'Calma Tomoyo está tudo bem.'

Makoto: 'Que susto que aquele lobo nos deu.'

Syaoron: 'E trabalho. (depois olhando para Kimura) O que você sabe?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura usou magia na frente dela e tivemos que contar tudo.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que não preciso disser que não é para sair espalhando isso para a faculdade.'

            Kimura só concordou com a cabeça. De repente ouviram um barulho na janela e surgiu Ywe, dando mais um tremendo susto em Kimura e Makoto.

Sakura (abraçando o guardião): 'Ywe.'

Ywe (sem graça): 'Soube da confusão que aconteceu no campus e vim o quanto antes.'

Kero: 'Chegou atrasado como sempre, Ywe.'

Ywe (olhando feio para o outro guardião): 'E você, fez seu dever?'

Kero: 'É claro, protegi Sakura com minha própria vida.'

Syaoran (alfinetando): 'Claro!'

Kero: 'O que você quis disser com este claro, Moleque?'

Syaoran: 'Nada.'

Sakura: 'Kero, para de ser implicante, você deveria era agradecer ao Syaoran por ele ter te salvado quando iria cair no abismo.'

Ywe: 'Não me diga, então você ia cair no abismo.'

Kero (sem graça): 'Não é nada disso, eu apenas me desequilibrei e escorreguei.'

Ywe: 'E para que serve aquelas asas?'

Sakura: 'Ele estava inconsciente.'

Ywe (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Estou vendo como você protegeu nossa mestra.'

Kero: 'E você que não estava lá.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Vocês não vão brigar, não é?'

Ywe: 'Obrigado mais uma vez, descendente de Clow.'

Syoaran: 'Tudo bem.'

Ywe (lançando um olhar para Kimura e Makoto): 'Quem são estes dois?'

Tomoyo: 'São nossos amigos.'

Kimura (encantada com a beleza de Ywe): 'E quem é você? Um anjo?'

Kero: 'É um guardião de Sakura assim como eu.'

Kimura: 'Mas ele é muito mais bonito.'

Kero (virando o rosto): 'Até parece. Ele é convencido.'

Ywe (olhando para Makoto): 'Este é o tal namoradinho seu, Sakura?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'É.'

Ywe: 'É melhor se comportar garoto, ou o Touya arranca a sua cabeça.'

Makoto (tremendo como vara verde): 'Claro.'

Ywe: 'Eu já vou indo, Touya deve estar preocupado.'

Sakura: 'Diga que está tudo bem e que eu estou com muitas saudades.'

Ywe (saindo pela janela): 'Está bem. Descendente de Clow, conto com você.'

            Li apenas acenou com a cabeça, ele sabia que Ywe confiava mais nele do que em Kero para proteger Sakura e ele não iria decepcioná-lo.

Syaoran (depois de Ywe sumir pela noite): 'Acho que já vou indo.'

Sakura: 'Eu levo você até o seu dormitório.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não preciso de uma babá agora.'

Sakura: 'Você está machucado.'

Makoto (enciumado): 'Se ele disse que não precisa, ele não precisa.'

Syaoran (encarando Makoto): 'Isso. Eu vou nessa.'

            Li saiu, depois de se despedir de todos e ouvir uma dezena de vezes de Sakura que era para se cuidar e para não esquecer de tomar os remédios nas horas certas e que ela iria até ele para fazer um novo curativo. Logo depois Kimura e Makoto também se foram para seus dormitórios. Sakura tomou um demorado banho pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, em tudo que tinha sentido quando Li fora atingido, o medo de ele morrer e principalmente em seu sonho, não era ela que corria perseguida pela besta era Syaoran. Ela só não conseguia entender porque teve aquele sonho como se fosse ela a correr o perigo, como sempre foi em seus sonhos premonitórios.  Talvez estivesse mais ligada ao guerreiro chinês do que ela mesma podia imaginar e quisesse admitir.

            Na manhã seguinte tudo voltaria a ser como era antes, apesar da agitação do campus devido aos acontecimentos da festa e de policiais em todos os cantos do campus, as aulas não tinham sido suspensas, para infelicidade de Sakura que teve que agüentar mais das umas aulas super legais de anatomia. Pelo menos enfrentar o professor Yanagisawa era bem mais fácil que enfrentar criaturas das trevas, pensou Sakura indo até a irmandade de Li para fazer seu curativo.

Continua.

Bem, agora irá começar uma nova fase da série. Sakura e Li enfrentaram muitos outros obstáculos e confusões. Aguardem...

Opiniões e criticas: kathklein2002@yahoo.com.br


	5. Loucos de Amor

Começa agora uma nova fase desta série, onde Li e Sakura começam a enfrentar estranhos acontecimentos na cidade de Tomoeda. O que será que está acontecendo? E o que será que acontecerá com o coitado do Makoto com a presença constante de Li na vida de Sakura? São perguntas que você só encontrará a resposta lendo mais este capítulo. Divirtam-se...

**Capítulo 05: Loucos de Amor.**

            Sakura corria pelas ruas de Tomoeda perseguindo um dos zumbis que invadiram a cidade nos últimos dias. Tomoyo vinha logo atrás com sua filmadora tentando gravar mais uma das façanhas de sua amiga. 

Sakura: 'Corrida!!!'

            Com o poder da carta a menina rapidamente alcançou o morto-vivo. 

Zumbi: 'Não conseguirá nos deter bruxa.'

Sakura: 'Ah é coisa feia? Luta! Força!!!'

            Sakura atacou o feioso e a cada golpe seu, uma parte do corpo se soltava. Ela sentiu um imenso nojo ao ver aquele ser comedor de cérebro semidecomposto cada vez com menos membros. Com um belo chute acabou acertando a cabeça dele que rolou até Tomoyo que acabava de alcançá-los. A menina soltou um estridente grito ao ver a cabeça parada a sua frente lhe xingando. Em poucos segundos ele não passava de pó.

Sakura (correndo até a atordoada amiga): 'Está tudo bem, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (com a mão no peito): 'Eu só me assustei.'

Sakura: 'Bem que eu te avisei para ficar na faculdade.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'E eu ia perder uma oportunidade de filmar você em ação. Nunca!'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Vamos tentar achar os outros.'

            As duas saíram pelas ruas desertas da cidade. A onda de medo dos zumbis fez com que a população se recolhesse em suas casas depois da meia noite, nem a polícia foi bem sucedida em acabar com os mortos vivos.

            Li lutava com mais três dos monstros ao mesmo tempo, usou seu ataque de fogo, mas não foi muito útil, eles já estavam mortos e conseqüentemente não sentiam a dor das queimaduras. Só tinha uma saída: luta corpo a corpo. Atacou o primeiro com sua espada e cortou-lhe a cabeça transformando-o em cinzas, os outros dois vieram logo em seguida um pegou o rapaz por trás e já estava com a boca aberta para morde-lhe a cabeça em busca do cérebro. O guerreiro chinês chutou o que estava a sua frente e com uma cotovelada conseguiu se livrar do que estava lhe segurando. Com mais um golpe com sua espada arrancou a cabeça de mais um. Sobrou apenas o mais feioso que desistiu de atacá-lo para tentar fugir. Li correu atrás dele, mas não acreditou no que seus olhos viram.

Makoto (a frente do zumbi): 'Pode deixar que eu acabo com este.'

Syaoran (ainda não acreditando): 'O que você ta fazendo aqui?'

Makoto (correndo em direção do monstro): 'Agora eu vou mostrar o que eu posso fazer.'

            O rapaz parou em frente ao morto vivo e bateu nele com o taco de beisebol que tinha nas mãos, mas não adiantou, o zumbi segurou o taco e já estava pronto para atacar Makoto quando um jato forte de água o atingiu, fazendo soltar o rapaz. Li sem demora correu até ele e acertou-lhe sua cabeça com um golpe, fazendo-o em pó.

Makoto (todo molhado): 'Olha só o que você fez? Sabia que eu posso pegar um resfriado.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Como é?'

Makoto (tentando se aquecer): 'Atchim!!! Não podia ter usado outra magia.'

Syaoran (já indo embora): 'Da próxima vez eu uso o trovão para te fritar também.'

Makoto (correndo atrás dele): 'Hei não me deixe aqui sozinho.'

Sakura e Tomoyo encontraram-se com Kero e Ywe. 

Ywe: 'Vocês estão bem?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura acabou com cinco deles.'

Kero (metido a poderoso): 'Eu matei mais de dez só em uma hora.'

Ywe (sério): 'Como você é mentiroso.'

Kero (rosnando): 'Desmancha prazeres.'

Sakura: 'Onde está o Syaoran?'

Ywe: 'Não se preocupe, ele já deve estar chegando.'

Sakura (preocupada): 'Mas já era para ele está aqui a meia hora.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele deve ter tido mais problemas que nós.'

Kero: 'Ou por sorte um dos zumbis comeu o cérebro dele.'

Sakura: 'KERO!'

Kero (dando os ombros): 'Só fico com pena do que comeu, porque deve ter tido uma puta dor de barriga depois.'

Sakura (mais nervosa ainda): 'Agora chega, Kero!'

Ywe: 'Pare de falar besteiras.'

Kero (se defendendo): 'Eu só estou fa...'

Sakura (explodindo): 'Pare de falar bobagens!'

Tomoyo (apontando): 'Calma, ali está ele.'

            Sakura sentiu-se mais calma, ela não sabia porque mais estava cada vez mais apegada a Li.

Sakura: 'Estava preocupada. Porque demorou tanto?'

Kero (alfinetado): 'É porque é lerdo mesmo.'

Syaoran (fuzilando Kero com os olhos): 'Correu muito hoje, bola de pêlo?'

Kero: 'Não tanto quanto você.'

Tomoyo: 'Vocês não vão brigar de novo.'

Kero: 'Só estou observando os fatos.'

Syaoran: 'Quero ver se fosse você a enfrentar mais de cinco zumbis e ainda ter que proteger esse idiota aqui.' (disse apontando para Makoto)

Sakura (olhando perplexa): 'Makoto, o que você ta fazendo aqui?'

Makoto (tentando se ajeitar): 'Como você não foi jantar comigo hoje como me prometeu desde a semana passada...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Eu não podia ir jantar enquanto tinha um monte de mortos vivos comedores de cérebros soltos na cidade.'

Makoto: 'Por isso eu vim ajudar.'

Sakura (tentando ser compreensiva): 'Makoto, você não tem poderes...'

Makoto (revoltado): 'A Dadouji também não tem!'

Tomoyo (se fazendo de a ofendida): 'Eu filmo a Sakura desde que ela era cardcaptor.'

Makoto: 'Se ela pode eu também posso.'

Syoaran: 'Pode, desde que não me atrapalho. Estou avisando que da próxima vez eu te largo sozinho.'

Makoto: 'Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Sei me defender muito bem sozinho.' (agora ele diz isso)

Ywe: 'O descendente de Clow tem razão, humanos sem poderes mágicos só iram atrapalhar.'

Tomoyo (quase chorando): 'Mas eu nunca atrapalhei a Sakura.'

Sakura: 'É verdade.'

Ywe: 'Não adianta discutir isso. Eu vou embora, Touya deve estar aflito esperando o Yukito. Cuidem-se. E Kerberus fique mais atento.'

Kero (irritadíssimo): 'Não vem ensinar o padre a rezar missa, seu convencido.'

            Ywe fez pouco caso, materializou suas asas de anjo e levantou vôo.

Syaoran: 'Eu também vou nessa. Tenho prova hoje cedo e não to afim de me ferrar nela. Tchau.'

Tomoyo (ainda choramingando): 'Eu vou com você. Snif...'

Sakura: 'Hei, eu vou com vocês.'

Makoto (segurando seu braço): 'Peraí, você já fez sua parte. Agora podemos namorar um pouco.'

Sakura: 'Três da manhã?'

Makoto: 'Você tem me evitado este mês todo. Sei que está cheia de problemas com estes acontecimentos, mas...'

Sakura: 'Você tem razão eu tenho lhe evitado.'

Makoto: 'Sei que está cansada...'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei se gosto mais tanto de você assim, Makoto.'

Makoto (depois de perder a fala por alguns segundos): 'Mas gosta de mim, não é?'

Sakura: 'Como amigo.'

Makoto: 'Amigo?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'É.'

Makoto: 'Você quer disser que nosso namoro...'

Sakura: 'Acabou.'

            O rapaz ficou se fala.

Sakura (triste): 'Eu tenho que ir agora. Boa Noite, Makoto.' (disse e beijou-lhe a face)

            A menina se afastou correndo ao encontro de Tomoyo, Li e Kero que já estavam a uma considerável distância deixando Makoto com o coração em pedaços.

            A semana de provas tinha chegado, a biblioteca estava cada vez mais cheia, o que atrapalhava as pesquisas de Li e Tomoyo sobre os últimos demônios que apareciam em Tomoeda. Depois do episódio do lobisomem, a cidade passou por uma invasão de Zumbis. Isso preocupava cada vez mais Li e Kero, pois estavam certos de que alguma coisa fez com que estes seres invadissem a nossa realidade. Por isso as constantes pesquisas a biblioteca, para saber o que pode ter ocorrido para explicar estes fenômenos, foram interrompidas por tempo indeterminado.

            Sakura porem estava mais preocupada com a prova de anatomia do professor Yanagisawa. Makoto acabou aceitando a situação de amigo, tentava ser o mais prestativo possível ao ajudar ela e Kimura a estudar. Isso aliviou um bocado o coração da menina, não queria magoar Makoto, mas aquela situação já estava a incomodando e muito, pior do que isto só engolir o namoro de Li com a chata da Maya.

            Depois de uma manhã enfurnada na biblioteca estudando com Kimura e Makoto, os três resolveram ir lanchar na cantina da faculdade onde tinham uns doces de deixar Kero louco (como se qualquer coisa doce não deixasse Kero louco). Lá encontraram com Naoko, Yamasaki e Chiraru. Sakura quando viu Chiraru correu para abraçar a amiga.

Sakura: 'Que saudades!'

Chiraru: 'Eu também senti muito a sua falta. Mas aconteceram tantas coisas estranhas aqui no campus e na cidade, que meus pais resolveram me proibir de passear muito.'

Yamasaki (abraçando a menina por trás): 'E quem acaba sem namorada sou eu.'

Chiraru (sorrindo): 'Tadinho...'

Yamasaki: 'Mas teus pais são fogo, não te deixam nem sair comigo a tardinha mais.'

Sakura: 'Isso vai passar, daqui a pouco tudo volta ao normal.'

Kimura: 'Assim espero.'

Naoko: 'Mas eu estou adorando esta onda de coisas estranhas, o pessoal do jornal está trabalhando o dobro.'

Chiraru: 'Naoko, você não muda mesmo. Adora contos esquisitos.'

Naoko (esfregando as mãos): 'Eu lhes contei que vi um lobisomem na festa do βYK mês passado.'

Kimura (rindo nervosa): 'Aquilo foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto de alguns alunos.'

Yamasaki: 'Mas e aquelas mortes todas? Tem algo de muito estranho acontecendo em Tomoeda novamente?'

Makoto: 'Novamente?'

Yamasaki: 'Quando eu tinha uns 10 anos aconteceram também coisas muito estranhas nesta cidade.'

Naoko: 'É verdade. Eu me lembro bem.'

Sakura (tentando mudar de assunto): 'E como vão as provas?'

            O grupo de amigos ficaram conversando por um bom tempo enquanto comiam coisinhas muito gostosas da cantina.

Sakura: 'Acho que vou pegar um suco para mim, estou com sede.'

Makoto (se levantando): 'Pode deixar que eu pego, você quer de que?'

Sakura: 'Maracujá.'

Makoto (sorrindo): 'Pode deixar.'

            Depois de poucos minutos, o rapaz trouxe o suco para sua amada.

Makoto: 'Prontinho.'

Sakura: 'Você é um amor, obrigada.'

Makoto: 'Não tem de que. Vê se ele está bom.'

Sakura (depois de tomar um golinho): 'Está um pouco doce demais, mas tudo bem.'

Makoto: 'Então toma mais.'

            Depois de um tempo Sakura se sentiu meio sonsa e um formigamento na altura do ventre. Ela tentou disfarçar dos amigos que ainda conversavam animadamente sobre as novidades ou tempos de colégio.

Makoto (pegando a mão dela): 'Você está bem, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Estou um pouco sonsa. Deve ser porque comi muito doce.'

Makoto (pegando o copo de suco): 'Toma mais um pouquinho de suco.'

            Sakura bebeu o restante do copo, mas sentiu-se ainda mais estranha. Agora sentia uma quentura por todo corpo, como uma febre. 

Chiraru (observando a amiga): 'Sakura, você está corada. Está com febre?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei direito. Estou com um pouco de calor.'

Kimura (colocando a mão na testa dela): 'Você está um pouco quente. É melhor ir descansar.'

Makoto (se levantando): 'Eu levo ela.'

Kimura: 'É melhor eu ir com vocês.'

Makoto: 'Não precisa. Eu a levo sozinho.'

Kimura (insistindo): 'Eu preciso falar com a Tomoyo.'

Makoto (um pouco irritado): 'Está bem!'

            Sakura foi levantada por Makoto. Sua cabeça parecia que estava dando voltas e mais voltas. Os três caminhavam a passos rápidos pelo campus. Makoto praticamente arrastava a menina.

Kimura (estranhando): 'Calma, Makoto. Não ta vendo que a Kinomoto não está legal?'

Makoto: 'É por isso mesmo que eu acho melhor ela ir logo para o dormitório descansar. (olhando para Sakura) Já vai passar este mal estar, eu te garanto.'

            Sakura mal respondeu. Li estava indo com alguns colegas da irmandade para a biblioteca quando avistou os três. Ficou preocupado e resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo.

Syaoran (se aproximando do grupo): 'O que houve?'

Kimura: 'A Kinomoto não está se sentindo bem.'

Makoto: 'Não é nada. Ela só precisa descansar.'

Syaoran (levantando o rosto dela): 'Sakura, o que você está sentindo?'

            Quando Sakura viu o rosto iluminado de Li na sua frente, segurando seu rosto tão delicadamente, sentiu como se mil fogos estourassem ao seu ouvido. Uma quentura subiu por todo seu corpo explodindo no meio do peito. Ela não entendia direito o que ele dizia, mas o som da sua voz fazia com que sua cabeça zunisse cada vez mais.

            De repente a garota pulou no pescoço do rapaz e colou seus lábios nos dele. Foi tão inesperado que ninguém teve reação alguma, principalmente Li.

Syaoran (afastando Sakura): 'Sakura, porque fez isso?'

Sakura (rindo): 'Eu te amo!'

Syaoran (sem entender nada): 'O quê?'

Makoto (segurando a menina na sua frente): 'Não Sakura, olhe bem para mim. Você me ama!'

Sakura (dengosa): 'Você é bonitinho. Mas eu amo o Syaoran.'

Kimura: 'Ela não tá normal.'

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu como ela?'

Sakura (abraçando ele novamente – estilo Meilyn): 'Eu te amo, meu Lobinho!'

Syaoran (incomodado): 'Para com isso Sakura, já está ficando ridículo!' (concordo com ele, mas o amor faz a gente fazer tantas coisas ridículas)

Makoto (tentado tirar ela de cima de Li): 'Larga ele!'

Sakura (apertando o pescoço de Li mais forte): 'Não, eu quero ficar com ele para sempre.'

Syaoran (empurrando-a): 'Para com isso. Você ficou maluca ou...'

Kimura: 'Ou o que?'

Syaoran (encarando Makoto): 'Foi afetada por alguma magia.'

Makoto (desesperado): 'Só se foi você que usou sua magia para ela se apaixonar por um cara insuportável como você.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura, se você me ama vai fazer tudo que eu pedir não vai?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Claro!'

Makoto (revoltado): 'Seu aproveitador!'

Syaoran (sem ouvi-lo): 'Então você vai direto para o seu quarto descansar. Está bem?'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem! Mas me dá um beijinho...'

            Li beijou-a rapidinho e insistiu para ela ir com Kimura e Makoto para o seu dormitório. Sakura fez o que ele pediu para enorme alívio de todos. Sakura começou a saltitar pela faculdade até chegar na sua irmandade. Uns meninos mexeram com ela e para espanto de Makoto, ela até jogou beijinhos para eles. Os três entraram no quarto, onde Tomoyo ensaiava um dos seus solos. 

Sakura (beijando o rosto da amiga): 'Olá, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo: 'Já sei tirou dez na prova de anatomia.' (se eu tirasse dez na prova de estruturas ficava assim também)

Sakura: 'Na verdade eu ainda não fiz, mas tenho certeza que vou tirar dez.'

Tomoyo (estranhando): 'Que confiança! O que aconteceu?'

Sakura (pulando na sua frente): 'Descobri que eu amo o Syaoran!'

Tomoyo (mais assustada ainda): 'Não me diga?!'

Kimura (ao ouvido de Tomoyo): 'Ela não tá agindo normal.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Sakura (alheia a conversa das duas): 'Hoje vai ter festa da irmandade do Syaoran. Vamos?'

Makoto: 'É uma festa de nerde. Para que ir?'

Sakura (olhando sério para ele): 'É uma festa do meu lobinho. Eu tenho que ir.'

Tomoyo: 'Lobinho?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É como eu chamo o meu Syaoran.'

Kimura: 'Ele não gostou muito disso.'

Tomoyo: 'Imaginei isso.'

Sakura (vasculhando o armário): 'Gostou sim que eu sei. Droga!'

Tomoyo: 'O que foi?'

Sakura (fazendo cara de triste): 'Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa legal para ir.'

Kimura (olhando para o armário escancarado): 'Isso é verdade.'

Makoto: 'Não dá corda, Kimura!'

Sakura (pegando a mão de Tomoyo e Kimura): 'Vamos ao shopping?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, eu tenho apresentação esta semana, se esqueceu?'

Sakura: 'É verdade. Vamos então só você e eu, Kimura?'

Kimura: 'Eu acho melhor...'

Sakura (brava): 'Não aceito não como resposta.'

Tomoyo: 'É melhor ir com ela.'

Makoto: 'É melhor ela ficar aqui.'

Sakura (emburrada): 'Aqui! Trancada, nada disso!'

            A espevitada menina arrastou a amiga para fora do dormitório, mas depois voltou.

Sakura (dengosa): 'Makotinho, será que você pode me emprestar o seu carro?'

Makoto: 'Ah, nem vem.'

Sakura (fazendo carinho na orelha dele): 'Ah vai, me empresta ele rapidinho para ir fazer umas comprinhas para ficar bem bonita.'

Makoto: 'Tá, mas é rapidinho não é?'

Sakura (fazendo biquinho): 'Rapidinho.'

Makoto (estendendo a chave): 'Toma, e cuidado.'

Sakura (depois de beijar o rosto do rapaz): 'Obrigadinha... Tchauzinho!'

            Sakura e Kimura aproveitaram a tarde inteira no shopping comprando roupas, sapatos, maquiagens e tudo mais. Sakura estava leve, com uma felicidade anormal. Ria de tudo, fazia gracinhas para os rapazes que mexiam com as duas. Kimura estava gostando muito da companhia dela, não que não gostasse da amiga antes, mas agora ela estava muito mais brincalhona, provocante e animada. As duas cantavam músicas do rádio do carro, brincavam com quem estava na calçada e paquerava os outros rapazes. Conclusão: voltaram tarde da noite, deixando não só Makoto preocupado com o carro como Tomoyo e Li que as esperava apreensivos.

Sakura (avistando Li): 'Olá meu lobinho!'

Syaoran: 'Pare com isso Sakura.'

Sakura (largando as sacolas e pulando no pescoço dele): 'Estava com tantas saudades.'

Syaoran: 'Porque demorou tanto?'

Sakura (olhando manhosa): 'Eu estava comprando umas coisinhas com a Kimura.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, já que está tudo bem eu vou indo...'

Sakura: 'Espera! Não vai me dar um beijinho?'

Syaoran (segurando os ombros da menina): 'Sakura, você não quer fazer isso.'

Sakura (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Se eu não quisesse, eu não pedia.'

Syaoran (beijando-lhe a testa): 'Pronto, agora se comporte enquanto eu descubro o que aconteceu com você.'

Sakura (abraçando ele): 'Assim não vale.'

Syaoran: 'O que?'

            Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou os lábios do rapaz. Li não queria aquilo, mas não pode evitar, quando se deu por si já estava beijando Sakura. 

Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Agora sim.'

            O rapaz se despediu ainda atordoado, foi errado o que ele fez e ele sabia disso, mas não conseguiu se esquivar dela, ele a queria tanto...

            Li dançava com Maya na festa da sua irmandade, como sempre um grupo fazia a animação dos estudantes, porem de vez em quando um dos presentes ia pagar o mico de cantar. Maya estava adorando tudo, seu namorado estava ao lado dela, apesar de ter sido um suplício tirá-lo da biblioteca onde estudava nos velhos livros o que teria acontecido com Sakura. A festa estava animada apesar de alguns desafinados que subiam ao palco tentando cantar. Porem sua alegria acabou quando viu duas meninas subirem ao palco, chamando a atenção não só dela como de todos da festa.

            Sakura chegou na festa usando um conjunto de saia curtíssima e blusa de alça prateado. Os cabelos estavam presos em duas traças, fazendo um ar de ninfeta, Kimura também não estava muito atrás. As duas subiram ao palco encorajadas por alguns rapazes que estavam dando mole para elas.

Sakura (ajeitando o microfone): 'Esta música é para o meu Lobinho!'

            Li não acreditou quando ouviu a voz de Sakura, virou-se rápido para o palco e lá estava ela e Kimura trocando umas palavras com os músicos sobre o que iam cantar. 

Maya: 'Lobinho? Era só o que me faltava.'

Syaoran (caminhando em direção ao palco): 'Eu vou acabar com esta palhaçada.'

Maya (segurando ele): 'Ah não vai me deixar de novo sozinha por causa dessa oferecida.'

Syaoran (sem saber o que fazer): 'Mas...'

            Não deu mais tempo, Sakura já começava a cantar e cantava muito bem, não só cantava como dançava e fazia a coreografia direitinho da musica 'Oops...I did it again!' (deu para ver que eu adoro a Britney, não é?), levando a platéia ao delírio. Quando terminou, os rapazes gritaram para que ela cantasse outra e ela cantou 'You drive me crazy' (que eu também adoro! Olha se vocês quiserem é só imaginar outras duas músicas que vocês gostem, mas que sejam bem dançante, não é todo mundo que gosta da Britney). Ela dançava com graça, cada rebolado seu era seguido de gritos entusiasmados dos rapazes que estavam assistindo e dançando ao som da sua música. Se dependesse dela e deles, tinha cantado até a festa acabar. Porem Li subiu ao palco e apesar dos protestos, ele a colocou no ombro e desceu com ela. Maya ficou uma fera, terminando o namoro, mas o que o rapaz podia fazer, não era certo deixar Sakura se expor daquela maneira, ou talvez era ele que não agüentava mais de ciúmes ao vê-la dançar sensualmente para sua irmandade inteira.

Sakura (protestando): 'Me solta!'

Syaoran (tirando ela nos ombros): 'Vamos embora.'

Kimura (vindo correndo atrás deles): 'Hei, Li. Porque fez aquilo? Tava tão legal.'

Syaoran: 'Não está vendo que a Sakura não está agindo com clareza.'

Sakura (passando a mão no rosto dele): 'O meu lobinho ta com ciúmes, tá?'

Syaoran (afastando a mão dela): 'Claro que não. Eu só não quero que se arrependa do que anda fazendo.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'E quem disse que eu vou me arrepender?'

Syaoran: 'Não é possível que você tenha mudado da água para o vinho em uma tarde.'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe, eu sou todinha sua. Aquilo foi para animar a festa que estava meio caidinha.'

Syaoran (vermelhão): 'Vamos, eu vou levar vocês para a irmandade.'

Sakura: 'Mas a noite só ta começando.'

Syaoran (arrastando ela): 'Vamos, sem discutir.'

            As duas ainda tentaram persuadir o guerreiro chinês a sair durante a noite, mas ele foi firme no propósito de levá-las para seus dormitórios e ainda vez Sakura prometer que não iria sair mais, o que deixou a menina muito contrariada. 

            No dia seguinte, Sakura era o assunto do dia. Os rapazes mexiam com ela, faziam propostas de namoro, lhe mandavam flores e a assediavam. Ela apenas sorria para eles, não recusava, mas também aceitava todas os galanteios. Makoto estava ficando maluco. Tomoyo e Kero estavam cada vez mais convencidos que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela. Kero sugeriu que ela tivesse batido com a cabeça. Mas o pior tinha ficado para Li, que alem de morrer de ciúmes da menina ainda tinha que ser forte para resistir aos assédios dela. O coitado tentava fugir dela o tempo inteiro, evitando que ela o encontrasse e ele acabasse por ceder aos seus instintos masculinos. Alem dele gostar dela, Sakura estava mais linda e sensual que nunca.

            Ele ficou trancado a tarde inteira no dormitório de uns amigos estudando para a prova que teriam no dia seguinte. Já era tarde da noite quando resolver parar e ir para o seu quarto para poder descansar e pensar no que faria para resolver aquela situação. O rapaz teve dificuldade de abrir a porta, pois carregava inúmeros livros pegos na biblioteca para estudar. Entrou e quando acendeu a luz, a imagem que teve fez com que deixasse todos os livros caírem no chão. Sakura estava em sua cama, vestindo apenas uma camisola semitransparente, fazendo revelar muitas partes do seu corpo.

Sakura: 'Oi Meu Lobinho...'

Syaoran (completamente sem ação): 'Sa...Sakura...'

Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Não se preocupe, falei com Hiroshi e ele me prometeu que dormiria no dormitório de alguns amigos.'

Syaoran (sem respirar): 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura levantou-se e andou devagar até o rapaz.

Sakura (sussurrando ao ouvido dele): 'Você nem desconfia?'

Syaoran (virando-se para ela): 'Sakura, você não...'

            O rapaz não conseguiu terminar a frase, Sakura colou seus lábios nos dele, beijando o com fervor. Li desistiu de tentar ser o correto, abraçou ela retribuindo o beijo. Os dois já estavam completamente envolvidos um com o outro. Sakura já desabotoava a camisa de Li.

Syaoran (se afastando dela): 'Eu não posso.'

Sakura (se enroscando no corpo dele): 'O que foi Lobinho?'

Syaoran (tirando um dos seus talismãs): 'Deusa dos sonhos. Por favor, envolva-a com seu manto...'

            Uma névoa saiu da carta envolvendo Sakura, fazendo-a cair no sono. Li a pegou antes de cair no chão. Respirou fundo, a vestiu com um dos seus sobre tudo e levantou-a no colo.

            Tomoyo e Kero estavam preocupadíssimos com o sumiço de Sakura, quando Li chegou com ela nos braços.

Tomoyo (assustada): 'O que aconteceu?'

Syaoran (colocando Sakura na cama): 'Acho que precisamos fazer rápido alguma coisa. A situação está ficando insuportável.'

Kero (voando até sua mestra): 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Syaoran: 'Eu usei uma magia para ela dormir.'

Kero e Tomoyo: 'O QUÊ!'

Syaoran: 'Olha, eu não tinha outra saída. Se eu não fizesse isso...'

Tomoyo (entendendo): 'Não acredito que ela teve esta coragem.'

Syaoran: 'Ela começou a agir assim ontem quando eu a vi com Makoto e Kimura. Onde eles estavam?'

Tomoyo (pensando um pouco): 'Kimura me disse que estavam conversando com Chiharu, Yamasaki e Naoko na cantina.'

Syaoran: 'Tem algo cheirando mal nesta história...'

Kero: 'E tem haver com o tal de Makoto.'

Tomoyo: 'Porque acha isso, Kero?'

Kero: 'Eu nunca gostei muito dele.'

Syaoran: 'Também acho isso. Vou tirar isso a limpo agora.'

            Li saiu pela porta afora com passos pesados, tiraria a verdade de Makoto por bem ou por mal, mas não permitiria que Sakura permanecesse enfeitiçada. Parou em frente a porta do dormitório do rapaz e bateu com força. Takeshi correu para atender a porta.

Takeshi (assustado): 'O que você quer a esta hora?'

Syaoran: 'Cadê o Makoto?'

Makoto (saindo do banheiro): 'Quem era Takeshi?'

            Li empurrou a porta invadindo o dormitório, apesar dos protestos de Takeshi. Pegou Makoto pelo colarinho e o levantou a centímetros do chão.

Syaoran: 'O que você fez com a Sakura?'

Makoto: 'Eu não fiz nada!'

Syaoran (apertando-o mais contra a parede): 'Cara, você vai falar de uma vez ou eu vou ter que arrancar a verdade de você?'

Makoto (choramingando): 'Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, eu só queria que ela me amasse.'

Syaoran (mais nervoso): 'O que você fez?!'

Takeshi (sem entender nada): 'Hei, o que está acontecendo aqui?'

Makoto: 'Eu dei uma porção para ela.'

Syaoran (soltando ele): 'Porção? Que tipo de porção?'

Makoto (com as mãos no pescoço): 'Eu fui até uma bruxa e ela me garantiu que faria com que a garota dos meus sonhos se apaixonar por mim, mas deu tudo errado!'

Syaoran: 'Vamos até ela agora!'

Makoto: 'A esta hora?'

Syaoran (dando as costas): 'A-GO-RA!'

            Makoto levantou-se e correu até ele. Os dois foram até o quarto de Sakura. Li pegou-a nos braços e junto com Makoto e Tomoyo foram até a cidade procurar a tal bruxa. 

            O grupo parou em frente a uma casinha branquinha muito simpática. Na varanda havia inúmeros vasos com ervas plantadas e pássaros encolhidos dormindo na cobertura de telhas. Makoto bateu a porta receoso pelo horário, mas era apenas olhar para cara séria de Li que rapidamente tomou coragem de bater de novo. Uma senhora muito bonita atendeu-lhes, estava vestindo um quimono e os cabelos presos em um coque.

Senhora (alegremente): 'Olá meu rapaz! O que o traz novamente a minha casa?'

            Makoto olhou para trás e a senhora reparou no grupo que o acompanhava, mas seus olhos pararam diretamente no olhar sério de Li.

Senhora: 'Ora, você?'

Makoto: 'A senhora o conhece?'

Senhora (sorrindo meigamente): 'Não pessoalmente, mas sua aura. Fico muito feliz em conhecê-lo pessoalmente senhor Li.'

Syaoran (avançando): 'Infelizmente não posso disser o mesmo. Uma de suas porções me causou muitos problemas, Senhora.'

Senhora: 'Uma de minhas porções? (voltou-se para Makoto) Não fez como eu lhe ensinei, não é?'

Makoto: 'Eu só usei tudo de uma vez, achei que o efeito seria mais rápido.'

Senhora (abrindo a porta): 'Grande besteira. Por favor, entrem e me contem o que aconteceu.'

            O grupo entrou. Li quando cruzou com a senhora teve uma sensação estranha, mas estava tão preocupado com Sakura, que achou melhor descobrir isso mais tarde. Ele a colocou no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Tomoyo. 

Syaoran (encarando a mulher): 'Queremos um antídoto.'

Senhora: 'Primeiro eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Sei que está preocupado, mas não posso ver a solução antes de ver o problema.'

Syaoran: 'Engraçado minha mãe sempre falava isso.'

Senhora (com um largo sorriso): 'Sua mãe é uma mulher muito sábia, devia seguir os conselhos dela. Bem, mas agora me conte, rapaz o que você fez?'

Makoto (se tremendo todo na cadeira): 'Eu apenas derramei o conteúdo todo no suco que dei a ela. Aí ela começou a agir como maluca e a correr atrás deste cara.'

Senhora (caminhando até Sakura): 'A porção que lhe dei foi para liberar sentimentos reprimidos pelas pessoas...'

            De repente houve uma explosão bem perto da casa. Li correu até a janela e viu que alguns demônios inferiores faziam baderna num supermercado ali perto. Sem pensar materializou sua espada.

Syaoran (virando-se para todos): 'Tomoyo, cuide dela.'

            O rapaz pulou a janela e correu para socorrer umas pessoas que estavam sendo atacadas pelos demônios. 

Senhora (observando o rapaz correr pela rua): 'É realmente o Guardião.'

Makoto: 'Guardião?'

Senhora (olhando novamente para Sakura): 'Então era esta a menina por quem você é apaixonado.'

Makoto: 'Ela não é linda?'

Senhora (sorrindo): 'Não só linda, como muito especial.'

Tomoyo (suplicando): 'Por favor, nos ajude.'

Senhora: 'Não se preocupe.'

            A mulher foi até uma enorme estante onde estavam inúmeros vidrinhos coloridos e etiquetados. Pegou um deles e levou até ela.

Senhora (estendendo o pote): 'De a ela e tudo voltará ao normal.'

            Tomoyo agradeceu e derramou na boca de Sakura aos poucos, alguns poucos minutos foram suficientes para a garota abrir os olhos.

Sakura (se levantando): 'Onde estou?'

Tomoyo (a abraçando): 'Como você está?'

Sakura (ainda meio sonolenta): 'Estou bem, o que aconteceu?'

Senhora: 'Você se lembra de tudo não é?'

            Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça envergonhada, se lembrava de tanta coisa que tinha feito errada. Como iria olhar para Li novamente?

Senhora (pegando suas mãos e olhando para ela no fundo dos olhos): 'Você tomou uma porção que apenas lhe tirou o pudor e o senso do que é certo e errado. Tudo que fez, você queria fazer, mesmo que achasse errado.'

Sakura (assustada): 'O quêêê???'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Senhora (calmamente): 'Este jovem me procurou sofrendo muito. Ele me garantiu que a menina por quem ele era apaixonado também gostava dele, mas que estava confusa com os últimos acontecimentos, por isso eu dei a ele uma porção desinibidora.' (esta palavra existe?)

Makoto: 'Não era uma porção de amor?'

Senhora: 'Meu rapaz o amor não pode ser criado, não existe uma porção do amor, ou uma magia que faça com que alguém o ame. O amor é o sentimento que sustenta a vida e as pessoas e que brota nelas independente delas quererem ou não.'

Makoto: 'Mas a senhora disse que ela descobriria que me amava.'

Senhora: 'Isso se ela realmente o amasse.'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Então na verdade eu amo o...'

Senhora: 'Isso, meu bem.'

Sakura (quase chorando): 'Isso é mentira. Eu não amo ele!'

Senhora (docemente): 'Ele está lutando agora com uns demônios muito espertos.'

Sakura (correndo até a janela): 'Aonde?'

Senhora: 'A poucas quadras daqui.'

Sakura: 'Eu tenho que ajudá-lo!'

Senhora: 'Tem medo que alguma coisa aconteça a ele, não é?'

            Sakura não tinha mais o que falar, era verdade o que a senhora disse, ela o amava e como amava. Mas esse sentimento não era correspondido. Para que sofrer mais? Já havia sofrido tudo por Li aqueles anos todos de separação e silêncio, não queria voltar a sofrer novamente.

Senhora: 'Vá logo ajudá-lo. Os seus amigos poderão ir sozinhos para a faculdade.'

Sakura: 'É perigoso...'

Senhora: 'Para que existe uma carta chamada escudo?'

            Sakura e Tomoyo se surpreenderem com o que a simpática senhora havia dito, como ela saberia sobre a carta Escudo? Será que ela sabia sobre todas as cartas? Não havia tempo de tirar respostas, Sakura invocou seu báculo e pediu para que Escudo protegesse Tomoyo e Makoto até a faculdade, precisava ajudar Syaoran.

            Syaoran enfrentou os pequenos diabinhos que faziam algazarra no mercado 24 horas. Eram pequenos, mas extremamente rápidos e fortes. Tinha eliminado 5 deles, mas os 3 restantes estavam lhe dando mais trabalho do que podia imaginar. Jogaram-lhe todas as mercadorias da loja e uma torradeira acabou por atingi-lo na cabeça, fazendo um pequeno corte na sobrancelha. 

Syaoran (irritadíssimo): 'Agora já chega de brincadeira.'

Demônio (rindo): 'Agora que tá ficando divertido.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos ver se acha isso divertido. Invoco o Imperador do Trovão!'

            O golpe acertou em cheio o bagunceiro, que acabou virando pó. Porem um outro pulou por trás de Li agarrando-lhe as costas.

Syaoran (tentando tirá-lo): 'Hei, sai daí!'

Sakura (batendo com o báculo na cabeça dele): 'Larga ele, seu bicho feio!'

            O bichano caiu tonto no chão por causa da pancada de Sakura, Li o golpeou e ele virou pó. Sakura usou a carta Disparo para acabar com o último. No final de tudo apenas restou um mercado completamente bagunçado. Os dois ouviram a sirene da polícia e saíram correndo pelos fundos do mercado.

            Depois de um tempo andavam um ao lado do outro em silêncio. Li tinha percebido que a velha senhora tinha dado uma solução para o problema que Makoto criou.

Syaoran (quebrando o silêncio): 'Como se sente?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Bem.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, como?'

Sakura: 'Bem, oras. Você que está com um machucado. Deixa-me ver.'

            Li não recusou, sentou-se num dos bancos do parque do rei pingüim e deixou que Sakura com um lenço limpasse o sangue que escorria do pequeno ferimento.

Sakura (limpando): 'Sabe, Syaoran. Eu queria te agradecer por tudo.'

Syaoran: 'Mas você se lembra?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça vermelhíssima.

Syaoran (olhando para ela): 'Não devia me agradecer.'

Sakura: 'Você fez de tudo para evitar que eu me expusesse ao ridículo.'

Syaoran: 'Não pude fazer muito.'

Sakura: 'Mas você podia ter aproveitado a situação e...'

Syaoran: 'E aproveitei...'

            Sakura olhou para ele como os olhos arregalados. As imagens vieram em sua cabeça e sentiu suas bochechas arderem.  Li também ficou sem graça, pegou a mão dela fazendo parar de limpar o ferimento e seguiu para a faculdade. No caminho não conseguiram mais se falar. Um olhava para o outro de vez em quando, mas ficavam sem graça quando os olhares se encontravam. Mal sabiam eles, mas Makoto lhes deu a oportunidade de descobrirem o que um sentia pelo outro realmente.

Continua.

Espero que tenham gostado. A verdadeira história está começando a deslanchar agora e como minha amiga Bruninha deixou escapar isso é só o começo. Aguardem o próximo capítulo no qual nossos heróis entraram em mais uma confusão.

E-mail com crítica e comentários: kathklein2002@yahoo.com.br


	6. A bela luz do Passado

Sakura enfrenta cada vez mais perigos em Tomoeda. Ela, seus guardiões, sua camerawoman Tomoyo (eu adoro ela também) e Li precisam enfrentar uma legião de perigos e depois de tudo isso ela ainda tem que resolver seus problemas emocionais e estudar para a faculdade? Isso é que é heroína! 

**Capítulo 06: A Bela Luz do Passado.**

            Eram 5 da manhã, o sol começava a aparecer no horizonte. Li fazia seus exercícios matutinos, não poderia relaxar um só dia com eles, agora mais do que nunca precisava estar preparado para enfrentar inimigos cada vez piores. Depois do problema com o Lobisomem, a cidade foi invadida por zumbis e demoniozinhos de nível baixo, como havia descoberto nos livros da faculdade. O problema era que por onde passaram eles, pode passar demônios muito mais perigosos. Seus poderes como feiticeiro deveriam ter a harmonia perfeita com a de um poderoso guerreiro chinês. Mas do que nunca precisava proteger Sakura.

Syaoran (parando de golpear): 'Droga, estou pensando nela de novo!'

            Limpou o suor da testa com a mão, e voltou a olhar seus inimigos imaginários. Eles podiam esperar ele se recuperar para voltar a serem atacados, porem os de verdade não. Era isso que o incomodava mais, Sakura o distraia, num combate mortal, ele iria pensar primeiro em protegê-la para depois atacar o inimigo. Isso estava o enlouquecendo, ele sabia que ela era uma poderosa feiticeira, mais poderosa até do que ele, mas não tinha noção nenhuma de combate, alem de ter um senso de piedade para com os inimigos que a tornava muito vulnerável. Voltou a treinar.

            Sakura levava a situação como podia, já estava acostumada a sair quase todas as noites atrás de zumbis ou demoniozinhos, extremamente irritantes, na sua opinião, riam de tudo, até quando estavam se transformando em pó. Era bom que nestas horas sempre estava com Li. Depois do incidente da porção de Makoto, Li tornou-se super protetor com ela. Isso era bom, mas também ela via pelos olhos dele que o incomodava, como se ela fosse um peso para ele.  Porem na faculdade ela sentia que ele a evitava a todo custo. Mal se viam no campus, apenas quando estavam prontos para a caçada. Tomoyo ajudava como podia lendo livros e mais livros com Makoto e Kimura sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo. Li treinava como louco para aprimorar sua técnica e ela não fazia nada, a não ser comentários bobos e teorias idiotas. Não podia treinar sua magia, mesmo que quisesse, como faria isso? 

Ywe e Kero iam sempre com eles caçar os demônios, Kero se gabava cada vez mais de seus feitos heróicos e Ywe como sempre o desmentia. Kimura estava cada vez mais encantada com Ywe, era seu novo Deus grego, ou como ela gostava de disser seu anjo do Olímpio (nossa, esta menina gosta mesmo de mitologia grega).

            Tudo parecia tão normal agora, as provas, as caçadas, a teoria do mundo das trevas, tudo fazia parte de sua vida agora, assim com a magia fazia parte do seu ser e Syaoran Li do seu coração...

Sakura (parando no meio do caminho para a quadra): 'Eu não acredito que eu pensei nisto.'

Kimura (que vinha ao seu lado): 'Pensou em que?'

Sakura (voltando a caminhar): 'Em nada não, apenas nas coisas absurdas que eu penso sempre.'

Kimura: 'Li está cada vez mais nervoso por não encontrar nada na biblioteca ou naqueles livros velhos que o amigo inglês dele mandou.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran nunca gostou de lidar com o inesperado.'

Kimura: 'Acho que não é isso não.'

Sakura (observando a amiga): 'Então o que seria?'

Kimura (com uma mão no queixo): 'O Li tem umas atitudes muito contraditórias.'

Sakura (com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça): 'Como assim?'

Kimura: 'Assim como ele é extremamente estudioso, é incrivelmente talentoso em combate.'

Sakura: 'Oras, ele é bom em combate porque é estudioso.'

Kimura: 'Eu sei disso, mas é que as pessoas que são muito boas na teoria, têm uma terrível dificuldade na prática. Veja você: você é extremamente poderosa na magia, mas detesta estudar aqueles livros.'

Sakura: 'Claro, aquilo é um saco e tem um cheiro de mofo...'

Kimura: 'Tá vendo é isso que eu estou lhe falando. O Li é totalmente calmo, mas aquele dia quando tirou você de cima do palco estava completamente transtornado.'

Sakura (vermelha ao lembrar não só daquele mais de outro episódio): 'Você acha isso mesmo?'

Kimura: 'Eu acho, alem do mais o que um rapaz de família multimilionária está fazendo aqui em Tomoeda?'

Sakura: 'É por causa dos acontecimentos estranhos.'

Kimura: 'Mas o que ele tem haver com isso? Era para ele ser um daqueles playboyzinhos filhinhos de papai.' (oras ele é o herói da minha história, tinha que ser assim: lindo, forte, inteligente, rico e tudo de bom).

Sakura (dando os ombros): 'É, nisso eu nunca parei para pensar.'

Kimura: 'Você entrou nisso porque não teve opção, você simplesmente teve que capturar as cartas que você havia soltado. Mas onde entra o Li nesta história toda?'

Sakura (Parando para pensar): 'Ele queria evoluir na magia.'

Kimura: 'Será que é só isso?'

Sakura: 'Ele é muito orgulhoso. Nunca admitiria que havia uma pessoa melhor que ele na magia.'

Kimura: 'Duvido muito. Acho que é outra coisa.'

Sakura: 'Como o que?'

Kimura (dando os ombros): 'Isso eu já não sei. Vamos mais rápido, porque já estamos atrasadas.' (Já viram que os psicólogos são assim, tenho uma amiga que está estudando psicologia e ela vai me matar se ler isso, mas vocês já perceberam que todos os psicólogos de filmes, livros e afins, colocam um monte de dúvidas na cabeça da pessoa e depois simplesmente os pacientes é que tem que descobrir os reais motivos, porque não dizem logo de uma vez? Já sei, para ele pagar a próxima sessão oras!)

            Sakura caminhava rápido para a aula, mas sua cabeça borbulhava de pensamentos em relação a Li. Kimura tinha uma certa razão, Li sempre fora muito contraditório em suas ações e sobre os seus objetivos, principalmente em seus sentimentos e em relação a ela. Como ela queria saber o que ele queria ou o que ele procurava, e o que sentia por ela.

            À noitinha estavam os cincos prontos para mais uma noite de vigília pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Sakura e Li mal se encaravam, Tomoyo filmava tudo delirando de alegria.

Ywe: 'Vamos nos dividir novamente. A noite está bem calma, acredito que não teremos problemas.'

Sakura: 'Está bem. Eu e Tomoyo vamos para a redondeza do parque do rei pingüim.'

Kero: 'Eu vou com vocês, não quero mais fazer ronda com este cara.'

Ywe: 'Eu digo o mesmo.'

Syaoran: 'É melhor então o Kerberus ir com as garotas, para protegê-las.'

Ywe: 'Você tem razão, Sakura anda muito distraída.'

Sakura (zangada): 'Não hajam como se eu não estivesse aqui.' (meus irmãos vivem fazendo isso comigo)

Syaoran (já caminhando): 'Vamos, Ywe. Tenha cuidado Sakura, não excite em mandar um sinal se algo complicar.'

Sakura (baixinho): 'Tome cuidado você também.'

            Ywe acompanhava Li voando ao seu lado, Sakura observava Li cada vez mais distante. 

Kero: 'Vamos Sakura?'

Sakura (sacudindo a cabeça para sair do transe): 'Vamos.'

            Os três caminharam para o Parque do Rei Pingüim, Sakura e Kero iam à frente enquanto Tomoyo os filmava explodindo de felicidade. Tudo era paz, uma paz e tranqüilidade que a muito tempo Sakura não via nas ruas a noite. Estava deserta, mas algumas pessoas ainda se arriscavam a sair à noite. De repente Sakura e Kero sentiram uma explosão de energia vindo do parque, saíram correndo em direção a presença e se depararam com uma fonte belíssima de luzes coloridas que flutuava acima do lago do parque.

Sakura (admirando-a): 'É lindo!'

Kero: 'Não sinto uma presença maligna, muito pelo contrário.'

Tomoyo (que agora alcançava os amigos): 'O que é isso?'

Kero: 'Não sabemos.'

Tomoyo (filmando): 'É magnífica.'

Sakura: 'Vou tentar chegar mais perto.'

Kero: 'Pode ser perigoso, não sabemos que energia é essa ainda.'

Sakura: 'Vou usar a flutuação para ir bem devagar.'

Tomoyo: 'Você acha seguro?'

Sakura: 'Aqui, nunca iremos descobrir.'

            Sakura foi envolvida por uma bolha rosada e devagar começou a flutuar em direção a belíssima luz a sua frente, era tão linda, que a menina se sentiu atraída por ela, como uma abelha é atraída pelo mel. Ela ouvia a voz e Kero, mas não conseguia entender o que o amigo estava lhe falando, a única coisa que ela via e ouvia era aquela luz e os barulhinhos que ela parecia fazer era com um chamado. De repente ela se sentiu envolvida pela luz e não viu mais nada.

            Sakura acordou devagar, estava deitada na grama, era dia e o sol brilhava fraco. Ela se levantou devagar.

Sakura (pensando alto): 'Poxa, me deixaram aqui sozinha a noite inteira, que amigos...'

            Sakura olhou em volta e viu que algo tinha mudado, onde estavam os brinquedos e as pessoas? Tudo era apenas uma mata, os prédios que envolviam a praça tinham sumido. 'Onde estou meu Deus?'

            A menina estava começando a entrar em pânico, olhou para o lago e simplesmente a fonte de luz tinha desaparecido. O que ela faria agora, sozinha no meio de uma floresta fechada? Ela corria os olhos em sua volta na tentativa de achar alguma coisa que resolvesse aquele mistério, levou a mão até o peito pegando sua chave, tentou invocar o báculo, mas este não abriu de jeito nenhum. Ela começou a chorar desesperada, foi quando percebeu que estava vestindo a jaqueta de Li, como aquilo foi parar nela?

Sakura (gritando): 'Syaoran! Syaoran! Cadê você?'

            Ela tinha medo de sair do lugar e Li voltar e não a encontrar, mas não tinha certeza se ele realmente estivesse com ela. Sua agonia durou quase 10 minutos até avistar Li voltando com os braços ocupados com frutas.

Sakura: 'Não podia ter me acordado? Fiquei que nem louca procurando você.'

Syaoran (sem perder a calma): 'Não achei necessário te acordar. Está com fome?'

            Sakura adoraria dizer que não e continuar a brigar com ele, mas seu estômago já pedia alimento. Ela apenas fez sinal que sim e Li lhe entregou o que achou. A menina se deliciou com elas, não era realmente o café da manhã que pediu a Deus, mas estava bom.

Sakura (limpando a boca com as mãos): 'Como você...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-a): 'Eu e Ywe sentimos a explosão de energia e corremos até o parque, Kerberus disse que você tinha entrado nela e resolvemos vir atrás, mas depois que eu passei ela fechou.'

Sakura: 'Eles devem estar preocupados.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos sair daqui logo.'

Sakura (olhando em volta): 'Mas onde estamos?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei ainda. Parece que não há prédios ou construções maiores aqui em volta...'

Sakura: 'Mas este é o parque do rei pingüim.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei, acho que estamos no passado. Eu...'

Sakura (gritando): 'Como é que é? Estamos na passado, mas que passado?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que no Japão feudal, avistei umas casas pequenas para lá.'

Sakura (nervosa): 'O que vamos fazer?'

Syaoran (caminhando): 'Vamos primeiro descobri em que época estamos realmente.'

Sakura (acompanhando ele): 'Se eu ao menos tivesse a minha magia.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também não consegui usar a minha. Acalme-se vamos dar um jeito de voltar.'

            Os dois caminharam por certa de uma hora, tudo era tão estranho, havia animais nas arvores, correndo pela mata. Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que estava desesperada pela situação achou graça ao ver aqueles animaizinhos. Além de tudo, estava com Li, pior se estivesse sozinha.

            Chegaram a cidade, Li tinha razão, pareciam que estavam dentro dos livros de História do segundo grau. Todos vestiam quimonos surrados e pararam para ver aquele estranho casal, vestindo calça jeans e camiseta. As mulheres e crianças corriam para dentro das casas. Sakura estava com medo, enrolou seu braço no de Li, procurando segurança. A vontade dela era correr dali, mas o rapaz permanecia caminhando decisivo até um estabelecimento que parecia um bar. Entraram. O falatório parou com a entrada dos dois. Um silêncio pesado invadiu o estabelecimento. 

Syaoran (para o homem atrás do balcão): 'Por favor, poderia nos informar o nome desta cidade?'

Homem (desconfiado): 'Isso aqui é propriedade de Foe Wong. E pelo que sei não são bem vindos estrangeiros.'

Syaoran: 'Eu e minha esposa fomos assaltados e nos perdemos na estrada. Estamos viajando a muito tempo. Poderia me disser em que ano estamos?'

Homem: 'Rapaz, é muito perigoso andar sozinho por estes caminhos, teve sorte em não levarem vossa bela esposa.'

            Sakura iria falar alguma coisa, mas Li a impediu. 

Syaoran (insistindo na pergunta): 'Em que ano estamos?'

            De repente ouviu-se um estrondo, homens vestidos com armaduras medievais invadiram o pequeno estabelecimento, os homens que estavam antes sentados tomando suas bebidas, saíram quase correndo do local. Li e Sakura olharam para trás e viram uns 10 soldados apontavam suas lanças para eles. Sakura gelou e percebeu que Li estava pela primeira vez nervoso. Os soldados se afastaram para abrir passagem para um rapaz vestido elegantemente e coberto de pedras. Eles perceberam que todos se ajoelhavam quando ele passava, até os guardas. O rapaz parou e encarou o casal. Li reparou que ele observou Sakura e sorriu, depois o encarou com cara de poucos amigos. 

Homem: 'Estão loucos, ajoelhem-se quando o nosso senhor Wong entra.'

            Li permaneceu duro como tábua, o olhar de cobiça que ele lançava para Sakura já estava fazendo com que ele perdesse a cabeça. Wong fez um sinal e quatro guardas foram até Li e Sakura.

Wong: 'Vejo que são estrangeiros, não só pelas roupas como pelos modos.'

Syaoran: 'Estamos de passagem.'

Homem: 'Meu senhor, este casal foi assaltado na estrada e acabaram se perdendo na floresta.'

Wong: 'Estrangeiros não são bem vindos no meu feudo.'

Syaoran: 'Se é assim, estamos de saída.'

Wong: 'Não acha muito novo para poder comprar uma esposa tão bela?'

Sakura: 'Como é que é?'

Wong: 'E ainda temperamental.'

Syaoran: 'Com todo respeito, acho que nossa vida não interessa há um homem tão rico e poderoso como o senhor.'

Wong: 'Vejo arrogância nos seus olhos rapaz. Acho que ainda não tem idéia com quem está falando.'

            Li permaneceu o encarando em silêncio, Sakura iria falar novamente, mas Li a impediu. Ela sentiu o rapaz mais tenso ainda, ele sabia que aconteceria alguma coisa.

Wong: 'Peguem a moça e prendam o rapaz.'

            Dois homens a pegaram pelos braços e a arrancaram do lado de Li, os outros dois o atacaram. Sakura lutava para se livrar deles, mas eram muito fortes. A única coisa que ela podia ouvir era a luta de Li com o restante dos soldados. Ela não sabia se gritava, se tentava se livrar daqueles que a prendiam fortemente, machucando seus braços ou chorava. Foi carregada a cavalo até um enorme mansão, onde várias pessoas que estavam trabalhando pararem para observá-la e fazerem algum comentário, mas ninguém a ajudava. Lá, foi levada até um quarto muito bonito, onde algumas mulheres estavam se arrumando nele, todas muito bonitas. Os soldados a jogaram no chão e trancaram a porta. A menina correu até ela socando com os punhos pedindo para abrirem.

Sakura (chorando): 'O que vão fazer com o Syaoran? O que vão fazer com ele?!'

            Ela chorou e batia na porta até suas mãos ficarem marcadas. Uma velha senhora se aproximou dela devagar, tentando consolar.

Senhora: 'Se continuar assim, ele irá matá-lo. Precisa se acalmar.'

Sakura (gritando): 'Eles não podem, não podem!'

Uma das mulheres se aproximou das duas. Sakura viu como ela era bela, possuía lindos olhos violetas e os cabelos louros eram presos numa enorme trança.

Senhora: 'Diga a ela o que aconteceu com o seu pai, Kyra?'

Kyra: 'Eles o mataram porque não me recusei a desposar o senhor Wong. Precisa manter a calma, senão acabaram matando quem você gosta.'

Sakura (mais assustada): 'Desposar? Mas como assim?'

Senhora: 'Este é o quarto onde todas as esposas do senhor, ele a trouxe aqui para você se arrumar para ele, minha querida.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não o amo, como posso me casar com quem eu não amo!'

Kyra: 'Mas ninguém se casa porque se ama.'

Sakura: 'Como é? Claro que não.'

Senhora (assustada): 'Menina, de onde você veio?'

Sakura (sem ouvi a pergunta): 'Eu já sou casada e este animal mandou prender ele.'

Outra mulher (pegando as mãos dela): 'Ele acabará matando-o. Agora tente se acalmar, gritar e xingar o senhor não irá resolver nada, apenas piorar a sua situação.'

            Sakura se afastou delas, olhou para todos aqueles belos rostos a fitando com pena e compaixão. Correu até a janela, todas estavam com grades. Pensou em como sua magia estava fazendo falta, porque ela teve que desaparecer logo agora. Cada vez que pensava em Li, ficava mais nervosa. Ela sabia que ele nunca se deixaria prender. 'Meu Deus e se o matarem?' Ela começou a chorar novamente pela sua impotência em poder ajudá-lo. 

Senhora (pegando-a pelos ombros): 'Venha tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa limpa. Olhe para você menina, como és linda, se for esperta irá garantir a sua sobrevivência e a de seu marido.'

Outra mulher de cabelos negros: 'Você o ama tanto assim?'

            Sakura quase sem forças apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Ruiva: 'Ele deve ser muito bonito para você ser tão apaixonada por ele. Olha aqui temos de tudo, o senhor Wong nos dá presentes e roupas bonitas, poderá ser muito feliz aqui, como muitas somos.'

            Sakura não respondeu tinha gritado e chorado demais para responder aquele comentário.

Kyra (olhando para Sakura): 'Ela o ama, não tem como ela ser feliz com o senhor Wong. Coitadinha...'

            Sakura tomou um banho com muitos perfumes e colocou uma bela roupa, enquanto pensava em alguma maneira se sair dali e salvar Li, rezando para que não tivessem o matado. A senhora tentava colocar maquiagem nela, mas Sakura recusou. Em poucos minutos, dois guardas bateram na porta, estavam ali para levar Sakura até Wong. Ela foi sem recusar. Acompanhou os dois observando cada janela e porta da enorme mansão. Num enorme salão estava Wong. Ele sorriu para ela.

Wong: 'Está magnífica! É a mais bela entre todas.'

Sakura: 'Onde está Syaoran?'

Wong: 'Aquele rapaz? É seu marido não?'

Sakura (gritando): 'Onde ele está?!'

Wong (sorrindo): 'Está vivo ainda. Impressionei-me muito com as habilidades dele, deixou inconsciente quase todos os meus homens, é um rapaz de muita fibra, seria um ótimo soldado.'

Sakura (tentando manter a calma): 'Eu quero vê-lo.'

Wong: 'Está bem. Tragam o rapaz aqui.'

            Sakura estava nervosa, tinha medo de ver como Li estava, mas precisava saber se estava realmente vivo. Em poucos minutos, ele entrou no aposento todo machucado e com os braços presos, mesmo assim permanecia firme com o seu ar de superioridade. Um guarda o chutou fazendo com que ele caísse de joelhos. Sakura correu até ele para o abraçar. Lágrimas não paravam de sair dos seus olhos vendo o estado que o deixaram. Havia inúmeros cortes, arranhões e hematomas pelo belo corpo do rapaz.

Sakura (entre lágrimas): 'Syaoran, o que fizeram com você, meu amor?'

            Li arregalou os olhos sentindo, ele morreria apenas para ouvi-la chamar de meu amor novamente.

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu estou bem.'

Sakura (o encarando): 'Bem? Como pode disser isso Syaoran?'

Wong (caminhando até o casal): 'Ele viverá se você não se recusar a ser minha esposa.'

Syaoran (olhando-o com fúria): 'Precisa disso para fazer mulheres serem suas amantes.'

            Wong puxou Sakura com força, fazendo-a soltar Li. Com um aceno de cabeça um dos guarda deu um chute no rapaz.

Sakura: 'Para com isso.'

Wong: 'Aceita minha proposta?'

Syaoran (olhando sério para Sakura): 'Não aceite.'

            Novamente Wong fez sinal para baterem em Li.

Sakura: 'Aceito, aceito. Mas parem com isso.'

Syaoran: 'Não!'

            Sakura se livrou de Wong e correu até Li que estava caído no chão, tentou levantá-lo, mas ele era muito pesado. Ele se sentou.

Sakura (sussurrando ao seu ouvido): 'Não tenho escolha, me desculpe.'

            O rapaz olhou para ela com os olhos cheio de dor, não pelos ferimentos, mas pelo que ela acabara de aceitar. Ele tentou a persuadir da idéia, porem já estava sendo carregado novamente para a masmorra. Sakura apenas observou levarem ele, com uma dor enorme no peito. Wong parou ao seu lado.

Wong: 'Teria que matá-lo para ser minha esposa formalmente, mas abrirei uma exceção se comportar como uma boa esposa.'

            Sakura o olhou com nojo, como poderia ser uma boa esposa se ao simples pensamento de ele a tocar já lhe dava ânsia de vômitos. Ele viu isso no olhar dela e lhe deu um tapa na cara.

Wong (pegando o seu rosto): 'Não me olhe com este olhar de nojo...'

            E a beijou a força. Ela o repudiou.

Wong: 'Se prepare para esta noite. Mandarei lhe buscar as dez. Agora vá trocar esta roupa suja de sangue.'

            Sakura novamente foi levada para o quarto, onde chorou lembrando-se de como Li estava. Por mais que as mulheres tentavam animá-la, era inútil.

            Já era tarde, o sol já havia desaparecido. Ela precisa rápido de um plano. Olhou para fora da janela tentando identificar um bom caminho para uma fuga. 

Sakura (inocentemente para uma das jovens): 'Por acaso você sabe onde é a tal masmorra?'

Jovem: 'É no subsolo da mansão, dizem que lá é um lugar tenebroso.'

Sakura (fingindo um arrepio): 'Nossa, deve ser mesmo, não quero nem passar perto da entrada.'

Jovem: 'Então evite o portão de grades do lado esquerdo da casa.'

Sakura: 'Vou mesmo.'

Senhora (se aproximando): 'Está na hora de você se arrumar.'

            Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça, um plano já estava sendo traçado em sua cabeça, só esperava que desse tudo certo ou os dois iriam ser mortos. Na hora marcada, vieram buscá-la. As jovens lhe desejavam sorte, outras olhavam com estrema inveja para a bela moça. Sakura não falou nada, estava ansiosa demais para falar alguma coisa. Ela entrou no quarto de Wong, ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si. Wong foi até ela e a trancou. Sakura olhou que as janelas não possuíam grades e sorriu. O rapaz pesou que foi para ele.

Wong: 'Vejo que se conformou com sua situação. Não se preocupe, sou muito carinhoso com as belas mulheres.'

Sakura: 'As suas esposas me disseram.'

Wong (acariciando seu rosto): 'Como tu és bela.'

Sakura (procurando alguma coisa atrás de si): 'Fico sem jeito com estes elogios.'

Wong (inclinado para beijá-la): 'Pois merece todos eles.'        

            Nesta hora a moça pegou um vaso que estava na cômoda e bateu com toda força na cabeça de Wong, que caiu desmaiado no chão.

Sakura: 'E é isso que um cara nojento como você merece.'

            Ela correu até a janela, a porta estava trancada, ninguém perceberia que ela havia fugido, desceu pelas plantas que enfeitavam as paredes externas da casa, quase caiu umas duas ou três vezes se machucando toda. Correu junto a parece se escondendo no escuro das pessoas e guardas que faziam a segurança do local. Quando a menina viu o portão mencionado sorriu, agora era só entrar tirar Li de lá e os dois fugirem até achar um jeito de voltar para o futuro (fácil não?). O cheiro era insuportável, pensou que o da biblioteca era até bom perto daquele. Entrou receosa, uma escada levava até a masmorra. Olhou para os lados e para baixo e não ouviu barulho algum. Desceu o mais rápido que podia. Mal dava para ver os degraus com a fraca iluminação.

            A escada dava para um corredor horroroso com inúmeras portas, ou melhor celas. 'Em qual Syaoran estava?' Três guardas vinham pelo corredor, ela se escondeu atrás de uma pilha de barris até eles passarem. Ouviu algum comentário sobre um prisioneiro que estava dando trabalho para eles, pois já havia derrubado cinco homens aquela tarde. Depois que passaram, ela voltou a correr pelo corredor, sempre se escondia quando alguém vinha. Olhava pelas aberturas das portas procurando Li, mas não o achava, um calafrio lhe correu pela espinha ao pensar no pior. 

Sakura (para umas das inúmeras aberturas): 'Syaoran? Syaoran está aí?'

Voz (assustadora): 'Quem procura está no final do corredor, moça.'

Sakura (depois de se recuperar do susto): 'Obrigada.'

Voz: 'Espere. Se me soltar prometo ajudá-la a fugir daqui.'

Sakura: 'Como posso confiar em ti?'

Voz: 'Acredite, não farei mal algum a ti, dou-lhe minha palavra de honra.'

            Ela hesitou um pouco antes de decidir. 

Sakura: 'Porque está aqui?'

Voz: 'Sou um perigo para o senhor Wong, por isso ele me mantém aqui.'

Sakura: 'Perigo? Que tipo de perigo?'

Voz: 'Sou dono de tudo isso aqui, menina.'

            Sakura não sabia porque, mas aquela voz era como familiar para ela, só não sabia de quem. Ela pegou um ferro jogado no chão e com alguns golpes consegui abrir o cadeado (nossa que cadeado fraquinho!). Uma figura suja surgiu a sua frente. Ela teve vontade de gritar, mas se conteve.

Voz: 'Meu nome é Ryu Wong, perdoe-me pela terrível aparência.'

Sakura (tentando se controlar): 'Wong?'

Ryu: 'Vamos tirar o rapaz daqui logo.'

            A menina acompanhou o estranho até o final do corredor. Lá havia dois soldados. Ryu pegou um pedaço de madeira largado no canto e com ele atacou rapidamente eles, deixando-os inconscientes. Sakura correu até a pequena cela e lá estava Li preso à parede. 

Syaoran (assustado em vê-la ali): 'O que faz aqui?'

Sakura (tentando soltá-lo): 'Tentando salvar você.'

Syaoran: 'Seria mais fácil se pegasse a chave que está no bolso esquerdo da calça da...'

Ryu: 'Esta aqui. Agora o solte logo.'

Syaoran (olhando para a figura atrás de Sakura): 'Quem é você?'

Ryu: 'Tenho uma dívida com esta menina. Mas vamos logo antes que os outros voltem.'

            Sakura soltou Li, que por alguns segundos caiu de joelhos.

Sakura: 'Você está bem?'

Syaoran (se esforçando para levantar): 'Já disse que estou. Vamos.'

            Ele pegou a mão dela e junto com Ryu correram pelos corredores. Os outros presos faziam barulho e acabariam por despertar a atenção dos outros soldados. 

Syaoran: 'É melhor soltá-los, assim serão mais tentando fugir.'

Ryu: 'Boa idéia.'

            O rapaz jogou um maço de chaves que havia pegado do bolso do guarda para Sakura que começou a abrir as portas assim como os dois. Em alguns minutos a confusão foi armada, os soldados já estavam invadindo a masmorra. Era uma verdadeira guerra. Lanças contra pedaço de paus e ferro. Li tentava proteger Sakura. Devagar os dois iam saindo daquele inferno junto com outros presos. Li mesmo ferido conseguiu se proteger e atacar muito bem, realmente ele era um poderoso guerreiro chinês. 

            Conseguiram sair depois de muito custo. Correram para a floresta, perseguidos por alguns presos e guardas. Alguns dos presos invadiram a mansão para saqueá-la.  Os guardas eram poucos para conter aquela multidão de pessoas, pois alguns empregados se juntaram aos saqueadores. Li e Sakura corriam o máximo que puderam, até atingir o lago. Olharam para o ele, na esperança de que encontraria a maldita fonte de luz que os levariam ao futuro.

            Estava escuro, apenas a lua fornecia a pouca iluminação para eles. 

Sakura: 'O que faremos agora?'

Syaoran (se sentando debaixo de uma arvore): 'Não sei.'

Sakura (sentando-se ao lado dele): 'Estou cansada. Corremos muito.'

Syaoran (se encostando ao tronco da arvore): 'Não sei como as coisas ficaram por lá. Mas acho que assim que tudo se resolver, aquele idiota do Wong vem atrás da gente.'

Sakura: 'Você está muito machucado, era melhor a gente procurar ajuda.'

Syaoran: 'De quem? Esquece Sakura. Vamos descansar um pouco, para depois pensar no que vamos fazer. Além do mais já estou acostumado a andar todo esfolado mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Você sempre quer bancar o herói, é isso que dá.'

Syaoran: 'Não vou discutir com você, se é isso que está querendo.'

            O rapaz se levantou indo em direção ao lago.

Syaoran: 'Olhe para trás.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Hei o que você vai fazer?'

Syaoran: 'Vou tomar um banho, estou com muitos machucados e aquela masmorra era muito suja. Se eu não me limpar aí é que vai inflamar tudo.'

            A menina sentiu as faces ruborizarem, levantou-se e ficou atrás da arvore olhando para frente. Ouviu Syaoran entrar no lago e se banhar. Mil pensamentos invadiram a sua cabeça enquanto ouvia o barulho da água se movendo. Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu um barulho perto da mata ao seu lado, virou o rosto e viu uma enorme onça a encarando.  Levou a mão até a boca para evitar um grito. Mas não conteve em se levantar e sair correndo, o animal foi atrás dela. 

Sakura (correndo): 'Syaoran!!!'

            O rapaz que ainda estava se banhando levou um susto ao ouvi o grito. Virou-se e viu a menina vindo em direção ao lago correndo do animal. Ele fez menção de sair, mas lembrou-se que estava sem roupa, ficou sem saber o que fazer. Este foi o tempo de Sakura entrar no lago de roupa e tudo até ele. 

Sakura (parando a sua frente): 'Droga Syaoran, você fica aí parado enquanto uma onça ia me comer.'

Syaoran (olhando para o animal): 'Não se preocupe ela pelo jeito não vai querer entrar no lago atrás de você.'

Sakura (vendo o animal ficar na margem andando de um lado para o outro): 'Ah, você tem medo de água seu bicho feio?'

Syaoran: 'Ela viu que você não valia a pena o esforço.'

Sakura (empurrando-o): 'Dá para parar de implicar comigo. Tá parecendo o Touya.'

Syaoran (se afastando dela): 'Vai ver ele tinha razão ao te chamar de monstrenga.'

Sakura: 'Hei onde vai?'

Syaoran (vermelho): 'É melhor você ficar longe de mim.'

Sakura: 'Vai me dizer que você está sem roupa?'

Syaoran: 'Como você queria que eu tomasse banho?'

            Ela tampou os olhos, envergonhada.

Sakura: 'Você precisava entrar no lago sem roupa?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não imaginei que você entraria comigo.'

Sakura: 'Eu não entrei com você.'

Syaoran: 'Você entendeu o que eu quis disser.'

            A onça ficou na margem olhando para os dois e caminhando de um lado para o outro. Li continuou a tentar limpar os ferimentos, volta e meio soltava um palavrão ao tentar limpar um corte mais doloroso.

Sakura (olhando para o onça): 'Está doendo muito?'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, aquele lobisomem me fez um corte muito pior.'

Sakura (triste): 'Mas você foi logo para o hospital.'

Syaoran: 'Já disse para não se preocupar. Quando estava em treinamento eu me cuidava sozinho.'

Sakura: 'Não entendo porque você faz estas coisas?'

Syaoran (sem entender): 'Que coisas?'

Sakura: 'Porque fica sempre tentando resolver as coisas e se machucando, sua família tem dinheiro, você podia aproveitar ele como bem entendesse.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que você não me conhece direito.'

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Eu não consigo entender porque você precisa tanto ser o melhor em tudo. Se não fosse tão teimoso, não sairia sempre tão machucado.'

Syaoran (a encarando): 'Eu não posso fugir da minha responsabilidade.'

Sakura: 'Como assim?'

Syaoran: 'Você tem razão quando disse que eu poderia ser um playboy que só pensaria em dinheiro, carros e divertimentos fúteis, mas não é isso que me faz sentir bem, grandes poderes exigem grandes responsabilidades.' (alguém aí viu Spider Man?)

Sakura: 'Mas porque você não pode ser como qualquer rapaz normal?'

Syaoran: 'Da mesma maneira que você não pode ser uma garota normal.'

Sakura (lagrimejando): 'É diferente, eu comecei com isso, fui eu que soltei as cartas. Eu não escolhi ter magia, eu não escolhi me meter nesta confusão toda.'

Syaoran (se aproximando dela): 'Eu também não. Lembra do que a Mizuki falava o tempo inteiro: que o acaso não existe.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não queria estar aqui, eu não queria que você estivesse todo machucado. Eu queria estar na minha caminha quentinha, ouvindo a Tomoyo contar o que aconteceu no ensaio e ouvir o Kero reclamando de como eu fiz isso ou aquilo.'

Syaoran (limpando as lágrimas dela): 'Não chore, eu não suporto lhe ver chorando. Eu te prometo que tudo vai terminar bem, vamos voltar logo para o nosso tempo.'

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Eu tive medo de que você estivesse morto.'

Syaoran (vermelho): 'Mas eu não estou, estou aqui com você.'

Sakura (chorando mais forte): 'Mas se você não estivesse, o que eu ia fazer? O que seria da minha vida sem você?'

Syaoran (a abraçando): 'Seria a mesma menina forte que eu conheci.'

Sakura: 'Era mais fácil capturar as cartas clow do que o que está acontecendo agora.'

Syaoran: 'Na época você só tinha 10 anos e conseguiu superar tudo, agora não será diferente. Alem do mais agora eu estou te ajudando antes eu disputava com você as cartas, lembra-se?'

Sakura: 'Você nunca vai admitir que nunca quis tirar as cartas de mim, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Pode esquecer isso.'

Sakura (olhando para ele): 'Porque você é assim Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'Assim como?'

Sakura: 'Porque tem medo de admitir alguma coisa, algum sentimento?'

Syaoran (se afastando ela): 'A onça já se foi, é melhor você sair primeiro.'

            Sakura saiu desanimada do lago tentava se aquecer com as mãos, Li saiu logo em seguida e se vestiu. O rapaz rapidamente pegou alguns gravetos e montou uma fogueira para aquecê-la. 

Syaoran (vendo-a encolhidinha): 'Está com muito frio?'

            Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e com os lábios tremendo. Ele a puxou para mais perto da fogueira e a abraçou tentando aquecê-la. Sakura repousou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz e se sentindo mais segura e aquecida nos braços dele, conseguiu adormecer.

Continua.


	7. A agonia de um guerreiro

Onde Li e Sakura foram parar? Que lugar é este que nem magia eles podem usar? (Ih, rimou!) Como se livraram do chato do Wong e encontrar um caminho de volta para casa? Lute por estas respostas lendo mais um dos meus intermináveis capítulos... (não liguem, eu sempre me empolgo)

**Capítulo 07: A agonia de um guerreiro.**

Na manhã seguinte, a Sakura acordou abraçada a Li, que ainda dormia. Era maravilhoso senti-lo tão perto que apenas se acomodou melhor nos braços dele e voltou a fechar os olhos, porem um estrondo os acordou. Li levantou rapidamente, e encarou os homens que o cercavam. Era novamente os guardas de Wong que vieram atrás deles. Não adiantaria combatê-los ali, precisava cortar o mal pela raiz, precisava era lutar contra e Wong e vencê-lo, assim finalmente ele os deixaria em paz até descobrirem um jeito de voltar para casa. 

Sakura se levantou num só pulo, Li já estava em posição de luta, eram apenas 5 homens, não seria difícil derrotá-los. O primeiro o atacou com sua espada, Li jogou Sakura no chão, desviando-os do ataque e com a agilidade de um gato, se abaixou ficando a altura o estomago do oponente, ali desferiu seu poderoso golpe. Os quatro restantes o cercaram, encurralando-o com suas espadas e lanças. Um tentou golpeá-lo, mas Li pulou e num giro de 360 graus o golpeou na nuca, deixando o pobre homem inconsciente. Um dos que sobrou, o segurou por trás e um outro foi para lhe socar, porem Li desferiu um golpe com as pernas, fazendo-o se afastar foi o tempo de com uma cotovela se livrar do que o prendia e lhe acertar mais alguns golpes. O destino não foi diferente para os demais, com golpes perfeitos a luta não se estendeu por mais alguns minutos.

Sakura estava maravilhada, ela já tinha visto Li lutando outras vezes, mas não com tanta intensidade, precisou de alguns segundos para cair em si e correr até ele que permanecia em posição de ataque no meio dos soldados inconscientes.

Sakura: 'Você está bem?'

Syaoran (relaxando): 'Se me fizer esta pergunta novamente eu juro que lhe jogo neste lago.'

Sakura: Hei eu só estou preocupada com você, não precisa ser grosso.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Não agüento mais este cara no meu pé, vamos resolver isso de uma vez.'

Voz (vindo por entre as arvores): 'Realmente você tem muita fibra, meu rapaz.'

Sakura: 'Quem está aí?'

            Ryu apareceu junto com um grupo de ex-prisioneiros de Wong.

Ryu: 'Estou tão diferente assim, menina?'

            Realmente ele estava muito diferente, sem aquela barba toda e limpo, poderia até disser que estava muito bonito.

Syaoran: 'É você. O que estava fazendo aí parado?'

Um dos homens: 'Estávamos observando você lutar.'

Ryu (olhando para os desmaiados): 'Derrotou 5 dos melhores soldados de Wong sozinho usando apenas seus punhos e chutes. Só vi um homem lutando assim na minha vida.'

Outro dos prisioneiros: 'Foi quando fomos para China, meu senhor. Eu me lembro bem daquele guerreiro, realmente impressionante.'

Ryu: 'Isso mesmo meu caro Yume, foi um guerreiro chinês. Agora eu me pergunto o que um faz sozinho no Japão?'

Syaoran: 'O que lhe faz crer que eu seja um?'

Ryu (se aproximando): 'A sua força e técnica. Mas se não quiser não precisa responder, apenas quero que nos ajude a derrubar Wong.'

Syaoran: 'Não vim para fazer uma guerra.'

Ryu (colocando a mão no ombro dele): 'Rapaz, não pode fugir do que você é...'

Yume: 'Você é um guerreiro, e o melhor que estes meus velhos olhos já viram. Por favor, ajude o senhor a recuperar o que foi lhe tirado.'

            Sakura viu que Li hesitava na resposta, talvez porque ele nunca tinha se dado conta que realmente era um guerreiro e que fora treinado para isso: Guerrear. Ele olhou para Sakura, como se buscasse ali refúgio para a sua agonia interna. Ela se aproximou dele e passou seu braço pelo dele tentado lhe dar apoio para o que ele decidisse.

Ryu: 'Ele não os deixará em paz até ter vossa esposa para ele e você, morto.'

Syaoran (para Sakura): 'Ele tem razão.'

Sakura: 'Faça o que achar certo, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (encarando Ryu): 'Está bem, irei ajudá-los.'

Ryu (abrindo um sorriso): 'Agora sim teremos uma chance de vitória. Vamos meus caros amigos, tenho comida para lhes oferecer.'

            Os dois acompanharam o numeroso grupo liderado agora por Ryu, todos eram ex-prisioneiros ou camponeses insatisfeitos com os mandos e desmandos de Wong. No acampamento improvisado, havia comida e algumas armas. Li e Sakura comeram um bom café da manhã e se trocaram com roupa que alguns camponeses lhe ofereceram. Depois os homens traçaram planos para invadir a mansão e acabar com o poder de Wong.

Ryu: 'Eu tenho direito de desafiá-lo para um duelo, ele me roubou tudo.'

Yume (que pelo jeito era o senhor das leis, pois as conhecia como ninguém): 'Isso é verdade, mas Wong é um nobre agora, se qualquer um o matar terá que ser punido pelo imperador, apenas poderá matá-lo quem possuir uma rixa de honra.'

Ryu: 'Mas eu tenho o direito de duelar pelo que é meu.'

Um homem: 'Eu também, Wong cassou as minhas terras.'

Yume: 'Não, não, não senhor. Suas terras foram retiradas por falta de impostos. É injusto, mas Wong estava no seu direito.' (Alguém aí é da época de Que Rei sou eu?)

Homem (revoltado): 'Ele aumentou os impostos por contra própria. Isso é um absurdo.'

Outro: 'Ele me mandou para a masmorra só porque fui contra seus desmandos.'

Yume (serenamente): 'Meu caros senhores, nosso sistema de leis é impróprio (isso é pq ele não conhece o do Brasil), mas é o que temos ao nosso favor. Se alguns de vocês o matar o imperador os caçará como animais, apenas o Senhor Ryu e o senhor estrangeiro possuem o direito a um duelo.'

            Li que até então estava indiferente àquele falatório sem fim levantou os olhos para o senhor ao ser mencionado.

Camponês: 'Mas porque apenas os dois?'

Yume: 'O senhor Ryu, pela fortuna que lhe é direito por ser o primogênito da família Wong e o estrangeiro pela honra perdida da esposa.'

            Li sentiu como se um raio o atingisse, como ele não havia pensado no que aconteceu com Sakura antes de ela o libertar? Ele viu que os homens olhavam para ele sérios e calados. Levantou-se em silêncio ainda sentindo os olhares o acompanhando, ouviu alguns comentários. Isso pesou mais na cabeça do rapaz. Precisava falar com Sakura. A procurou pelo acampamento e a viu perto das outras mulheres que lavavam roupa. Ela apenas observava quietinha as outras conversando alto, uma vez ou outra respondia alguma pergunta delas, na maioria mentia tentando ao máximo lembrar das aulas de história. Ele ficou um tempo apenas observando ela, até que a menina percebeu que estava sendo vigiada e se virou para ele abrindo um belo sorriso. Syaoran sentiu uma fisgada no coração, queria perguntar a ela, mas não tinha a coragem suficiente para ouvir a resposta e confirmar que foi incapaz de protegê-la. Sakura percebeu uma nuvem preta se formar nos olhos de rapaz e foi até ele.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'O que aconteceu? Acha que vai ser difícil enfrentar os guardas do Wong? Você não está pensando em se arriscar daquela maneira, não é? Espero que o senhor Ryu saiba o que está fazendo, porque...'

Syaoran (interrompendo): 'O que aconteceu com você?'

Sakura (vendo que ele simplesmente ignorou a suas perguntas): 'Como assim?'

Syaoran: 'Ele fez algum mal a você?'

Sakura (sem entender sobre o que ele se referia): 'Claro. Ou você acha que o que ele fez a você foi bom?'

Syaoran (quase em desespero): 'Não estou falando de mim. Ele e você...bem...ele...'

Sakura (olhando séria para ele): 'O que você quer me perguntar Syaoran?'

Syaoran (se arrependendo): 'Não é nada, esquece.'

Sakura: 'Não, espera. O que foi? Porque não olha para mim direito?'

Syaoran (se afastando): 'Desculpe, eu não devia nem ter...'

Sakura (correndo até ele e parando na sua frente): 'Sabe, eu tô cansada de você ficar me escondendo as coisas. Você até pode ser o todo poderoso guerreiro chinês, mas não tem o direito de me excluir das coisas.'

Syaoran: 'Não é nada disso...'

Sakura: 'É isso sim. Você vive me criticando, o que eu deveria fazer ou o que eu não deveria fazer. Eu posso não saber nada de artes marciais, mas eu sei usar direitinho as cartas. Droga, você não vê que eu não sou mais uma criança!'

Syaoran (depois de um suspiro): 'Este é o problema.'

Sakura: 'O que? Eu saber usar as cartas? Você está mentindo. Você está me escondendo as coisas e eu não tenho como usar magia aqui.'

Syaoran: 'Não... Olha foi mal, está bem?'

Sakura: 'O que você tem medo de me disser?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não tenho medo.'

            Li se afastou sem encará-la novamente, Sakura o observou bufando de ódio, como ele podia tratá-la como se fosse ainda uma menininha, foi ela que o tirou daquela masmorra. Claro que precisou de uma ajudinha, mas fora ela que propiciou tudo. 

Sakura: 'Droga!'

            As mulheres que estavam mais afastadas ouviram o grito de Sakura e a olharam com mais estranheza ainda. Li por sua vez tinha a cabeça fervendo, como podia não ter medo de uma guerra e não ser capaz de fazer uma pergunta a Sakura. Ele sabia que a dúvida corroia qualquer pessoa, mas talvez ela fosse melhor do que a certeza de que tinha falhado, como encararia Touya, Ywe e Kerberus. Como ele encararia Sakura, se só a dúvida já fazia com que não tivesse coragem de olhá-la. Olhou para o céu, já deviam ser quase seis da tarde, e tomou uma resolução, mesmo sendo proibido pela tradição da sua família repararia seu erro, casaria com Sakura.

            Aquela mesma noite, Ryu resolveu que iriam invadir as propriedades de Wong. Ficou decidido que ele cuidaria de Wong, Syaoran se recusou a matá-lo. Podia ser um guerreiro e ter motivos, mas não era um assassino. 

Ryu: 'Estão todos prontos.'

            Os homens em coro responderam que sim, Li permaneceu no seu canto, olhando para eles. Muitos talvez não voltassem, talvez eles ainda não tinham se dado conta disso. 

Sakura (atrás de Li): 'Estão todos prontos?'

Syaoran (sem fitá-la): 'Sim, iremos daqui a pouco. Quero que fique junto com as outras.'

Sakura: 'Eu irei com vocês.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Não me diga?'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo, falei com o senhor Ryu hoje à tarde e decidimos que eu irei para guiá-los dentro da casa.'

Syaoran: 'Pois me diga como é a casa.'

Sakura: 'Ela é muito grande, você não conseguiria decorar tudo.'

Syaoran: 'Você está inventando isso para ir junto. Eu te conheço, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Se for isso, o problema é meu.'

Syaoran (encarando-a sério): 'Pois eu lhe digo que não vai.'

            Li se afastou deixando-a falando sozinha. Ela correu até ele.

Sakura: 'Hei, você não manda em mim não.'

            Li continuava caminhar em silêncio.

Sakura (puxando o braço dele): 'Droga, será que você podia descer um pouco do pedestal e falar comigo?'

Syaoran: 'Não há nada a se falar, eu não vou deixar você se arriscar.'

Sakura: 'Mas você pode.'

Syaoran: 'Primeiro eu sou homem, segundo eu sou mais forte, terceiro e último eu fui treinado para isso.'

Sakura: 'Estou morrendo de medo. Corta essa Senhor todo poderoso, fui eu que te tirei daquele lugar imundo. Posso não ter todas estas qualidades, mas eu sou muito esperta.'

Ryu (se aproximando): 'Estão prontos?'

Syaoran: 'Estou.'

Sakura: 'Eu também.'

Syaoran: 'Eu já falei que você não vai.'

Sakura: 'Você não pode me dar ordens.'

Yume (que vinha logo atrás do seu senhor): 'Acho que deu muita liberdade a sua esposa, senhor.'

Syaoran (lembrando-se que ali, ela era sua esposa): 'Também acho.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'O que quer disser com isso?'

Yume (se divertindo com aquele estranho casal): 'Deve obedecer ao seu esposo, senhora Li.'

Syaoran: 'Agora, vá se juntar as outras.'

            Sakura iria falar alguma coisa, mas lembrou-se das suas aulas de história, se virou bufando de raiva e caminhou até as outras com passos pesados. Os homens se divertiam em ver uma mulher tão temperamental. Em meia hora estavam indo em direção a Wong. 

            O grupo era formado por quase 50 homens, levando-se em conta que deveria se ter pelo menos uns 100 guardas, isso daria um saldo bem negativo para os rebeldes. Ryu volta e meia olhava para Li, sentia uma mistura de satisfação por tê-lo ao seu lado e admiração. Mal sabia ele que dentro do rapaz havia um enorme conflito e insegurança.

Ryu: 'Nervoso, Li?'

Syaoran: 'Não.'

Ryu: 'Está calado.'

Syaoran: 'Estou bem, apenas um pouco preocupado com a desvantagem.'

            Li mentiu descaradamente, não estava preocupado com isso, ele sabia que venceria agora que Sakura estava salva e não precisava ficar preocupado com sua segurança, o problema era ter que conviver com o sentimento de ter fracassado ao protegê-la de Wong. 

            Os homens cercaram a casa, mas já estavam sendo esperados pelo exercito particular do seu dono. A guerra começou. Li e Ryu, acompanhados de outros 5 homens tentavam entrar na casa para atacar Wong diretamente. Porem um grupo os esperava, o que forçou Li e Ryu a se separarem. Ryu e alguns homens ficaram no primeiro andar, enquanto Li e um outro rapazinho subiram para o segundo pavimento. Corriam pelos corredores, Li ia à frente, até que o rapazinho falou.

Rapaz: 'Espera!'

            Li parou de imediato, sentiu o sangue escorrer para fora do corpo.

Rapaz (indo até uma das portas): 'Precisamos tirar as meninas daqui.'

Syaoran: 'O que você está fazendo aqui?!'

Rapaz (nervoso): 'Do que você...'

Syaoran (irritadíssimo): 'Você pensa que eu sou estúpido, Sakura?'

Sakura (tirando o lenço do rosto): 'Como você...'

            Sakura iria falar quando ouviu um grupo de soldados subindo.

Sakura (puxando Li): 'Vamos.'

            A menina entrou com Li no quarto onde as esposas de Wong ficavam, todas levaram um susto ao vê-la com o rapaz ao lado. Ela fechou a porta e ouviu os guardas passarem.

Kyra (se aproximando deles): 'O que está acontecendo?'

Sakura (tentando acalmá-las): 'Estamos invadindo a casa, vocês precisam sair daqui.'

Senhora: 'Menina, você é mais maluca do que eu pensei.'

Uma das jovens: 'Para onde vamos?

Sakura: 'Precisam se esconder e se protegerem, ta havendo uma guerra lá fora.'

Uma ruiva (reparando em Li que havia ficado na estreita da porta): 'É ele o seu marido?'

Kyra (o olhando, todas viraram –se para ele): 'Ele é muito bonito e corajoso.' (claro né minha filha ele é o herói da minha história!)

Sakura (sem graça): 'Agora não é hora de apresentações.'

Senhora (a abraçando): 'Pensei que estava morta depois aquela noite que foi para o quarto do senhor.'

            Li virou-se finalmente para aquelas mulheres, o coração parou por alguns segundos, então o seu maior temor era real, Sakura tinha ido para o quarto de Wong.  

Syaoran: 'Fique aqui com elas.'

            Disse e saiu, deixando Sakura sem saber o que fazer, olhando para o porta que ele havia saído e... trancado. Ela pensou em como ele podia ser tão insuportável e machista, e um dia ela pensou que estava apaixonado por ele, devia ser pura carência pensou. 

Kyra: 'O que vamos fazer agora?'

Sakura (tentando colocar os pensamentos): 'Irei dar um jeito de sair daqui e ele me paga.'

Senhora: 'Menina, é melhor ficarmos aqui, estaremos seguras. Não há como sair daqui, nem como entrar. As janelas possuem grades e a porta está trancada.'

Ruiva: 'Vamos rezar, é o máximo que podemos.'

            As mulheres se ajoelharam e começaram sua ladainha, Sakura estava nervosa demais para rezar. Li por sua vez, corria pelos corredores, os pobres coitados que o encontravam no caminho eram atacados por uma verdadeira fera. Ryu o encontrou depois de poucos minutos, junto com apenas um dos homens que vieram com eles. 

Ryu: 'Ele deve estar no quarto do final do corredor.'

Syaoran (apresando o passo): 'Vamos.'

            Os três homens invadiram o grande aposento e lá estava Wong, sentado calmamente numa das enormes poltronas. 

Wong: 'Demorou quase trinta minutos para conseguir chegar até aqui, irmão.'

Ryu: 'Não pensei que estivesse com tanta pressa em me ver.'

Wong (olhando agora para Li): 'Ora, ora. Veja o que temos aqui, se não é o estrangeiro.'

Ryu (em posição de luta com sua espada): 'Agora resolveremos isso de uma vez, Foe.'

Syaoran (dando uns passos à frente): 'Não, eu quero acertar as minhas contas com ele.'

Wong (depois de uma longa gargalhada): 'É irônico que queira lutar comigo aqui, neste quarto.'

            Li parou de fitá-lo por alguns segundos percorrendo os olhos pelo luxuoso aposento.

Wong (finalmente se levantando e empulhando sua espada): 'Foi aqui que sua esposa foi minha.'

            O sangue de Li ferveu, mal Wong sabia, mas sua estratégia de desconsertar o inimigo abalando-o psicologicamente, havia sido o estopim para liberar em Li o que ele tentou controlar em si o tempo inteiro: o guerreiro.

            Wong o atacou, Li apenas desviou do ataque se abaixando e o golpeando no estomago. Wong recuou com a mão na altura do golpe. Li não moveu um músculo, apenas controlava sua respiração e observava os movimento de Wong. O nobre o atacou mais uma fez e desta vez mais forte, os dois duelaram por quase dez minutos destruindo todo o aposento. Wong já estava quase fugindo, sendo perseguido por Li. O som das espadas se golpeando violentamente ecoava por toda a casa, Ryu olhava apreensivo para os lutadores, um medo enorme cresceu dentro dele, o estrangeiro havia se tornado um guerreiro frio e até certo ponto irônico, ele sabia que o rapaz já poderia ter acabado com aquele combate a algum tempo, era com um gato que brincava com o rato antes de matá-lo. Por fim Li o golpeou com um chute que o desarmou, deixando sua espada a poucos centímetros do pescoço do nobre. Era agora que ele se tornaria o que tentou recusar por tanto tempo. Wong o encarou com os olhos em fúria, ele sabia que morreria, mas iria ferir seu assassino onde ele nunca poderia se recuperaria: a honra.

Wong: 'Termine com isso de uma vez, ou quer que eu lhe conte antes como sua esposa foi uma das minhas melhores amantes.'

            Novamente Li sentiu o sangue quente percorrer pelo corpo, olhando para aquele homem nojento e o vendo possuir o que mais amava, afastou a espada pronto para corta-lhe a garganta. Um estranho silêncio dominou o ambiente, nem mesmo a respiração dos homens naquele quarto era escutado. Wong fechou os olhos e sorriu, sabendo que poderia ter perdido aquela batalha, mas havia vencido a guerra, agora era apenas a morte honrada. Porem ele ouviu o barulho da espada de Li ser jogada no chão. Abriu os olhos, surpreso e encarou os olhos mais frios da face da terra. Syaoran se afastou e com um gesto com as mãos mandou que ele levantasse. Ryu assistia a tudo boquiaberto, o que aquele rapaz queria agora, porque não o matou quando podia, pensou. 

Wong (rindo): 'O que foi não tem coragem de me matar? Realmente não entendo com um fraco como você conseguiu comprar uma esposa como aquela.' 

            Li não disse nada, apenas o golpeou e o golpeou, fazendo dele um boneco de pano. Quando Wong caiu novamente no chão sangrando.

Syaoran: 'É muito forte quando força mulheres ou quando pode mandar homens serem torturados em sua masmorra. Sozinho é um fraco e inútil.'

            Wong se levantou e encarou-o novamente, Li queria o humilhar e conseguia. Humilhar para depois matar, era realmente o que qualquer assassino faria. Os dois homens que assistiam a tudo não sabiam mais o que pensar, estava a frente de um verdadeiro guerreiro, não um qualquer mais o melhor e talvez o mais terrível. 

Wong: 'Acha que se sentirá melhor em me humilhar, está muito enganado. Nunca poderá mudar o que já foi feito. Pode me matar agora, mas sempre que estiver com ela lembrará que ela foi minha e lhe digo que ela gostou e muito.'

            Syaoran o golpeou mais uma fez, fazendo-o voar até a parede. Depois se virou e caminhou até a porta.

Ryu: 'Aonde vai?'

Syaoran (sem encará-lo): 'Não vou matá-lo, sou um guerreiro, não um assassino. Faça o que achar melhor com ele.'

Wong (se sentindo mais humilhado): 'É um covarde. Não tem coragem de matar um homem!'

Syaoran (virando-se antes de sair pela porta): 'E quem disse que você é um homem?'

            Humilhado por um estrangeiro, mal conseguindo se levantar devido aos golpes dele, Wong só esperou pela morte que viria pelo seu irmão ou pelo camponês que o acompanhava. 

            Li caminhava pelo corredor com o sangue ainda fervendo por dentro, recebeu os cumprimentos dos outros homens que haviam vencido, os soldados se entregaram assim que Ryu jogou o corpo de seu irmão pela janela. Ele parou em frente à porta onde havia deixado Sakura e pegou a chave que estava em seu bolso. Colocou a chave na fechadura e depois de um longo suspiro abriu a porta. Do outro lado um monte de belos pares de olhos surgiu, porem um belo par de esmeraldas foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção.

Sakura (correndo até ele): 'O que aconteceu?'

Syaoran (abrindo completamente a porta): 'Podem sair, Wong está morto.'

Kyra: 'Morto?'

            Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura (vendo a roupa dele suja de sangue): 'Como você está?'

Syaoran (saindo do quarto): 'Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te disser que estou bem?'

Sakura (correndo até ele): 'Eu só estou perguntando se está com algum machucado.'

Syaoran (sem fitá-la): 'Só alguns arranhões. Não se preocupe. É melhor ficar com elas, depois iremos falar com Ryu como as coisas ficaram.'

Sakura (parando na sua frente): 'Não foi você que matou ele, não é?'

Syaoran (encarando-a finalmente): 'Porque me pergunta?'

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Tenho certeza que você não mataria um ser humano.'

            Syaoran sentiu a alma se acalmar ao sentir o calor do corpo de Sakura tão perto do seu. Como ela podia ser tão teimosa e tão doce ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura (se afastando dele): 'Mas não tinha o direito de me trancar.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Você me desobedeceu.'

Sakura (empurrando-o): 'Já não chega o Touya e o Kero me disser o tempo todo o que eu tenho que fazer agora é você?'

Syaoran: 'Agora que eles não estão aqui, acho que isso cabe a mim.'

Sakura: 'Sabe de uma coisa: Você é tão chato ou mais que eles.'

Syaoran: 'Não me compare àqueles dois.'

            Sakura sorriu do comentário, era incrível como podia passar os anos e a implicância dos três continuava a mesma. Junto com Li foi para fora se encontrar com os outros para comemorar a vitória. Foi uma grande festa, com direito a saquear toda a despensa da casa. Os empregados se juntaram a eles, logo a notícia da derrota de Wong foi levada e comemorada para todos aqueles que estavam sobre o seu domínio. Ryu Wong assumiria aquela noite mesmo o que era seu de direito. Em seu discurso a todos, ele agradeceu o empenho de todos, rezou pela morte de todos os companheiros e ditou suas novas leis, na qual entre elas estava a diminuição de impostos e condições justas para cada japonês livre daquela área. O povo aclamou com vivas o novo senhor. Enquanto o povo festejava lá fora, os bravos homens se recolheram em suas casas. Ryu convidou todos aqueles que não tinham lar a viverem com ele em sua nova residência, em especial Li e sua esposa.

            Os empregados já estavam limpando toda a casa e tirando todos os cadáveres que estavam lá. Ryu, a pedido de Sakura, foi muito generoso com as esposas de seu terrível irmão, acolheria todas aquelas que quisessem permanecer até que formassem suas próprias famílias.

Sakura (agradecendo): 'Obrigada, senhor Ryu. Estava muito preocupada com o que seria delas.'

Ryu (sorrindo): 'Assim estou pagando a dívida que eu tenho com a senhora. Não se preocupe com isso mais.'

Sakura: 'Posso falar com elas?'

Ryu (se divertindo com a alegria da garota): 'Claro, pode disser tudo isso a elas e depois as traga aqui.'

            Sakura correu pela casa até o encontro delas, ela estava muito preocupada com o que poderia acontecer àquelas tristes meninas. 

Ryu (depois que Sakura sumiu pela porta): 'Ela é muito alegre e bela, deve ter custado uma fortuna.'

Yume: 'Apenas um pouco temperamental.'

Ryu: 'Isto é verdade.'

            Li permanecia calado com o olhar vazio.

Ryu (colocando uma mão no ombro daquele que já considerava como amigo): 'Talvez não saiba o que está passando pela sua cabeça agora, caro amigo, mas lembre-se que ela não tem culpa.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei disso. O único culpado sou eu por ter sido incapaz de protegê-la.'

Ryu: 'Não pense por este lado, já vingou sua esposa da maneira mais terrível possível. Ela está bem e feliz, alegre-se.'

Syaoran (forçando um sorriso): 'Você tem razão.'

Yume: 'Porque não vá descansar e cuidar de seus ferimentos, senhor.'

Ryu: 'Isso mesmo. Yume?'

Yume: 'Sim, meu senhor.'

Ryu (depois de beber o restante do vinho da caneca): 'Leve meu amigo para um dos melhores quartos que estejam já limpos.'

Yuem: 'Com muito prazer. Vamos, senhor Li.'

            Li agradeceu e acompanhou o velho senhor até um dos quartos do terceiro andar, não estava com sono, mas queria realmente tomar um banho e fugir daquela festa toda. Yume mandou que uma das empregadas preparassem um bom e quente banho para ele. E assim foi feito, Li se sentiu bem melhor dentro da banheira, já não agüentava mais usar aquela roupa suja de sangue. 

            Sakura chegou no quarto onde estavam todas as viúvas de Wong.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Olá!'

Uma delas (a mais amargurada): 'Está feliz desta maneira porque já tem marido, mas e nós?'

Kyra: 'Deixa de ser ranzinza.'

Sakura: 'Deixa ela, tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para vocês. Falei com o senhor Ryu, bem agora eu acho que ele é o senhor Wong...'

Uma loura (nervosa): 'Ele vai nos abandonar, não é?'

Sakura: 'Claro que não, ele irá cuidar de vocês todas até se casarem novamente e com bons homens.'

            Ouve uma mistura de alegria e choro delas, a velha senhora que cuidava de todas como mãe abraçou cada uma. Sakura se sentiu bem melhor em vê-las felizes e livres daquele cara nojento.  Só em ver a felicidade no rosto de cada uma, já valeu a pena ter vindo parar naquele lugar. 

Uma bela mulher com cabelos negros: 'Você nos salvou, menina.'

Sakura: 'Que isso. Na verdade foram todos os homens do povoado.'

Kyra: 'Talvez se não tivesse vindo para cá, nunca isso teria acontecido.'

Senhora (a abraçando): 'Não sabe o quanto rezei para que uma pessoa como você viesse para este fim de mundo.'

Sakura: 'Assim vocês me deixam sem graça.'

Ruiva: 'Mas menina, porque não vai ficar com seu marido?'

Sakura: 'Marido?'

Kyra: 'Oras, menina. Já se esqueceu do rapaz lindo que esteve aqui?'

Morena: 'Se não quiser eu fico com ele.'

Ruiva: 'Nem vem, já estou na frente.'

Senhora: 'Parem com isso, meninas assanhadas.'

            Todas riram e continuaram a fazer comentários maldosos sobre Syaoran deixando Sakura cada vez mais envergonhada, mas uma coisa ela não podia negar, ele era realmente lindo como elas estavam falando.

            Mas tarde Ryu pediu para que uma das empregadas acompanhasse a menina até o quarto que tinha oferecido a Li, ela iria pedir para ficar em outro, mas lembrou que para todos, eles eram casados. Entrou no cômodo sem fazer barulho, como já era tarde da noite, o ambiente estava apenas iluminado por velas. Ela olhou em volta e não viu Li, foi até o armário e como a serviçal havia lhe dito havia algumas roupas, pegou uma camisola, a mais discreta e comprida possível e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Ela abriu a porta e viu Li na banheira.

Syaoran (a vendo): 'Não bate na porta não é?'

Sakura (de costas envergonhada): 'Desculpe, pensei que estivesse comemorando com os outros.'

Syaoran (se enrolando na toalha limpa): 'Da próxima vez, vê se bate na porta. Precisa trocar a água da banheira, aqui não existe chuveiro.'

Sakura (saindo): 'Eu sei, não sou burra. Vou chamar alguém.'

            A menina ainda sentiu as faces quentes até sair pelo corredor e chamar uma das mulheres que ainda limpavam a casa. Pediu que trocasse a água e ela disse que já viria com água limpa. Sakura entrou novamente no quarto e Li estava parado em frente à janela de toalha.

Sakura: 'Não vai colocar uma roupa?'

Syaoran: 'Só depois que você entrar no banheiro. Não quero ser pego sem roupa de novo.'

Sakura: 'Pois saiba que eu não vi nada.'

Syaoran: 'Melhor.'

            Sakura ficou o admirando enquanto ele permanecia calado olhando para fora, sempre quando os pensamentos dele estavam o remoendo tinha esta mania de ficar olhando para o nada e não encarava ninguém. A mulher levou água limpa na banheira. Sakura tomou seu banho em silêncio, olhava para a porta que separava o banheiro do quarto, pensando no que tinha realmente acontecido com Li e Wong. Será que ele tinha o matado? Porque ele permanecia calado e triste, olhando para o nada e principalmente não a encarava? Saiu na banheira e se vestiu. Ficou um tempo ainda na dúvida se abria a porta ou não, abriu.

            Li permanecia olhando pela janela, tinha se vestido, mas permanecia sem nada cobrindo o tórax. Sakura viu inúmeros aranhões nele, mas não deixou de reparar nas costas desenhadas dele.

Sakura (cruzando o quarto): 'Acho que devia cuidar melhor desses machucados.'

Syaoran: '...'

Sakura (sentando-se na cama): 'Sabe estou muito preocupada com o que faremos a partir de agora. Precisamos achar um jeito de voltarmos para o nosso tempo.'

Syaoran: '...'

Sakura: 'O mais estranho é que não conseguimos usar nossas magias. Talvez estejamos não no passado, mas num outro lugar.'

Syaoran: '...'

Sakura (espantada): 'Será que estamos no mundo das trevas?'

Syaoran: '...'

Sakura (irritada): 'Você está me ouvindo?'

Syaoran: '...'

            Sakura explodiu de ódio, pegou o travesseiro que estava na cama e jogou com toda força no rapaz. 

Syaoran (após sentir o travesseiro na cabeça): 'Hei, o que está fazendo?'

Sakura (subindo em cima da cama, armada com outro travesseiro): 'Estou falando com você há tempos e você fica aí parado olhando para o nada.'

Syaoran: 'O problema é meu.'

            Sakura tacou o outro travesseiro, mas Li o pegou no ar.

Syaoran (vendo que ela pegava o outro travesseiro): 'Se eu fosse você não faria isso.'

Sakura (debochando): 'Porque? O todo poderoso guerreiro tem medinho de levar uma travesseirada na cara?'

Syaoran: 'Você tá é ficando maluca. Estou avisando se jogar este, eu vou reagir.'

Sakura: 'Estou morrendo de medo.'

            A menina tacou o travesseiro com toda força que possuía, mas foi em vão Li o pegou no ar e olhou sério para ela.

Syaoran (jogando o travesseiro no chão): 'Agora é a minha vez.'

Sakura (assustada): 'O que você vai fazer?'

Syaoran: 'Lhe dar umas boas palmadas por ser tão desobediente.'

Sakura (correndo pelo quarto): 'Você não teria coragem.'

Syaoran (andando até ela): 'Porque não?'

Sakura (tentando fugir dele): 'Se fizer alguma coisa comigo eu vou contar para o meu irmão.'

Syaoran (correndo atrás dela): 'Não tem como contar para ele mesmo.'

            Sakura correu por todo quarto perseguida por Li, ela se protegeu atrás de uma mesa do quarto. 

Sakura (já suada): 'Eu estava só brincando.'

Syaoran: 'Mas eu não.'

            Os dois correram em volta da mesa como numa brincadeira de criança, até que o rapaz numa manobra mais ágil pegou-a pelo braço. Ela reclamava e tentava se soltar dele, mas Li era infinitamente mais forte que ela. O rapaz a encostou contra a parede segurando seus dois braços.

Sakura (rindo): 'Pronto já me pegou, você é o melhor.'

Syaoran (ainda a segurando): 'Mas não te dei uma boa lição por tamanha teimosia.'

Sakura: 'Há é? E o que vai fazer?'

Syaoran: 'Isso.'

            O rapaz colou seus lábios nos de Sakura começando a beijá-la devagar, porem vendo que a menina retribuía o beijo começou a ficar cada vez mais envolvente. Li a soltou e repousou suas mãos na cintura dela enquanto Sakura envolveu o pescoço do rapaz, passando carinhosamente seus dedinhos na nuca dele. Quando os dois já não tinham mais fôlego para continuar afastaram os rostos porem permaneciam abraçados.

Sakura (tentando recuperar o ar que há poucos minutos lhe faltava): 'Uau...'

Syaoran (com um sorriso maroto): 'Pelo jeito não foi tão ruim assim a sua lição.'

Sakura (se fazendo de desentendida): 'Sabe eu acho que realmente sou muito teimosa, acho que meu castigo deve ser maior.'

Syaoran: 'Mesmo?'

            A menina sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, Li então voltou a beijá-la com ternura, os dois emendavam um beijo no outro, dando apenas um curto intervalo para recuperarem o fôlego. Os dois trocavam carícias enquanto um explorava no outro os pontos que mais lhe davam prazer. Syaoran queria Sakura, desde aquele dia em que ela apareceu no seu quarto ainda enfeitiçada pela porção de Makoto, um desejo cada vez maior crescia dentro dele, tentava vencer implicando com ela e a evitando. Quando ele deu por si já estava quase tirando a roupa. Ele se afastou dela para tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar. 

Sakura (ainda abraçada nele): 'O que foi?'

Syaoran: 'É que não é certo.'

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Somos casados, não somos.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura, isso foi só...'

Sakura (encostando seu dedo nos lábios dele): 'Mas se não conseguirmos mais voltar? Já estamos a quase 4 dias aqui.'

Syaoran: 'Acha isso?'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, Li sorriu e a pegou nos braços levando-a até a cama. Os dois se amaram com tanta intensidade, como se cada um já soubesse o que o outro queria e desejava. Depois que já haviam se amado, o rapaz sentou-se na beirada da cama com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, Sakura o abraçou por trás dando beijinhos no seu ombro.

Sakura: 'O que foi?'

Syaoran: 'Foi sua primeira vez.'

Sakura (se afastando e tentando se cobrir com o lençol): 'Que tipo de garota você pensava que eu fosse?'

Syaoran (a segurando): 'Não é isso que eu estava pensando.'

Sakura (séria): 'Então era o que?'

Syaoran (segurando o belo rosto com as mãos e passando o polegar pelas bochechas coradas): 'Você sabe porque apenas eu ou o Ryu podíamos enfrentar Wong sem sofrer intervenção do imperador?'

            Sakura apenas acenou negativamente.

Syaoran: 'Ryu podia lutar pela herança que lhe cabia e eu porque como todos pensam que somos casados pela sua honra.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Você pensou então que... era isso que queria me perguntar ontem?'

            Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça. 

Syaoran (caminhando até a janela): 'Eu quase o matei por isso. Eu queria matar ele, eu podia ter matado ele.'

Sakura (indo até ele e o abraçando): 'Mas não o matou, isso é o que importa. Você não é um assassino.'

Syaoran (a envolvendo com os seus braços): 'Mas eu queria isso, foi a primeira vez que eu senti vontade.'

Sakura: 'Calma, o importante é que você sabia que era errado e não fez.'

            Syaoran a beijou novamente com ternura para buscar apoio, ela só estava errada numa coisa, o importante para ele não era que ele não tivesse matado Wong, e sim que o fantasma do que ele tinha feito com sua flor de cerejeira havia desaparecido com o sangue que manchava o lençol daquela cama.  

Continua.

E aí gostaram? Espero e-mails com a opinião de vocês. OK para os que acharam este capítulo muito como eu poderia disser, picante, poxa, eles tem 20 anos, acho que isso é bem normal, não? Não tem nada de hentai aí só fiz alusão ao que aconteceu.


	8. De volta para o futuro

Agora que finalmente Li e Sakura se entenderam (Aleluia irmãos, milagre existe!), como os dois conseguiram voltar para o seu tempo? E o que espera por eles? E a pergunta principal: Como Touya vai encarar que sua monstrenga já não é tão inocente quanto antes? (eu particularmente acho que ele vai torturar e matar o Li, mas esta é a minha opinião)

**Capítulo 08: De volta para o futuro. **

**(a semelhança com o filme é só no título)**

            Sakura acordou, olhou pela imensa janela do casarão e pode ver os passarinhos brincando pelo céu, Li estava ainda dormindo profundamente, há quase 5 dias que ele mal conseguia pregar o olho e dormir sossegado. Sakura estava abraçada a ele, com sua cabeça repousado no peito nu do seu marido de mentirinha. Ela não queria o acordar, pelo contrário estava adorando apreciá-lo dormir tão serenamente depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles durante a noite inteira. Syaoran era lindo, os traços masculinos eram perfeitos e combinavam em harmonia com o corpo bem esculpido, ela voltou a fechar os olhos e lembrou-se da primeira vez que se viram nos telhados de Tomoeda, disputando a carta Trovão. Parecia ironia, mas Li realmente tornou-se o trovão da sua vida, conseguia lhe tirar do sério como nenhuma outra pessoa conseguia, seja implicando com ela ou fazendo dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu sou uma mulher agora, pensou finalmente.  Ela sorriu e voltou a deitar sobre o peito do rapaz para dormir, sentindo um dos braços dele envolvendo a sua cintura nua.

            Li abriu os olhos rapidamente, não acreditando no que sentia, será que era verdade ou estava apenas delirando. Tentou se levantar, mas o corpo de Sakura permanecia em cima dele. Ele sorriu ao vê-la adormecida, se não fosse tão importante se recusaria a acordá-la apenas para contemplar aquele rosto perfeito. Sakura acordou, sentindo Li se mexer agitado.

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Bom dia.'

Syaoran (depois de beijá-la rapidamente): 'Bom dia.'

            O rapaz se levantou e correu até a janela, tentando ver alguma coisa que Sakura não conseguia entender. Ela se cobriu com o lençol e continuou a observá-lo.

Sakura: 'O que houve?'

            Syaoran não respondeu. Fechou os olhos e levantou a mão com os dois dedos a poucos centímetros da testa.

Syaoran: 'Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim.'

            Sakura olhou admirada para o talismã de Li que se formara entre os seus dedos e queimava em chamas mágicas.

Syaoran (abrindo os olhos com um imenso sorriso nos lábios): 'Nossas magias voltaram.'

Sakura: 'Mas como?'

Syaoran: 'Não sei, mas se temos magia agora a presença que eu senti só pode ser...'

Sakura (quase gritando): 'Da fonte de luz!'

            Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Precisamos ir até o lago agora, não sabemos por quanto tempo a passagem continuará aberta.'

            Sakura, enrolada no lençol, se levantou e pegou a chave que ainda estava presa ao pescoço.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            Sakura mal acreditou quando o báculo repousou em suas mãos. Como ela sentiu falta daquele objeto. Li a abraçou por trás.

Syaoran (sussurrando ao seu ouvido): 'Sabia que eu nunca imaginei que seria tão sexy você invocando o báculo apenas coberta com o lençol.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Também nunca imaginei você invocar seus poderes sem roupa.'

            Os dois se beijaram demoradamente até Li voltar à consciência e dizer que precisavam se apressar. Os dois se vestiram e subiram no parapeito da janela. 

Sakura (pegando suas cartas): 'Eu vou invocar a força e a alada, assim...'

            Ela não terminou de falar, Li literalmente se jogou do parapeito em queda livre até o chão.

Syaoran: 'Conjuração do Deus do ar.'

            Uma aura azul celeste o envolveu, fazendo com que planasse no ar e depois se movimentasse no espaço como bem quisesse. Sakura invocou a alada e foi até ele.

Sakura: 'Droga, precisava me dar um susto destes?'

Syaoran (com um sorriso debochado): 'Pensou que eu queria me matar?'

Sakura: 'Não tem graça nenhuma, pensei que tinha escorregado.'

Syaoran: 'Eu nunca escorrego, Sakura.' (ai que metido!)

Sakura: 'Nunca mais brinque desta maneira, não sabe como eu fiquei.'

Syaoran (beijando-a rapidamente): 'Está certo da próxima vez eu lhe aviso quando vou usar minha magia, está bem?'

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Eu não agüento mais ficar com o coração na mão por causa de você.'

Syaoran (limpando as lágrimas que corria no belo rosto da menina): 'Hei, não precisa chorar, se eu soubesse que ficaria assim, te avisaria. Eu pensei que você soubesse que não sou tão imprudente assim.'

Sakura: 'Você gosta sempre de se arriscar, mas não pensa nas pessoas que ficam com o coração na mão com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse com você.'

Syaoran: 'Calma, não precisa ficar assim. Vamos voltar para casa agora, devia ficar feliz.'

Sakura: 'Eu tenho medo de que alguma coisa séria acontecesse com você e me separasse de você novamente.'

Syaoran (a abraçando): 'Não vai acontecer nada comigo e eu não vou mais me separar de você, eu prometo. Agora, sorria. Se Touya vê esta sua cara chorona vai pensar que eu fiz mal a ti.'

Sakura (ainda abraçada a ele): 'Syaoran...'

Syaoran (mexendo nos cabelos dela): 'Hum?'

Sakura: 'Eu te amo.'

            O rapaz sorriu, como era bom ouvir ela dizendo que o amava, era o que mais queria ouvir na vida.

Syaoran: 'Eu também te amo.'

            O casal se beijou novamente, porém foi interrompido quando a magia dos dois desapareceu e eles começaram a cair com tudo até o chão. Em poucos segundos ela retornou, Li conjurou novamente o Deus do ar e pegou Sakura a poucos milímetros do chão.

Syaoran: 'Vamos, o portal deve estar se fechando novamente.'

            A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e usando a Alada voou com Li o mais rápido possível até o Lago. Há poucos metros os dois podiam sentir a magia da fonte de luz mais forte. Em poucos segundos depois podiam ver o resplendor das suas cores. Os dois pararam ainda flutuando no ar a poucos metros da entrada. Li pegou a mão dela e depois de um aceno com a cabeça os dois entraram na luz.

            Sakura acordou sendo sacudida e chamada por uma voz muito conhecida.

Sakura (ainda meio sonsa): 'Tomoyo?'

            A menina abriu os olhos e viu o rosto doce da amiga a sua frente. Tomoyo a abraçou chorando.

Tomoyo: 'Pensei que nunca mais a veria.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Mas o que foi?'

Kero (surgindo atrás de Tomoyo): 'Você está bem, Sakura?'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça, na verdade não estava entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo. Sakura se levantou e olhou para os rostos dos seus fiéis amigos. Todos estavam com caras ao mesmo tempo felizes e sérias, Ywe então nem se fala.  Ela sentiu um cascudo na cabeça. (adivinhem quem é?)

Sakura (virando-se): 'Hei, que isso?'

Touya: 'Isso é para você aprender a não desaparecer com aquele moleque, monstrenga.'

Sakura: 'Desaparecer?'

            Touya fez então o que ela não poderia imaginar, a abraçou tão forte que ela sentiu as costelas estalarem.

Touya: 'Me prometa nunca mais me dar um susto deste.'

            Ela iria perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu um grito desconhecido a poucos metros. (aposto como agora vocês não vão saber quem é)

Voz: 'Nunca mais faça isso Xiao Lang, você quase mata todo mundo de susto, sua mãe e suas irmãs estão todas apavoradas lá na China.' (agora já deu para descobrir)

Syaoran: 'Eu já disse que não sei do que está falando.'

Meilyn: 'Elas me mandaram no primeiro vôo para o Japão, se não fosse a intervenção dos anciões estava todo mundo aqui procurando você.'

Syaoran (já se irritando com a gritaria da prima): 'Droga, Meilyn eu não agüento mais você gritando no meu ouvido.' (nem eu, odeio quando alguém grita comigo)

Meilyn (não se dando por satisfeita): 'Isso é atitude de um...'

Sakura (se aproximando deles): 'Meilyn?'

            A menina de cabelos longos negros encarou a amiga séria, mas depois não consegui se controlar e a abraçou.

Meilyn: 'Você também, onde já se viu se arriscar desta maneira.'

Sakura: 'Quando você voltou?'

            Meilyn se afastou dela e a encarou, agora todos estavam encarando Sakura e Syaoran. 

Syaoran: 'Você não me avisou nada que vinha para o Japão, Meilyn?'

Tomoyo (pegando as mãos de Sakura): 'Onde vocês estavam?'

Sakura (se sentindo meio perdida): 'Oras, estávamos aqui, com vocês. Quer disser com você e Kero.'

Ywe: 'Você desapareceram por 5 dias.'

Sakura e Syaoran: 'O quê?'

Kero: 'Vocês não se lembram de nada?'

Meilyn: 'Qual a última coisa que vocês se lembram?'

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Da Luz...'

Syaoran: 'Isso, eu soube que esta burra aqui tinha entrado na luz e fui atrás dela, mas Ywe e Kerberus estavam logo atrás de mim.'

Sakura (bufando de raiva): 'Burra é? Burro é você que foi atrás de mim.'

Syaoran (caminhando): 'Eu não quero mais ficar aqui discutindo com esta irresponsável o quê aconteceu. Não deve ter acontecido nada de mais.'

Ywe: 'Então onde se machucou tanto, descendente de Clow?'

            Todos se viraram para Li, ele mesmo se olhou e viu inúmeros machucados pelo corpo, alem de que realmente se sentia bem doído. 

Meilyn (reparando agora nos machucados): 'Ai meus deuses, o que aconteceu com você?!'

Syaoran (tentando acalmá-la): 'Não é nada, eu devo ter me machucado na tal luz.'

Touya: 'Isso são marcas de luta, você lutou e muito.'

Ywe: 'Touya tem razão.'

Meilyn: 'Em que confusão você andou se metendo, Xiao Lang?'

Syaoran (meio atordoado): 'Eu não briguei com ninguém.'

Tomoyo (para Sakura): 'Você está com alguma dor?'

            Sakura bem que sentia uma dorzinha a incomodando desde que acordou, mas não tinha coragem de falar para ninguém.

Sakura: 'Não.'

Tomoyo (olhando a amiga por todos os lados): 'Ela não parece ter nenhuma marca. Mas que roupas são estas?'

            Os dois olharam um para o outro e depois para as roupas ridículas que estavam vestindo.

Syaoran: 'Eu vou embora agora, se alguém me vê assim, vou ser motivo de chacota da irmandade por pelo menos um mês.'

Kero: 'Sakura, você tem certeza que não lembra do que aconteceu com vocês dois?'

            Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando que não. Kero soltou um longo suspiro.

Kero: 'Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Por algum motivo a fonte de Luz apagou a memória de vocês dois.'

Tomoyo: 'Talvez eles ficaram vagando no nada até agora.'

Ywe: 'Isso é impossível, Li está com marcas de luta e os dois vestem roupas usadas no passado. Provavelmente pararam em algum lugar no Japão antigo.'

Touya: 'E porque não se lembram?'

Ywe: 'Isso eu não sei responder, preciso falar com Clow novamente.'

Sakura: 'Será que aconteceu alguma coisa séria com a gente?'

Syaoran: 'Estamos vivos, isso é o que importa. No mínimo ficamos nos xingando por tempo indeterminado.'

Sakura: 'Com certeza, te agüentar por cinco dias direto deve ter sido dose.'

Syaoran: 'É melhor mesmo nem lembrar.'

Sakura: 'Concordo.'(mostrando a língua para ele)

Syaoran: 'Eu vou embora, estou cansado e com fome.'

Touya: 'Hei, não vai fugindo da raia não, se eu descobrir que você fez alguma coisa com a minha irmã, eu acabo com sua raça, moleque.'

Syaoran (já irritado com aquele interrogatório): 'Tá bom, tá bom. Vamos Meilyn.'

Meilyn (para Tomoyo): 'Hoje eu vou dormir com Xiao Lang, estou muito preocupada com aqueles machucados todos. Amanhã, a gente se fala. Tchau, Sakura.'

            Sakura mal pode se despedir da amiga, ela já estava correndo atrás de Li que estava mais afastado tirando a parte de cima do quimono que vestia. Sakura pode ver que realmente as costas do rapaz estavam bem marcadas. Enquanto Ywe, Touya e Kerberus ficavam discutindo e cogitando o que teria acontecido, ela se esforçava para lembrar de alguma coisa, mas na sua cabeça tudo era um imenso vazio. O desespero estava quase tomando conta dela, quando sentiu um braço repousar sobre os seus ombros.

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Vamos para o nosso quarto. Sabe, ele estava muito triste sem você.' (é por isso que eu adoro a Tomoyo)

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, deixando os três ainda discutindo as probabilidades, bem que na verdade era Kero que arriscava algumas teorias e Ywe simplesmente dizia que ele estava viajando ou que era impossível, ou ainda que ele estava era ficando maluco. Isso acabava gerando mais uma porção de brigas e Sakura não tava mais a fim de presenciar aquilo. Ela se despediu de Touya com um estalado beijo e junto com Tomoyo foi caminhando até o dormitório.    

            As meninas chegaram no dormitório, Sakura percebeu que havia uma pequena mala num dos cantos. 

Tomoyo: 'É de Meilyn, ela estava aqui comigo.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, eu e Syaoran realmente sumimos por cinco dias?'

Tomoyo (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Não pense nisso agora, porque não vai tomar um bom banho e depois a gente conversa.'

Sakura: 'Tem razão como sempre, Tomoyo.'

            A menina fez o que a amiga aconselhou, estava realmente querendo tomar um bom banho, ficou debaixo do chuveiro por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo a água cair pelo corpo. Depois fechou o chuveiro e colocou a camisola. 

Tomoyo (vendo-a sair do banheiro): 'Sakura, você está diferente.'

Sakura (com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça): 'Diferente?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo docemente): 'Está mais bonita do que antes.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Que isso, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Conheço você como a palma da minha mão e sei quando alguma coisa está diferente em você.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'E o que está diferente em mim, sem ser esta estúpida falta de memória?'

Tomoyo (indo se deitar): 'Você está com o corpo de mulher.'

Sakura (sentindo as faces queimarem): 'Oras Tomoyo, eu tenho 19 anos.'

Tomoyo (se cobrindo): 'Não é isso que eu estou falando, mas deixa para lá.'

            Sakura foi se deitar também, apagou a luz e se cobriu, mas não conseguia pegar no sono. No fundo tinha medo do que tinha acontecido e do fato de não se lembrar.

Tomoyo (como se lesse seus pensamentos): 'Confusa?'

Sakura (se assustando um pouco): 'Mais ou menos.'

Tomoyo: 'No que você está pensando?'

Sakura: 'Naqueles ferimentos do Syaoran...'

Tomoyo (sorrindo para si mesma): 'Está preocupada com ele?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Claro que não, porque eu ficaria preocupada com um cara tão insuportável como Syaoran Li?'

Tomoyo (achando graça da mentira da prima): 'Não tem porque se preocupar, Meilyn está com ele agora cuidando dos ferimentos. Acho que ele não poderia achar enfermeira mais dedicada.' (alfinetou)

Sakura (com uma pontada de ciúmes): 'Acha mesmo? Sorte dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Porque não vai lá no dormitório dele para ver como ele está?'

Sakura (se virando na cama): 'Eu não, para ele ser grosso comigo novamente.'

Tomoyo: 'O Li pode ter mudado muito fisicamente, mas permanece o mesmo menino de antes.'

Sakura: 'O que você quer disser com isso?'

Tomoyo: 'Ele te hostiliza como quando vocês se conheceram...'

Sakura: 'Nada disso, ele está muito pior.'

Tomoyo: 'Talvez seja porque agora ele tem certeza do que sente por você e esteja querendo esconder novamente.'

Sakura: 'Eu acho que ele não esconde nem um pouco o que sente por mim.'

Tomoyo: 'E o que você sente por ele?'

Sakura: 'Eu? Apenas não suporto aquele ar de superioridade dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Então por que você fez aquilo tudo quando estava sob o efeito da porção do Makoto?'

Sakura: 'Sei lá porque? Deve ter sido carência afetiva. Eu acho que ainda estou me sentindo mal por não ter cumprido a parte da nossa promessa.'

Tomoyo: 'Será mesmo, ou será que você está arrependida de não ter cumprido?'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Eu não.'

Tomoyo: 'E porque será que quando você viu os ferimentos no corpo de Li, você tencionou em ir até ele?'

Sakura (assustado por Tomoyo per percebido aquilo): 'Porque fiquei preocupada, só isso.'

            Tomoyo ficou em silêncio, sabia que não poderia tentar fazer com que Sakura enxergasse o que sentia se havia uma enorme lacuna na sua mente agora.

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Tomoyo, o que aconteceu aqui?'

Tomoyo: 'Logo depois que você desapareceu na Luz, Kero resolveu ir logo atrás, mas Li e Ywe chegaram em seguida. Nós contamos a eles o que aconteceu e Li ficou desesperado, então ele... você sabia que ele sabe voar, quer disse sabe uma magia para voar?'

Sakura (espantada): 'Não.'

Tomoyo: 'Bem, ele sabe e fez ela para ir até a Luz. Ywe e Kero foram logo atrás, mas assim que Li entrou a Luz explodiu e se fechou.'

Sakura: 'Então Ywe e Kero não conseguiram alcançá-lo?'

Tomoyo: 'Isso. Ficamos desesperados. Os dois tentaram usar todas as suas magias conhecidas para retornar a Luz, mas foi em vão. Ligamos para Eriol e ele também ficou muito preocupado, disse que viria assim que pudesse, pois estava com uns problemas muito sérios.'

Sakura: 'Problemas? Que tipo de problemas?'

Tomoyo (dando os ombros): 'Ele não nos disse nada. Ligamos para a família do Li e contamos tudo, achamos que talvez a mãe dele ou alguém da família poderia nos ajudar. Só lhes deixamos preocupadas e Meilyn veio logo para cá ajudar no que podia.'

Sakura: 'E Touya?'

Tomoyo: 'Tivemos que contar para ele também. Nossa, nunca vi Touya tão nervoso e preocupado.'

Sakura: 'Deve ter sido horrível para vocês. E eu não consigo lembrar de nada do que aconteceu.'

Tomoyo: 'Não se preocupe mais, fique tranqüila, logo você lembrará das coisas ou descobriremos o que fez vocês perderem a memória.'

Sakura: 'Você tem razão. Acho que o melhor agora é não pensar nisso.'

Tomoyo: 'Até porque vocês vão ter muito trabalho pela frente.'

Sakura: 'O que quer disser com isso?'

Tomoyo: 'Voltou a acontecer muitos assassinados em Tomoeda.'

Sakura: 'Surgiu um novo demônio?'

Tomoyo: 'Ainda não descobrimos nada de concreto, mas Ywe acha que podem ser vampiros.'

Sakura: 'Vampiros?'

Tomoyo: 'Isso mesmo. Agora ele e Kero devem estar vasculhando a cidade em busca de alguma pista.'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Amanhã falaremos com Syaoran e acabaremos descobrindo se realmente é mais um demônio ou um maluco que resolveu se aproveitar desta onda de terror da cidade.'

Tomoyo: 'Tem razão, hoje é bom você descansar, amanhã resolveremos isso.'

            Sakura teve um sono agitado, isso quando conseguia pregar o olho. Levantou-se cedo e depois de tomar o café com Tomoyo e Kero, que passou a noite em claro pela cidade, foi para o departamento de ensino da sua faculdade para pedir uma segunda chamada, sua prova tinha sido a 2 dias atrás. Depois de pedir, ou melhor, implorar pela prova ao insuportável prof. Yanagisawa conseguiu marcar a prova para o final do período. Encontrou com Makoto no corredor.

Makoto (a abraçando com força): 'Que saudades. Tive medo de que não voltaria.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Tomoyo lhe contou?'

Makoto: 'Claro, eu e Kimura queríamos ajudar os seus amigos, mas aquele insuportável do Ywe disse que não poderíamos fazer nada.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem agora. Eu e Syaoran voltamos ontem a noite, seja lá de onde viemos.'

Makoto (sem entender): 'Como assim? Você não sabe onde foi parar?'

Sakura (desanimada): 'Eu e ele voltamos sem saber direito o que aconteceu com a gente ou onde estávamos. Tudo está em branco na minha cabeça agora.'

Makoto: 'Que mal. O pior é que você perdeu a prova de anatomia que estudou tanto.'

Sakura: 'Nem me lembre disso.'

Makoto: 'Kimura já está na aula de vocês. É melhor se apresar.'

Sakura: 'É verdade. Eu vou indo.'

Makoto: 'Espera, Sakura.'

Sakura (voltando-se para ele): 'Oi?'

Makoto: 'Vai ter uma festa na δWP. Você está a fim de ir?' (que faculdade boa só tem festas. Bem que na minha também tem chopada quase toda a semana eu é que não vou para ver aqueles garotos enchendo a cara e depois vomitando tudo, que nojo!)

Sakura: 'Acho que não. Não estou com muita cabeça para festas. Depois a gente se fala. Tchauzinho...'

            Sakura correu até a sala onde já tinha começado a aula, Kimura não se conteve e mesmo com o professor em aula deu um grito e correu para abraçar a amiga desaparecida. Todos os alunos, em especial o professor ficaram assustadíssimos e Sakura só queria achar um buraco para enfiar a cabeça. Depois desta inusitada aula, ela e Kimura caminhavam em direção a irmandade, Kimura fazia um monte de perguntas sobre o que aconteceu com ela e lhe contou sobre os acontecimentos na cidade, principalmente no campus nos últimos dias. À tardinha Li e Meilyn foram até o dormitório dela e Tomoyo. 

Kimura (abraçando Li): 'Que bom que voltou também.'

Syaoran (sem graça): 'Obrigado.'

Meilyn: 'Oh garota, pode ir largando ele.'

Tomoyo: 'Calma, Meilyn.'

Kimura (mostrando a língua para ela): 'Eu não vou tirar um pedaço dele não.'

Meilyn (empurrando Kimura): 'Pelo sim ou pelo não pode ficar sabendo que Xiao Lang já tem noiva, está ouvindo bem.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'É mesmo? E você pode me disser quem é a minha noiva?'

Meilyn (com aquele jeito dela): 'Como você estava enrolando todo mundo, os anciões resolveram arrumar uma noiva para você.'

Syaoran (nitidamente irritado): 'Não me diga.'

            Sakura permaneceu calada, vendo os dois agirem como quando eram crianças, mas o que a menina tinha acabado de falar tinha atravessado o coração dela, então Li tinha uma noiva. Deveria ser uma linda noiva, já que como todas as garotas do campus diziam dele, era o rapaz mais cobiçado da China. Sakura pediu licença e se trancou no banheiro. Ela ainda podia ouvir a voz irritada de Li discutindo com a prima. Sentiu uma lágrima correr pelo rosto, mas a secou com as mãos na bochecha. 

Tomoyo (batendo na porta): 'Sakura, está tudo bem?'

Sakura (disfarçando a voz): 'Já estou indo.'

            Depois de poucos minutos ela saiu do banheiro e encontrou um silêncio pesado no quarto, Li estava sentado no parapeito da janela, Meilyn estava ao seu lado olhando feio para Kimura. Tomoyo e Kero a olhavam.

Sakura: 'Estou bem. Só queria lavar o rosto.'

Syaoran: 'Ok. Agora que já estamos todos aqui, podemos tentar achar uma solução para o que está acontecendo.'

Meilyn: 'Porque esta garota tem que ficar aqui?'

Kimura: 'Pois saiba que eu ajudo pra caramba nas pesquisas.'

Meilyn: 'Grande coisa.'

Syaoran: 'Meilyn, dá para ficar calada alguns minutos?'

Meilyn: 'Mas...'

            Li olhou feio para ela, a menina achou melhor fazer o que tinha pedido.

Kero: 'Eu e Ywe achamos mais dois corpos ontem a noite.'

Tomoyo: 'No mesmo estado?'

Kero: 'Isso mesmo. Tenho quase certeza que só podem ser vampiros.'

Syaoran (debochando): 'E o que você precisa para ter certeza, bola de pêlo?'

Kero (trincando os dentes): 'Ah seu moleque insolente.'

Sakura: 'Kero, por favor vamos parar de discutir. Temos que resolver mais este problema e discutindo não chegaremos a lugar algum.'

Syaoran: 'Tomoyo, posso usar seu computador?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro.'

Kero: 'O que pretende fazer? Matar os vampiros on line?' (esta foi a melhor piada de Kero em todo o fanfic)

Tomoyo: 'Deixa de ser implicante, Kero. Ele vai tentar achar alguma pista na rede da polícia como na outra vez.'

Syaoran (já sentado de frente ao computador): 'Como é bom trabalhar com pessoas inteligentes como você Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (vermelha): 'Que isso.'

            Li ficou uns 10 minutos apenas abrindo telas e digitando, enquanto isso os outros conversavam sobre o que sabiam. Kero dava uma de importante aumentando a dose de perigo na narração das suas patrulhas pelas ruas da cidade, aproveitando que Ywe não estava para desmenti-lo. Sakura sentou-se à mesa ao lado do computador.

Sakura: 'Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'Hum?'

Sakura: 'Você realmente não se lembra do que aconteceu com a gente?'

Syaoran (desviando os olhos da tela): 'Não. E você?'

Sakura: 'Também não. Mas estou preocupada.'

Syaoran (voltando a olhar a tela): 'Porque?'

Sakura: 'Estes seus machucados.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, eu os vi ontem e ele já estão cicatrizando. Obrigado por se preocupar.'

            Eles se olharam com carinho, os dois sabiam que tinha acontecido algo importante entre eles, só não sabiam o que direito e nem imaginavam o nível de intimidade que os dois tinham chegado. Kero voou até a tela do computador.

Kero: 'E aí moleque? Achou alguma coisa?'

Syaoran (se controlando para não enforcá-lo): 'Olhe você mesmo. Acabei de quebrar o último código, demorei um pouco porque eles andaram mudando.'

            O grupo se debruçou atrás de Li observando a tela. No computador tinha uma lista de pelo menos 50 pessoas atacadas pelo fenômeno vampiresco em Tomoeda. 

Kero: 'É mais sério do que eu imaginava.'

Meilyn: 'Também com esta sua cabeça oca.'

Sakura (impedindo que Kero respondesse): 'Se são vampiros mesmo precisamos proteger as pessoas esta noite.'

Syaoran: 'Nas fichas do IML dizem a mesma coisa, corpos sem sangue com dois furos no pescoço. Acho que só podem ser vampiros mesmo.'

Kimura: 'Isso tá até parecendo filme de terror.'

Meilyn: 'Precisamos de estacas!'

Kero: 'Isso mesmo. Vamos fazer umas estacas.'

Syaoran: 'Como tu é burro mesmo. Estacas são folclore, precisamos apenas atingir-lhes o coração, não precisa ser estacas de madeira.'

Kero: 'Eu posso saber com o senhor todo poderoso sabe disso?'

Syaoran (desligando o computador): 'Fazendo algo que você nunca faz. Estudando.'

Tomoyo: 'Li tem razão. Andamos lendo isso em alguns livros da biblioteca.'

Sakura: 'Bem, então vamos logo. Já é noite.'

            O grupo saiu já armado, Li não permitiu que Kimura fosse com eles achando que seria perigoso para ela. Com relação a Tomoyo, ele nem abria a boca para comentar e Meilyn, bem não adiantaria falar alguma coisa. O grupo andava nas ruas vazias da cidade, Sakura estranhou aquelas ruas tão desertas, mesmo com a onda de demoniozinhos e zumbis algumas pessoas arriscavam sair às ruas, mas agora...

            Andaram por quase meia hora até ouvirem gritos. Li correu na frente, seguido por Sakura, os dois chegaram ao parque onde encontraram um grupo de 5 rapazes e uma moça. A garota gritava como uma louca sendo segurada por um deles.

Syaoran: 'Não se acham muito covardes?'

Um deles (observando o casal): 'Mais comida fresca.'

Menina (desesperada): 'Me ajudem eles são monstros!'

Sakura: 'Solta ela agora.'

O que segurava a garota: 'Menininha corajosa. (jogando a garota para outro segurar) Eu quero ter o prazer de sugar o seu sangue.'

            Três começaram a avançar até eles. Sakura segurou firme o báculo, tentando escolher qual a melhor carta.

Syaoran (sem olhá-la e já na posição de luta): 'Use a espada e a força, vai precisar dela. Eles são mais fortes que os zumbis.'

Sakura (se assustando): 'Hã. Mesmo?'

            Logo Kero se juntou a eles contra os jovens vampiros, Tomoyo permanecia escondida com Meilyn, filmando tudo. Os três precisaram de um pouco mais que quinze minutos para transformar quatro deles em pó, o último saiu correndo. 

Sakura (para a garota que chorava encolhida): 'Calma, já está tudo bem. Vamos levá-la para casa agora.'

Garota: 'Quem são vocês?'

Kero: 'Sou Kerberus o guardião de olhos dourados.'

Garota (olhando assustada para ele): 'E...ele  fa...fa...fala?'

Kero: 'Claro que falo, e a senhorita... Hã, ela desmaiou?'

Sakura (indo até ela): 'Desmaiou?'

Meilyn: 'Que menina frouxa.'

Kero: 'Deve ter se emocionado com a minha beleza.'

Syaoran (pegando-a no colo): 'Ela deve ter é se assustado com você. Vamos levá-la até a delegacia. O delegado Amizuki pode cuidar disso.'

Meilyn: 'Não sei porque estas japonesas são tão sei lá o que. Não era motivo para desmaiar (ah claro, ser atacada por vampiros e depois conversar com um leão não é nada demais), agora temos que levá-la até a delegacia, que saco.'

            Meilyn ainda reclamou por umas duas vezes antes deles deixarem a pobre moça na delegacia, inventaram uma desculpa para o delegado que não deixou de repreendê-los por estarem àquela hora nas ruas, mas não deram ouvidos ficaram ainda na rua até as quatro da manhã evitando que pequenos demônios fizessem a festa numa lanchonete, antes de voltar para seus dormitórios e começar mais um dia de aula normal como qualquer estudante da faculdade Tomoeda.

Continua.

Vocês estão vendo que eu estou começando a trazer os antigos personagens de volta. Não se preocupem todos terão seus espaços. Isso é para aquele pessoal que anda perguntando pelo Eriol. Pois bem admiradores do mago Clow, ele não será esquecido, muito pelo contrário.

Não percam o próximo capítulo!!!


	9. A troca de corpos

Como pode depois de tudo, depois de Li e Sakura finalmente se entenderem, eles perdem a memória! Só eu mesma para ser tão má e fazer isso com eles (Rá, Rá, Rá!!!) Por falar em rá, rá, rá, Meilyn finalmente reaparece nesta série (vocês acharam mesmo que eu esqueceria dela? Jamais, eu adoro uma confusão!)

**Capítulo 09: A Troca de Corpos.**

            Já havia se passado quase uma semana que Meilyn estava no campus, agora ela estava dormindo com Sakura e Tomoyo, já que na irmandade KΩε era estritamente proibida a permanência de mulheres por mais de uma noite (safados!!!!). Não adiantou a menina berrar, gritar ou tentar convencer os membros superiores da irmandade de Li. No fundo o rapaz nem fez muita questão da prima ficar com ele, ele a adorava como uma de suas irmãs, mas sabia que ela era tão chata quanto elas (isso é porque ele não conhece os chatos dos meus irmãos, por que se conhecesse falaria que ela é uma santa!). Sakura estava feliz pela amiga chinesa estar com ela, assim podiam conversar até altas horas da noite e fofocar. Tomoyo também apreciava muito a permanência de Meilyn. 

Sakura (já deitada): 'Meilyn, posso te perguntar uma coisa?'

Meilyn (com aquele jeito dela): 'Claro que pode.'

Sakura: 'É verdade que está noiva?'

Meilyn (depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, o que não era comum dela): 'É sim.'

Tomoyo: 'Você não parece empolgada com o seu casamento.'

Meilyn: 'Eu gosto muito do Hyo Ling, mas é que...'

            A menina ficou novamente em silêncio, Sakura se arrependeu de ter perguntado sobre isso.

Tomoyo (tentando mudar de assunto): 'É verdade que o Li tem uma noiva?'

            Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar descontroladamente.

Meilyn: 'Na verdade ele não tem uma noiva oficialmente.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Meilyn: 'Ele já deveria ter escolhido uma, mas vocês sabem como é Xiao Lang, ele sempre acaba enrolando todo mundo.'

Sakura: 'Eu não entendo esta conduta de vocês.'

Meilyn: 'Nosso clã é muito respeitado na China, os membros da nossa família são desde poderosos magos até os que ocupam altos cargos no governo chinês. Xiao Lang é o descendente mais conhecido por ser filho de Shang Li e principalmente por ter se destacado muito no mundo da magia e da luta. Nele está praticamente toda a confiança da família e dos anciões na continuação deste poder. Por isso ele tem que se casar com uma mulher digna e preparada para o cargo que ela também vai ocupar.'

Tomoyo: 'Cargo?'

Meilyn: 'Isso mesmo, o cargo de mulher de Xiao Lang.'

Sakura: 'Isso não é um emprego, isso é um casamento!' (eu quero este emprego!!!!)

Meilyn: 'E um casamento nada mais é do que isso.'

Sakura (revoltada): 'E o amor? Onde fica o amor?'

Meilyn (tristemente): 'O amor não é visto com bons olhos pelos anciões. Um homem com a responsabilidade que Xiao Lang tem nas mãos não pode ter o luxo de amar.'

Tomoyo: 'E o que ele acha disso tudo?'

Meilyn: 'Ele não aceita. É esse o meu medo, Xiao Lang anda desobedecendo e enrolando muito os anciões, eles podem ser velhos, mas não são bobos...'

            Sakura ficou calada e não ouviu mais a conversa entre as duas amigas. Tomoyo, espertamente, perguntava tudo que podia para tirar o máximo de informações. Sakura não queria mais ouvir nada. Meilyn não sabia, mas tinha matado o único fio de esperança que ela tinha com um futuro com Syaoran, mesmo que no fundo ela não admitisse ainda que o amava e que era isso que mais desejava na vida. Aquela noite talvez foi a pior da vida da menina.

            Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou com o barulho do despertador, tinha aula naquela manhã de anatomia e não podia mais chegar atrasada. Levantou e viu que seu travesseiro estava molhado, ela mal havia sentido que chorou a noite inteira. Levantou-se da cama, pulando o corpo de Meilyn que estava dormindo em um colchonete entre as duas camas. Entrou no banheiro para tomar um bom banho e tentar esquecer a conversa da noite passada. Precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem para assistir bem a aula, a prova de segunda chamada tinha fama de ser bem mais difícil que as normais. (e é mesmo! Eu que o diga quase repeti cálculo I por causa de uma segunda chamada cretina)

            Era um belo dia de sol, a menina volta e meia se pegava olhando pela janela o sol escarlate e voltava a se esforçar para lembrar o que tinha acontecido com ela dentro da Luz misteriosa. Sakura tirou a tarde de folga da maratona de estudos para ir junto com Tomoyo e Meilyn a Tókio, Li não quis ir, tinha uma prova para fazer aquela tarde e estava aflitíssimo pois havia tirado nota baixa na anterior, como se oito fosse uma nota baixa para alguém (como é nojento este Syaoran Li, para eu tirar oito na faculdade só com muito estudo e reza, principalmente REZA). As três se divertiram muito visitando lojas e shoppings e a torre de Tókio, que era um dos lugares preferidos de Sakura, desde a captura da carta Sonho. 

Tomoyo (lembrando-se deste fato também): 'Lembra-se que foi aqui que você capturou a carta Sonho, Sakura?'

Meilyn: 'Claro que me lembro, a Sakura ficou andando de um lado para outro que nem uma bobona.' (imitando Sakura)

            As três riram da interpretação da chinesa.

Tomoyo: 'Se não fosse o Li usar a carta Tempo...'

Meilyn: 'É verdade, me lembro que ele usou esta carta quando estava no poder dele.'

Sakura (lembrando-se): 'Ele ficou fraquinho depois.'

Meilyn (defendendo o querido primo): 'Aquela carta requer muita energia da pessoa, era normal que Xiao Lang naquela idade não tivesse muito poder mágico.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei disso.'

Tomoyo (desviando o assunto): 'O que você sonhou?'

Meilyn: 'Eu sonhei que estava me casando...'

Tomoyo: 'Com Li?'

Meilyn (desanimada): 'Eu não vi com quem.'

Tomoyo (com as mãos juntinhas, em posição teatral): 'Eu sonhei que tinha um monte de Sakurinhas, todas vestidas com os meus modelitos...'

Sakura (com uma enorme gota): 'Tomoyo, você não mudou mesmo.'

Meilyn: 'É próprio dela. E você sonhou com o que?'

Sakura (coçando a cabeça sem graça): 'Foi um sonho muito louco...'

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang me contou o sonho dele, naquela ocasião.'

Sakura (morrendo de curiosidade): 'E qual era?'

Meilyn (admirando a vista): 'Que ele lhe entregava as cartas que ele já tinha capturou.'

Sakura (com um enorme sorriso): 'Verdade?'

Meilyn: 'Porque eu mentiria?'

Sakura: 'Não é isso, é que eu nunca pensei que ele pensava em me entregar as cartas.'

Meilyn: 'Olha, eles tem chaveirinhos no formato da torre, vou levar um monte deles...'

            Meilyn se afastou das duas correndo até o estande de lembrançinhas.

Tomoyo (observando o enorme sorriso de Sakura): 'Eu não sei porque vocês dois até hoje não se acertaram.'

Sakura: 'Do que está falando?'

Tomoyo (indo em direção de Meilyn): 'De você e Li, oras.'

            Sakura observou as duas amigas rindo animadamente enquanto escolhiam lembraçinhas para os familiares de Meilyn. Sentiria falta daquela alegria que a amiga chinesa trazia consigo junto com aquele jeitinho arrogante próprio dos Lis. 

            O dia foi maravilhoso, as três amigas estavam exaustas e foi quase um quebra pau para decidir quem primeiro iria tomar banho. Meilyn como sempre convenceu as duas com a sua insistência. Quando Sakura estava para entrar no banheiro o telefone do quarto toca, Tomoyo é quem atende.

Tomoyo: 'Dormitório da Kinomoto e Dadouji...Quem?... Hyo o quê?'

Meilyn (indo até Tomoyo): 'Pode deixar Dadouji, é o meu noivo.'

            Tomoyo deu os ombros e entregou o fone para a amiga que o atendeu depois de um longo suspiro. Meilyn falava em chinês o que dificultou muito para Sakura e Tomoyo entenderem o que falava, mas elas sabiam que coisa boa não era, Meilyn se alterava cada vez mais, bem mais do que de costume. A ligação deve fim com a menina batendo forte o fone no gancho. Ela olhou para as amigas confusas e começou a chorar, Sakura foi até ela e a abraçou com ternura, ficaram assim por minutos até elas se sentarem e Tomoyo trazer um chá quentinho para Meilyn. Depois de muito chorar ela começou a dar sinais de que estava se recuperando. 

Sakura (docemente): 'O que foi, Meilyn?'

Meilyn (ainda fungando): 'Ele quer que eu volte para China no próximo vôo.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas porque? Você está se divertindo tanto aqui.'

Meilyn (depois de assoar o nariz): 'Ele está com ciúmes, quer que eu volte logo para China para me afastar de Xiao Lang...'

Sakura: 'Mas porque isso, vocês não são primos...'

            Meilyn ficou em silêncio apenas olhando para a doce amiga, como se quisesse lhe disser algo, mas não tinha coragem ou não conseguia. Por fim voltou a chorar compulsivamente com a cabeça no colo dela. Tomoyo observava tudo em silêncio, ela não tinha poderes mágico e coisa e tal, mas era muito observadora e conhecia a alma humana como ninguém. Era obvio Meilyn nunca conseguira tirar Li dos seus sonhos mesmo que se esforçasse e tentasse desesperadamente, pelo contrário o amor infantil tinha se transformado em admiração pelo guerreiro chinês e finalmente se tornado novamente num sentimento avassalador. Tomoyo pensou em como a arte imitava a vida, aquele triângulo amoroso poderia se tornar uma belíssima peça de teatro. (só espero que não termine em tragédia grega!)

            No dia seguinte Meilyn acordou com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, não queria voltar para a China, não queria se casar, não queira seguir as tradições da família e dos anciões. Sakura e Tomoyo tentaram animá-la ao máximo, mas foi em vão. As duas foram para suas aulas muito preocupadas em deixá-la sozinha, cogitaram em não ir, mas Meilyn as proibiu de fazer isso. Li foi a noitinha visitar a prima estranhando que ela não tivesse o procurado o dia inteiro.

Syaoran (observando a prima): 'Porque andou chorando?'

Meilyn (tentando disfarçar): 'Quem disse que eu andei chorando?'

Syaoran: 'Sabe que eu te conheço bem. Não adianta mentir.'

Sakura: 'O noivo dela ligou e quer que ela volte para China...'

Tomoyo (completando): 'E ela não quer ir.'

Meilyn: 'Meninas...não era para contarem.'

Sakura: 'Mas já contamos.'

Syaoran (um pouco irritado): 'Porque teve que aceitar aquele casamento, Meilyn?'

Meilyn: 'E o que queira que eu fizesse?'

Syaoran (colocando as mãos nos ombros da menina): 'Você sempre foi decidida Meilyn, não deixem que mandem na sua vida. Termine com este casamento...'

Meilyn: 'Eu não posso.'

Syaoran (se afastando): 'Se esta é sua última palavra...'

Meilyn: 'É sim.'

Syaoran (saindo do quarto): 'Então eu sinto muito por você...'

            Sakura acompanhou Li fechar a porta do quarto, ela pode ver que a cara dele não era uma das melhores, ele se importava com Meilyn e não queria a ver triste e infeliz, mas se sentiu um inútil por não poder ajudar. Na verdade ninguém podia ajudá-la. Meilyn tentava ser divertida novamente, mas por mais que tentasse se pegava triste com a proximidade do seu destino. Tomoyo tinha um último ensaio para sua grande apresentação na manhã seguinte. Meilyn preferiu ficar no dormitório arrumando suas malas e Sakura resolveu ajudá-la.

Meilyn (dobrando uma blusa): 'Sakura, eu posso te pedir um grande favor?'

Sakura (a ajudando com a mala): 'Claro.'

Meilyn: 'Será que você poderia usar a carta troca?'

Sakura (depois de tossir umas 10 vezes): 'Como?'

Meilyn: 'Você podia trocar comigo só por alguns minutinhos.'

Sakura: 'Para que?'

Meilyn (olhando para o teto): 'Eu preciso fazer uma coisa antes de ir embora.'

Sakura: 'E porque não pode fazer como você mesma?'

Meilyn: 'Se eu pudesse eu faria, mas não posso. Por favor...'

            Sakura sabia que era errado e que Kero iria recriminá-la por dias, alem de Ywe lhe dar um sermão e Syaoran a chamaria de irresponsável e...

Meilyn (suplicando): 'Por favor, é a última coisa que lhe peço... Veja isso como um presente de casamento para mim...'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei...'

            Sakura olhou para os olhos suplicantes da amiga e não teve como negar, Meilyn parecia tão desesperada.

Sakura: 'Está bem, mas me prometa que é só por 15 minutos...'

Meilyn: 'Meia hora...quinze minutos não vai dar tempo...'

Sakura: 'Mas o que você vai fazer?'

Meilyn: 'Eu não vou fazer nada de errado, eu prometo.'

Sakura: 'Está bem, mas é meia hora mesmo.'

Meilyn: 'Eu juro.'

            Sakura viu que ela abriu um sorriso enorme. Agora não tinha como se arrepender do que prometeu. (dar o doce e depois tirar é sacanagem)

Sakura (puxando a chave do pescoço): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            Sakura pegou a carta Troca e a observou ainda por alguns segundos, olhou para os olhos suplicante de Meilyn e fez o que a menina pediu. As duas foram envolvidas por uma áurea rosa que durou poucos segundos. Abriram os olhos devagar e se olharam.

Meilyn (no corpo de Sakura): 'Deu certo!'

Sakura (no corpo de Meilyn): 'É claro que deu.'

Meilyn (dando pulos de alegria): 'Legal. Certo, eu tenho meia hora, não tenho?'

Sakura: 'Isso, eu estarei lhe esperando aqui.'

Meilyn (olhando para a sua figura): 'Sabe, olhando assim eu vejo como eu sou maravilhosa.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'O tempo está passando, não vou permitir mais que meia hora.'

Meilyn (correndo até a porta): 'Está bem, eu já volto.'

            Sakura acompanhou a sua própria figura correndo até a porta e saindo, ainda ficou alguns minutos observando a porta fechada, pensando na besteira que tinha acabado de fazer. Jogou-se na cama encarando o teto branco do dormitório. "Agora é só esperar por ela, ela não vai fazer nada de errado, eu espero", pensou consigo.

            Meilyn correu pelo campus, passou por Makoto e Kimura, que a cumprimentaram como Sakura, mas a menina nem respondeu, o que deixou o casal muito intrigado. Ela correu até a irmandade KΩε e como um furacão entrou no quarto de Li, que Hiroshi por um descuido tinha deixado a porta aberta.

Meilyn (abrindo a porta): 'Xiao... quer disser Syaoran!'

Hiroshi (desesperado por ter sido flagrado com uma menina na cama): 'Hei!'

Garota (tentando se cobri): 'Quem é esta maluca?'

Hiroshi: 'É o rolo do meu colega de quarto.'

Meilyn (tampando os olhos): 'Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar. Mas sabem onde está o Syaoran?'

Hiroshi (indo até ela enrolado no lençol): 'Você é maluca mesmo garota, não bate antes de entrar, não?'

Meilyn (encarando ele feio): 'Eu já pedi desculpas, eu preciso encontrar o Syaoran agora!'

Hiroshi (empurrando ela para fora do quarto): 'Eu sei lá onde esta o Li.'

Meilyn: 'Mas é importante.'

Hiroshi (fechando a porta): 'Ele deve estar na biblioteca. Agora me deixa em paz.'

            Meilyn levou a porta na cara, literalmente. Depois de respirar fundo correu para a biblioteca como uma flecha, olhou para o relógio de pulso e constatou que já tinha perdido 10 minutos. Parou em frente ao prédio mais velho da faculdade e teve que controlar um pouco a respiração antes de entrar. A biblioteca estava praticamente vazia, com pouquíssimos estudantes sentados às mesas, os enormes corredores de livros estavam vazios. Ela procurou pelo rapaz nas mesas, mas não o viu. Provavelmente ele deveria estar na parte de livros exóticos, procurando alguma evidencia sobre a tal Luz misteriosa, já que as provas dele tinham terminado. 

Meilyn (no balcão): 'Oi, será que por acaso um rapaz alto de olhos e cabelos castanhos passou por aqui?' (assim fica difícil, né?)

Rapaz: 'Tem muita gente com estas características aqui.'

Meilyn (dando um soco na palma da outra mão): 'Droga, como vou achar o Syaoran?'

Rapaz: 'Peraí, você ta falando o Syaoran Li?'

Meilyn: 'Isso!'

Rapaz: 'Ele acabou de ir para aquele lado.'

Meilyn: 'Obrigada!'

            A menina foi até onde o rapaz indicou, não tinha imaginado que Li era tão popular na faculdade, logo ele que sempre fora tão tímido. Meilyn precisou apressar o passo, a biblioteca era tão grande, que no fundo dela mal dava para ver as pessoas sentadas nas mesas do salão de entrada. O tempo estava passando e ela não conseguia achar Li. O encontrou parado olhando para cima provavelmente procurando um livro mofado, como diria Sakura. Quase pulou de alegria, mas se conteve e diminuindo o ritmo dos passos se aproximando do rapaz.

Meilyn: 'Syaoran...'

Syaoran (virando-se para ela): 'Sakura? Pensei que não gostasse de vir aqui.'

Meilyn (se aproximando): 'Eu vim te ver.'

Syaoran (olhando para ela desconfiado): 'Me ver?'

Meilyn: 'Sabe, eu andei pensando sobre a gente.'

Syaoran (desviando o olhar dela e voltando a procurar o livro): 'Lembrou-se de alguma coisa?'

Meilyn (sem entender): 'Lembrar?'

Syaoran (voltando a olhar para ela): 'Oras, Sakura. Lembrar do que aconteceu na luz. Você está bem?'

Meilyn (sorrindo sem graça): 'Ah, claro!'

Syaoran: 'Você não veio aqui no meio destes livros mofados para jogar conversa fora. O que você quer, Sakura?'

Meilyn (parando bem em frente ao rapaz): 'Eu quero que você me beije.'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Hã?'

Meilyn (na ponta dos pés): 'Isso que você ouviu. Eu quero um beijo.' (apressada a menina...)

Syaoran (dando uns passos para trás): 'Você não está bem. O que aconteceu?'

Meilyn olhou para o relógio e viu que já tinha perdido tempo demais tentando achar Li, ela não tinha mais tempo para tentar seduzir ele. Numa medida quase desesperada ela abraçou o rapaz e colou seus lábios nos dele. Li se assustou pela atitude dela, no primeiro impulso teve vontade de afastá-la dele e descobrir se Makoto tinha quebrado a promessa dele de não procurar mais porções do amor, mas depois de sentir os lábios tão quentes e doces o beijando, ele não teve muita cabeça para pensar nisso, enlaçou ela pela cintura e começou a retribuir o beijo. Os dois se beijaram cada vez mais profundamente, Meilyn sentiu Li a empurrar contra os livros da estante, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse mais colado ao dele, trocaram carícias e beijos cada vez mais íntimos. Até que se afastaram para recuperar o ar. A menina abraçou Li e colocou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz ouvindo seu coração bater forte e acelerado pelos últimos acontecimentos. Ela sorriu de pura felicidade se sentindo quase que dopada pelo beijo ardente do rapaz.

Meilyn (ainda sonsa): 'Eu sempre soube que seu beijo deveria ser maravilhoso, Xiao Lang.'

            Syaoran que até aquele momento estava a abraçando levou um susto ao ouvir Sakura lhe chamando em chinês. Sakura nunca o chamaria de Xiao Lang, apenas na China era assim chamado. De repente a luz da sanidade voltou e ele percebeu que nunca Sakura se comportaria daquela maneira, nem o acariciaria como ela fez há poucos minutos sem estar enfeitiçada. 

Syaoran (se afastando): 'O que você fez, Meilyn?'

Meilyn (o encarava atordoada por ter sido descoberta): 'Eu?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei quem é a mais irresponsável, você ou a Sakura.'

Meilyn (sentindo lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto): 'A Sakura não tem culpa, fui que a convenci. Eu queria sentir como era ter você antes de partir...'

Syaoran: 'Meilyn, você não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Eu beijei você pensando...'

Meilyn (interrompendo-o): 'Eu sabia que você nunca me beijaria daquela forma. Eu sabia que você só pensa nela, só quer ela...'

Syaoran (tentando acalmá-la): 'Entenda Meilyn, por Deus, você é noiva!'

Meilyn (explodindo): 'Mas eu não amo ele, eu não amo Hyo Ling! Como eu posso amar ele se eu nunca consegui te tirar na minha cabeça!'

            Li realmente não sabia o que fazer ou disser, ele sabia que a prima nutria um amor platônico por ele e até se sentia lisonjeado. Meilyn tinha se tornado a mulher mais linda do Clã e todos os primos tinham quase saído no tapa para poderem casar com ela, mas ele não a amava da mesma maneira e sabia que se aceitasse um casamento com ela a faria infeliz. Não era este o desejo dele, ele a amava como uma irmã e gostaria muito que ela fosse feliz. 

Syaoran (a abraçando): 'Meilyn, eu amo você como uma das minhas irmãs.'

Meilyn (abraçando forte o primo): 'Eu sei disso, foi por isso que eu pedi para a Sakura usar a carta troca comigo, eu sempre soube que você a amava e a beijaria da forma que me beijou agora.'

Syaoran: 'Não foi certo o que fez.'

Meilyn: 'Eu sei disso, mas era a única maneira que eu pensei.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura sabe...'

Meilyn: 'Não, eu não contei para ela o que iria fazer.'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Menos mal. Agora vamos encontrar a outra desmiolada e desfazer o feitiço da carta.'

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang?'

Syaoran: 'O que foi?'

Meilyn (olhando para ele): 'Porque você e a Sakura não se acertam de uma vez?

Syaoran (se afastando dela e começando a caminhar para a saída): 'A gente nunca vai se acertar.'

Meilyn (correndo até ele): 'Mas porque? Tá na cara que você gosta dela.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não gosto dela.'

Meilyn (rindo): 'Nossa, então você beija assim qualquer garota?'

Syaoran (vermelho): 'Eu não vou ficar discutindo com você como eu beijo e quem eu beijo.'

Meilyn (parando na sua frente): 'Diz na minha cara, ou melhor, na cara dela que não gosta dela, que não a ama.'

Syaoran (desviando dela e caminhando mais rápido): 'Não vamos perder tempo com isso.'

            Meilyn observou o rapaz caminhando e pensou como Li podia ter mudado tanto fisicamente, mas era tão imaturo com relação aos seus sentimentos. Ele até podia ser o todo poderoso guerreiro chinês, mas na arena do amor ele não passava de um medroso. Isso a revoltou. Ela até podia aceitar um casamento sem amor, mas isso porque quem ela amava não a amava, mas não deixaria ele aceitar um casamento arranjado se amava alguém e era completamente correspondido. "Xiao Lang, você é um bobão", pensou.

            Sakura estava receosa com o que Meilyn poderia estar aprontando no corpo dela, mas tentou relaxar e parar de pensar nisso, já tinha feito a bobagem mesmo, agora só podia esperar pela amiga. Estava lendo um livro quando alguém bateu forte na porta, quase a arrombando. A menina levou um susto, quase caindo da cama. Levantou-se e foi atender.

Sakura (abrindo uma fresta da porta): 'Quem é?'

Voz: 'Sou eu, Meilyn! Abra logo esta porta.'

            Sakura sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo corpo. O rapaz empurrou a porta e a menina pode ver a figura de um rapaz muito bonito, alto de olhos azuis e cabelos bem pretos, tão pretos quantos os da amiga chinesa. 

Hyo: 'Droga, Meilyn. Eu tive que vir até aqui para te buscar.'

Sakura (em pânico): 'Eu não sou quem você está...'

Hyo (sem ouvi-la): 'Deixei tudo na China para vir até aqui te levar de volta, não agüento mais isso. Toda vez que acontece alguma coisa com Xiao Lang, você vem correndo atrás dele...'

Sakura (tentando defender a amiga): 'Eu não vim atrás dele. Ele estava desaparecido.'

Hyo: 'Imagina o inferno que vai ser quando ele voltar para a china, eu vou ter que te prender em casa para você não ir atrás dele!!!'

Sakura (revoltada com a maneira de pensar da família de Li): 'Eu não sou passarinho para ficar presa. Alem do mais, você nem sabe se ele vai voltar para a China!'

Hyo: 'Não se faça de desentendida, é claro que ele vai voltar assim que consegui arrancar as cartas da tal Kinomoto.'

Sakura (sentindo um aperto no peito): 'Como é? Ele vai tirar as cartas de mim... quer disser dela?'

Hyo (olhando para ela sem entender): 'Oras, Meilyn. Você sabe que os anciões só permitiram que ele voltasse para o Japão porque ele garantiu que poderia recuperar as cartas que pertencem ao clã.'

Sakura (não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas): 'Foi para isso que ele voltou então? Era isso que ele tinha que resolver?'

Hyo (pegando a mão dela e a puxando): 'Agora deixa de show e vamos pegar o primeiro vôo para a China.'

Sakura (tentando se soltar): 'Me larga, eu não sou a Meilyn!'

Hyo (sem dar ouvidos): 'Claro que você não é, imagina.'

Sakura: 'Eu estou falando sério, eu não sou ela. Ela já está chegando.'

Hyo: 'Essa é nova, Meilyn. Você não ser você.'

            Hyo Ling saiu pela irmandade arrastando Sakura, que por mais que gritasse ele não a largava. A menina desistiu de usar o bom senso, se ele queria uma prova de que ela não era Meilyn ele a teria. Sakura levou a mão decidida até a altura do peito onde estava a chave pronta para invocar o báculo e dar uma lição naquele grosso. 

Sakura (vendo que a chave não estava no seu pescoço): 'A Chave! Droga, ela ficou com a Meilyn!'

            Hyo Ling mal ouvia a menina falar e a procurar a chave no seu pescoço, Sakura começou a ficar desesperada, se não fizesse alguma coisa daqui a poucas horas estaria na China.

Sakura (já batendo no rapaz): 'Me solta, seu grosso.'

Hyo: 'Para de se comportar como uma criança, Meilyn.'

Sakura: 'Você é que está me machucando.'

            O rapaz soltou a menina, quando ela disse que estava a machucando. Hyo amava Meilyn e seria incapaz de machucá-la, ele sabia que não era correspondido, mas acreditava que com o tempo e com o distanciamento de Xiao Lang, ela acabaria por começar a amá-lo também.

            Sakura aproveitou esta deixa para sair correndo pelo campus da faculdade, foi em vão em menos de 1 minuto o rapaz já tinha a alcançado e começou a carregá-la no ombro como um saco de batatas. As pessoas que os viam, riam da situação do casal, Hyo Ling sempre educado pedia desculpa para as pessoas por quem passavam.

Sakura (esperneando): 'Me solta!'

Hyo (calmamente): 'Se continuara a gritar desta maneira, vão pensar que é maluca.'

Sakura: 'Eu não me importo. Me coloca no chão agora. Se meu irmão vê você fazendo isso acaba com a sua raça.'

Hyo: 'Você não tem irmão, Meilyn.'

Sakura: 'Tenho sim. Se o Touya...'

Hyo: 'Quem é Touya?'

Sakura: 'É o meu irmão. Agora me ponha no chão!'

            O rapaz riu das loucuras que sua noiva falava. Mas não se deixou vencer, colocaria Meilyn naquele avião por bem ou por mal. 

            Li e Meilyn estavam andando pelo campus em direção a irmandade Kαβ, quando viram a cena ridícula de um rapaz carregando uma moça nos ombros. 

Meilyn: 'Ai meu Deus. É o Hyo Ling!'

Syaoran (correndo até eles): 'Droga, era só o que me faltava hoje.'

            Meilyn foi atrás do rapaz, pensando em como encararia o noivo e a amiga japonesa depois desta confusão toda.

Syaoran (parando em frente a Hyo): 'Coloca ela no chão Hyo Ling.'

Sakura (dando graças a Deus ao ouvir a voz de Li): 'Syaoran!'

Hyo (olhando com fúria para o rapaz): 'Não se meta nisto Xiao Lang.'

Syaoran: 'Não pode tratar sua noiva desta maneira.'

Hyo: 'Isso não é assunto seu.'

            Li queria dizer a verdade, porem já tinha se armado uma pequena multidão de estudantes em volta dos quatro querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. (claro né, briga é fogo todo mundo se junta só para colocar mais pilha!)

Syaoran: 'Vamos resolver isso com calma. Assim não irá conseguir nada.'

Hyo: 'Eu estou cansado de você atrapalhar a minha vida, Xiao Lang. Você é o mais forte, você é o mais esperto, você é que deve assumir as empresas, mas você não vai ficar com a Meilyn...'

Syaoran (se alterando um pouco): 'Eu não vou ficar com ela, mas não vou permitir que você a carregue como um saco de batatas até a China.'

Sakura (dando soquinhos nas costas dele): 'Isso mesmo eu não sou um saco de batatas.'

Hyo: 'Eu vou colocar ela neste vôo ou não me chamo Hyo Ling.'

Syaoran: 'Ela irá com você, mas não dessa maneira.'

Meilyn: 'Por favor, Hyo Ling, solte ela.'

Hyo (educadamente para Meilyn): 'Me desculpe, mas isto é um assunto de família.'

            Meilyn encarou o rosto sereno de Hyo Ling e sentiu algo especial por ele naquele momento. Pensou que assim como ela, ele largou tudo na China para ir atrás do que amava e o melhor de tudo ela era o que ele amava.

Hyo (empurrando Syaoran para passar): 'Agora, saia da minha frente.'

Syaoran (segurando o braço dele): 'Vai ter que passar por mim primeiro se quiser continuar com isso.' (ai, eu adoro o Li! Lindo! Lindo!)

Hyo (encarando o primo): 'Que seja assim. Estou com vontade de tirar as nossas diferenças há muito tempo.'

            Hyo Ling desceu Sakura dos ombros, Sakura ainda deu uns passos bem firme para acreditar que estava no chão. Meilyn foi até ela.

Meilyn (a abraçando): 'Desculpe Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem, mas agora precisamos resolver isso de uma vez.'

            As duas olharam em direção dos rapazes, mas estes já estavam um pouco mais afastados. A multidão em volta dos dois aumentou. Sakura e Meilyn não podiam ver direito o que acontecia, mas só pelo barulho estava claro que os dois já haviam começado a lutar. 

Sakura (pegando a mão de Meilyn): 'Vamos logo acabar com o feitiço.'

            As duas foram para trás de um muro.

Sakura (depois de pegar a chave do pescoço da amiga): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!! Troca!!!'

            Novamente as duas foram envolvidas pela áurea rosa e em poucos segundos elas já estavam em seus respectivos corpos. 

Meilyn (entregando o báculo para a amiga): 'Eu fiquei maravilhosa invocando o báculo!'

Sakura (colocando a chave no pescoço): 'Meilyn...você não toma jeito.'

Meilyn: 'Vamos terminar com a briga antes que um se machuque de verdade.'

Sakura (acompanhando ela): 'Espero que eles estejam bem.'

            As duas atravessaram a multidão com dificuldade. Quando alcançaram o centro, Sakura pode ver o que era uma luta entre guerreiros chineses. Hyo Ling era um forte oponente para Li, porem este ainda tinha uma certa vantagem com relação ao outro. Sakura percebeu que diferente de Hyo Ling, Li não atacava ou quando fazia isso hesitava, já ele parecia estar tomado de ódio pelo primo. 

Meilyn (entrando no meio dos dois): 'Parem já com isso. Eu vou com você para Hong-Kong, Hyo Ling!'

            Hyo Ling que iria atacar novamente Syaoran, recuou alguns passos encarando a noiva. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos. Sakura apenas observava a cena até sentir que alguém parou no seu lado.

Tomoyo: 'O que aconteceu? Todo mundo parou o ensaio dizendo que estava acontecendo uma briga.'

Sakura (apontando para Hyo): 'É o noivo da Meilyn.'

Tomoyo: 'O que ele está fazendo aqui? E porque está brigando com o Li?'

Sakura: 'Ele tem ciúmes da Meilyn.'

Meilyn (para Hyo): 'Deixa só eu pegar as minhas coisas e vamos para a China.'

Syaoran: 'Meilyn, você só vai se você quiser. Sabe muito bem que eu posso dar um jeito.'

Hyo: 'Claro que você dá um jeito, você sempre dá um jeito para atrapalhar a minha vida.'

Meilyn: 'Parem vocês dois. Xiao Lang, eu vou com ele para a China, é meu dever e eu preciso fazer isso.'

Syaoran (irritadíssimo): 'Que saco, Meilyn. Eu já disse que você não é obrigada a fazer nada.'

Meilyn (olhando com carinho para o primo): 'Eu sei disso. Eu já consegui o que mais queria na vida, agora eu tenho que voltar para a realidade.'

Syaoran: 'Meilyn...'

            A menina foi até seu noivo e passou a mão no rosto dele, para que se acalmasse.

Meilyn (sorrindo): 'Vamos até o quarto da Kinomoto, tenho que pegar os presentes que eu comprei.'

            O rapaz ficou sem saber o que falar, ele até podia perder um pouco as estribeiras, mas era só olhar para aqueles belos olhos de rubi que parecia que o ar lhe faltava. Meilyn enlaçou seu braço ao dele e juntos foram em direção ao prédio que abrigava a irmandade Kαβ. Li ficou observando os dois caminhando um ao lado do outro e viu que Meilyn virou o rosto para trás e sorriu para ele antes de encostar a cabeça no ombro do noivo que a enlaçou com o braço.

Tomoyo: 'Acho que vou com eles ajudar Meilyn com suas coisas.'

Sakura: 'Está bem.'

            Tomoyo se afastou e como toda a multidão viu que a briga não continuaria mais acabou se dissipando. Li permaneceu ainda parado olhando para o casal que sumia com a distância. Sakura o observava lembrando-se do que o noivo de Meilyn lhe contou. "Oras, Meilyn. Você sabe que os anciões só permitiram que ele voltasse para o Japão porque ele garantiu que poderia recuperar as cartas que pertencem ao clã". Então era por isso que Li tinha voltado para o Japão para tirar as cartas dela. Uma raiva começou a subir pelo corpo da menina, ela não sabia se era raiva do que Li faria ou dele. Li pareceu que sentiu Sakura o olhar, pois virou o rosto e a encarou nos olhos. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos.

Sakura: 'Porque veio para o Japão, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (não entendendo aquela pergunta completamente inoportuna): 'Já falei que para resolver alguns problemas.'

Sakura (se fazendo de desentendida): 'É, você me falou que era para resolver uns assuntos particulares.'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo.'

Sakura (explodindo de raiva): 'Mentiroso!'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Hã?!'

Sakura (gritando na cara dele): 'Você veio para pegar as minhas cartas!'

Syaoran: 'Quem lhe disse isso?'

Sakura: 'O Hyo Ling, pensando que estava falando com a Meilyn. Ele me disse que você só veio para o Japão para recuperar as cartas para o Clã.'

Syaoran (olhando para ela seriamente): 'E você acha isso?'

Sakura: 'E para que mais você voltaria para Tomoeda, hem?!'

Syaoran (se afastando): 'Se é isso que acha...'

Sakura: 'O que foi? Não quer admitir, acha que pode se dar bem ganhando a minha confiança e a de Kero e Ywe para depois pegar as cartas! Eu te odeio Syaoran Li, nunca mais chegue perto de mim!'

Syaoran (voltou-se para ela, olhando pela primeira vez com mágoa): 'Não se preocupe com isto, estou apenas esperando o final do período para voltar para a China.'

Sakura (tomada pelo ódio): 'Vai escolher a sua noivinha, ou melhor, a garota que vai querer ocupar o cargo de sua mulher?'

Syaoran (voltando a caminhar): 'Já escolheram uma para mim.'

            Li não falou mais nada, continuou a caminhar sumindo da vista de Sakura. A menina sentiu o peito doer de tanta mágoa e dor, não era apenas Syaoran que estava se afastando dela, com ele estava todos os sonhos da menina.

Continua. 

Olá para todos que conseguiram chegar até aqui acompanhando os meus intermináveis capítulos! Eu particularmente adorei este capítulo porque teve a participação da chinesinha Meilyn, e como eu disse, adoro ela e a confusão que ela sempre apronta. Deve ser pq sou parecida com ela: Mandona mesmo. Neste capítulo eu quis mostrar que nenhuma garota aceita numa boa ser trocada (Eu acho que eu não aceitaria), ela até tentou esconder os sentimentos, mas acho que deixei claro aí que ela não deixou de amar Li. Para os que concordam ou discordam, me enviem as suas opiniões sobre esta personagem, que apesar de não ter no mangá, eu acho muito importante e legal no anime.


	10. The Memory

Sakura e Li agora é que não tem mais jeito mesmo, depois de tudo que viveram juntos, mas fizeram o favor de esquecer, ainda por cima tinha que o noivo da Meilyn piorar a situação? Será que desta vez Li vai embora mesmo? Não! Isso não, eu não posso mais viver sem o Li !!! (controle-se Kath, controle-se Kath... desculpem)

**Capítulo 10: The Memory**

            Passaram-se semanas que Meilyn havia voltado para a Hong-Kong com o seu noivo e que Sakura não via mais Li. Até a noite quando saiam para enfrentar a nova onda de vampiros da cidade, Li não ia mais com eles. Agora era apenas Sakura, seus dois guardiões e sua câmera woman Tomoyo (deu para ver que eu adorei isso!). Não que o rapaz tivesse parado de enfrentar os monstros, mas fazia isso agora sozinho, uma vez quando Sakura estava sendo ataca por um bando deles e seus guardiões estavam ocupados, ela sentiu a presença dele e viu quando um poderoso trovão atingiu cinco deles, transformando todos em pó. Porem ela não o viu devido à escuridão e ele também não se mostrou.

            Ela sentia falta dele e como sentia, mas como sempre seu orgulho falava mais alto, o que não permitia que a menina o procurasse para conversar abertamente. Ela não acreditava realmente que Li quisesse tirar-lhe as cartas, mas também não aceitava que ele tivesse dado a palavra aos anciões da família de que recuperaria as cartas para o clã. Ela contou tudo para Ywe e Kero. Kero ficou falando uma não sei quantas vezes de que sempre a avisou sobre as intenções obscuras do rapaz. Ywe, no entanto não falou nada. Perguntou se ela tinha certeza disso e depois da menina ter confirmado com a cabeça, comentou que realmente o clã Li sempre se achou no direito de ter as cartas Clow e que não deveriam ter aceitado muito bem Sakura como a mestra delas, mas também custava muito a acreditar que o descendente de Clow seria capaz de tentar tirá-las da menina. 

            Num dia Li estava voltando de suas saídas à noite quando viu Ywe no seu quarto.

Syaoran: 'O que faz aqui, Ywe?'

Ywe: 'Sakura me contou que você veio para Tomoeda com a intenção de tirar as cartas dela?'

Syaoran: 'Hum-hum.'

Ywe: 'Quero lhe disser que terá que enfrentar a mim e a Kerberus.'

Syaoran: 'Seria até uma boa lutar contra você, quem sabe desta vez eu tenha mais sorte do que no juízo final.'

Ywe: 'Naquela época você não tinha desenvolvido os seus poderes.'

Syaoran: 'Isso é desculpa, não fui capaz de vencê-lo.'

Ywe: 'Mas agora, tanto eu quanto você sabemos que é capaz de fazer isso.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'O que quer disser com isso, Ywe?'

Ywe: 'Que eu sei que têm poderes para tirar de Sakura as cartas.'

Syaoran: 'Nossa, não me julgava tão capaz.'

Ywe (indo até a janela): 'Sei que anda ajudando a Sakura nas rondas dela e sei que nunca lhe passou pela cabeça tirar as cartas dela.'

Syaoran: 'Não fique tão seguro disso. Ela não lhe contou o que descobriu?'

Ywe (olhando seriamente para ele): 'Seu interesse nunca foi possuir as cartas, quando pequeno você as caçou apenas para desenvolver a sua magia que não tem nada haver com a de Clow. As cartas na sua mão seriam apenas instrumentos de decoração, você não as usaria.'

Syaoran: 'É verdade, não gosto do tipo de magia das cartas, elas iriam restringir os meus poderes.'

Ywe: 'Você prefere a magia dos guerreiros, ataque e defesa, cartas como as bolhas e a esperança, seriam inúteis a você.'

Syaoran (o encarando): 'Você não veio aqui para me convencer disso?'

Ywe: 'Eu sei que você sabe disso tudo, eu só queria deixar claro que eu também sei.'

Syaoran: 'Então o que veio fazer aqui?'

Ywe: Perguntar porque não contou a verdade para a Sakura em vez de deixar que ela acreditasse nesta besteira toda?'

Syaoran: 'Se ela preferiu acreditar que eu teria vindo tirar as cartas dela, isso não é meu problema.'

Ywe: 'Mas você também não fez questão nenhuma de esclarecer o mal entendido.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não vou ficar me justificando para ela. Ela acredita no que quiser. Eu só não entendo qual o seu interesse nisto tudo.'

Ywe: 'Eu amo Sakura e não suporto vê-la sofrer.'

Syaoran: 'Mas eu não fiz nada contra ela, muito pelo contrário.'

Ywe: 'Mas ela está sofrendo... (saindo pela janela)... por você.'

            Syaoran avistou a figura alada de Ywe desaparecer em direção a lua cheia que brilhava no céu. Ele entendeu que Ywe não veio para lhe pedir satisfações pelo que Sakura havia descoberto, veio apenas lhe disser que Sakura estava sofrendo com a situação. "Acredite Ywe, eu também".

Sakura não andava se sentindo bem a uns quantos dias, sentia enjôos e fraquezas com freqüência.  Teve que inclusive deixar um jogo decisivo entre as irmandades porque não se sentia disposta. Tomoyo estava cada vez mais preocupada com a amiga, ela sabia que Sakura se sentiria triste por causa de Li, mas não imaginou que isso a afetaria fisicamente. 

            Tomoyo e Kimura continuaram a pesquisar com Li na biblioteca e em mais um monte de livros que Eriol mandou para ele. As duas não acreditaram na história de que Li estava no Japão para tirar as cartas de Sakura e tentavam convencer tanto a amiga quanto o amigo a darem o braço a torcer e se entenderem. Tomoyo sabia que Li se preocupava muito com a amiga e sempre que falava que ela não estava se sentindo bem, Syaoran ficava preocupado e perguntava o que acontecia. Insistiu para que Tomoyo a levasse a um médico, pois ele ficou muito assustado quando viu que ela saiu do jogo contra a ΔPα sendo carregada por Makoto.

            Tomoyo chegou um dia no dormitório e encontrou Sakura olhando para as estrelas. A menina nem percebeu que a amiga havia chegado das aulas.

Tomoyo (colocando os livros na mesa): 'Estava pensando em Li?'

Sakura (ainda encarando a lua): 'Como ele pode ser tão falso.'

Tomoyo: 'Você realmente acredita que ele algum dia quisesse tomar as cartas de você?'

Sakura: 'Não foi por isso que ele veio ao Japão quando tinha 10 anos. Não foi por isso que ele voltou depois de tanto tempo.'

Tomoyo: 'Porque você não vai procurar ele e tenta esclarecer tudo. Sinceramente acho que se ele quisesse lhe roubar as cartas já tinha feito isso há muito tempo.'

Sakura (finalmente olhando para Tomoyo): 'Não, eu não quero o ver nunca mais.'

            Tomoyo conhecia Sakura melhor que ninguém, ela a amava tanto que se pudesse daria a sua vida pela felicidade de sua adorada cardcaptor. Ela sentiu como uma punhalada no peito aquele olhar triste e dolorido que os lindos olhos de esmeralda mostravam. 

Tomoyo (tentando forçar um sorriso): 'Por que não vamos a festa de aniversário do Yamasaki? Tenho certeza de que você vai se divertir um pouco, além de rever toda a turma.'

Sakura: 'Claro que eu vou, se eu não for ele e a Chiraru ficaram muito tristes e com razão.'

Tomoyo (se sentindo mais aliviada): 'É verdade. A Kimura e o Makoto também vão.'

Sakura: 'Que bom. E o Takeshi?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu acho que não, Takeshi não tem muita intimidade com Yamasaki.'

Sakura: 'É uma pena...'

Tomoyo: 'Porque?'

Sakura (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Oras Tomoyo, ainda não percebeu que ele está caidinho por você.'

Tomoyo (vermelha): 'Claro que não, eu e ele somos apenas amigos e fazemos um dueto no coral, mas nada.'

Sakura: 'Está bem, se você diz isso.'

Tomoyo: 'Além disso, eu já gosto muito de uma pessoa.'

Sakura (consumida pela curiosidade): 'E quem é?'

Tomoyo (com um terno sorriso): 'É segredo.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, prometemos que não teríamos segredo uma para outra.'

Tomoyo (depois de beijar a bochecha da amiga): 'Um dia eu te conto.'

Sakura (um pouco decepcionada): 'Está bem. Se você prefere assim.'

            Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça. 

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Tomoyo, precisamos comprar o presente!'

Tomoyo: 'Ai meu Deus, é verdade. Esqueci do presente.'

Sakura (correndo para o banheiro): 'Eu vou tomar um banho rapidinho e a gente sai para ir ao shopping. Ok?'

Tomoyo (acompanhando a correria da amiga): 'Está bem.'

Sakura (gritando do banheiro): 'Ainda bem que o Kero está passando um tempo na casa do Touya, se ele estivesse aqui já ia falar que eu sou uma cabeça oca!'

Tomoyo (baixinho olhando para a porta fechada): 'Kero falaria que você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo...'

            As duas passaram a tarde inteira no shopping tentando escolher um presente para o amigo. Sakura pensou em dar uma camisa da seleção do Japão, mas lembrou-se que este foi o presente de Chiraru no ano passado. Tomoyo pensou em dar um cd, mas Yamasaki era tão esquisito e tinha um gosto tão exótico que ficou difícil escolher um para ele (Tadinha delas, eu tinha que escolher logo o Yamasaki para ser o aniversariante). Depois de lancharem no shopping, desanimadas por não escolherem o presente, Sakura teve uma idéia, daria a ele um livro de curiosidades, quem sabe com ele, o amigo contaria histórias mais verídicas. Tomoyo adorou a idéia, porem elas tiverem dificuldade em achar um entre tantos. 

            Sakura chegou com Tomoyo na boate onde estava sendo comemorado o aniversário de Yamasaki, logo foi cumprimentada por Chiraru, que estava sentada a mesa que tinha reservado para reunir os amigos.

Chiraru (abraçando as amigas): 'Que bom que vieram.'

Tomoyo: 'E você acha que iríamos faltar.'

Sakura (olhando para a multidão que se movia ao ritmo da musica): 'E onde está o nosso aniversariante?'

Chiraru (procurando também por ele): 'Ele estava aqui a um minuto. Onde está aquele irresponsável?'

Yamasaki (aparecendo atrás das três): 'Estava falando de mim, amor?'

Chiraru (depois do enorme susto): 'Nunca mais faça isso. Eu quase morri de susto.'

Yamasaki (sacudindo o dedo): 'Quem não deve, não teme.' (minha mãe sempre diz isso, é insuportável!)

Chiraru (pisando no pé dele): 'Só quem está devendo aqui é você, Takashi.'

Yamasaki: 'Eu?'

Chiraru: 'Onde você estava?'

Yamasaki: 'Logo aqui atrás.'

Chiraru: 'Com quem?'

Yamasaki: 'Com ninguém?'

Tomoyo (cochichando ao ouvido de Sakura): 'Não sabia que a Chiraru era tão ciumenta.'

Sakura: 'Eu também não.'

Tomoyo: 'Que tal a gente ir dançar um pouco. Depois entregamos o presente a ele.'

Sakura (já saindo de fininho): 'Eu acho melhor mesmo.'

            As duas deixaram o casal discutindo sozinhos. Estava tocando uma música bem dançante, uma daquelas que Sakura adorava dançar e que Tomoyo achava extremamente irritante, mas estava tentando dançar junto com a amiga. Sakura se soltava quando dançava, era a hora que ela realmente não pensava em nada apenas em fazer este ou aquele passo certo. O ambiente estava escuro, apenas dava para se ver a sombra dos corpos pulando ao ritmo da musica. Logo todos da turma já estavam na pista de dança. Chiraru e Yamasaki pararam de brigar e se juntaram a Naoko e Rika. Kimura e Makoto chegaram juntos e constrangidos com o comentário de Chiraru de que estavam andando muito juntos. Quando Takeshi chegou Sakura cutucou Tomoyo que apenas sorriu para ele ainda um pouco envergonhada com os pensamentos maldosos da amiga. Sakura estava feliz, pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo finalmente tinha deixado de pensar em Li, apenas queria curtir com os amigos aquela festa.

Depois de um bom tempo, os jovens exaustos resolveram se sentar e tomar alguma coisa. Sakura estava ainda em pé se movendo lentamente ao ritmo da música. Os amigos falavam alto, tentando conversar sobre as novidades. Foi quando a menina sentiu a aura mágica de Li parar ao seu lado. Ela se virou devagar e o viu rindo ao cumprimentar com um abraço Yamasaki. Li gostava muito do amigo de infância, e era meio óbvio que ele viria para comemoração do aniversário do amigo. Educadamente cumprimentou a todos e a Sakura, que apenas acenou com a cabeça tentando mostrar indiferença. O rapaz se sentou ao lado de Naoko e entrou na conversa entre os amigos, Sakura se sentiu mal. Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo entre eles, nem tinham como saber. Li aceitou uma cerveja de Makoto, os dois depois do episódio da porção acabaram se tornando camaradas (isso é próprio de homem, eles no final acabam sempre amigos e nós mulheres resolvemos nossas diferenças com outras como inimigas mortais e eternas). Li estava até dando alguns toques de futebol para ele. O grupo conversava animadamente, alguns amigos de Yamasaki também se juntaram a ele, o rapaz era muito conhecido pelas suas histórias.

            Li e Sakura volta e meia se olhavam, mas disfarçavam ao máximo um do outro. Tomoyo apenas observava e sorria. Sakura se sentia constrangida com tudo aquilo, Li percebeu isso e aproveitando uma música que gostava se levantou dizendo que iria dançar, Naoko se levantou em seguida pedindo para acompanhá-lo. Sakura observou os dois indo para pista conversando e rindo e se sentiu pior ainda. 

Kimura: 'Esta Naoko, não perde tempo.' (eu também não perderia. Bem que namorado de amiga minha para mim é mulher, mas coitada da Naoko, Li e Sakura nem estão namorando ainda)

Chiraru: 'Deixa ela, ela só esta aproveitando para ficar perto do Li.'

Yamasaki: 'Não sabia que ela gostava dele.'

Rika (sorrindo): 'Estes homens não percebem nada mesmo.'

Sakura (para Kimura): 'Vamos dançar?'

Kimura (querendo que o circo pegue fogo): 'Claro.' (sempre tem aquela amiga que se mostra solidária, mas tá louca para ver o barraco!)

            A espevitada menina olhou de relance para Makoto, que acenou com a cabeça e foi junto com elas. Os três entraram na pista de dança, estava escuro, mas podia se ver o contorno dos vultos. Sakura mesmo que não quisesse se concentrou para achar a aura mágica de Li e foi até lá. Quem procura acha e Sakura procurou e achou o que não queria, encontrou Li e Naoko se beijando e sentiu como se o sangue escorresse pelo corpo. O casal que a acompanhava não viu, pois estavam ocupados fazendo o mesmo. Se achando perdida e tonta, resolveu ir para o banheiro molhar um pouco o rosto e a nuca. 

            A menina cruzou a pista de dança esbarrando e empurrando quem estava em seu caminho. De repente aquela barulhada e fumaça começaram a ficar insuportável. Passou pelo corredor quando sentiu uma presença maligna, parou e olhou em volta tentando identificar de onde ela vinha. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, a presença vinha de trás de uma das portas. 

            Sakura correu até ela e a abriu rapidamente, ela dava para o lado de fora da boate que ficava num beco. Ela avistou um casal cercando um rapaz que estava acuado no chão tremendo. 

Sakura: 'O que acontece?'

Rapaz: 'Vá embora, são vampiros!!!'

            O casal se virou devagar para a menina e a encarou com os olhos gélidos. 

Mulher: 'Vai se arrepender de ter nascido garota.'

Sakura (puxando a chave): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

Homem: 'Ora, ora, é uma feiticeira.'

Sakura: 'Deixe ele em paz!'

Mulher: 'Então você é a garota que anda atrapalhando as refeições da nossa espécie.'

Homem: 'Acabaremos com você agora.'

            Sakura viu o rapaz correndo para a rua e se sentiu aliviada em saber que agora ele não corria mais perigo. Bem eram apenas dois vampiros, daria conta do recado apenas com a ajuda da Luta. Os dois vieram em cima dela, a carta fazia com que Sakura tivesse uma desenvoltura em luta de deixar Meilyn com inveja. Porem um casal de namorados passou por perto, a mulher correu para atacá-los. Os jovens entraram em pânico, Sakura usou o salto e atacou-a antes de chegar a eles, fazendo-a em pó, porem com este segundo de distração o homem a atingiu com tanta força que a fez bater no muro e cair no chão. 

            A menina abriu os olhos e viu que estava caída no chão sentada, olhou rapidamente para a saída do beco e viu que o casal já tinha fugido, voltou a olhar para o vampiro que vinha lentamente a sua direção, acariciando com os dedos os seus caninos pontudos. 

Homem: 'Agora é só entre eu e você, bruxa.'

            Sakura tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor tão forte no ventre que caiu de joelhos no chão novamente com as mãos na barriga.

Homem: 'O que foi, bruxa? Perdeu seus poderes. Andei ouvindo tanto de você e olha só não passa de uma menininha bonitinha.'

            Sakura não se importava mais com o perigo que corria, a dor era tão grande que ela até tinha se esquecido do vampiro. Lágrimas desesperadas saiam de seus olhos enquanto ela apertava cada vez mais forte o ventre.

Homem (se ajoelhando a sua frente): 'Nem vai implorar pela sua vida.'

Syaoran (com a espada no pescoço dele): 'Acho que você é que vai.'

            Com um golpe o rapaz decepou o vampiro. Uma nuvem de pó foi levada pelo vento que passava pelo beco. Li observou Sakura no chão, correu até ela.

Syaoran (se ajoelhando até ela): 'O que foi?'

            Sakura não conseguia falar, ela passou a mão entre as pernas e viu que escorria sangue. Li pegou a mão dela suja de sangue e quase se desesperou.

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu, Sakura?'

Sakura (gemendo): 'Eu estou sangrando, Syaoran...'

            O rapaz a pegou nos braços e a levantou. O hospital de Tomoeda não era longe. Levou até o seu carro e correu até o hospital como maluco. Sorte que as ruas estavam desertas àquela hora da noite. Parou em frente ao prédio e tirou Sakura do carro. Ela sangrava cada vez mais. Uma enfermeira veio em auxilio ao casal e pediu para que o rapaz a acompanhasse até a sala de emergência. Ele depositou sua preciosa carga num dos leitos, a enfermeira pediu para que se retirasse. Li hesitou, mas acabou saindo deixando Sakura aos cuidados do médico e da enfermeira. 

            Já havia se passado quase uma hora, Li ligou para o celular de Tomoyo e a amiga já estava no hospital, os dois acharam melhor não ligar ainda para Touya antes de saberem o que estava acontecendo.

Tomoyo (perguntando pela milésima vez para Li): 'Mas como ela estava sangrando, ela foi ferida?'

Syaoran (caminhando de um lado para o outro): 'Eu não sei, ela estava caída no chão chorando, eu não sei o que aconteceu.'

Tomoyo (mal controlando o nervosismo): 'Ai meu Deus, proteja a Sakura.'

            Li mal ouvia as súplicas da amiga, estava tão ou mais nervoso do que ela. De repente uma onda de incompetência e inutilidade percorreu o corpo do rapaz. Porque ele não percebeu antes as presenças dos vampiros? Porque ele não tinha chegado antes? Porque ele não foi capaz de proteger o ser que mais amava? Estas perguntas só pararam quando os dois viram o médico se aproximar deles.

Tomoyo: 'Doutor, como ela está?'

Doutor (calmamente): 'Ela está bem agora. Está sedada e tranqüila.'

Tomoyo (mal controlando as lágrimas): 'Graças a Deus!'

Doutor (seriamente): 'Mas infelizmente ela perdeu o bebê.'

Syaoran e Tomoyo: 'Bebê!'

Doutor (olhando para os dois): 'Ela estava com mais ou menos 6 semanas.'

            O casal ficou sem fala.

Doutor: 'Será muito difícil para ela este momento. Seria muito importante que você esteja ao lado de sua namorada agora.'

            Li iria falar que não era o namorado dela, muito menos o pai da criança, mas ponderou que aquela não era a melhor hora para isso, apenas confirmou com a cabeça e junto com Tomoyo acompanhou o médico até o quarto de Sakura para dar a notícia a ela.

            Sakura sentiu-se dolorida como nunca havia se sentido, olhou para o braço e viu a agulha do soro na sua veia. Desviou os olhos para o teto branco do hospital pensando no que tinha acontecido, que dor era aquela e porque tinha sangrado daquela maneira. Uma lágrima correu de seus olhos. Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Li pálido e com uma expressão que ela nuca havia visto antes. Correu os olhos até Tomoyo que apertava as mãos contra o peito em sinal de puro nervosismo e finalmente olhou para o semblante do médico. 

Tomoyo: 'Como se sente?'

Sakura (forçando um sorriso): 'Estou melhor.'

Médico: 'É normal ficar ainda um pouco dolorida.'

Tomoyo: 'Tenho certeza de que tudo terminará bem.'

            Sakura sorriu mais uma vez confirmando com a cabeça. Ela viu que Li apenas a observava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados. Os olhos dele estavam inquietos.  Mal sabia ela que na cabeça do rapaz só havia uma pergunta que estava o matando por dentro: Quem era o pai da criança?

Doutor (finalmente): 'Bem senhorita Kinomoto, não tenho notícias boas para lhe dar.'

Sakura (aflita): 'O que tem de errado comigo?'

Doutor: 'A senhorita está bem agora, poderá sair do hospital em poucas horas, mas infelizmente... (depois de uma pausa) perdeu o bebê.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Mas eu não estava grávida.'

Doutor: 'Estava sim. É normal não ter percebido, estava com apenas 6 semanas...'

Sakura (se sentando na cama): 'Peraí, Doutor. Eu não posso estar grávida se eu nunca...nunca (ela se sentiu envergonhada em falar isso na frente de Li)...nunca dormi com nenhum rapaz.'

            Li levantou uma das sobrancelhas, encarando ela pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto.

Doutor (um pouco nervoso): 'Acho que hoje em dia não tem mais porque se senti constrangida com isso, a maioria das meninas na sua idade...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'O senhor não está entendendo, Doutor. Eu sou virgem. Eu nunca fiz o que está pensando.'

Tomoyo (segurando os ombros da amiga): 'Calma, Sakura. Você não pode ficar nervosa.'

Sakura (olhando para a amiga): 'Tomoyo, você sabe tudo da minha vida, diga a ele que isso não é possível, que só pode ser um engano.'

Doutor: 'Faremos o seguinte: há uma ginecologista no hospital, pedirei que venha aqui assim que atender o último paciente.'

Tomoyo (virando-se para o médico): 'Obrigada, Doutor.'

            O médico saiu do quarto, deixando os três sozinhos. Sakura se sentia incomodada com o silêncio de Li. Tomoyo percebeu isso e tentou desviar a atenção da amiga.

Tomoyo: 'Todos ficaram procurando você como loucos na festa.'

Sakura: 'Me desculpe, eu não sei o que aconteceu direito.'

Syaoran (finalmente): 'Imprudência sua ter ido enfrentar sozinha o vampiro.'

Sakura: 'Eram apenas dois, é claro que eu daria conta, mas aquela dor... Eu não sei... Pela primeira vez eu pensei que ia morrer.'

Syaoran: 'O médico disse que ficará bem agora.'

Tomoyo: 'Li tem razão, é isso que importa: que você ficará bem.'

Sakura (voltando a se deitar): 'Este médico só pode estar enganado.'

Syaoran (saindo do quarto): 'Eu socorri minha irmã quando estava perdendo seu primeiro filho, e posso disser com clareza que foi muito parecido. Por isso é bom descansar.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos e viu Li fechando a porta do quarto, ela ficou encarando a porta fechada por um bom tempo até conseguir falar alguma coisa.

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, você acha que...'

Tomoyo: 'Eu acredito no que você fala, se você disse que não, então é não.'

Sakura (ainda um pouco incerta): 'Eu estou com uma lacuna de 5 dias na minha cabeça, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (arregalando os olhos): 'O médico disse que você estava com 6 semanas, é mais ou menos...'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo, é mais ou menos o tempo que fez depois que eu voltei não sei da onde.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu me lembro que achei que você voltou diferente aquela noite.'

Sakura (fechando os olhos dolorosamente): 'Meu Deus, aconteceu alguma coisa comigo naquela luz.'

Tomoyo (passando a mão na testa da amiga): 'Tente relaxar um pouco, não adianta supor nada, vamos esperar a doutora para termos certeza.'

            Sakura não falou nada, de repente ela se sentiu violada. O que teria acontecido com ela? Porque ela não se lembrava de nada? Estas perguntas estavam enlouquecendo-a por dentro. Tomoyo acariciava os seus cabelos tentando lhe dar refúgio, mas era em vão, por dentro Sakura era uma tormenta.

            A doutora demorou quase 3 horas para ir ver Sakura e a examinar. 

Médica: 'Me desculpe senhorita, mas o doutor Akira tem razão você teve um aborto espontâneo.'

Sakura: 'Então eu não sou mais...'

Médica: 'Isso mesmo, você não é mais virgem.'

Sakura (não contendo as lágrimas): 'Mas como se eu não lembro...'

Médica (tentando tranqüilizá-la): 'Isso é mais comum do que imagina. Às vezes bebemos demais e fazemos coisas as quais não lembramos.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não bebo.'

Médica (olhando com pena para o desespero dela): 'Existe uma droga que os rapazes colocam na bebida das garotas que as fazem esquecer o que aconteceu e ficarem desnorteadas. Pena que a sua primeira vez tenha sido assim.' (Obs muito importante da autora: Isso é verdade, eu li um artigo sobre isso numa revista, nos EUA e Japão está cada vez mais comum este tipo de droga. Por isso meninas, cuidado quando aceitarem alguma bebida de um rapaz que não conheça! Ah e se alguém aí leu Conte-me os seus sonhos do Sidney Sheldon também já ouviu falar dela)

            Sakura levou as mãos à boca evitando que desse um grito de dor, o que teria acontecido com ela naquela maldita luz? Será que tinha se apaixonado por alguém e se entregado a ele? Será que tinha sido forçada? Pensamentos negros invadiram a mente da garota.

            Logo depois que a doutora saiu do quarto, Tomoyo entrou. Sakura contou o resultado do exame e o que a doutora tinha dito. Ela abraçou Sakura com carinho tentando lhe dar apoio. Li não entrou, continuou na sala de espera até que Sakura recebesse alta para ir embora e ele pudesse levar ela até o alojamento, pois a menina se recusou a ir para o apartamento do irmão. Ela conhecia Touya, se ele apenas sonhasse com o que tinha acontecido a ela, enlouqueceria. 

            Li a pegou nos braços e a levou até o carro acompanhado de Tomoyo. Ele não tinha perguntado o resultado da consulta da médica, na verdade ele apenas perguntou se ela sentia alguma dor e se estava bem. Sakura não o encarava nos olhos, estava envergonhada apenas pela presença dele. Ele as deixou no dormitório e foi para o seu, recomendando a Tomoyo que ligasse para o seu celular se precisasse de alguma coisa.

Sakura (antes de ele fechar a porta): 'Syaoran...'

Syaoran (a encarando): 'Hum?'

Sakura: 'Obrigada por tudo.'

Syaoran (forçando um sorriso): 'Não pude fazer muita coisa.'

Sakura: 'Você salvou a minha vida... de novo...'

Syaoran: 'Você também já salvou a minha. Estamos quites. Agora descanse.'

            O rapaz fechou a porta, Sakura olhou para Tomoyo que estava ao seu lado com o semblante preocupado. Ela respirou fundo e tentou se levantar.

Tomoyo (a segurando): 'O que pensa que está fazendo?'

Sakura: 'Vou até aquela senhora.'

Tomoyo: 'Que senhora?'

Sakura (já em pé, apesar de ainda se sentir meio sonsa): 'Aquela da porção do Makoto, quem sabe ela não tem uma que me faça lembrar o que aconteceu?'

Tomoyo (vendo que era inútil discutir com a amiga): 'Está bem, mas eu vou com você.'

            Eram quase 6 da manhã quando as duas saíram da faculdade e pegaram um táxi até a conhecida casa branca. Sakura olhou para o telhado da varanda e viu os inúmeros pássaros voando de um lado para o outro. Ela achou aquilo tão lindo. Tomoyo bateu na porta e depois de poucos minutos a figura simpática e bonita da senhora apareceu na frente delas.

Senhora (com um sorriso): 'Bom dia, minhas queridas. Por favor, entrem devem estar congelando aí fora.'

            As duas entraram e viram a aconchegante sala, com sua lareira em brasas e os vidrinhos bonitinhos brilhando a luz das chamas.

Senhora: 'Irei preparar um chá quentinho para que possamos conversar tranqüilas. Por favor, sentem-se e fiquem a vontade.'

            Sakura e Tomoyo a viram caminhar até a cozinha. 

Tomoyo (cochichando): 'Ela nem perguntou o que viermos fazer aqui.'

Sakura: 'Será que ela tem poderes de ler a mente?'

Tomoyo (assustada): 'Será? Acha mesmo uma boa idéia ter vindo aqui?'

Sakura: 'É a minha única alternativa.'

            Em poucos minutos, a senhora retornou a sala com uma bandeja com o chá muito cheiroso. Até Sakura que não estava com vontade de tomar nada acabou aceitando.

Senhora (se sentando numa poltrona à frente delas): 'O que as trazem aqui?'

Sakura (depois de beber um gole do gostoso chá): 'Eu gostaria de comprar uma porção de memória.'

Senhora (olhando seriamente para ela): 'Uma porção de memória?'

Sakura: 'Isso, uma que me faça lembrar coisas.'

Senhora: 'Como assim lhe lembrar?'

Sakura (se lembrando que não tinha porque lhe esconder as coisas, ela já sabia das cartas, de tudo): 'Alguma coisa ou magia me fez perder as lembranças do que teria acontecido comigo durante alguns dias...'

Senhora: 'Mas aconteceu uma coisa muito importante com você nesses dias.'

Sakura: 'Isso, e eu preciso me lembrar de qualquer maneira.'

            Sakura teve a impressão de que ela já sabia disso, já sabia sobre a luz e principalmente o que era a luz. A senhora foi até a sua estante e em vez de pegar um dos inúmeros vidrinhos coloridos pegou um velho livro de capa verde. 

Senhora: 'Quero que leve isso para o Guardião.'

Sakura: 'Para o Kero?'

Senhora (acenando negativamente): 'Não para o seu guardião.'

Tomoyo (lembrando-se que fora assim que ela chamou Li): 'Para o Li?'

Senhora: 'Isso. Tenho certeza de que aconteceu o mesmo com ele quando passaram pelo portal. Este livro irá esclarecer alguns pontos a ele.'

Sakura (pegando o livro): 'Porque o chama assim?'

Senhora (com um terno sorriso): 'Porque ele foi o escolhido.'

Tomoyo (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Escolhido para que?'

Senhora: 'Para o proteger este universo quando o caos chegar. Clow sabia que o guardião nasceria dos Lis e foi muito esperto em se unir a eles.'

Sakura: 'Espera aí, eu não to entendendo nada.'

Senhora (depois de tomar mais um gole tranqüilamente): 'Existem inúmeros universos, mas nenhum deles interfere um com o outro. Porem existem falhas que tornam possíveis estes portais.'

Sakura: 'Aquela luz era um portal?'

Senhora: 'Provavelmente, mas pelo visto vocês não pararam no mundo das trevas.'

Sakura: 'Mas Syaoran voltou todo machucado e eu...'

Senhora (seriamente): 'Acredite, criança. Se tivessem ido para o mundo das trevas não voltariam com vida.'

            Sakura mordia os lábios em sinal de nervosismo. O que aquela senhora realmente sabia? Quem ela era realmente?

Senhora: 'A realidade é algo bem mais complexo do que temos conhecimentos. A relação espaço-tempo é algo que ainda não foi totalmente classificada e definida.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas e a ciência?'

Senhora (com um sorriso): 'A ciência não acredita em magia, e, no entanto sabemos que ela é tão real quanto o sol que brilha no céu.'

Sakura (confusa): 'Então aparecerão inimigos poderosos, mais do que estes?'

Senhora: 'Provavelmente, mas não se preocupe tudo terminará bem.'

            Sakura olhou para aquela senhora sorrindo e teve a impressão de que já havia visto aquele sorriso.

Senhora (levantando-se): 'Mas não vieram aqui para ouvir uma velha senhora falar sobre estas coisas.'

Sakura (levantando-se também): 'Já lhe disse, quero uma porção que me faça lembrar o que me aconteceu no outro universo.'

Senhora (com a mão no queixo): 'Vocês devem ter perdido estas lembranças porque infelizmente não estão tão desenvolvidos assim.'

Sakura (um pouco irritada): 'Que seja isso, eu preciso me lembrar.'

Senhora (segurando-a pelos ombros): 'Eu não tenho este tipo de porção.'

Sakura (sentindo os olhos se encherem d'água): 'Como?'

Senhora: 'A solução disso está dentro de você. Tenho certeza de que a encontrará.'

Sakura: 'Mas como?'

Senhora: 'Acredite em você mesma, você é o não é o pilar do amor deste mundo?'

Sakura: 'Pilar?'

Senhora: 'Agora chega de conversa e vá para sua cama descansar. Está precisando muito disto.'

            Sakura tinha mais um monte de perguntas a fazer, mas realmente se sentia cansada. A senhora chamou um táxi e encaminhou as duas até a saída da casa. Em poucos minutos depois as duas já estavam em seu dormitório. 

Sakura (deitada): 'Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (também deitada): 'Hum?'

Sakura: 'O que será que tem naquele livro?'

Tomoyo (depois de bocejar): 'Eu não sei, mas assim que acordamos, iremos levar para o Li. Agora tente não pensar em nada disso e descanse.'

            Sakura apenas virou para o lado olhando para a janela, dava para ver os raios do sol passarem pela persiana fechada. Mesmo que tentasse impedir, lágrimas saiam dos olhos de esmeralda. 

            Li acordou com o barulho do telefone, em um salto saiu da cama e correu até o aparelho pensando que fosse Tomoyo. 

Syaoran: 'Pronto... Ah, oi mãe... Não, só pensei que fosse outra pessoa... Está tudo bem, não se preocupe comigo... Sabe que eu não concordo com este casamento da Meilyn... Já disse que não vou a ele... Não insista... O quê?!... Não, eu não vou aceitar uma noiva, os anciões que se danem... Não mãe, não insista... Eles não têm este direito, é a minha vida que está em jogo... Já disse que não me interessa a tradição da família... Desculpe, mãe. Não queria ter gritado com a senhora... Sim eu sei da minha responsabilidade...Sei o que meu pai deixou para mim... Não, não tem nada que me prenda aqui (triste)... Está bem, eu vou... Não se preocupe mais, estarei aí à noite... Será o melhor para todo mundo. Beijos...'

            Li desligou o telefone com o coração ardendo, teria que embarcar para Hong-Kong aquele dia mesmo, os anciões já estavam muito aborrecidos com a demora de Li em trazer as cartas, e como o rapaz nunca teve a intenção de tirar as cartas de Sakura, não poderia continuar com aquela farsa por muito tempo. E no fundo mesmo que não quisesse admitir queria se afastar de Sakura, ele a amava tanto que só a desconfiança dela de que ele fosse capaz de a prejudicar já o magoava e a certeza de que ela gostava de outro rapaz o estava matando por dentro. Ele perto dela seria apenas a lembrança das caçadas as cartas Clow. O melhor era ir cumprir o seu destino de uma vez.

            Sakura acordou, olhou pela janela e viu que o sol continuava lá fora. Tomoyo não abriu as persianas para que a amiga descansasse mais um pouco. Sakura levantou-se e viu que ela estava no banheiro se arrumando, deveria ter acordado a pouco tempo também e perdido como ela todas as aulas do dia. A menina levou a mão até o ventre e ainda o sentiu um pouco dolorido, mas a dor já tinha passado com os remédios. Pensou que estava carregando uma vida ali dentro, uma vida que ela não soube proteger como deveria. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos com a incerteza e a dor que sentia. Levantou-se ainda com as pernas um pouco moles. Foi até a janela e levantou a persiana para ver o movimento no campus. Ela se sentia tão desesperada com aquela lacuna na mente, em quem seria o pai do filho que carregava no ventre e que havia perdido. 

            De repente a mandala se formou sobre os seus pés descalços, ela sentiu sua magia saindo do corpo, uma sensação de quentura surgiu no seu peito, ela levou as mãos até ele e abriu os olhos, vendo inúmeros raios de luz se concentrarem nelas. Aos poucos a forma conhecida de uma carta ficou cada vez mais nítida aos olhos de sua dona. Isso durou segundos, mas para a menina foram minutos, horas, dias, cinco dias. Ela fechou os olhos e viu inúmeras imagens surgirem em sua mente. Imagens de cavaleiros com armaduras, imagens de pessoas com roupas antigas, imagens de Li machucado, deles no lago, dela com outras belas moças, imagens de guerra, imagens da noite que passou com Li. Quando tudo havia passado fazendo com que a menina voltasse a se lembrar de tudo, ela abriu os olhos e a mandala desapareceu. A única coisa que confirmava de que não havia sonhando era a carta que repousava em suas mãos. Sakura virou a carta procurando o seu nome.

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'As Lembranças...'

            Tomoyo abriu a porta do banheiro indiferente ao que acabara de acontecer. Porem a imagem de Sakura chorando segurando uma de suas cartas fez com que ela soubesse de que algo tinha acontecido.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura...'

            Sakura levantou os olhos para a amiga e apertou mais a carta ao peito. Lágrimas não paravam de sair dos olhos de esmeralda, fazendo com que Tomoyo entrasse quase que em pânico.

Sakura (caindo de joelhos no chão): 'Eu o amo, eu o amo...'

Tomoyo (se ajoelhando a sua frente): 'O que aconteceu, Sakura? Que carta é essa?'

            Sakura não respondeu, apenas encostou-se ao peito da amiga e deixou que esta a abraçasse com carinho. Tomoyo não perguntou mais nada, apenas deixou que ela se recuperasse, este era o seu dever: estar sempre pronta para ajudar toda vez que Sakura precisasse. 

Continua.

Fala sério tá para nascer uma pessoa como a Tomoyo. Como uma só pessoa pode ser tão boa e companheira como ela? Eu adoro as minhas amigas, mas como a Tomoyo acho que não existe. Bem, voltando ao que interessa, esperem pelo próximo capítulo que será muito importante, pois começará a esclarecer as coisas que estão acontecendo em Tomoeda, alem é claro a resposta da pergunta que não quer calar: Será que finalmente Li e Sakura se acertaram? Eu já não agüento estes dois, tá até parecendo novela mexicana onde os mocinhos só se acertam no último minuto do último capítulo!!!


	11. Universos Paralelos

**Capítulo 11: Universos Paralelos**

            Li estava arrumando suas coisas quando Hiroshi entrou no dormitório dos dois.

Hiroshi (olhando as malas): 'Que isso cara?'

Syaoran (secamente): 'Tenho que voltar para Hong-Kong.'

Hiroshi (surpreso): 'Mas ainda não terminou o semestre. Vai largar a faculdade?'

Syaoran: 'Vou tentar pedir transferência para a China.'

Hiroshi (colocando seus livros na escrivaninha): 'Querem você lá?'

Syaoran (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Isso, eles querem que eu assuma logo as empresas da família.'

Hiroshi: 'Se fosse só isso tudo bem, porque competência você tem para assumir elas. Cara, mas este negócio de casar cedo... Isso é furada.' (é o que meu namorado sempre diz, mas eu sei que ele tá é fugindo da raia!)

Syaoran: 'Eu sei, não gostaria de casar-me logo, mas não tenho saída. Preciso cumprir o que meu pai prometeu.'

Hiroshi: 'Mesmo que isso seja sacrificar a sua vida?'

Syaoran (parando um momento de dobrar as roupas): 'Isso não é sacrifício, é apenas abrir mão de alguma coisa.'

Hiroshi: 'O que quer dizer a mesma coisa.'

Syaoran: 'Prefiro ver deste modo.'

Hiroshi: 'Casamento armado é loucura, Li. Você gosta da Kinomoto, porque então não se casa com ela?'

Syaoran (sentindo uma flecha no peito): 'Ela nunca aceitaria casar comigo...'

Hiroshi (em tom de deboche): 'Todas as garotas deste campus querem se casar com o solteiro mais cobiçado da China.' (casa comigo Li, eu faço este sacrifício por você!)

Syaoran (fechando o zíper da mala): 'Isso não é verdade.'

            Hiroshi bem que tentou persuadir o amigo de voltar para sua terra natal, eles se tornaram muito próximos e Hiroshi já havia percebido que o amigo era diferente e que estava metido nos acontecimentos estranhos que andavam acontecendo em Tomoeda. Inclusive a namorada dele já havia sido salva por Li e Sakura de uns zumbis comedores de cérebro. Mas, não adiantou muito.  Li já tinha comprado sua passagem pela Internet e o vôo Tókio Hong-Kong decolaria às 16 horas e Syaoran estaria nele. 

            Sakura tinha se acalmado depois de quase meia hora chorando sem parar. Tomoyo havia feito um chá quentinho para ela e não havia perguntado nada do que aconteceu, foi a amiga que tomou a iniciativa.

Sakura (olhando para o chá em suas mãos): 'Eu me lembrei de tudo, Tomoyo.'

            A amiga permaneceu em silêncio.

Sakura (mostrando a carta): 'Eu criei esta carta e me lembrei de tudo.'

            Tomoyo pegou a carta das mãos de Sakura e a observou.

Tomoyo (baixinho): 'As Lembranças.'

Sakura: 'Isso. Com ela, eu me lembrei de que estive num lugar parecido com o Japão medieval. As pessoas estavam vestidas como nos livros de história, sabe?'

Tomoyo: 'Sim, aquele quimono que você voltou, com certeza era do Japão medieval.'

Sakura: 'Eu e Syaoran fomos capturados por um senhor muito ruim, por isso ele estava tão machucado... '

            Sakura contou toda a história para Tomoyo que ouvia fascinada cada frase e acontecimento, até que Sakura parou de falar e voltou a chorar. Era um choro silencioso, na verdade Tomoyo não soube distinguir se era de tristeza ou alegria.

Sakura: 'À noite... Eu e ele...'

Tomoyo: 'Acabaram dormindo juntos?'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura: 'Eu o queria tanto e foi tão lindo, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (sorriu e pegou as mãos dela entre as suas): 'Fico tão feliz em saber disso. Confesso que estava pensando no pior...'

Sakura: 'Eu também, é estranho como não tinha passado pela minha cabeça que eu tivesse me entregado a ele.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso é porque está magoada.'

Sakura (colocando-se em pé e secando as lágrimas): 'Agora eu sei que ele me ama como eu o amo. E sei que ele nunca tiraria de mim as cartas.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Eu vou falar com ele e mostrar a carta que eu criei.'

Tomoyo (abraçando a amiga): 'Tudo vai terminar bem, eu tenho certeza disso.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada, Tomoyo.'

            Sakura foi ao banheiro tomar banho e se arrumar. Estava com uma cara horrível pelas poucas horas de sono. Em pouco mais de meia hora já estava pronta para sair e ir até o dormitório de Li. Tomoyo achou melhor ela ir sozinha, isso deveria ser um momento entre os dois. (Milagre, a Tomoyo finalmente se flagrou!)

            A menina bateu na porta 405 da irmandade KΩε. Estava com o coração quase saindo pela boca pela ansiedade. Hiroshi abriu a porta.

Sakura: 'O Syaoran está?'

Hiroshi: 'Não, ele me pediu para entregar isso se você viesse procurá-lo.'

Sakura (olhando para o envelope nas mãos do rapaz): 'O que é isso?'

Hiroshi: 'Oras, é uma carta.'

            Sakura pegou a carta das mãos dele, rasgou o envelope e começou a ler a carta. 

"Sakura, 

Estou voltando para Hong-Kong como havia lhe dito, só um pouco antes que em meus planos, devido a alguns problemas de família. Espero que me perdoe por não ter me despedido de você e do pessoal, mas detesto despedidas. Espero que se cuide e que não faça mais nenhum ato irresponsável como entrar em luzes desconhecidas ou tentar enfrentar sozinha algum demônio, para que existem Yue e aquela bola de pêlo? 

Nunca tive a intenção de tirar-lhe as cartas, se eu prometi aos anciões isso, foi apenas para protelar o inevitável. 

Espero que, sinceramente, seja muito feliz e quando quiser vir a Hong-Kong será tão bem-vinda quando na última vez que lá esteve. 

Abraços,

Syaoran Li."

Sakura (depois de ler): 'O inevitável?'

Hiroshi: 'Ele deve estar falando do casamento.'

Sakura: 'Casamento? Então não era brincadeira?'

Hiroshi: 'Nunca foi, ele tava fugindo disso ao maior tempão, mas parece que a família o apertou ontem.'

Sakura: 'Que horas é o vôo dele?'

Hiroshi: 'Às quatro da tarde.'

Sakura (olhando para o relógio): 'Mas isso é daqui a duas horas!'

Hiroshi: 'Isso mesmo garota, se quer se despedir dele, é melhor desistir.'

            Sakura não respondeu, ela sabia o que tinha que fazer e usaria o que fosse preciso para não perder Li novamente. 

Sakura (atrás do prédio da irmandade): **'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre-nos seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!! Alada!!!'**

            As asas se formaram em suas costas e ela levantou vôo até o aeroporto. Olhava para o relógio a cada minuto e não se importava com algumas pessoas, principalmente crianças, que a viam voando pelos céus de Tomoeda e Tókio. Chegou ao aeroporto e correu até o balcão de informações.

Sakura: 'Por favor, o vôo para Hong-Kong já saiu?'

Recepcionista: 'Os passageiros já estão embarcando, não pode mais se despedir deles.'

            Sakura não deu ouvidos, correu até a entrada da plataforma. Ela entraria, mas um guarda a impediu.

Guarda: 'Hei, mocinha não pode entrar aqui se não é passageira.'

Sakura (tentando se livrar dele): 'O senhor não entende! Preciso falar com uma pessoa.'

Guarda: 'Devia ter se despedido antes, agora o avião já vai decolar.'

            Sakura se soltou dele bufando de ódio. Com ele ali parado não poderia ir até o avião. "O que faço?" Pensava ela aflita.

Sakura (pulando de felicidade): 'Já sei!!!'

            A menina mostrou a língua para o guarda e correu para um canto escondido do aeroporto. 

Sakura (pegando uma carta): 'Vamos ver se eu não posso passar por ele. **Tempo!!!**'

            O tempo parou. As pessoas ficaram paradas como estátuas. Sakura sorriu para si mesma pensando em como era inteligente e poderosa. Agora era só pular aquela roleta e ir ao encontro de Li. Quando passou pelo guarda Sakura não agüentou e mostrou a língua para ele novamente. Pulou a roleta e correu até a plataforma de embarque. Tempo era uma carta muito perigosa e seu poder era ainda restringido há poucos minutos. 

            Ela correu até a plataforma e quando estava cruzando o corredor que levava ao avião avistou a figura de Li correndo em sua direção. Ele estava de terno, parecia que iria direto para o seu casamento.

Syaoran: 'O que você fez?'

Sakura: 'Eu usei a carta...'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Eu sei que usou a carta tempo. Eu já lhe disse para usar esta carta apenas quando for necessário, ela consome muita energia do mago.'

            Isso era verdade, Sakura não agüentou muito. O tempo voltou ao normal e a menina sentiu as pernas um pouco bambas.

Sakura: 'Eu preciso falar com você.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura, esta não é a melhor hora. Meu avião já vai sair. A aeromoça já estava fechando a escotilha.'

Sakura (pegando o braço dele): 'Eu não vou deixar você ir embora de novo!!!'

            Syaoran arregalou os olhos, não imaginava que Sakura faria aquilo tudo.

Sakura: 'Preciso falar com você! Se depois do que eu falar você resolver ir embora, tudo bem.'

Syaoran: 'Droga, Sakura! O que é tão importante?'

Sakura: 'Por favor, venha comigo.'

Syaoran (indeciso): 'Eu tenho que ir. Estão todos me esperando para o casamento de Meilin, eu dei minha palavra que iria.'

Sakura (explodindo): 'Você me prometeu que não ia mais se separar de mim!'

Syaoran (estranhando): 'Quando eu lhe prometi isso?'

Sakura (sentindo seu rosto queimar): 'O que importa é que me prometeu isso.'

Syaoran: 'Não, Sakura. Eu me lembro de todas as promessas que faço. Eu não lhe prometi isso.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu me lembro. Quando estávamos indo até a luz, quando nossas magias voltaram...'

Syaoran (confuso): 'Do que está falando, Sakura? Olha, eu não tenho mais tempo para isso. O meu avião já vai decolar e eu preciso ir.'

            O rapaz soltou o braço da menina que o segurava e começou a caminhar pelo corredor fechado em direção ao avião. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, não ia permitir que ele fosse embora sem saber o que tinha acontecido entre eles, não permitiria que ele se fosse sem saber que ela o amava.

Sakura (gritando para ele que já estava mais afastado): 'O filho que eu esperava era seu, Syaoran!'

            Li ouviu aquilo e parou, sentiu como seu corpo tivesse endurecido como uma pedra. Virou devagar e encarou Sakura.

Syaoran (sério): 'Não brinque com isso, nós dois sabemos que nunca aconteceu nada entre a gente. Nunca encostei um dedo em você.'

Sakura (lacrimejando): 'Não é verdade, eu me lembrei de tudo.'

Syaoran (um pouco irritado com aquele jogo de conta e não conta): 'Lembrou do que?'

Sakura: 'Do que aconteceu entre a gente...'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'E o que aconteceu entre a gente, Sakura?!'

Sakura (baixinho): 'Nós dormimos juntos, Syaoran.'

            Syaoran olhou incrédulo para ela, não podia ser verdade o que a menina estava lhe contando, ele nunca seria capaz de tocar na sua flor de cerejeira. Ele a olhava nos olhos e viu tanto amor vindo neles que também custava a acreditar que ela estaria mentindo. 

Sakura (mostrando a carta que criou): 'Eu a criei ainda pouco, foi ela que me fez lembrar de tudo que aconteceu quando estávamos na luz.'

            Li andou até ela e pegou a carta de suas mãos. Leu mentalmente o nome dela para assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo. 

Sakura: 'Eu amo você, Syaoran. E não vou deixar que me abandone novamente.'

            O rapaz lentamente tirou os olhos da figura feminina da carta e repousou eles nas duas belas esmeraldas. Mesmo que não quisesse e que a situação não era uma das melhores sorriu por pura felicidade em ouvir ela dizer tão abertamente os seus sentimentos.

Syaoran: 'Eu também amo você, eu nunca deixei de amar.'

            A menina pulou nos braços dele, chorando de felicidade. Ela queria tanto sentí-lo assim perto dela, como se no mundo apenas existissem os dois. 

Syaoran ( afastando-a um pouco): 'Use a carta em mim.'

            Sakura acenou com a cabeça e tirou a carta das mãos de Li. A jogou para o alto e com o báculo levantado invocou o poder dela. A figura feminina criou vida envolvendo o rapaz em uma áurea dourada. Sakura  viu Li fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás. O poder da carta fez com que ele levitasse poucos centímetros do chão. Em poucos segundos, a carta voltou a sua forma original. Sakura  segurou-a entre as mãos, nervosa. Li pousou no chão e abriu os olhos devagar  encarando-a com o mesmo olhar sério que ele a encarou quando chegou à escola Tomoeda. Sakura ficou indecisa por alguns segundos, não sabia se era medo de a carta não ter feito o seu trabalho ou do que Li faria agora que sabia de tudo. Ela sabia que mesmo depois de lembrar de tudo ele poderia muito bem pegar o avião para Hong-Kong. 

Voz: 'Vocês dois, o que estão fazendo aí? A comissária de bordo está que nem louca procurando por você, rapaz!'

            Era um das aeromoças que vinha pelo corredor que ligava o avião ao aeroporto. Sakura sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido do que o de costume.  Li não dava sinal do que faria ou do que sentiu ao lembrar de tudo, isso se ele realmente lembrou. 

Syaoran (indo até a moça): 'Desculpe-me, mas não vou poder embarcar neste vôo. Teria como  mandar minha bagagem novamente para o Japão?'

            Sakura sentiu o coração pular de alegria, ela tinha conseguido, ela tinha impedido que tirassem Li dela. 

Aeromoça (estranhando): 'Meu rapaz, o avião está para decolar. Tem certeza disso?'

Syaoran: 'Sim. Por favor, mande a bagagem de Syaoran Li de volta ao Japão. Seria possível?'

Aeromoça (desviando os olhos para Sakura): 'Claro. Mas agora, precisam sair daqui, vão recolher o corredor.'

Syaoran (depois de entregar a ela um cartão com seu nome e telefone): 'Obrigado.'

Aeromoça: 'Não há de que. Mas agora vamos.'

            Syaoran voltou-se para Sakura e pediu com um gesto que o acompanhasse, assim ela fez sem reclamar. Quando passaram pelo guarda que antes tinha impedido a menina de passar, ele a encarou com cara feia e perguntou como ela tinha passado. 'Mágica.', foi sua resposta seguida por uma careta. Li permanecia sério e agitado.  Sakura sentia isso. Os dois saíram do aeroporto e caminhavam em silêncio. Li colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e caminhava olhando sempre para frente. Sakura ia ao seu lado, tendo que apressar o passo para acompanhá-lo.

Sakura (tentando quebrar o silêncio): 'Estava indo direto para o casamento de Meilin?'

Syaoran (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Eu ia ser o padrinho.'

Sakura (se sentindo mal pela a amiga): 'Ah... eu não sabia disso. Se soubesse antes, deixaria para te contar tudo depois, mas eu pensei que, iria embora para sempre.'

Syaoran: 'E eu ia.'

Sakura: 'Por que não se despediu de mim?'

Syaoran: 'Não gosto de despedidas.'

Sakura (parando de andar): 'Será que dá para você parar um minuto?'

            Syaoran parou e olhou para ela.

Syaoran: 'O que fizemos foi muito sério. Eu preciso pensar no que fazer agora.'

Sakura: 'Como é que é? Do que está falando?'

Syaoran: 'Esqueceu-se de  que eu estou noivo, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Mas você não oficializou nada.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não preciso oficializar nada, os anciões já fizeram isso.'

Sakura: 'Eu não entendo.'

Syaoran: 'Não é preciso que eu queira me casar, os anciões da minha família é que decidem os casamentos.'

Sakura (sentindo lágrimas nos olhos): 'Se está tudo decidido então está tudo decidido. Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer.'

Syaoran (colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, impedindo que ela se afastasse dele): 'Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, só preciso de um tempo.'

Sakura (tirando as mãos dele dos seus ombros): 'Não, Syaoran. Não quero que vá contra a sua tradição. Faça o que acha certo, desculpe se eu atrapalhei a sua vida.' (Eta orgulho bobo!)

Syaoran (a segurando): 'Hei, eu não disse que você atrapalhou a minha vida, eu nunca diria isso, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Me solta, Syaoran. Me deixa.'

Syaoran (segurando-lhe com mais força): 'Deixa de ser orgulhosa. Eu disse que precisava de um tempo para decidir como eu enfrentaria minha família, nenhum momento eu disse que queria um tempo de você.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei quando estou sendo demais.'

Syaoran: 'Pare de agir como criança.'

Sakura: 'Eu já pedi para me largar.'

            Li permaneceu segurando o braço dela com força. Não deixaria sua flor sair de suas mãos como permitiu inúmeras vezes. Ele fez então o que mais queria, porém o que mais lutava para evitar. Segurou-a pela nuca e beijou os lábios mais doces que já havia provado. Sakura não imaginava esta atitude e se sentiu até um pouco sonsa quando Li a puxou para beijá-la, mas aos poucos acabou se rendendo a ele. Várias pessoas passavam na rua e olhavam discretamente ao casal enamorado e seu caloroso beijo. Li  afastou-se dela, mas ainda tinha sua cintura bem presa em seu braço. 

Sakura (depois de tomar o fôlego): 'O que faremos agora?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que o melhor seria namorar antes de casarmos.'

            Sakura sorriu para ele, estava tão feliz por tê-lo ao seu lado e quem sabe, para sempre. 

            Li teve que pegar umas roupas emprestadas de Hiroshi até suas malas voltarem para o Japão. Mas isso era pinto perto do que teria que enfrentar a partir de agora, provavelmente sua família ira ficar toda contra ele, mas, fazer o quê? Não podia ir contra o seu destino, e ele, com certeza, era estar ao lado do ser que mais amava. Assim que chegou em seu dormitório, ligou para prima  desculpando-se que não poderia ir para o casamento. Ele sentiu que ela ficou um pouco triste, mas assim que ele disse que o motivo era que finalmente tinha se acertado com Sakura, Meilin simplesmente gritou de alegria e aceitou sua desculpa pela ausência. 

            Sakura e Li saíram àquela noite para mais uma caçada aos vampiros, zumbis, demoniozinhos inferiores e irritantes e agora para mais uma espécie de monstro rastejante e pegajoso. Sakura tinha verdadeiro horror dele, sua pele era verde e lisa como de um sapo e fedia como esgoto entupido. (credo, que imaginação que eu tenho!)

Kero (vendo Li vindo com Sakura e Tomoyo): 'Ué, o que este moleque está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura: 'Já esclarecemos tudo, Kero. Syaoran nunca quis pegar as cartas de mim.'

Kero: 'Eu não acredito que se deixou enganar por ele mais uma vez, Sakura. Você é burra mesmo!'

Sakura (batendo na cabeça dele com o báculo): 'Burro é você!'

Yue (observando Li): 'Fico feliz que tudo tenha se esclarecido.'

Syaoran ( encarando-lhe): 'Eu também.'

Yue: 'Mas eu acho que não foi apenas o problema das cartas que ficou esclarecido.'

Syaoran: 'Hum?'

Yue: 'Acho que finalmente se acertou com a minha mestra.'

Syaoran (observando Sakura discutindo com Kero): 'Já tínhamos nos acertado! Pena que tiraram nossas lembranças.'

Yue: 'Está falando da Luz?'

Syaoran: 'Isso!  Sakura criou mais uma carta. As Lembranças. Foi ela que nos fez lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu quando passamos pela Luz.'

Yue (colocando a mão no queixo): 'Por isso sinto mais magia vindo de Sakura. Ela elevou seu nível de poder quando criou mais uma carta.'

Tomoyo (que gravava a amiga e Kero): 'Mas o mais importante é que a carta fez com que os dois finalmente se acertassem.'

Syaoran (envergonhado): 'Isso é verdade.'

Yue (sorrindo): 'Acho que Touya não irá gostar muito desta notícia.'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Acho que tudo está contra a gente mesmo, Touya só vai ser mais um problema.'

Tomoyo (dando um grito de repente): 'Ai meu Deus, esquecemos do Livro!'

Sakura (parando de discutir com Kero): 'Ai, ai, ai... é verdade. Eu esqueci do Livro.'

Yue: 'Que livro?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu vou buscar ele lá em cima rapidinho.'

Sakura: 'Espere! Tomoyo, eu posso mover ele com esta carta.'

            A menina mostrou a carta The Move com orgulho. Depois de se concentrar e invocar a carta, o livro apareceu com asas na sua frente. Ela  pegou o livro, orgulhosa de si. 

Syaoran: 'Vejo que finalmente aprendeu a usar as cartas.'

Sakura (com a mão na cabeça sem graça): 'Na verdade eu, sempre uso ela quando esqueço alguma coisa para as aulas.'

            Li, Yue e Kero caem no chão. Tomoyo apenas  filmava Sakura, pedindo para que fizesse esta ou aquela pose, que a amiga não se recusava a fazer.

Syaoran (se recuperando do tombo): 'Que livro é este?'

Sakura: 'Eu procurei àquela senhora, aquela da poção do Makoto...'

Syaoran (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Por que foi procurá-la?'

Sakura (olhando para Kero e para Yue): 'Quando aconteceu aquilo.'

Kero (curioso de dar dó): 'Aquilo o quê? O que aconteceu que você andou me escondendo, Sakura?'

Sakura (acuada): 'Não é nada não, Kero.'

Syaoran: 'Não tem por que esconder deles.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran: 'Esta irresponsável resolveu lutar contra dois vampiros de uma só vez.'

Yue: 'Sakura, já pedimos para nos chamar quando alguma coisa acontece.'

Sakura: 'É isso, eu levei uma paulada de dar dó, então... então...'

Tomoyo (continuando com a história): 'Então pensou que tinha perdido os poderes...' (eu não disse que tá para nascer uma pessoa como a Tomoyo)

Sakura (pulando): 'Isso, por isso eu fui procurá-la. Ela parece tão sábia.'

Yue (sério): 'Quem é esta mulher?'

Syaoran: 'É uma feiticeira. Tem os poderes muito parecidos com o da Mizuki.'

Sakura (dando um soquinho na palma da outra mão): 'Eu sabia que ela tinha alguma coisa familiar.'

Syaoran: 'Vai me dizer que você não reparou nisso de imediato?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Das duas vezes que eu estive lá, não estava muito bem.'

Syaoran: 'Sei. Precisa treinar mais sua percepção à magia.'

Sakura: 'Saiba que eu consigo achar qualquer ser mágico a um quarteirão de mim.'

Syaoran: 'Pois deveria perceber a dez.'

Sakura: 'E você, senhor todo poderoso?'

Syaoran: 'O que tem eu?'

Sakura: 'É tão ruim quanto eu em perceber presenças mágicas e olha que você é o todo poderoso Guardião.'

Syaoran (colocando a mão na testa da menina): 'Sakura, acho que você está enlouquecendo.'

Sakura (se afastando dele): 'Estou nada.'

Yue (interrompendo): 'Que negócio é esse de Guardião?'

Tomoyo: 'É assim que aquela senhora se refere ao Li.'

Syaoran: 'Era só o que me faltava, depois de tudo, fui rebaixado à categoria desta bola de pêlo.'

Sakura (abraçando ele): 'Não seria maravilhoso você ser meu guardião. Assim teria que ficar comigo para sempre.'

            Syaoran sorriu com o comentário dela, realmente, vendo por este lado não seria má idéia ser um dos seus guardiões.

Kero: 'Está maluca, Sakura? Este moleque nunca se compararia a minha categoria de criatura mágica.'

Tomoyo (esclarecendo tudo): 'Não, Li não é o guardião da Sakura, é o guardião deste universo.'

Syaoran (pensando que Tomoyo também entrou na loucura de Sakura): 'Coooom cerrrrteza.'

Sakura: 'É verdade. Aquela senhora sabe tudo sobre mim, as cartas e até sobre Clow. Ela disse que Clow sempre soube que o guardião viria da família Li e por isso se uniu a eles.'

Yue: 'Clow está metido nisto?'

Sakura (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Ela nos disse que existem vários universos paralelos nesta terra, mas nenhum tem conhecimento do outro.'

Tomoyo: 'E um desses universos é o mundo das Trevas.'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo. E aquela luz na verdade, era uma brecha entre um desses universos e o nosso.'

Syaoran: 'Então, não estávamos no passado, mas sim num universo paralelo.'

Sakura: 'Que não existia magia. Por isso o meu báculo não se abriu.'

Syaoran: 'Só voltamos a ter magia quando a brecha se abriu novamente.'

            Sakura ficou vermelha ao se lembrar de Li invocando seus poderes sem roupa. 

Kero (reparando nisso): 'Hei, por que ficou vermelha, Sakura?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Por nada não.'

Syaoran: 'Mas é claro, como não tinha pensado nisto antes. Por algum motivo está havendo estas brechas aleatórias entre os universos. Precisamos achar e, parar com isso.'

Tomoyo: 'Aquela senhora pediu para lhe entregar este livro, disse que seria para esclarecer alguns pontos.'

Syaoran (pegando o livro): 'Parece normal.'

Yue: 'Precisamos falar com Clow. Se ele está envolvido nisto, precisamos saber o que está acontecendo.'

            Li folheava o livro enquanto os demais discutiam sobre o que estava acontecendo e sobre até onde Clow estaria envolvido nisto. O rapaz folheava cada página com um interesse incomum. O livro continha ilustrações que pareciam de cidades umas em cima das outras, achou que isso era para demonstrar que os universos ocupam o mesmo espaço físico. No livro também havia citações antigas, como provérbios e escrituras, mas eram escritas em um língua que ele não conhecia.

Syaoran (interrompendo a discussão do grupo): 'Vamos até aquela Senhora. Só ela poderá  nos esclarecer as coisas agora.'

            Yue concordou com ele. Estava curioso para conhecer esta senhora. Syaoran (repousando o braço nos ombros de Sakura): 'Vamos. A casa não é muito longe daqui.'

Kero (fuzilando Li com os olhos): 'Hei cara, que negócio é esse de ficar abraçando a Sakura?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Pára de ser implicante, Kero. Nós estamos namorando agora.'

Kero: 'O QUÊ?! Deixa o Touya saber disso, Sakura. Ele vai acabar com a raça desse moleque.'

Syaoran (já levando uma Sakura vermelha): 'Está bem, Bola de Pêlo...'

Kero (para Tomoyo): 'Você já sabia disso?'

Tomoyo (antes de correr para filmar o casal): 'Mas é claro. Isso estava demorando muito para acontecer...'

Kero (para sua última opção): 'Você também, Yue?'

Yue (sério): 'Tanto eu quanto você sabíamos que os destinos dos dois estavam entrelaçados, não sei porque desse escândalo.'

Kero (enquanto Yue levantava vôo): 'Eu odeio esta sua arrogância.'

Yue (alfinetando): 'E eu odeio esta sua burrice.'

            Kero ainda tentou discutir com o guardião da Lua, mas foi em vão. Yue estava muito preocupado com que estava acontecendo, descobrindo sobre a teoria dos universos paralelos e sobre o envolvimento de seu criador nisto tudo. 

            Depois de quase dez minutos de caminhada, chegaram à casa branca. Yue e Kero pousaram ao lado dos três. Li subiu sozinho a escadinha da varanda e bateu à porta.  A senhora  atendeu-lhes com seu característico sorriso.

Senhora: 'Boa noite. (olhando para Sakura) Vejo que conseguiu achar a solução dentro de você, minha criança.'

Sakura (coçando a cabeça sem graça): 'Foi. Queria  agradecer-lhe por tudo.'

Senhora: 'Não há de que. Não querem entrar?'

            O incomum grupo entrou na pequena sala. A lareira estava como sempre acesa e iluminando o ambiente acolhedor. Yue e Kero recolheram suas asas e ficaram num canto observando o ambiente. Tomoyo desligou a filmadora e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura no sofá. Li ficou de pé, um pouco ansioso para começar o interrogatório.

Senhora: 'Não gostaria de um chá, meu jovem?'

Syaoran (polidamente): 'Não, obrigado.'

Senhora: 'E vocês meninas?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Ah, eu gostaria muito daquele chá gostosinho que a senhora nos ofereceu ontem.'

            Li teve vontade de jogar uma coisa em cima da namorada para que ela não tivesse dito aquilo, agora teria que esperar mais para obter suas respostas.

Tomoyo: 'Eu também.'

            Li caiu no chão. 

Senhora: 'Eu já irei trazer. Por favor, esperem só um minutinho.'

Sakura: 'Muito obrigada.'

            A senhora saiu da sala em direção a cozinha. Assim que ela desapareceu, Li não agüentou ficar em silêncio.

Syaoran (baixinho): 'Tinha que aceitar o chá?'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Mas é que ele é tão gostosinho. Você precisa provar.'

Syaoran (revidando): 'Eu não vim até aqui para beber chá.'

Yue: 'O descendente de Clow tem razão. Viemos aqui para obter respostas, e não para a hora do chá.'

Kero: 'Hei, Yue. Estou te estranhando, anda defendendo demais este moleque atrevido.'

Yue (quase matando Kero com os olhos): 'O que está querendo dizer, Kerberus?'

Kero (dando os ombros): 'Eu? Nada.'

            A senhora voltou trazendo uma bandeja com as xícaras e o bule de chá. Depois de servir Sakura, Tomoyo e ela mesma, sentou-se na velha poltrona e encarou o grupo.

Senhora (olhando para Li): 'Imagino que tenha muitas perguntas a me fazer.'

Syaoran: 'Isso. Vi o livro que me mandou e não entendo algumas citações.'

Senhora (largando a xícara): 'Deixe-me ver.'

            Li entregou-lhe o livro. A senhora folheou até achar a primeira citação. Leu mentalmente e depois fechou o livro, voltando a encarar o grupo.

Senhora: 'Acho que já sabem sobre os universos paralelos e a brecha entre eles'

Yue: 'Sim. Nossa mestra já nos disse o que sabia.'

Senhora (olhando para Sakura): 'Claro. E o que querem saber exatamente?'

Syaoran: 'Como surgem as brechas?'

Senhora: 'Pergunta interessante. Na verdade, não tem uma razão certa conhecida. Às vezes, ela surge pelo desejo de um bem comum, às vezes por forças mágicas, às vezes pela interferência dos astros ou do próprio planeta.'

Syaoran: 'Não é possível. Assim nunca conseguiremos impedir estes monstros de invadir o nosso universo.'

Senhora: 'O que está acontecendo é um momento único, alguma coisa ou alguém está fazendo com que, particularmente, entre o mundo das trevas e o nosso surjam essas  brechas.'

Sakura: 'Mas, e aquela luz? Por que eu me senti atraída pela Luz?'

Senhora (com um terno sorriso): 'Provavelmente, alguém pedia aquilo, uma pessoa ou um grupo chamava por você.'

Sakura (lembrando-se das jovens esposas de Wong): 'As meninas...'

Syaoran: 'Então a brecha...'

Senhora (interrompendo-o): 'Vamos chamar de portais.'

Syaoran (corrigindo): 'O portal se abriu para que Sakura passasse por ele?'

Senhora: 'E você também. O Guardião deve estar preparado para defender este universo e os outros quando for necessário, por isso, além do dom da magia, recebeu treinamento de guerreiro.'

Syaoran (alfinetou): 'Eu recebi o treinamento porque faz parte da minha família.'

Senhora: 'Já se perguntou porque você sempre se obrigava a ser o melhor, mesmo quando sua família não exigia isso?'

Syaoran (assustado): 'Como sabe disso?'

Senhora: 'Oras, porque algo dentro de você já sabia de sua missão.'

Yue (interrompendo): 'Por que só aqui em Tomoeda esão se abrindo estes portais?'

Senhora: 'Na verdade, eles abrem em todo o mundo, mas as pessoas não percebem. Porém, em outros lugares são raros, mas, Tomoeda é uma cidade muito forte magicamente. Não foi aàtoa que Clow e vários outros magos resolveram terminar suas vidas terrenas aqui.'

Sakura: 'Não sabia que Tomoeda era tão poderosa assim.'

Syaoran: 'E como descobrimos o que ou quem está criando estes portais?'

Senhora: 'Clow provavelmente está procurando isso. Por isso, não está aqui com vocês.'

Kero: 'A senhora conhece a reencarnação de Clow?'

Senhora: 'O jovem Eriol? Sim. Eu o conheço, minha filha está com ele tentando ajudá-lo.'

Sakura: 'Sua filha?'

Syaoran (encarando-a sério): 'Kaho Mizuki.'

Senhora (depois de uma gostosa risada): 'Isso mesmo. Achou-me parecida com ela?'

Syaoran: 'A presença é muito parecida.'

Senhora: 'Que bom. Fico muito feliz em saber disso.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas, Senhora Mizuki, eu só não entendi porque a senhora disse que Li teria que enfrentar o Caos.'

Yue (arregalando os olhos): 'O caos?'

Syaoran: 'Que caos?'

Senhora (depois de respirar fundo): 'É verdade, o guardião desta época deve enfrentar o caos. (olhando para Li) Será sua pior batalha, meu jovem, precisa estar preparado para ela.'

Sakura (sentindo um aperto no coração e correndo até o namorado): 'Isso não é justo.  Syaoran não pode ter o mundo nas costas. Eu estou cansada dele ter que resolver tudo.' (Sakura tá parecendo até a Lois Lane agora)

Syaoran (pegando o rosto choroso da amada): 'Está tudo bem. Eu já estou acostumado com isso.'

Sakura: 'Mas não é justo.'

Syaoran (virando-se para a mulher): 'E o que é o caos?'

Senhora: 'É o que toda religião sabe que um dia virá. Até os católicos acreditam no caos, eles o chamam de juízo final.'

Yue: 'É verdade. Clow estudava muito sobre isso, eu me lembro.'

Senhora: 'Clow é um mago muito esperto e sábio e fez com que tudo saísse perfeito e da melhor maneira possível.'

            A senhora abriu o livro e leu um trecho numa língua bem esquisita.

Senhora: 'Este é um trecho num dialeto chinês muito antigo, acho que nem mesmo você entendeu.'

            Li confirmou com a cabeça o que ela disse. Ele não entendeu nada, nem sabia que era em chinês.

Senhora: 'O guardião deve estar sempre muito próximo ao pilar que sustenta a vida, como se fossem um. Ele deve  protegê-lo para que não seja corrompido pelos males dos universos. Não se sabe ainda em que forma virá o pilar, mas o guardião deve estar pronto para dar de coração sua vida para protegê-lo, fazendo dele a coisa mais importante de sua existência, pois se ele desfalecer ou for corrompido, o equilíbrio do mundo será abalado e tenderá a infinita infelicidade e caos.'

Kero: 'E daí? O que isso quer dizer?'

Senhora: 'Que o guardião deve amar o pilar mais que a si mesmo.'

Sakura (enciumada): 'Peraí, só um minutinho para eu entender toda esta história. A senhora está me falando que o meu namorado é o guardião e que ele tem que amar este tal de pilar mais que tudo?'

Senhora: 'Isso mesmo.'

Sakura (dando pulinhos de raiva): 'Isso não é justo de novo. Eu já estou cansada desta história toda de caos, de guardião e agora este pilar idiota vem atrapalhar a minha vida.' (acreditem a Sakura é ciumenta!)

Syaoran (tentando acalmar a namorada): 'Calma, não tem que se preocupar, eu nem sei que pilar é esse.'

Senhora (olhando para o casal): 'O estranho é que o pilar não é obrigado a amar o guardião.  É incrível como Clow fez as coisas perfeitas.'

Sakura (olhando feio para ela): 'O que o mago Clow tem a ver com isso tudo? Ele sabia disso?'

Senhora: 'Tanto sabia que conseguiu unir o pilar e guardião há muito tempo e da maneira mais perfeita possível.'

Sakura (agora olhando feio para Li): 'Syaoran Li o que você anda me escondendo? Onde está este pilar?'

Syaoran: 'Hei, eu não sei do que ela está falando. Eu não conheço pilar nenhum.'

Tomoyo (olhando para a senhora espantada): 'A senhora chamou a Sakura de pilar quando estivemos aqui.'

Yue: 'Isso mesmo, Tomoyo. Sakura quando passou pelo juízo final, ficou sendo a mestra das cartas Clow e pegou para si a responsabilidade de ser o pilar do amor deste mundo.'

Sakura (lembrando-se do juízo final): 'Eu me lembro de estar num mundo sem amor e ele era terrível.'

            Sakura lacrimejou. Li a abraçou tentando dar-lhe apoio. A menina encostou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz, procurando refúgio nos braços do ser querido.

Tomoyo: 'Mas, Sakura é o pilar do amor, não da vida.'

Senhora (sorrindo para a esperta menina): 'E o que eu lhe disse sobre o amor?'

Tomoyo (fechando os olhos e tentando buscar as palavras da senhora): 'O amor é o sentimento que sustenta a vida e as pessoas e que brota nelas independente delas quererem ou não.'

Senhora (sorrindo): 'Isso mesmo.'

Yue: 'Então Sakura é este pilar que sustenta a vida neste universo?'

Senhora: 'Não só neste, como em outros. Por isso, ela foi atraída pela Luz do portal, pelas súplicas e desejos dos outros.'

Tomoyo: 'E o dever de Li é protegê-lo, proteger Sakura.'

Senhora: 'Não só ela, mas todo o universo contra o caos. (olhando para Li) Tem muita responsabilidade, meu jovem. Mas tenho certeza que será capaz de dar conta de tudo.'

Yue: 'Acho que não há mais nada a perguntar. Gostaria muito de falar com Clow, mas se ele está ocupado é melhor não aborrecê-lo.'

Syaoran: 'É melhor irmos.'

            O grupo se despediu da Senhora.

Syaoran (antes de cruzar a porta): 'Diga-me uma coisa: O sentimento que eu tenho por ela é apenas porque ela é o pilar e eu tenho que protegê-la?'

Senhora (com um doce sorriso): 'Quando você a teve em seus braços, você pensou que era apenas uma obrigação?'

Syaoran (olhando Sakura que conversava com os outros): 'Não. Mas talvez o sentimento que eu tenha por ela não seja o que eu realmente pensei que fosse.'

Senhora: 'A citação diz que o guardião deveria amar o pilar, não desejar ele para si. Amar. Você ama suas irmãs, sua mãe, sua prima e até mesmo aquela menina de cabelos longos (se referindo à Tomoyo). Mas desejar, você só deseja uma mulher, não um pilar que deva proteger.'

Syaoran (entendendo suas palavras): 'Tem razão. Obrigado mais uma vez.'

Senhora (sorrindo): 'Não tem de que. Boa noite.'

Syaoran (antes de se juntar ao grupo): 'Boa noite.'

            O grupo foi em direção à faculdade. Assim que chegaram à irmandade das meninas, Yue se despediu e Kero entrou com Tomoyo para o dormitório, deixando, mesmo sob os protestos do pequeno guardião, Sakura e Li sozinhos num quartinho de estudos da irmandade para namorarem um pouco. 

Sakura (abraçada ao namorado): 'Estou com medo que alguma coisa lhe aconteça.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também. Detestaria que alguma coisa acontecesse a mim.'

Sakura (empurrando o rapaz): 'Seu bobo.'

Syaoran ( prendendo-lhe pela cintura): 'Não vai fugir de mim. Lembre-se, eu devo proteger o pilar.'

Sakura: 'Mas não precisa ficar me agarrando.'

Syaoran: 'É que eu acho melhor ficar assim, próximo a você. É mais seguro.'

Sakura (envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços): 'Mesmo? Assim está bom?'

Syaoran: 'Não, é melhor mais próximo.'

Sakura (na ponta dos pés, fazendo com que quase encostasse seu nariz no dele): 'Assim?'

Syaoran (puxando ela mais para si): 'Ainda está muito longe.'

            O rapaz encostou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a com carinho inicialmente, mas assim que ela entreabriu os lábios, dando permissão para que ele aprofundasse cada vez mais o beijo. Ele  segurava-lhe forte pela cintura enquanto ela carinhosamente acariciava o sedoso cabelo dele da nuca. Li já não se controlava mais sentindo aquele doce aroma de flores do cabelo e da pele dela. A pele macia e quente do rosto e pescoço que beijava fazia com que seus instintos descontrolassem-no. Por fim, afastou-se dela, evitando eles.

Sakura (olhando sem entender): 'O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa errada?'

Syaoran (pegando o delicado rosto entre as mãos): 'Não, você não fez nada errado. Mas é melhor você subir agora.'

Sakura (olhando aqueles dois maravilhosos olhos castanhos): 'Mas porquê? Estava tão bom.'

Syaoran (sussurrando ao seu ouvido): 'Se continuar eu não vou conseguir me controlar mais.'

Sakura (com um sorriso maroto): 'E quem disse que era para você se controlar?'

            Syaoran arregalou os olhos e encarou aquelas belas esmeraldas transbordando de amor e desejo por ele. A beijou novamente.

Sakura: 'Eu amo tanto você, Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também, minha flor.'

Continua.


	12. Os Visitantes do Futuro

**Capítulo 12: Os visitantes do futuro.**

            Tomoyo olhava pela janela, admirava a bela lua cheia que iluminava aquela noite estrelada. Ela se sentia feliz, mas começava a se dar conta que estava sendo demais na vida do seu ser mais adorado. Sakura já firmava namoro com Li. A faculdade toda comentava sobre o mais popular casal da faculdade de Tomoeda. Li era realmente o melhor partido não só da China como da pequena cidade do Japão. Lindo, era ainda o capitão do time de futebol, o melhor aluno do curso de administração e um dos melhores da faculdade. Sakura não ficava atrás, alem de linda era a melhor jogadora em várias modalidades de jogos e mais graciosa líder de torcida da irmandade Kαβ. Li uma vez levou uma bronca dos amigos quando admirava a namorada num jogo entre Kαβ e KΩε, o mesmo aconteceu com ela que foi pega pulando de alegria quando Li fazia gols contra o seu time. 

            Tomoyo não estava triste, apenas se sentia um pouco solitária. Ela recusava todos os convites de Sakura e Li para saírem juntos. Ela só saia quando o grupo todo se reunia. 

Sakura entrou no dormitório, pulando de felicidade.

Tomoyo: 'E aí como foi o cinema?'

Sakura (se jogando na cama): 'Foi maravilhoso!'

Tomoyo: 'Li gostou do filme?'

Sakura (fechando a cara e sentando na beirada da cama): 'Ele dormiu, você acredita?'

Tomoyo (ponderando): 'Eu acho que os homens não gostam de filmes românticos.'

Sakura: 'Poxa, semana passada vimos o filme horrível que ele quis e eu não dormi nem um minutinho...'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Mas não gostou...'

Sakura: 'Claro, como alguém gosta de tanto sangue, luta e tiros o tempo todo?'

Tomoyo: 'E qual filme foram ver?'

Sakura (com as mãos não peito em posse bem sonhadora): 'Moulin Rouge... Ai, ai, ai é tão lindo.' (é mesmo!)

Tomoyo: 'Deve ser, dizem que a trilha sonora dele é muito bonita.' (quem viu sabe que é verdade)

Sakura: 'E porque não foi ver com a gente?'

Tomoyo (desviando os olhos da amiga): 'É que eu tive ensaio. Mas não se preocupe irei ver assim que sair em vídeo.'

Sakura: 'Não tem graça. Porque não vai com o Takeshi?'

Tomoyo (distraidamente): 'É, pode ser.'

Sakura: 'Yes. É assim que se fala Tomoyo.'

            Tomoyo sorriu para a amiga que contava o filme quase todo para ela, as cenas de beijos, as músicas românticas, o ato heróico do mocinho, a beleza da mocinha, tudo era tão clichê que Tomoyo teve que dar um pouco de razão para Li. Depois que tudo ficou esclarecido com relação aos portais entre universos paralelos, o grupo começou as suas investigações para tentar descobrir a origem dessas brechas, ou melhor, descobrir o causador delas. Os demônios que atravessavam estavam cada vez mais fortes, o quê preocupava muito Li. 

            Sakura enfrentava uns dois bichos verdes fedorentos perto do lago do parque junto com Kero e Ywe. Ela tentava acertá-los com chutes e socos usando a carta Luta, mas a pele escorregadia deles fazia seus golpes inúteis. Ywe acertou um com sua chuva de cristas, derrubando-o. Kero tentou atacar o outro para não ficar atrás, mas acabou levando uma vomitada de geleca verde (Que nojo!!!!). Sakura usou a carta Trovão e conseguiu transformar em pó o fedorento. 

Tomoyo (saindo do seu esconderijo atrás de uma árvore): 'Maravilhosa!!!'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Que isso, Tomoyo. Não foi nada de mais.'

Kero: 'Esta não, você filmou tudo?'

            Tomoyo acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Kero: 'Mas você pode editar, não pode? Pode cortar algumas cenas, não é?'

Sakura (olhando Kero sujo): 'Kero, você está bem?'

Kero (irritado): 'O que você acha?'

Ywe: 'Isso é para aprender a não agir sem pensar.'

            Kero olhou feio para Ywe, era incrível como os dois implicavam tanto um com o outro. 

Sakura: 'Já sei, vou usar a carta Bolha para limpar você!'

Kero (lembrando que ela lhe causa cócegas): 'Ah não, esta carta não.'

Sakura: 'Qual é Kero. Eu não sei como limpar esta meleca toda. Eu não vou ficar esfregando você...'

Ywe: 'Ela tem razão deixa de ser frouxo.'

Kero: 'Isso porque não é com você.'

Sakura: 'Deixa de conversa e vamos logo com isso. Entra logo no lago.'

Kero: 'Mas a água deve estar fria.'

Ywe (irritado): 'Você é um tigre ou um rato, Kerberus?'

Kero: 'Isso não é justo, isso não é justo.'

            O tigre alado caminhou devagar em direção ao lago, por onde ele passava um rastro de geleca verde ficava. Sakura caminhou cautelosa até a beirada do lago, pulando esta ou aquela poça de geleca. Pegou a carta e invocou o poder da Bolha. Kero foi envolvido por uma espessa camada de espuma, e Sakura pode ouvir as risadas descontroladas do seu guardião. 

Syaoran (que se juntava a Sakura e Ywe): 'O que aquela bola de pêlo está fazendo? Isso não é hora de tomar banho.'

Sakura (correndo até ele e pulando no pescoço do namorado): 'Oi amor. Já terminou sua ronda pelo campus?'

Syaoran (depois de dar um estalinho nela): 'Não tive muitos problemas, acho que os portais estão começando a serem mais raros agora.'

Ywe (pensativo): 'Não gosto desta calmaria.'

Syaoran (encarando Ywe): 'Eu também. Acho que algo maior está por vir.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu li num livro que na hierarquia dos demônios, os inferiores sempre se afastam quando um demônio superior se aproxima.'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo, Daidouji. Se um demônio superior está vindo para este universo, os inferiores irão se afastar.'

Ywe: 'Precisamos ficar em alerta. Não sabemos o que iremos enfrentar ainda.'

Tomoyo: 'Deus queira que vocês consigam fechar logo estes portais.'

Sakura (abraçando mais forte Li, lembrando que era dele a responsabilidade de defender o nosso universo): 'Não quero que aconteça nada de mal com você.'

Syaoran (afagando os cabelos dela): 'Não se preocupe, tudo vai terminar bem de um jeito ou de outro.'

Kero (gritando do meio do lago): 'Hei, será que... ra, ra, ra... dá para me... ra, ra, ra... me tirar daqui... ra, ra, ra...'

Sakura: 'Acho que já está bom.'

            Sakura foi caminhando em direção a margem, para interromper a diversão da carta Bolha, a menininha riu muito antes de voltar a sua forma original.

Syaoran (para Tomoyo): 'Você gravou tudo, não é?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro, você acha que eu perderia uma cena da Sakura.'

Syaoran (com sorriso maldoso): 'Mas gravou também quando Kerberus foi atingido pela geleca verde, não?'

Tomoyo: 'Li, tadinho dele. Ele me pediu para reeditar a fita.'

Syaoran: 'Que isso, para que reeditar? O importante é gravarmos nossas derrotas também.'

Tomoyo: 'É verdade, assim possamos aprender com elas.'

Syaoran (observando Kero sair do lago indo ao encontro de sua mestra): 'Ou pelo menos para fazer os outros se divertirem um pouco...'

            Tomoyo sorriu para o amigo, não concordava muito com o pensamento dele, mas tinha que admitir que a situação de Kero foi um tanto assim engraçado. Pensaria depois no que faria, o importante é que ela tinha mais uma fita para sua coleção.  

            Li e Ywe tinham razão, a quantidade de demônios começava a diminuir, Sakura estava aliviada por um lado, agora podia se dedicar um pouco mais aos estudos, porem aquela agonia do que estaria próximo a acontecer a deixava algumas vezes nervosa. Li sentia isso. Ela o abraçava mais e chorava baixinho no peito do namorado com medo de perdê-lo. O rapaz tentava ser o mais romântico e carinhoso possível com ela, pois no fundo sabia que talvez um dia ele poderia faltar a ela. Por isso tentava fazer com que os momentos que ficassem juntos fossem os mais maravilhosos possíveis. 

Sakura (deitado no peito do namorado depois de mais uma noite de amor): 'Syaoran, acha que o fim disso tudo está próximo?'

Syaoran (acariciando as costas nuas dela): 'Eu não sei. Talvez sim.'

Sakura: 'Será que o que está fazendo com que estes seres diminuam está vindo para cá?'

Syaoran: 'É possível.'

Sakura (se sentindo mais agoniada): 'E nós teremos que enfrentá-lo, não é?'

Syaoran (sério): 'Nós, não. Eu vou ter que enfrentá-lo.'

Sakura (se levantando para encarar o namorado): 'Não Syaoran. Eu sou a mestra das cartas, tenho poder para enfrentá-lo.'

Syaoran (se sentando na cama): 'Não vou discutir isso. Você não pode ser expor, lembra-se? Não pode acontecer nada com você.'

Sakura (sentando-se também): 'Clow me deu as cartas para que eu possa me defender. Não vou ficar escondida num canto enquanto você pode estar... pode...' (levando as mãos ao rosto tentando esconder as lágrimas)

Syaoran (a abraçando): 'Calma, não vai acontecer nada comigo. Lembre-se que eu fui treinado para isso. Para que eu fui submetido à quase 15 anos de treinamento se eu não posso dar conta do recado?'

Sakura (Com a cabeça no peito do rapaz): 'Eu não quero que você fique longe de mim. Não quero que nada aconteça com você.'

Syaoran: 'Então você sabe o que eu sinto também.'

Sakura (levantando a cabeça para encará-lo): 'Como?'

Syaoran (pegando o delicado rosto com as mãos): 'Alem de ser meu dever protegê-la, eu te amo Sakura. Eu não vou me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer com você.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran, porque as coisas são sempre tão difíceis...'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Talvez para testar até onde somos capazes de chegar.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não agüento mais esta incerteza.'

Syaoran: 'Pode ter certeza de uma coisa, Sakura. Eu te amo, muito.'

            Sakura sorriu antes de beijar o namorado novamente, sussurrando ao ouvido dele que também o amava. 

            Sakura e Li estavam voltando do teatro abraçados e distraídos, um brincando com o outro quando Li parou de repente.

Sakura: 'O que foi?'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Invoque o báculo.'

Sakura (começando a ficar nervosa também): 'Mas o que foi?'

            Li não respondeu invocou sua espada e já estava na posição de guarda olhando nervosamente para os lados. Sakura fez o que pediu.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            O báculo repousou sobre suas mãos e pensou que graças a Deus Tomoyo não estavam com eles, não queria arriscar a vida da sua melhor amiga. Ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar a fim de descobrir o que atormentava Li. E não demorou muito a detectar uma presença horrível se aproximando, tão rápido que ela abriu os olhos e só sentiu ser puxada por Li para o chão.  O muro que estava por trás dos dois explodiu atingido por uma luz vermelha.  

            Sakura sentiu os joelhos reclamarem do impacto forte ao chão, mas não falou nada, levantou-se logo depois de Li encarando as figuras exóticas que se aproximavam dos dois.  Sakura pode identificar uma mulher e um homem vestidos com quimonos estranhos e brilhantes. A mulher tinha o quimono semi-aberto cobrindo apenas os seios e estava maquiada com cores fortes. O homem era discreto apesar da capa preta lhe cobrindo o quimono o que dava até certo ponto uma aparência assustadora e cafona. A energia que os dois emanava era pesada e quase nociva. 

Syaoran: 'Quem são vocês?'

Homem: 'Estávamos procurando por vocês, que bom que encontramos os dois juntos.'

Mulher (encarando a menina): 'Ora, ora, Sakura Li não é tão bonita como dizem.'

Sakura: 'Sakura Li?'

Syaoran: 'Como sabem os nossos nomes?'

Homem (debochando): 'Todos do mundo da magia os conhecem, os escolhidos para evitar o caos do mundo.'

Syaoran: 'Sabem sobre o Caos?'

Mulher (se aproximando): 'Agora você não é muito diferente de como o descreveram, senhor Li.'

Homem: 'Mirena, não viemos aqui para você ficar com suas besteiras de vaidade.'

Mirena (encarando feio o companheiro): 'Eu sei de nossa missão. Só estou sendo curiosa, Takeda. Não é todo dia que se encontra duas figuras históricas.'

Syaoran: 'Não vieram do mundo das Trevas. De onde vieram?'

Takeda (encarando o rapaz): 'Faz jus à fama que tem, Guardião, mas não conseguirá nos impedir de evitar que prevaleçam sobre o caos. Vocês interferiram na lei da vida, este universo deve ser limpo para a nova era da evolução humana, apenas os com poder suficiente deveram sobreviver.'

Sakura: 'Vocês são loucos. De qual manicômio saíram?'

Mirena: 'Como bruxos poderosos como vocês se preocupam com seres insignificantes como humanos?'

Sakura: 'Nós somos humanos!'

Mirena (depois de uma longa risada): 'Não seja estúpida. Claro que não são. Nasceram na forma humana, mas são seres dotados de magia e poder, não são como reles mortais.'

Takeda: 'Se colaborarem conosco pouparam suas vidas e ajudaram nas mudanças.'

Syaoran (se aproximando do homem): 'Nunca concordaremos com suas idéias egoístas e sem fundamento. Impedirei o Caos até a minha última fagulha de energia e não permitirei que loucos do futuro como vocês interfiram na minha missão.' (é isso aí Li, você é meu herói!)

Sakura: 'Eles vieram do futuro? Do nosso futuro?'

Takeda: 'Sim, mocinha. Viemos de um futuro pobre, onde a magia é perseguida como uma doença e não como uma evolução da espécie humana.' (tá até parecendo X-Men agora)

Mirena: 'Os idiotas sem um pingo de poder controlam o estado e o mundo, fazendo mais e mais besteiras.'

Syaoran: 'A magia nunca deve ser usada para atrair a si poder e riqueza.'

Takeda: 'Isso é bem próprio de você, senhor Li. Rapaz de boa índole e grande poder que nasceu de família tradicional e RICA!'

Syaoran: 'Se vieram até aqui para tentarem nos convencer a cruzar os braços enquanto o caos toma conta do mundo, perderam o seu tempo.'

Takeda: 'Sabíamos que resistiria ao nosso ideal por isso nossa organização nos mandou.'

Mirena: 'Por sermos os mais poderosos.'

Takeda: 'Se não se juntar a nós seremos obrigados a eliminá-los da história.'

Syaoran: 'Então se prepare para lutar.'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo. Não vamos concordar com suas idéias doidas.'

Takeda: 'Que assim seja. Mirena?'

Mirena (juntando energia nas mãos): 'Estou pronta.'

Takeda (armando-se com sua poderosa espada): 'Agora!'

Mirena emitiu novamente sua bola de energia vermelha, porem desta fez a carta Escudo de Sakura fez o seu papel. A bola bateu no escudo e explodiu, porem não fez nenhum arranhão nele. Mirena olhou incrédula.

Mirena: 'Não é possível.'

Sakura: 'Pois é sim.'

Takeda: 'Li! A luta é entre mim e você!'

Syaoran: 'Acha que dá conta dela?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É claro! Vou mostrar para você que não sou apenas o pilar, que eu sou a mestra das cartas.'

Syaoran (sorrindo discretamente): 'Está bem. Mas não se exponha muito, espere Ywe e Kerberus, que já devem estar chegando.'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe comigo.'

Syaoran (antes de ela desfazer o escudo): 'Por favor, se cuide.'

Sakura: 'Você também.'

            Sakura e Li foram cercados pelo estranho casal. Takeda avançou em Li que se defendeu do primeiro ataque e logo o atacou com a sua espada. Takeda se defendia também muito bem e o rapaz percebeu que se ficasse naquilo nunca iriam terminar, foi quando Takeda foi golpeá-lo, Li se abaixou e com uma rasteira levou o inimigo ao chão. Ele foi golpeá-lo, mas Takeda rolou pelo chão evitando a espada. 

            Mirena encarava Sakura com uma fúria absurda, pensou em como uma piveta daquelas simplesmente acabou com sua melhor magia, ela sabia da fama das poderosas cartas Sakura, mas imaginava que tudo não passava de história. Mirena então tentou o ataque corpo a corpo, era treinada em artes marciais também, era melhor que Takeda. Sakura não esperava por isso e acabou levando o primeiro golpe.

Mirena: 'É boa em magia, mas fraquinha, fraquinha em combate...'

Sakura (puxando uma carta): 'Para que precisa ser forte se a magia pode tornar você. Luta! Força!'

            A áurea rosa envolveu a feiticeira fazendo-a lutar de igual para igual com a mulher do futuro. 

            Takeda e Li duelavam com fúria, usavam tanto esgrima quanto magia, eles tinham se afastado um pouco das damas, pois apesar das duas estarem lutando com a mesma capacidade, os golpes dos dois estavam praticamente devastando a estreita rua que se encontraram. Sakura sabiamente usou a carta sono nas pessoas fazendo com que evitassem ver a terrível luta que estava sendo travada entre o presente e o futuro. 

            Takeda viu que não poderia lutar contra Li naquela época, o guardião não estava com o seu poder totalmente desenvolvido, mas já estava no nível suficiente para matá-lo assim que ele dê-se oportunidade. Com um truque desapareceu com uma nuvem de fumaça branca. 

Syaoran (olhando a nuvem): 'Covarde.'

            Li correu até onde deixou Sakura, ele sabia que agora a estratégia do inimigo era derrotar apenas um: Sakura.

            Mirena estava em desvantagem, apesar de Sakura começar a sentir cansaço, a mulher já estava apenas fugindo dos golpes da menina do que a enfrentando. 

Mirena: 'Não a imaginava tão forte.'

Sakura: 'Vamos terminar com isso de uma vez. (jogando uma carta para o alto) Disparo!!!'

            Mirena então correu que nem uma louca de um lado para o outro tentando desviar dos disparos da carta. Sakura observava apreensiva a mulher, quando sentiu ser atingida pelas costas por um golpe. Caiu a poucos metros à frente com a cara no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu a presença de um novo golpe, usou o escudo novamente se protegendo do novo ataque. Ela não via, mas sentia o escudo levando vários golpes seguidos. Levantou-se ainda um pouco sonsa e viu Mirena e Takeda golpeando o escudo. Onde estaria Li? O que aconteceu com ele?

            Ela se sentiu um pouco sem ação ao não ver Li, mas o rapaz apareceu depois de poucos segundos.

Syaoran (bufando de ódio): 'É isso os magos do futuro, um bando de fracos e covardes?'

Takeda (virando-se para ele em pânico): 'Mas como?'

Syaoran (caminhando lentamente até eles): 'Acha que eu não imaginaria que sua estratégia seria atacar os dois contra apenas um de nós. E depois ainda se dizem guerreiros.'

            Takeda e Mirena se sentiram acuados, Sakura desfez o escudo e Li parou ao lado dela encarando os visitantes do tempo. 

Takeda (para a companheira): 'Erramos a época, escolhendo uma muito próxima ao caos.'

Mirena: 'Tem razão, eles já estão quase totalmente desenvolvidos na magia. Não iremos vencê-los, não é a toa que são os escolhidos.'

            Sakura e Li então viram os dois darem as duas mãos e fazerem uma oração numa língua estranha. Os dois foram envolvidos por chamas mágicas e desapareceram.

Sakura (colocando sua chave no pescoço): 'Não eram nem tão fortes assim.'

            Li permanecia em silêncio.

Sakura: 'Sabe, eu ouvi direito ou eles disseram mesmo que seremos famosos no futuro?'

            Silêncio.

Sakura: 'Aquela mulher cafona me chamou de Sakura Li, isso quer disse que...  (com as mãos no rosto e virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro) Ai, ai, ai, iremos nos casar!'

            Li permanecia em silêncio mexendo com a boca como se quisesse achar o som de alguma coisa.

Sakura: 'Você está me ouvindo?!'

Syaoran: 'Aquela oração... Eu já a li antes.'

Sakura (dando pouca atenção ao comentário dele): 'E daí? Eles devem ter voltado ao futuro deles.'

Syaoran: 'Não, eles não desistiriam assim. Vamos!'

            Li pegou a mão dela e a arrastando, correu pelas ruas passando pelas pessoas que despertavam aos poucos pela magia da carta Sono.

Sakura (sendo arrastada por Li): 'Aonde a gente vai?'

Syaoran (sem parar): 'Na casa da senhora Mizuki. Eu li aquela oração naquele livro verde dela.'

Sakura (protestando): 'E daí, Syaoran? O importante é que eles foram embora.'

Syaoran: 'Não, tenho a sensação de que ainda estamos em perigo.'

Sakura: 'Mas como? Eles foram embora.'

Syaoran (correndo mais rápido apesar dos protestos da garota): 'Acredite em mim, fui treinado para perceber quando estou em perigo e sinto esta sensação ainda e mais forte.'

            Sakura não entendeu nada, mas continuou tentando acompanhar os passos do namorado. Ela tinha um bom condicionamento físico, mas Li a puxava cada vez mais forte. Até que pararam em frente à casa branca. Li subiu as escadas em um passo só e bateu a campainha um pouco freneticamente. Fazendo com que a garota se envergonhasse do comportamento grosseiro do namorado. A senhora veio os atender mais rápido do que de costume. Li entrou na casa sem nem ao menos cumprimentar.

Sakura (passando pela senhora): 'Boa noite, me desculpe por...'

Syaoran (interrompendo): 'Por favor, senhora, poderia me emprestar novamente aquele livro verde?'

Senhora (observando o semblante preocupado do rapaz): 'Claro, está ali.'

            Ele apanhou o livro de cima da estante para onde a senhora havia apontado, ele folheou freneticamente as páginas, fazendo Sakura praticamente procurar um buraco para enfiar a cabeça de vergonha.

Syaoran (apontando para a página do livro): 'Achei, eu sabia que tinha lido aquela oração aqui.'

Senhora (se aproximando dele): 'Posso ver do que se trata?'

Syaoran (entregando o livro): 'Me faria um favor traduzindo ela.'

            A senhora a leu na língua original e depois os encarou com os olhos assustados.

Senhora: 'Onde ouviram isso?'

Sakura: 'Foram uns malucos do futuro que vieram para matar eu e Syaoran, mas já foram embora.'

Senhora: 'Não minha querida, se eles fizeram esta oração eles foram para o passado.'

Syaoran: 'Eles foram nos matar quando éramos...'

Senhora: 'Crianças.'

Sakura (já em desespero): 'Mas como? Então nós vamos morrer?'

Senhora: 'A linha do tempo pode ser modificada assim que os acontecimentos ocorrem. Se eles matarem vocês quando criança, poderão sim colocar a existência de vocês em jogo nesta linha do tempo, nesta realidade.'  
Syaoran: 'Existem várias realidade?'

Senhora: 'Cada Universo é uma realidade, numa vocês existem, noutras não. Cada decisão de vocês faz com que a linha do tempo corra para um lado.'

Syaoran: 'Precisamos ir atrás deles.'

Sakura: 'Podemos usar a carta Retorno. Mas qual a época certa?'

Senhora: 'Por esta oração eles foram para exatamente 8 anos atrás.'

Syaoran: 'Lembra-se onde estava nesta época?'

Sakura (com a mão no queixo): 'Acho que ainda não tinha passado pelo desafio de Eriol, estava transformando as cartas Clow em minhas.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos, para o templo Tsukimini para usarmos a árvore sagrada e irmos para o passado.'

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Certo.'

Senhora (antes dos dois saírem pela porta): 'Lembrem-se que Retorno só irá agüentar no máximo 72 horas com vocês no passado.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, Senhora. Em um dia cuidaremos daqueles dois.'

Senhora: 'Outra coisa, cuidado para não interferirem no passado de vocês dois. Cuidado com que iram disser a vocês mesmos.'

Sakura (sorrindo para ela): 'Obrigada, senhora. Seremos cuidadosos!'

            Mizuki ainda acompanhou o casal sumindo de sua vista. 

Senhora: 'Mais isto ainda. O caos já está muito próximo, espero que cheguem a tempo de evitá-lo.'

            Sakura e Li usaram suas magias para chegarem mais rápido ao templo. Os dois pousaram ao lado da árvore sagrada que ficava quase no meio do templo. 

Syaoran: 'Acha que consegue?'

Sakura: 'É claro. Não se preocupe. Só estou preocupada em não avisar para ninguém sobre a nossa viagem.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, provavelmente Ywe pensará em procurar a Senhora Mizuki e ela contará a ele sobre isso.'

Sakura: 'Tem razão. (ela caminhou até a arvore e encostou sua mão no tronco) Está pronto?'

Syaoran (colocando a mão no tronco da arvore também): 'Sempre.'

Sakura: 'Então vamos. (jogando a carta para o alto) Retorno!!!'

            Os dois foram sugados para dentro da arvore, desaparecendo daquele tempo e saindo há 8 anos atrás. 

Sakura (olhando em volta): 'Vendo assim não mudou muita coisa.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, agora devem ser 5 da tarde aqui.'

Sakura: 'É verdade. Mas não estou vendo nada acontecendo.'

Syaoran: 'O problema é que não sabemos onde estávamos exatamente há 8 anos atrás.'

Sakura: 'E o que faremos?'

Syaoran: 'Tentaremos achar a presença dos dois malucos aqui.'

Sakura: 'Isso! Você é um gênio.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu sempre achei isso.'

Sakura (empurrando o namorado): 'É mesmo, Senhor todo poderoso?'

Syaoran: 'É, mas agora para de besteira e se concentre.'

            Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ela começou a sentir as presenças. Primeiro identificou a de Eriol, pensou que naquela época nunca conseguiu identificá-lo, depois outras duas fracas ainda, eram ela e Li e finalmente as duas que procurava.

Sakura: 'Droga, eles já nos encontraram!'

Syaoran: 'Vamos, estão no parque! Conjuração do Deus do Ar!'

Sakura: 'Alada!!!'

            Os dois voaram o mais rápido que puderam até o encontro deles mesmos e do casal do futuro.

(OBS da autora: Eu não sabia como identificar quando me referir a Sakura e Syaoran do futuro e do passado por isso vou colocar a letra 'P' depois dos nomes para disser que é o do passado, isto é, Sakura e Syaoran quando crianças e vou colocar a letra 'F' quando estou me referindo a eles no futuro, isto é, quando estão com 20 anos e são os personagens principais desta série de fanfics. Entenderão? Espero que sim. Eu sei que vai ficar um monte de nomes repetidos, mas fazer o quê?)

            SakuraP estava encolhida atrás do seu báculo olhando para as duas figuras esquisitas que estavam atacando ela e seu companheiro. Tomoyo, Chiraru, Naoko e Yamasaki estavam caídos no chão desacordados. LiP estava a sua frente tentando defendê-la. Lágrimas de angustia e dor, pelos ferimentos saiam dos olhos de esmeralda. Ela tinha tentado evitar os golpes com o Escudo, mas ele não foi suficiente. O Escudo rachou fazendo com que LiP e ela recebesse o golpe em cheio. Tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos e agora ela tinha medo de morrer e nunca mais ver as pessoas que tanto amavam. 

Takeda (encarando o garoto): 'É incrível como você é teimoso, não importa a época.'

SyaoranP: 'Porque nos atacam?'

Mirena: 'Tadinho, é uma pena termos que matá-los, mas quem mandou serem tão teimosos.'

SyaoranP: 'Do que estão falando?'

SakuraP: 'Porque não nos deixam em paz?!'

Mirena (rindo): 'Como é divertido, era tão dona de si Sakura Li, agora não passa de uma menininha chorona.'

Takeda: 'Vamos acabar com isso. Quero voltar logo para ver os resultados de nossa missão.'

Mirena: 'Tem razão. Vou acabar com vocês de uma vez. Fúria do Fogo!!!'

            LiP só teve tempo de abraçar SakuraP, tentando a proteger, ele sabia que aquele era o fim dos dois, mas mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que não poderia protegê-la do ataque, queria morrer abraçado a garota que sempre esteve em seus pensamentos e que ele covardemente não confessara seus sentimentos. 

            Houve uma explosão e chamas cercaram as duas crianças encolhidas e abraçadas. O casal ria quase que loucamente. Porem Mirena foi a primeira a parar de rir ao ver as chamas desaparecer e surgir um escudo forte e intocado. 

Mirena: 'Mas como, ela não tinha poder para isso?'

SakuraF (por trás dos dois): 'Mas eu tenho.'

            O casal se virou e viu LiF e SakuraF parados encarando os dois com fúria. 

Takeda: 'Como descobriram? Não é possível, deviam estar mortos.'

SyaoranF: 'Nunca subestime o passado, Takeda. Deveria ter aprendido isso.'

SakuraF: 'Como puderam atacar crianças inocentes, nunca os perdoarei por isso.'

SyaoranF (para ela): 'Cuide das crianças, devem estar feridas. Pode deixar que eu resolvo com eles.'

SakuraF (olhando para o namorado): 'Dê uma lição com eles.'

SyaoranF (sorrindo para ela): 'Pode deixar.'

            SakuraF correu até ela mesma e LiP que estavam ainda em  pânico. LiF andou devagar até o casal do futuro. 

SyaoranF: 'Agora serão dois contra um. Vão me atacar juntos ou preferem um de cada vez?'

Takeda (avançando): 'Eu odeio esta sua arrogância!'

            Takeda tentou golpear LiF com a espada, o guerreiro apenas desviou do ataque dele e do de Mirena que veio logo atrás, a mulher viu que não poderia fazer muita coisa com relação a SakuraF ou as crianças que estavam bem protegidas com o Escudo. Apesar da desvantagem LiF estava até gostando da luta, a muito tempo não enfrentava alguém em combate de artes marciais, matar demônios já estava se tornando monótono. 

            SakuraF correu até as crianças, se ajoelhou para ficar a altura dos pequenos. 

SakuraF (pegando o rosto de SakuraP entre as mãos): 'Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma dor?'

            SakuraP olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados sem responder.

SakuraF (insistindo): 'Responda, está muito machucada?'

SakuraP (gaguejando): 'Nã... não muito.'

SakuraF (para o menino): 'E você, Syaoran? (reparando no corte na sobrancelha) Ai meu Deus, você se cortou!'

            A moça soltou a menina e encarou o garoto que a admirada desde que ela entrou no escudo. SakuraF pegou um lenço e pressionou sobre o corte do menino.

SakuraF: 'Mas você sempre tem que se esfolar desta maneira, vou acabar sem lenços assim.'

            O menino sentiu as faces esquentarem com a bela moça cuidando tão delicadamente de seu machucado, pensou até no absurdo de ter sido vantagem aquele corte. 

SakuraP (admirando a moça): 'O que está acontecendo? Porque eles querem nos fazer mal?'

SakuraF (olhando para os olhos rasos de lágrimas dela mesma): 'Eles são maus. Mas o Syaoran vai dar uma boa lição neles, agora, por favor, me diga onde está machucada.'

SakuraP (olhando para os joelhos ralados): 'Acho que só os joelhos, o resto está tudo bem.'

SakuraF (sorrindo): 'Que bom. Não se preocupe, tudo vai terminar bem.'

            A menina sorriu para ela, acreditando. Ela não sabia direito quem era aquela bela moça a ajudá-los ou aquele valente rapaz que lutava ferozmente contra aqueles que antes tinham a atacado, mas por alguma razão agora ela se sentia segura. 

            LiP olhava para os três lutadores enquanto SakuraF cuidava de SakuraP. Ele não conseguia piscar os olhos observando como o lutador com a espada mais curta era rápido e incrivelmente forte. Ele pensou que nunca tinha visto alguém lutando assim, nem os maiores lutadores do seu poderoso clã se assemelhavam à técnica e a força daquele. 

SyaoranF (cercado pelos dois): 'Acho que é melhor terminarmos com isso de um vez.'

            Takeda e Mirena se olharam maliciosamente como se aquela troca de olhares na verdade fosse uma decisão de agirem juntos. Os dois se afastaram alguns passos e começaram a pronunciar uma nova oração. O céu se escureceu de repente e trovões relampejavam como se uma terrível tempestade se armasse. SakuraF olhou para os três, ela sabia que aquilo era um golpe só poderia ser um feitiço para atacar LiF. Levantou-se e hesitou um pouco em deixar as crianças sozinhas, olhou para Tomoyo e o resto delas e pensou que algo poderia acontecer a elas também.

SakuraF (para as crianças): 'Me dê suas mãos, vamos levar o escudo até os outros. Não posso aumentar mais o diâmetro dele.'

            As crianças pegaram a mãos dela, não só porque ela pediu, mas no fundo para procurar um pouco mais de conforto e segurança sobre aquela terrível tempestade. O escudo se movia conforme eles caminhavam em direção aos outros, em poucos passos todos estavam protegidos pela poderosa carta.

Takeda (com os olhos brilhando): 'Irá morrer agora, Syaoran Li.'

            LiF viu o casal levitar a poucos centímetros do chão, raios saiam de suas mãos, ele sabia que aquilo era um golpe, mas estava curioso para saber até onde ia o poder dos magos do futuro, por isso ficou imóvel esperando para ver. 

            SakuraF olhava a tudo apreensiva, ela via que o namorado apenas observava os inimigos e isso a angustiava. Porque ele não os atacava? O que estava esperando? As crianças também observavam a tudo, SakuraP se escondeu atrás dela, segurando o seu quadril e apenas espiando. LiP era o mais curioso, chegou a encostar as mãos no escudo e se aproximou ao máximo para ver o que acontecia. 

            De repente, Takeda e Mirena gritaram o final da oração, um raio poderoso desceu dos céus em direção a LiF. 

SyaoranF (baixinho): 'Idiotas.'

            O rapaz se agachou para buscar impulso nas pernas e pulou em direção ao raio. SakuraF correu na direção deles, saindo da barreira do Escudo.

SakuraF (desesperada): 'Syaoran!!!'

            Takeda e Mirena observaram LiF pular em direção do raio, pensando que o rapaz tinha enlouquecido de vez.

SyaoranF (próximo ao raio): 'Eu invoco o imperador do Trovão, ataque relâmpago!!!'

            O raio se dividiu em dois passando pelo rapaz e atingindo os dois em cheio, LiP via a tudo aquilo abismado, enquanto SakuraP só pode fechar os olhos devido a claridade do trovão. Um vendaval arrastou tudo a volta do raio, SakuraF sentia as chicotadas do seu próprio cabelo no rosto e as crianças viam folhas e pedras baterem no escudo. LiF pousou no chão como um gato e encarou os dois inimigos de joelhos se retorcendo de dor. 

SyaoranF: 'Deviam saber que sou filho do Trovão, não tem como usar uma magia deste elemento em mim.'

Takeda (com as mãos abraçadas ao próprio corpo): 'Até quando acha que conseguirá usar a carta! Assim que forem embora mataremos as crianças.'

SyaoranF (preparando para atacá-lo novamente): 'Não terá outra oportunidade.'

            Takeda sorriu maliciosamente e disse algumas palavras. Assim que LiF atingi-os com o poder do fogo eles desapareceram. 

SyaoranF (entrando na fumaça): 'Droga! Droga!'

            Assim que a fumaça se desfez ele voltou os olhos para SakuraF e as crianças que ainda estavam protegidas pelo escudo, encarou a si próprio quando menino de boca aberta. Voltou os olhos até a sua namorada e viu duas lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos. Desmaterializou a espada e caminhou em direção a ela esperando para senti-la entre seus braços. 

            O escudo se desfez, a menina foi até LiP e o abraçou.

SakuraP (chorando): 'Graças a Deus, eles foram embora. Tive tanto medo de te matarem.'

SyaoranP (abraçando a menina): 'Me desculpe por não ter conseguido lhe proteger.'

SakuraP (olhando para ele com doçura): 'Não, Syaoran. Você me protegeu esteve ao meu lado e isso é que importa.'

Tomoyo (se levantando e indo até eles): 'O que aconteceu?'

            LiP soltou SakuraP e ficou vermelho olhando para a amiga. SakuraP abraçou Tomoyo.

SakuraP: 'Que bom que acordou, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas quem são eles?'

SyaoranP (olhando para o rapaz que caminhava em direção a eles): 'Eu não sei, mas nunca senti uma magia tão forte como a deles.'

            LiF parou em frente a SakuraF e encarou os belos olhos esmeraldas raros de lágrimas. A moça fechou os olhos e levantou a mão dando um tapa na cara do namorado.

SyaoranF (olhando assustado para ela): 'O que é isso Sakura?!'

SakuraF (mal se controlando): 'Nunca mais faça isso, nunca mais arrisque a sua vida desta maneira!'

SyaoranF (olhando feio para ela): 'Eu não me arrisquei!'

SakuraF (aos berros, não percebendo a aproximação das três curiosas crianças): 'Eu vi que você esperou para que eles terminassem a magia, eu vi que você ficou parado olhando para eles em vez de atacá-los.'

SyoaranF  (também se descontrolando): 'E o que você pensou que eu fizesse? Tentasse suicídio? Eu sabia o que estava fazendo!'

SakuraF: 'Eu te conheço Syaoran Li, sei muito bem que estava curioso para saber até onde ia o poder deles, só para saber se era mais forte!'

SyoaranF: 'E daí?! O problema é meu se eu me arrisco.'

SakuraF: 'E como você quer que eu fique? Com o coração apertado toda vez que você resolve fazer estas loucuras! Eu não agüento mais isso!'

SyaoranF: 'Eu sou um guerreiro, eu sempre vou me arriscar, não tem o direito de interferir nas minhas decisões!'

SakuraF: 'Não tem o direito de deixar as pessoas preocupadas com você pensando que se machucou ou que está morto!'

SyaoranF: 'Quem não pode se arriscar é você.'

SakuraF: 'Só porque sou este estúpido pilar. (batendo no peito) Eu sou humana Syaoran, aqui dentro tem um coração que toda vez dói pensando que você pode morrer a qualquer momento!'

SyaoranF se arrependeu de ter agido daquela maneira, vendo a sua doce namorada chorando a sua frente teve vontade de pedir desculpas e a abraçar dizendo que a amava e que tudo estaria bem. Mas olhou para baixo e viu três pares de olhos arregalados encarando ele. 

SyaoranF (depois de respirar fundo): 'Discutimos isso mais tarde, Sakura.'

            SakuraF observou o olhos do namorado se suavizarem, como ela queria se jogar nos braços dele e disser que sentia muito pelo tapa. Ela fez menção para isso, mas ele se afastou fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ela sentiu como uma punhalada no peito a rejeição dele. 

SyaraonF (olhando para as crianças): 'Vocês estão bem?'

            SakuraF enxugou as lágrimas com a manga do casaco e tentou suavizar as feições de choro antes de virar para as crianças.

SakuraP: 'Vocês somos nós?!' (apontando para ela e LiP)

SyaoranF: 'Sim.'

Tomoyo (pulando de alegria): 'Eu não acredito!  (olhando para SakuraF) Sakura, você ficou mais linda ainda do que eu imaginava!'

            As duas Sakuras ficaram vermelhas de vergonha. 

SyaoranP: 'Foi incrível aquele contra golpe.'

SyaoranF (coçando a cabeça): 'Foi mesmo, acho que preciso treinar um pouco mais.'

SakuraF (olhando feio para ele): 'Não perto de mim.'

SyaoranF: 'Já disse que depois resolveremos isso.'

Tomoyo (encarando os dois jovens): 'Vocês brigam igual casal de namorados.'

            Agora era a vez de SakuraP e LiP se olharem e ficarem vermelhos.

SyaoranF (se abaixando até a altura da menina): 'É incrível como você nunca muda Daidouji. Eu e Sakura somos amigos.'

SakuraF (arregalando os olhos): 'Amigos?'

SyoaranF (levantando e encarando-a): 'Claro, somos a-mi-gos... não é Sakura?'

            SakuraF não entendeu porque o namorado agia daquela maneira, pensou que fosse talvez pelo tapa que ela havia dado nele, ela sabia que não tinha direito a fazer aquilo, mas foi como um reflexo, ela não teve como se controlar. Concordou com LiF em tom triste e ressentida.

Tomoyo: 'Que pena, pois formam um casal encantador.'

SakuraP (sem graça): 'Para com isso Tomoyo?'

SakuraF (olhando para LiP): 'É melhor cuidarmos deste seu ferimento, Syaoran. Ele pode infeccionar.'

SyaoranP: 'Não foi nada. Já está melhor.'

SakuraF (pegando a mão dele): 'Nada disso, vamos cuidar do seu ferimento.'      

            LiP ficou vermelho ao sentir novamente a mão delicada daquele anjo segurando a sua. Sem graça acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

SyaoranF: 'Os outros já devem estar acordando, não é bom que nos vejam.'

SakuraP: 'Podemos ir para a minha casa. Papai está numa escavação e Touya vai trabalhar com o Yukito o dia inteiro.'

SyoaranF: 'É o melhor agora. Depois decidiremos o que fazer.'

Tomoyo: 'Vou ficar aqui esperando que os outros acordem para saber se estão todos bem.'

SakuraF (sorrindo para a menina): 'Obrigada Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (encantada com a moça): 'Não há de que.'

SyaoranF: 'Então vamos.'

            Tomoyo acompanhou os quatro se afastando SakuraF estava ainda de mãos dada com LiP e SakuraP tinha pego a outra mão dela, pelo mesmo motivo que Tomoyo percebeu: SakuraF era muito parecida com Nadeshico e SakuraP queria sentir um pouco a mãe perto dela. Olhou para o rapaz alto que LiF era e pensou que Touya levaria um susto ao vê-lo. A menina sorriu.

Tomoyo (juntando as mãos): 'Que casal de namorados mais lindo eles formaram.'

Continua.


	13. Um Encontro com o Passado

**Capítulo 13: Um encontro com o Passado.**

**OBS da autora:** Só para lembrar os nomes de Sakura e Syaoran estão seguidos pelas letras F (futuro, quando os dois têm 20 anos) e P (passado, referindo-se às crianças).

            SakuraF entrou na bela casa amarela, sentia o coração cada vez mais apertado olhando para a velha sala onde costumava receber os amigos. 

SakuraP: 'Por favor entrem.'

            Os Syaorans tinham ficado parados na porta esperando o convite, não era de bom tom entrar na casa de uma menina sem pelo menos ser convidado. Os dois sabiam que assim que Touya chegasse seria um desastre. SyaoranF pensou que teria que contar toda a verdade para o irmão da menina, ele não queria deixar SakuraF sozinha mais provavelmente o irmão dela não permitiria a sua estadia na casa. De certo modo ele estaria até com razão. 

Kero (voando do segundo andar): 'Sakura, você já voltou do piquenique? (olhando para o casal) Hã? Quem são eles?'

SakuraP: 'Kero, é um pouco difícil de explicar...'

SyaoranF: 'Somos nós, bola de pêlo.'

Kero (depois de pegar o queixo que tinha caído no chão): 'Mas como?! Por que vieram para este tempo?'

SakuraF: 'Viemos proteger as crianças.'

Kero (admirando-a): 'Sakura?'

SakuraF (sorrindo): 'Sou eu mesma, Kero. Só estou um pouco maior.'

Kero (zangado): 'Sabe muito bem que não podia usar a carta retorno e interferir no curso natural das coisas.'

SyaoranF (um pouco irritado): 'E você acha que estamos aqui a passeio, ô bicho de pelúcia? Estamos aqui porque você não sabe fazer o seu trabalho direito que é proteger a sua mestra.' (já percebeu que todo mundo coloca a culpa no Kero quando alguma coisa sai errada? Coitado!)

Kero: 'Moleque insolente, não venha me dizer o que fazer!'

SyaoranF: 'Então faça-o direito. Onde estava quando sua mestra estava sendo atacada? Jogando vídeo game?' (Todo mundo faz esta pergunta porque já sabe a resposta. Acho que vou fundar uma associação de proteção aos bichos de pelúcia amarelos)

Kero (se transformando na forma original): 'Vou dar uma surra em você para aprender a respeitar os mais poderosos.'

SyaoranF: 'Não me faça rir, sabe muito bem que não vai conseguir fazer isso.'

SakuraF: 'Parem vocês dois. Não aquento mais a implicância entre vocês. Kero, você também pare com esse negócio de querer aparecer, é sempre assim com Syaoran e Ywe.'

Kero: 'Mas são sempre eles que começam.'

SakuraF: 'Ou você.'

SakuraP: 'Ela tem razão. Você sempre implica com o Syaoran.'

Kero (olhando para a menina): 'Até tu, Sakura?'

SakuraP: 'Volte logo para sua forma falsa. Vai que alguém aparece aqui em casa? Já temos problemas demais.'

Kero (transformando-se e flutuando no ar, encarando os Lis): 'Mas se tentarem alguma coisa contra a minha mestra vão se arrepender de terem nascido, moleques.'

SyaoranP: 'É sempre esta ladainha.'

SyaoranF: 'Vai se acostumando, depois ele fica muito mais chato.'

SyaoranP: 'Mais chato que isso não dá.'

SyaoranF (encostando-se perto da janela): 'Pode apostar que vai.'

SakuraF: 'Vou até o banheiro buscar algum curativo. (olhando para a menina) Posso?'

SakuraP (sorrindo): 'Claro, se você sou eu, a casa também é sua.'

            SakuraF sorriu para ela. A moça subiu as escadas com a mente cheia de lembranças gostosas da infância e começo da adolescência, parou em frente à porta do quarto do pai e sentiu uma lágrima correr pela face. Como ela tinha saudades dele. Levantou a mão tocando a maçaneta da porta, se sentiu tentada a entrar, mas se conteve. Secou o rosto e foi até o banheiro procurar a caixinha de primeiros socorros, precisava tratar dos ferimentos de LiP e SakuraP. Pegou o que queria e desceu ao encontro dos outros. 

            SakuraP estava na cozinha preparando um chá para os visitantes Kero estava com ela, LiP estava sentado no sofá com a mão segurando o lenço sobre o machucado e observando discretamente LiF que estava encostado perto da janela observando a tv ligada no noticiário que falava sobre a tempestade que armara havia poucos minutos, mas que já desaparecera. SakuraF se aproximou do menino sentando-se ao lado dele e pediu para que se virasse para ela. 

LiF (indo até a cozinha): 'Acho que vou ver se a menina precisa de ajuda.'

            LiP estava vermelho de vergonha e mal olhava para a moça que limpava o seu ferimento, estava doendo mais ele não abria a boca.

SakuraF: 'Está doendo muito?'

SyaoranP: 'Não.'

SakuraF: 'Mas é incrível como você sempre diz isso. Eu sei que está doendo, não precisa mentir.'

SyaoranP: 'Não se preocupe, eu agüento.'

SakuraF: 'Claro, mas precisa ter mais cuidado. Você tem só 11 anos.'

SyaoranP (depois de um tempo): 'Ele também se machuca muito?'

SakuraF (sorrindo): 'Hum-hum.'

SyaoranP (vermelho): 'E você sempre fica preocupada com ele, não é?'

SakuraF (olhando para o menino): 'Claro que fico. Ele, ou melhor, você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim.'

SyaoranP (explodindo de vermelho): 'Me desculpe então.'

SakuraF (pegando o rosto do pequeno entre as mãos): 'Sou eu que não consigo me acostumar com o fato de que você gosta de se arriscar sempre.'

SyaoranP: 'Eu vou tentar não me arriscar mais.'

SakuraF (sorrindo): Você já me prometeu isso.'

SyaoranP (olhando para a cozinha): 'Ele já te prometeu.'

SakuraF: 'É.'

SyaoranP: 'Mas pelo visto não anda cumprindo, eu vi o que ele fez hoje.'

SakuraF: 'Acho que eu é que me excedi um pouco.'

SyaoranP (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Não. Eu acho que ele mereceu.'

SakuraF (depois de beijar a bochecha do menino): 'Tinha me esquecido como você era fofinho quando pequenininho.'

            LiP ficou mais vermelho ainda encantado com a bela moça que Sakura se tornou. 

            SakuraP fazia o chá e já tinha colocado uns bolinhos congelados no forno, quando LiF entrou na cozinha. Kero olhou feio para ele, mas o rapaz não ligou. Já estava acostumado com a implicância do guardião que só piorou depois que ele e SakuraF começaram a namorar.

SyaoranF (parando ao lado da menina): 'Precisa de ajuda?'

SakuraP (depois de levar um susto): 'Hã... Não... Obrigada.'

SyaoranF (tirando a louça das mãos da menina): 'Deixa que eu faço isso, vá cuidar dos seus ferimentos.'

Kero (olhando para os joelhos da menina): 'É verdade Sakura, seus joelhos estão esfolados.'

SakuraP (desceu do banquinho e parou observando o rapaz já limpando a louça): 'Sabe, acho que você ficou mais alto que o Touya.'

SyaoranF (virando-se para ela): 'Acha mesmo?'

SakuraP (olhando para baixo e arrastando um pé no chão): 'Hum-hum.'

SyaoranF (voltando-se novamente para a louça): 'Pode ser.'

            SakuraP ficou ainda observando LiF lavando a louça por um tempo, sentiu-se estranha por alguns segundos. Kero observou como ela estava ficando vermelha.

SyaoranF (sentindo ser observado): 'Acho que os bolinhos já estão prontos.'

SakuraP (dando um pulo): 'Eu esqueci deles.'

            A menina correu atrapalhada até o forno e abriu a porta para observá-los.

SakuraP: 'Já estão prontos mesmo.Obrigada por me avisar.'

SyaoranF (secando as mãos): 'Não tem de que.'

            A menina pegou o tabuleiro com uma luva e levou-o até a pia. Kero voava ao seu lado com o olho em cada um dos deliciosos bolinhos.

SakuraP (colocando os bolinhos no cesto e olhando discretamente para LiF): 'Você tem namorada?'

SyaoranF (colocando a água quente na jarra com o chá): 'Por que quer saber?'

SakuraP (vermelha, vermelha): 'É que você mudou tanto, acho que deve ter um monte de namoradas assim como Touya e o Yukito.'

Kero (estranhando aquele interesse todo de sua mestra pelo rapaz): 'E o que te interessa isso, Sakura? Aposto que não deve ter nenhuma, como uma garota poderia se interessar por um moleque grosso como ele?'

SakuraP (encabulada): 'Desculpa, não tinha o direito de perguntar isso.'

SyaoranF: 'Está curiosa para saber o futuro dele?'

SakuraP: 'De Syaoran?'

SyaoranF (encarando a menina com curiosidade): 'Isso.'

SakuraP: 'Um pouco. Espero que ele seja muito feliz. Ele me ajudou muito.'

Kero (indignado): 'Peraí, ele nunca a ajudou em nada. Lembre-se de que ele tentou tirar as cartas de você.'

SyaoranF (sem ligar para os comentários de Kero e se abaixando até a altura da menina): 'Eu a ajudarei sempre que precisar, Sakura. Não se preocupe com isso.'

SakuraP (se sentindo mais estranha com a proximidade dele): 'Ontem você... Bem... Obrigada por tudo.'

SyaoranF (vendo que ela se referia a quando se confessou ao Yukito): 'Por que não vai agradecer a ele? Não fui eu que a ajudei, foi ele.'

Kero (não entendendo nada): 'Do que vocês estão falando?'

SakuraP (ignorando o amiguinho): 'Tem razão. Vou dizer isso a ele.'

SyaoranF (levantando-se e passando a mão pela cabeça da menina): 'Depois você resolve isso. Agora vá logo ver estes joelhos.'

            SakuraP acenou que sim com a cabeça e se dirigiu à porta da cozinha acompanhada por Kero que reclamava por não ter comido um bolinho ainda.

SakuraP (antes de cruzar a porta, vermelha): 'Você vai ficar aqui em casa?'

SyaoranF: 'Não, seu irmão não vai permitir isso.'

SakuraP (desanimada): 'É verdade.'

SyaoranF: 'Não se preocupe. Conversaremos com seu irmão.'

SakuraP: 'Mas não conte nada a eles sobre...'

SyaoranF (interrompendo): 'Vá cuidar dos seus joelhos, depois resolvemos isso.'

            A menina sentiu pelo tom de voz dele que o tinha irritado, e resolveu ir fazer logo o que ele tinha pedido. Ela encontrou SakuraF terminando de fazer o curativo em LiP.

SakuraF (vendo-a): 'Já ia chamá-la. Vamos ver estes joelhos.'

            A menina se sentou ao lado de LiP vermelha e ofereceu os joelhos para serem tratados pela bela moça. 

SakuraP: 'Não está doendo muito, mas ele me mandou vir cuidar disso.'

Kero (pousando no encosto do sofá): 'Ele é um grosso, quase a enxotou da cozinha.'

SyaoranP (coçando a cabeça): 'É verdade, ele é meio estranho.'

Kero (quase gritando): 'Viu? Até o moleque concorda que o moleque é um grosso!' (acho que esta frase ficou um pouco complicada)

SakuraF: 'Pára com isso, Kero. Syaoran apenas se preocupa demais com as coisas, ele tá cheio de problemas.'

SyaoranP: 'Problemas?'

Kero: 'Ah claro com certeza, o problema dele deve ser como vai tirar as cartas de você.'

SakuraF (um pouco irritada com o amiguinho): 'Não é muito fácil ter que carregar um universo inteiro nas costas.'

Kero (começando a ficar interessado): 'Como assim?'

SakuraF (terminando de limpar os joelhos da menina): 'Não é nada. Só não fale o que não sabe. Pronto já terminei, está tudo bem com você?'

            A menina fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

SakuraF (levantando-se): 'Vou ver se ele precisa de ajuda. Fiquem aqui e vejam se passa alguma coisa importante na tv, está bem?'

Kero (voando): 'Vou com você.'

SakuraF: 'Não Kero, fique com eles. Preciso conversar com Syaoran em particular.'

Kero (voando para o lado de SakuraP): 'Particular?'

SakuraP: 'Pára de ser intrometido, Kero.'

SyaoranP: 'Esse aí não tem jeito.'

Kero (olhando feio para o garoto): 'E você não se meta no assunto, moleque.'

SakuraP (dando um cascudo): 'Pare com isso, Kero.'

            A moça saiu enquanto as crianças discutiam com o guardião. Ela encontrou LiF olhando pela janela.

SakuraF (aproximando-se dele): 'O que foi?'

SyaoranF: 'Não foi nada, vi uma pessoa, mas ela já foi.'

SakuraF (curiosa): 'Quem?'

SyaoranF: 'Mizuki.'

SakuraF: 'A professora Mizuki?'

SyaoranF: 'Que outra Mizuki seria?'

Sakuraf: 'Mas ela não estava aqui nesta época.'

SyaoranF: 'Era o que eu também pensava, mas nesta época não tínhamos poderes para perceber sua presença, no futuro temos.'

SakuraF: 'É verdade, eu percebi a presença do Eriol bem melhor.'

SyaoranF: 'Ele não veio nos procurar ainda, acho que no fundo ele sempre soube que viríamos para cá.'

SakuraF: 'Você acha isso?'

SyaoranF(encarando-a): 'Tenho certeza.'

SakuraF (aproveitando a situação): 'Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo...' (ela levou a mão sem graça até o rosto indicando que se referia ao tapa na cara)

SyaoranF: 'Tudo bem, essa passa. Não sou homem de levar tapa na cara de mulher, mas tenho que admitir que você não estava totalmente errada.'

SakuraF: 'Mesmo assim eu me excedi.'

SyaoranF: 'Não faça mais isso.'

SakuraF (mexendo a cabeça em sinal de positivo): 'Nunca mais vou fazer.'

SyaoranF: 'Kinomoto já deve estar chegando, contaremos tudo a ele e Ywe.'

SakuraF (arregalando os olhos): 'Não, Syaoran. Não podemos contar sobre magia para Touya.'

SyaoranF: 'Se esqueceu que seu irmão sempre soube de tudo?'

SakuraF (olhando para a porta que dava para sala): 'Mas e eles?'

SyaoranF: 'Não devemos contar nada a eles, viemos só para protegê-los. Não podemos contar o futuro, isso poderia mudar todo o curso da linha do tempo. Nossa presença aqui já os afetou muito.'

SakuraF: 'Tenho medo de que alguma coisa aconteça com eles, são só crianças.'

SyaoranF: 'Eu também, mas por nós mesmos.'

SakuraF (abrindo o armário em busca das xícaras): 'Vou levar o chá para eles ficarem mais tranqüilos.'

SyaoranF: 'Faça isso.'

SakuraF (sem encará-lo): 'Quando disse a eles que éramos só amigos foi porque estava chateado comigo?'

SyaoranF (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'O que aconteceria se você soubesse aos 11 anos que namoraria com um alguém que apenas considerava como amigo?'

SakuraF (olhando para ele): 'Talvez esclarecesse melhor os meus sentimentos.'

SyaoranF: 'Não. Ficaria confusa e desorientada e me evitaria a todo custo, por estar envergonhada.'

SakuraF: 'Não, isso não.'

SyaoranF: 'Claro que sim. Eu te conheço bem, quando confessei meus sentimentos a você, ficou me evitando uma semana inteira e só nas férias seguintes é que me deu uma resposta. Isso porque Meilyn e Daidouji armaram tudo.'

SakuraF: 'Mas eu criei uma carta assim que soube que você iria embora, foi então que descobri que te amava. Tive que esperar um semestre inteiro para confessar o que sentia, não imagina o quanto sofri, talvez se eu esclarecer as coisas agora...'

SyaoranF: 'Enlouqueceu, Sakura? Não pode mudar a linha do tempo. Se fizer isso pode mudar todo o nosso futuro, e não só o nosso como o deste universo inteiro. Esqueceu-se da nossa responsabilidade?'

SakuraF (com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Eu só queria...'

SyaoranF (abraçando-a): 'Eu sei... só quer se poupar de sofrer, mas você é aquilo pelo que passou.'

SakuraF: 'Você tem razão.'

SyaoranF: 'Vamos levar este chá para eles e tentar fugir das perguntas sobre o futuro.'

SakuraF  (sorrindo sem jeito): 'Vai ser difícil fingir que sou só sua amiga.'

SyaoranF (beijando ela rapidamente): 'Imagina para mim.'

            SakuraP observava discretamente LiP. O menino olhava curioso para a porta da cozinha fechada tentando controlar a curiosidade de espiar e saber sobre o que eles estavam conversando. Era estranho se ver mais velho, ele não conseguia se imaginar daquela forma. SyaoranF era tão dono de si e nem um pouco lembrava a timidez e insegurança dele. Pensou que SakuraF não era muito diferente da menina que estava sentada ao seu lado, era doce, leve e linda...

SyaoranP (pensando alto): '... Linda.'

SakuraP (olhando desconfiada para o companheiro): 'Você acha? Eu não acho esta repórter tão bonita assim.'

SyaoranP (assustado): 'O quê? Hã?'

SakuraP (olhando surpresa para ele): 'Não tava falando da repórter do jornal?'

SyaoranP (tentando consertar a besteira): 'É... Hã... Você tem razão...'

SakuraP (olhando fixamente para a tv): 'O que acha disso tudo?'

SyaoranP: 'Não sei. Acho que devemos ter cuidado a partir de agora. Por algum motivo aquelas pessoas queriam nos matar.'

SakuraP: 'Estou com medo, Syaoran.'

SyaoranP (olhando para ela): 'Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui. Vou te proteger custe o que custar.'

SakuraP (virando-se para ele): 'Obrigada.'

            O menino sentiu as faces queimarem novamente vendo o belo sorriso da menina, como ele a amava e como ela ficaria linda dali a alguns anos. SakuraP parou de sorrir e olhou séria para o companheiro, pensando no que LiF havia lhe falado. Porque ela ficou curiosa em saber se ele tinha namorada? Se era feliz? Não tinha como negar: de agora em diante olharia para LiP de maneira diferente. Não mais como um amiguinho tímido, mas agora ela sempre veria que dentro dele estaria um poderoso guerreiro chinês e por que não admitir? Um lindo guerreiro chinês. Talvez ela nunca tinha visto LiP como um rapaz, via-o apenas com um menininho, mas agora por algum motivo tudo tinha mudado.

            SakuraF e LiF entraram na sala, a moça vinha com a bandeja dos bolinhos enquanto LiF trazia a mais pesada com as xícaras e o bule de chá. Kero teve um ataque de loucura vendo aqueles deliciosos bolinhos. Todos se sentaram no carpete para deliciarem o chá quentinho.

SakuraF (depois de mastigar um bolinho): 'Está uma delícia.'

SakuraP: 'Foi papai que fez. Ele deixa congelado no freezer.'

SakuraF (tentando conter a tristeza ao lembrar do pai): 'É, eu me lembro bem.'

SyaoranP (tomando coragem): 'Quem eram aqueles que nos atacaram?'

Kero (parando de comer): 'Boa pergunta, moleque.'

            SakuraF iria falar, mas olhou para LiF.

SyaoranF: 'São do futuro também.'

SyaoranP (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Então vocês os conhecem?'

SyaoranF (encarando o garoto): 'Não, eles vieram de uma época depois da nossa.'

SyaoranP: 'Mas como sabiam que viriam para nos atacar?'

SakuraF: 'Eles nos atacaram primeiro no nosso tempo, depois o Syaoran... Você descobriu pela tal oração do livro verde...'

SakuraP: 'Livro verde?'

SyaoranF (ao ouvido da moça): 'Deixa que só eu falo, você acaba dizendo demais.'

            SakuraF ficou envergonhada e acenou que sim com a cabeça, pensou em como ela era desajeitada.

SyaoranF: 'Isso não interessa, é um livro de magia. Bem, o que importa é que eles estão aqui para matá-los...'

SakuraP (assustada): 'Por causa das cartas?'

SyaoranF: 'Não, olha não importa o porquê e sim como vamos fazer para proteger vocês.'

SyaoranP: 'Claro que importa! Não gosto do fato de ter dois malucos do futuro que estão aqui para me matar e de não poder saber porquê.'

SyaoranF (irritado): 'Olha garoto, faça o que eu digo e não me pergunte mais nada, não podemos e não iremos contar mais nada do futuro de vocês.'

            LiP se calou ao receber aquele olhar sério direcionado a ele, agora sabia o que as pessoas sentiam quando fazia isso. Achou melhor não tirar mais nenhuma explicação. Touya e Yukito chegaram em pouco mais de meia hora depois. 

Touya (entrando dentro de casa): 'Monstrenga, cheguei. Hã? Quem são estas pessoas?' (olhando para o casal de jovens)

SyaoranF: 'Vocês dois vão lá para cima. Precisamos falar com Touya sozinhos.'

Touya (estranhando o rapaz): 'Ei, qual é a sua? O que está acontecendo aqui?'

SakuraF (se aproximando): 'Touya por favor, escute-nos primeiro. É muito sério.'

            Touya levou um susto ao ver SakuraF, sentiu os olhos rasos de lágrimas vendo em como a moça era parecida com sua mãe. As crianças acompanhadas por Kero subiram para o segundo andar, o guardião estava cheio de curiosidade, mas fez o que pediram, não podia de maneira nenhuma deixar que um dos dois escutasse aquela conversa.

            Touya observou sua irmã subir com Kero fingindo ser boneco e LiP para o quarto, não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, mas alguma coisa naquele estranho casal o fez ficar sem ação. Assim que os dois subiram, SakuraF chegou perto de Yukito que estava logo atrás de Touya.

SakuraF: 'Ywe, por favor apareça.'

            O rapaz foi envolvido por um par de asas e o guardião apareceu encarando os jovens com seu olhar frio.

Ywe: 'Sakura?'

SakuraF: 'Sou eu mesma, Ywe.'

Touya: 'O que está acontecendo?'

SakuraF: 'Viemos do futuro.'

Touya: 'Mas como? Por quê?'

Ywe: 'A carta Retorno.'

SakuraF (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Isso. Viemos proteger nós mesmos quando crianças. Há pessoas querendo matá-las.'

Touya: 'Mas quem?'

SyaoranF: 'De um futuro mais longe ainda. Não sabemos direito quem são.'

Ywe (admirando os dois): 'Evoluíram muito na magia, quase não reconheci a presença de vocês.'

SakuraF (sorrindo sem graça): 'Pode-se dizer que passamos por muitas coisas antes de chegar aqui.'

Ywe (olhando diretamente para LiF): 'Eu o subestimei, descendente de Clow. Não imaginei que conseguiria este nível de poder. Está mais forte que Clow agora.'

SyaoranF: 'Pode ser.'

Touya (olhando para irmã e depois para o moleque): 'Você anda viajando sozinha pelo tempo com este moleque, Sakura?'

SakuraF (vermelha): 'Isso não é hora de ciúmes, Touya.'

Touya: 'Isso não é ciúmes. Não está certo ficar viajando sozinha com um rapaz, onde eu estava quando você resolveu isso?'

SakuraF: 'Na verdade, você nem sabe ainda.'

Touya (revoltado): 'Eu não acredito!!! Ora seu moleque...'

SyaoranF: 'Isso não é hora para os seus ataques, Kinomoto. Precisamos pensar em como proteger as crianças. Retorno só nos agüentará aqui por três dias, precisamos achar logo os inimigos.'

Ywe: 'Ele está certo, se são magos do futuro, apenas os dois podem derrotá-los, precisamos ajudá-los.'

Touya (depois de respirar fundo): 'Está bem. Irei colaborar só desta vez.'

SyaoranF: 'Ywe é bom Yukito dormir hoje aqui. Sakura ficará aqui também eu e o menino iremos para o apartamento dele.'

SakuraF (olhando para ele): 'Você não vai ficar aqui?'

SyaoranF: 'Não dá, Sakura. É pedir muito para o seu irmão.'

Touya: 'Ainda bem que você sabe disso, moleque.'

SakuraF (abraçando ele forte): 'Mas se aqueles dois atacarem você sozinho?'

SyaoranF: 'Eles não vão me atacar. Vão preferir atacar você e a menina.'

SakuraF: 'Não...'

SyaoranF (pegando o delicado rosto entre as mãos): 'Você não queria me provar que não era apenas o pilar? Pois agora tem a chance. Mas não faça nenhuma besteira, mande-me um sinal assim que eles aparecerem.'

SakuraF (concordando com a cabeça): 'Está bem.'

            A garota abraçou o namorado com força, ela não queria se separar dele, se sentiria mais fraca e vulnerável sem ele por perto. Touya recebeu aquele abraço como uma provocação a ele, mas se controlou como pôde. Depois da conversa, LiP e LiF foram embora, Yukito resolveu aceitar o convite de dormir na casa dos Kinomoto. 

Touya (observando a moça que arrumava a cozinha depois do jantar): 'Então como você está?'

SakuraF (virando-se para o irmão): 'Como assim?'

Touya: 'Sakura está conversando com Yukito na sala, ela não irá ouvir a nossa conversa. Ela acha que eu acreditei na desculpa de você ser uma prima da Tomoyo.'

SakuraF (olhando curiosa para o irmão): 'Sabe que não posso falar sobre o futuro. Syaoran disse que isso é muito perigoso.'

Touya (trincando os dentes): 'Deu para ver que vocês se dão muito bem.'

SakuraF: 'Sempre nos demos bem, só no começo que foi um pouco... Como posso dizer?... Conturbado.'

Touya: 'Mas agora são mais que amigos.'

SakuraF: 'Como assim?'

Touya: 'Desde que eu vi aquele moleque eu sabia que ele tomaria você de mim.'

SakuraF: 'Você...'

Touya: 'Eu sempre soube, quando eu tinha poderes eu podia perceber as coisas.'

SakuraF: 'E o que percebeu?'

Touya: 'Que vocês se completavam.'

            SakuraF ficou sem saber o que falar, por algum motivo ela começou relembrar de todas as implicâncias do irmão de uma maneira carinhosa e saudosa. 

Touya: 'Só me diga uma coisa: ele te faz feliz?'

SakuraF (com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Muito, Touya. Não sei mais o que é viver sem ele.'

Touya (forçando um sorriso): 'Que bom.'

            Yukito entrou na cozinha com SakuraP, a moça virou-se para secar as lágrimas enquanto Touya retomava a sua implicância com a irmã.

Touya: 'Não acha que já está na hora de monstrengas irem dormir?'

SakuraP (fechando a cara): 'Eu já disse que não sou monstrenga!'

Yukito (para SakuraF): Naru, você vai dormir no quarto da Sakura, não é?'

            Eles tinham inventado este nome para ela. 

SakuraF: 'Sim.'

Touya (colocando a mão no ombro do amigo): 'Não se preocupe, Yuki. Você dorme no meu quarto como sempre.'

            O rapaz sorriu e acertou os óculos no rosto. SakuraF observou o amigo e o irmão e sorriu. SakuraP arrumou um colchão para a moça dormir ao lado da sua cama. 

SakuraP (observando a si mesma olhando as estrelas pela janela): 'Acho que nunca vou perder a mania de olhar as estrelas.'

SakuraF: 'Estava pensando se o Syaoran está bem.'

SakuraP (parando ao lado dela): 'Está falando dele pequenininho ou grandão?'

SakuraF (sorrindo): 'Dos dois.'

            A menina também sorriu, mas depois ficou séria ao repousar os olhos sobre o lenço que estava na escrivaninha. SakuraF olhou para onde a menina olhava com tanta intensidade e quando avistou o lenço sentiu uma onda de sentimentos no peito pensando que aquele pedaço de pano tinha sido o primeiro passo para a descoberta de seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Olhou para a SakuraP e viu em seus olhos todo o amor que a menina não percebia.

SakuraP (pegando o lenço entre as mãos): 'Sabe, ontem aconteceu...'

SakuraF (interrompendo): 'Não precisa falar, eu me lembro bem.'

SakuraP: 'Eu sei que ele...'

SakuraF: 'O Syaoran?'

SakuraP: 'É, ele disse que não era para sabermos do futuro, mas... Mas... Eu queria...'

SakuraF (pegando as mãos da menina que segurava o lenço): 'Pergunte, se eu puder responder...'

SakuraP (depois de um tempo para ter coragem): 'Eu vou encontrar aquela pessoa especial que o Yukito falou para mim?'

            SakuraF sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas vendo-se chorando ainda pequena. Sentiu vontade de dizer tudo para ela, que aquela pessoa era o seu companheiro de aventuras, que era com ele que ela encontraria a felicidade, que era nos braços dele que ela se sentiria segura, que era quando ele a beijava e a tocava que ela se sentia amada...

SakuraF (num esforço enorme para não chorar): 'Vai, não se preocupe.'

SakuraP (abrindo o sorriso novamente): 'É como Yukito disse?'

SakuraF (confirmando com a cabeça): 'É muito mais do que ele disse.'

SakuraP: 'Eu vou demorar muito para achar esta pessoa?'

            SakuraF teve vontade de dizer que ela já o tinha achado, só precisava descobrir os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas tentou se conter ao lembrar das palavras de LiF.

SakuraF: 'Não posso lhe disser mais nada. (passando a mão pela cabeça da menina) Mas pode ter certeza você vai ser muito feliz, porque eu sou muito feliz com o...(quase que saiu)... Com esta pessoa.'

SakuraP (abraçou-a aos prantos): 'Que bom. Espero que não demore muito.'

SakuraF (afagando os cabelos da menina): 'Você irá passar por várias provações e dificuldades. Vai pensar que algumas vezes será impossível fazer algo, às vezes vai pensar que está sozinha e que nunca irá ser feliz... (pegando o rosto da menina entre as mãos e secando as lágrimas do rosto)... Mas acredite em mim, no final tudo vai dar certo.'

            A menina sorriu para ela e a abraçou novamente.

SakuraP: 'Posso te pedir um favor?'

SakuraF (mexendo nos cabelos dela): 'Claro.'

SakuraP: 'Você pode dormir comigo? É que eu não me lembro de como era dormir com a mamãe ao lado e você é tão parecida...'

SakuraF (sorrindo): 'Só se você parar de chorar.'

            A menina se afastou dela e enxugou as lágrimas na manga do pijama.

SakuraP: 'Pronto.'

SakuraF: 'Agora está bem melhor.'

            SakuraF deitou-se com a menina que se agarrou a ela enquanto a moça fazia-lhe cafuné. SakuraP se sentia feliz e pensou como devia ser bom ter uma mãezinha que lhe fizesse cafuné todas as noites antes de dormir. Ela rapidamente pegou num sonho gostoso e seguro, esquecendo-se dos inimigos. SakuraF observava a menina dormindo nos seus braços, pensou que era uma sensação boa ter uma criança neles, lembrou-se do filho que perdeu e o imaginou nos seus braços. Uma lágrima correu por sua bela face, pensando em como fora estúpida por enfrentar sozinha os dois vampiros. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha conhecimento da gravidez pensou que a culpa fora dela por não ter protegido seu filho.

            LiP entrou no apartamento, já era tarde da noite e com a confusão acabou esquecendo de avisar Wei onde estava. Como havia previsto o senhor estava sentado de roupão no sofá, cochilando. O menino aproximou-se do homem e o cutucou de leve.

SyaoranP: 'Wei?'

Wei (levando um susto): 'Hã?! Jovem Syaoran?'

SyaoranP: 'Me desculpe, eu esqueci de avisar que estava na casa da Sakura.'

Wei (olhando com carinho para o menino): 'Tudo bem. Que bom que está se dando tão bem com a senhorita Kinomoto.'

SyaoranP (sorriu sem graça): 'Wei, eu trouxe uma pessoa para ficar aqui.'

            O senhor desviou os olhos do menino e observou o rapaz que acabara de entrar na casa. Ele se levantou sem tirar os olhos dele numa mistura de fascinação e orgulho. Caminhou lentamente até o rapaz e, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçou-o. LiF lutava para não chorar. Era um guerreiro, não um menininho. Mas receber o abraço daquele que considerava como o pai que nunca teve e que infelizmente o deixou havia algum tempo era uma sensação sublime. 

Wei (ainda abraçado ao rapaz): 'Deus me deu a oportunidade de vê-lo agora.'

SyaoranF: 'Não sabe o quanto me faz falta, Wei.'

Wei (sabendo que seu destino não permitiria ver seu filho por consideração naquela idade): 'Não sabe como me faz feliz ver o homem que se tornou.'

            O menino observou a tudo em silêncio. Pela primeira vez desde que LiF tinha aparecido na vida dele, ele via que o rapaz tinha uma expressão feliz e emocionada. Wei se afastou do rapaz, mas ainda tinha suas mãos segurando os dois braços fortes dele.

Wei: 'Olha só como o meu menino ficou?'

SyaoranF (encabulado): 'Pare com isso, Wei.'

Wei (não contendo de alegria e virando-se para LiP): 'Viu como eu lhe falei que se fizesse todos os seus exercícios ficaria um guerreiro forte e poderoso, jovem Syaoran?'

SyaoranP (olhando discretamente para o rapaz): 'É.'

Wei (voltando a olhar para LiF): 'Mas vejo que está com olheiras, não deve estar dormindo nem se alimentando bem.'

SyaoranF (coçando a cabeça): 'Mais ou menos.'

Wei (batendo as mãos): 'Vou preparar um bom jantar para nós três.'

SyaoranF: Não precisa, Wei. Eu estou bem.'

Wei (já indo para cozinha): 'Nada disso. Tem que se alimentar bem, já lhe disse um milhão de vezes: saco vazio...'

Syaorans (juntos): '... Não pára em pé.' (mais dos ditados da minha mãe)

Wei (observando os dois): 'Que bom que aprenderam alguma coisa.'

            O senhor sumiu então. LiF pôde ouvir a cantoria dele enquanto preparava o jantar. Olhou para o menino que o observava.

SyaoranF: 'O que quer perguntar para mim?'

SyaoranP (levando um susto): 'Como soube que...'

SyaoranF (sentando-se no sofá e colocando os pé na mesinha de centro): 'Que você tá querendo me perguntar alguma coisa desde que saímos da casa da Sakura?'

SyaoranP (olhando fixamente para ele): 'Isso.'

SyaoranF: 'Oras, eu sou você. Sei como reagiria se estivesse me vendo na minha idade.'

SyaoranP: 'Então me responda...'

SyaoranF (interrompendo-o): 'Você deve saber também que eu não vou contar nada que ache que irá interferir nas suas decisões.'

SyaoranP: 'Não tem esse direito, eu quero saber do meu futuro e se você está aqui deve me responder.'

SyaoranF (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sakura tem razão, às vezes eu sou um idiota. É claro que não tem este direito, se eu falar o que você deva fazer nesta ou naquela situação, nunca irá aprender nada.'

SyaoranP: 'Então você sabe o que está atrás destes acontecimentos estranhos.'

SyaoranF: 'Eu sei, mas não vou contar. Precisa conseguir as coisas por si só e não com a ajuda dos outros, como acha que eu consegui chegar ao nível de magia que tenho hoje? Não imagina o que tive que passar para isso.'

SyaoranP (arregalando os olhos): 'Você fez o treinamento...'

SyaoranF (interrompendo-o novamente): 'Você vai fazer.'

SyaoranP (mexendo com a cabeça negativamente): 'Eu não sei se vou dar conta.'

SyaoranF: 'Era o que eu pensava também. Mas consegui e muito bem.'

SyaoranP: 'Mas é muito difícil e pesado, muitos não agüentam nem um dia.'

SyaoranF: 'Eu agüentei até o final.'

SyaoranP (assustado): 'Os 5 anos!'

SyaoranF (sorrindo de lado): 'Claro, você acha que eu pararia pela metade e enfrentaria aquele bando de anciões de cabeça abaixada?'

SyaoranP (sorrindo também): 'É, eu faria a mesma coisa.'

SyaoranF (passando a mão na cabeça dele): 'E vai fazer. Vão ser difíceis alguns estágios do treinamento. Vai querer desistir um monte de vezes e voltar para o conforto da mansão, mas você tem a mesma coisa que eu...'

SyaoranP (encarando-o nos olhos): 'Hã?'

SyaoranF: 'Orgulho. O estúpido orgulho.'

            LiF repetiu o jantar umas três vezes sobre os olhares assustados do menino e satisfeitos de Wei. Estava morrendo de fome e havia muito tempo que não comia uma comida tão boa quanto a do velho Wei. Ele resolveu ir dormir no sofá, mesmo com a insistência de Wei em dormir na sua cama. SyaoranP entrou no seu quarto, deixou a esfera negra que transformava em sua espada em cima da escrivaninha e olhou para o urso que tinha feito, ainda não tivera coragem de entregá-lo para Sakura. Pegou-o entre as mãos, várias imagens da menina vieram em sua mente e por último a visão de SakuraF. 

SyaoranP (jogando o urso): 'Como sou estúpido!'

            O urso caiu no chão. LiF entrou no quarto.

SyaoranF (entrando no quarto, assustando o garoto): 'Eu tive uma idéia, talvez se eu modificar um pouco o tabuleiro podemos usá-lo para... (tropeçando no urso) Droga, eu não me lembro de ser relaxado... (olhando para o que tinha tropeçado)'

            O rapaz pegou o boneco e o examinou, por alguns segundos, lembrou dele enfeitando a cama de Sakura em seu dormitório, era incrível como um boneco tinha durado tanto. 

SyaoranF (entregando para o menino): 'Isso não é para estar no chão.'

SyaoranP (pegando o urso): 'Não fica bem um urso de pelúcia no quarto de um homem.'

SyaoranF: 'Você não o fez para colocá-lo no seu quarto.'

SyaoranP (olhando para o rapaz): 'Você gosta dela?'

SyaoranF: 'Você está querendo saber se vai conseguir esquecê-la?'

SyaoranP (não encarando o rapaz): 'Ela é tão linda e meiga e vai se tornar a mulher mais linda que eu já vi.'

SyaoranF (colocando a mão no ombro do menino): 'Não é esta a pergunta certa e não é a mim que deve fazer.'

SyaoranP: 'Eu nunca vou conseguir, ela gosta do Yukito e ele acabou de rejeitá-la, não posso declarar meus sentimentos agora.'

SyaoranF: 'Você vai saber a hora certa.'

SyaoranP: 'Me responda apenas se eu vou conseguir.'

SyaoranF (se afastando): 'Você é quem deve responder. Você irá conseguir?'

SyaoranP (olhando pela janela): 'Eu vou. Não sei qual vai ser a resposta dela, mas eu vou dizer o que eu sinto e se ela não gostar de mim, não tem problema. O importante é que eu não posso mais fugir disso.'

SyaoranF: 'Agora sim eu estou me reconhecendo. Bem, agora onde está o tabuleiro? Vou dar uma olhada nele e ver se eu consigo modificá-lo.'

            O menino pegou o tabuleiro de dentro do baú e entregou ao rapaz que admirou a peça com gosto e saudades.

SyaoranF (saindo do quarto): 'Boa Noite, eu fiz um feitiço para proteger este prédio e a casa de Sakura, mas mesmo assim se acontecer alguma coisa eu estou na sala.'

SyaoranP (antes dele sair): 'Você tem... Quer dizer... Esquece. Você não vai me responder mesmo.'

SyaoranF (já fechando a porta): 'Sim, eu tenho uma garota. Mas não vou falar mais nada.'

            O menino arregalou os olhos assustados.

SyaoranP (desanimado): 'Já sei, é uma daquelas noivas que os anciões querem escolher para mim.'

SyaoranF (já com a porta fechada): 'Quem escolhe minha noiva sou eu, não eles.'

            O menino ainda ficou observando a porta fechada enquanto ouvia o rapaz se afastar para a sala, olhou para o urso que ainda mantinha nas mãos e sorriu. Pensou que a garota a quem ele tinha se referido não fosse Sakura. Claro que não era, senão não tinha porquê dizerem que eram amigos. Ele mesmo que disse isso, que eram amigos, mas a maneira que SakuraF reagiu quando ele se arriscou daquele jeito na tempestade dos inimigos... Não, não era uma reação de amigo, talvez de irmãos. Isso, talvez ela o via como um irmão ou...

SyaoranP (sorrindo): 'Ele mentiu para a gente. Era isso o que eu faria.'

Continua.

**Obs da autora:** Eu não resisti a este comentário, mas coloquei ele só no final para não atrapalhar a narrativa. Cara, este capítulo até parece plágio da novela O Clone, principalmente este último dialogo entre os Syaorans, meu irmão disse que parecia que estava ouvindo o Lucas e o Leo. Só falta eu colocar a Sakura como a Jade, aí formô. Desculpe, esse comentário é ridículo, mas eu já disse que não agüentei ficar calada!


	14. Pânico na Escola Tomoeda

**Capítulo 14: Pânico na Escola Tomoeda.**

**OBS da autora:** Só para lembrar os nomes de Sakura e Syaoran estão seguidos pelas letras F (futuro, quando os dois têm 20 anos) e P (passado, referindo-se às crianças).

            LiP acordou com um barulho estranho na sala, pensou que talvez os inimigos haviam invadido sua casa. Pegou a esfera negra e materializou sua espada. Abriu a porta devagar e observou o corredor vazio. Pé a pé caminhou até a sala. Espiou esperando o pior quando viu um rapaz se exercitando. 

SyaoranF (sem parar os seus movimentos): 'Bom dia.'

SyaoranP (levando um susto): 'Sempre acorda cedo?'

SyaoranF: 'Eu até dormi muito. Na maioria das vezes, a esta hora já estou treinando no bosque.'

SyaoranP: 'O bosque de Tomoeda?'

SyaoranF: 'Qual mais seria?'

SyaoranP: 'Realmente parece ser um bom lugar.'

SyaoranF (olhando em volta): 'Aqui não tem muito espaço para treinar alguns golpes, imagina num dormitório.'

SyaoranP: 'Pode me ensinar um?'

SyaoranF: 'Acho que primeiro deve pensar que está atrasado para o colégio.'

SyaoranP (olhando para o relógio): 'Droga!'

            O rapaz viu o menino correndo para o quarto se arrumar, sentou à mesa farta que Wei preparou para ele e pegou uma maçã. Seus pensamentos foram até SakuraF e ao que ela estaria fazendo. Temia que a namorada falasse demais, ele sabia que ela estava tentada a dizer a si mesma do futuro.  Em poucos minutos LiP sentou à mesa, cumprimentou Wei e enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca. LiF observava com certa curiosidade. 

SyaoranP (levantando-se): 'Eu já vou indo.'

SyaoranF (levantando-se e pegando a camisa que estava no sofá): 'Levo você até a escola.'

SyaoranP: 'Não precisa. Além disso, o que vou dizer aos outros?'

SyaoranF (colocando a camisa): 'Sei lá, diga que ...'

Wei: 'É um primo, ou melhor, tio seu, jovem Syaoran.'

SyaoranF: 'Tio? Eu tenho 20 anos, não passo por tio.'

SyaoranP: 'Boa idéia, Wei. Vamos, Tio Chan?'

SyaoranF (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Tio Chan? Não podia inventar um nome melhor, talvez...'

SyaoranP (saindo pela porta): 'Depois a gente decide isso. Vamos que eu já estou atrasado.'

SyaoranF (indo logo atrás): 'Eu sou tão metido assim? Fala sério.'

            Os dois caminhavam conversando. SyaoranP estava gostando da companhia de si mesmo mais velho, falavam sobre magia e lutas. De vez em quando o menino tentava tirar alguma informação do futuro, mas não conseguia muito. Depois que se mudou para Tomoeda, sua única companhia era Wei e por algum tempo Meilyn, mas mesmo assim nunca conversou sobre estes assuntos com os dois. Pararam em frente ao portão da escola de Tomoeda. 

Tomoyo (parada em frente à escola): 'Bom dia, Li, ou melhor, Lis.'

SyaoranP: 'Bom dia Daidouji.'

SyaoranF (olhando para os lados): 'As duas se atrasaram para variar um pouco.'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura nunca vai perder esta mania.'

SyaoranF: 'Nunca, uma vez ela me deixou plantado quase meia hora em frente ao cinema.'

SyaoranP (vermelho): 'Cinema?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Aposto como era um daqueles filmes bem românticos... (completando ao ouvido do menino)... Aqueles de namorados.'

            O menino explodiu de vermelho.

SyaoranF (já ficando nervoso com a demora da namorada): 'É. Aqueles que são uma droga.'

Tomoyo (percebendo a distração do rapaz): 'Imagino, as garotas adoram filmes românticos. Sakura então. E é bem mais gostoso vê-los com o namorado.'

SyaoranF (se dando conta que acabara de fazer besteira, era incrível com Tomoyo conseguia arrancar dele o que queria): 'Você insiste com isso, Daidouji?'

Tomoyo (olhando para LiP): 'Você não acha que eles formam um casal lindo?'

SyaoranP (vermelho, vermelho): 'Eu não sei.'

SyaoranF (percebendo que o portão já estava para ser fechado): 'Droga, onde elas estão?'

SyaoranP (começando a ficar nervoso também): 'Acho melhor procurá-las.'

SyaoranF: 'Tem razão.'

            Os dois estavam já decididos a irem procurá-las quando dois furacões passaram por eles. 

SakuraF (apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para respirar): 'Pronto, chegamos a tempo.'

SakuraP (tentando também recuperar o fôlego da corrida): 'Ainda bem.'

SyaoranF (se aproximando da moça): 'Quando vai aprender a chegar nos horários?'

SakuraF (virando-se para o namorado e sorrindo sem graça): 'Um dia eu aprendo.'

SakuraP: 'Bom dia.'

Tomoyo: 'Bom dia, estávamos preocupados com vocês duas. Eles até já estavam indo procurá-las.'

SakuraP (coçando a cabeça): 'Desculpe... (olhando vermelha para LiF)... Bom dia.'

SyaoranF: 'Bom dia, acho melhor entrarem. O portão está para fechar.'

SyaoranP (correndo até o portão): 'Vamos. O professor Terada já deve estar chegando.'

            As duas meninas se despediram do casal e saíram correndo atrás do menino, deixando o casal para trás.

SakuraF (virando-se para o rapaz): 'Agora pode me dar um bom dia direito, não é?'

SyaoranF: 'Alguém pode ver.'

SakuraF (enlaçando o pescoço dele): 'Pára de ser bobo! As crianças já entraram. (manhosa) Me dá um beijinho, vai.'

            SyaoranF sorriu e beijou a namorada. Estava louco para fazer isso mesmo desde que a viu. As crianças entraram na sala de aula quase colocando o coração para fora. SakuraP olhou para Eriol que observava pela janela.

SakuraP (passando por ele): 'Bom dia, Eriol.'

Eriol (virando-se para a menina): 'Bom dia, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li.'

            LiP passou por ele e disse um bom dia quase inaudível.

Tomoyo (sentando-se): 'O que via com tanto interesse?'

Eriol (virando-se para eles com um sorriso): 'Um lindo casal de namorados se beijando.'

SakuraP (curiosa): 'Ai, ai, ai... Que lindo! Aonde?'

Naoko (que estava ao lado da amiga): 'Eu também quero ver.'

            Chiharu também se juntou ao grupo que olhava pela janela em busca do casal enamorado. 

Eriol: 'Pena que já foram.'

SyaoranP (amargurado): 'Que besteira.Você e este seu "ai, ai, ai", Sakura.'

Eriol: Não seja ranzinza, Li. As garotas são assim mesmo.'

SyaoranP (arrumando o material na carteira): 'As garotas são umas tolas, nunca se sabe como agir com elas.'

Tomoyo: 'Não diga isso.'

SakuraP (ainda olhando pela janela): 'É, acho que eles já foram embora. Lá embaixo só estou vendo a... (ela olhou para Eriol, que sorria enigmaticamente)... A Naru e... (sem saber o que falar)'

SyaoranP finalmente olhou para a janela e viu SakuraF e SyaoranF. O garoto explodiu de vermelho enquanto Eriol o observava e sorria.

Naoko (olhando LiF): 'Que lindo!!!'

SakuraP (vermelha): 'Você acha mesmo?'

Naoko: 'Claro. E você, Chiharu?'

Chiharu: 'É, ele é bem bonito, a moça também é muito bonitinha. Não eram eles os namorados, Eriol?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não. É uma pena, não é?'

            SyaoranP sentia que era mentira e que o garoto estava se referindo a eles mesmo. "Ele disse se beijando?", pensou olhando para os dois lá embaixo.

Chiharu: 'Eles formam um casal muito bonitinho juntos, devem ser novos em Tomoeda e vieram matricular o filho ou coisa assim.'

            SakuraP sentiu as faces queimarem. LiP também. O garoto virou-se para frente e se deparou com os maravilhosos olhos verdes fitando-o, tão próximo que os narizes quase se tocavam.

SakuraP: 'Sabe, Syaoran. Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir ao festival no templo Tsukimini comigo...'

SyaoranP (sem graça): 'Eu não sei. (coçando a cabeça) Tá tudo muito enrolado agora.'

SakuraP: 'Mas é só no domingo que vem, a Sa... Quer dizer, ela (referindo-se a SakuraF) me garantiu que estaria tudo resolvido até lá.'

SyaoranP (dando os ombros): 'Então tá.'

SakuraP (mostrando o dedo mindinho): 'Então é uma promessa.'

SyaoranP (enlaçando seu dedo mindinho no dela): 'É uma promessa.'

            Tomoyo e Eriol sorriram discretamente. 

            SakuraF e LiF estavam conversando ainda olhando para a escola Tomoeda. 

SyaoranF (olhando para cima): 'Eriol nos viu. Só espero que não fale nenhuma besteira.'

SakuraF: 'Hellooo!!! Estamos falando do Mago Clow, ele nunca faria uma besteira.'

SyaoranF (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Não me diga, o todo poderoso mago Clow nunca faria uma besteira. É bom saber disso.'

SakuraF (olhando para o namorado, vermelha): 'Está com ciúmes?'

SyaoranF: 'Não seja ridícula! Por que eu teria ciúmes? A não ser que me desse motivos para isso.'

SakuraF (sentindo-se a ofendida): 'Quem tem dado motivos é você.'

SyaoranF: 'Eu? Quando?'

SakuraF: 'Pensou que eu não vi você e a Naoko se beijando? E ela te cercando o tempo todo na faculdade.'

SyaoranF: 'Isso faz mais de 3 meses, nem namorávamos ainda.'

SakuraF (olhando para ele ressentida): 'Eu estava grávida de você.'

SyaoranF (vendo toda dor pelos olhos dela): 'Nós... Nós... Não sabíamos, Sakura. Eu não sabia o que... Bem... Aconteceu entre a gente.'

SakuraF (olhando fixamente para frente): 'Mas eu já sentia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa comigo, só não pensei que tivéssemos ido tão longe.'

SyaoranF: 'Esse negócio da Naoko não tem cabimento.'

SakuraF: 'Gosto muito da Naoko, mas eu sinto, eu sei que ela gosta de você. Eu nunca percebi isto no colégio, mas agora...'

SyaoranF (olhando para a janela onde um monte de pares de olhos os fitavam): 'Estão nos observando.'

SakuraF (olhando): 'Melhor irmos embora.'

SyaoranF: 'Vamos.'

            Ele queria pegá-la pela mão, mas as crianças os estavam observando. Começou a caminhar pela calçada, seguido atrás por uma Sakura cabisbaixa. Até que ele parou de repente fazendo com que a garota batesse nas costas dele. Ela se afastou com a mão no nariz.

SakuraF: 'O que foi?'

SyaoranF (virando-se para ela): 'Era essa a pergunta que eu ia fazer.'

SakuraF (sem entender): 'Não aconteceu nada.'

SyaoranF: 'Ah não? Então por que você está com esta cara?'

SakuraF: 'Eu só não dormi bem.'

SyaoranF: 'Está mentindo para mim.'

SakuraF: 'Não estou.'

SyaoranF: 'Não é por causa daquela história idiota da Naoko, é alguma outra coisa.'

SakuraF (observando por acaso uma criança andando de mãos dadas com a mãe): 'É que... sabe, eu... ontem...'

            LiF observou que ela olhava para a mãe e a criança com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Não entendeu o que estava passando pela cabeça da namorada, mas era algo sério.

SyaoranF (aproximando-se dela): 'O que houve, Sakura? Confie em mim.'

SakuraF (não agüentando mais segurar as lágrimas): 'Ah, Syaoran. Como eu queria ter tido aquele filho.'

SyaoranF (abraçando-a): 'Sakura...'

SakuraF (abraçada forte ao rapaz): 'Foi tudo culpa minha.'

SyaoranF (levantando o rosto dela): 'Não diga uma coisa dessas. Você não sabia, nós não sabíamos que ele existia...'

SakuraF: 'Eu devia saber, ele estava aqui (se afastando e apontando para barriga) eu devia ter percebido... Deus, eu sou uma idiota.'

SyaoranF (voltando a abraçar a namorada): 'Sshhh, calma. Não tinha como você saber. Não pode se culpar por isso.'

SakuraF: 'Era nosso filho, Syaoran...'

SyaoranF (com a voz mais doce possível): 'Não se preocupe, minha flor. Teremos outros filhos e eles serão lindos.'

SakuraF: 'Mas sempre faltará um, Syaoran...'

            SyaoranF sentiu como uma facada no coração aquela tristeza de SakuraF. Como ele gostaria de acalentá-la e lhe dizer mil coisas doces para acalmá-la, mas ele mesmo estava com os pensamentos confusos. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi estreitá-la mais forte entre seus braços, tentando passar todo amor que sentia por ela. De repente o tabuleiro começou a tremer dentro do casaco do rapaz. Ele se afastou de SakuraF, que não entendia a reação do namorado. LiF tirou o tabuleiro e o viu brilhando.

SakuraF (enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos): 'O que foi? O que isso está fazendo com você?'

SyaoranF (sem responder a namorada, levantou dois dedos na altura do rosto): 'As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados. Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos mostrem-me com seus raios de luz os seres que vieram de outro tempo.'

            Um raio saiu do tabuleiro em direção a escola Tomoeda. SakuraF observava a tudo com um misto de saudades e medo. 

SyaoranF: 'Estão na escola. Vamos!!!'

            SakuraF não entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo, mas viu que seria inútil perguntar alguma coisa para o namorado. Fez o que estava ao seu alcance, correu atrás dele. O casal chegou ao local olhando com temor o que acontecia. Crianças corriam por todos os lados, enquanto duas figuras se encontravam nos telhados emitindo raios destrutivos pelo prédio. E o que mais assustou SakuraF: lá em cima estava LiP tentando impedi-los. 

SyaoranF (observando o menino): 'Como eu sou idiota!'

SakuraF (desesperada): 'Eles vão matá-lo.'

SyaoranF (materializando a espada): 'Bem que merecia para deixar de ser burro. Procure a menina e a proteja.'

SakuraF (pegando o braço dele): 'Não faça aquilo de novo, por favor.'

SyaoranF (olhando para a moça): 'Não se preocupe, agora ache a menina, veja se ela está ferida. (tirando o braço que o segurava) Eu conjuro o Deus do Ar com a máxima urgência!'

            Envolvido pela áurea azul o rapaz voou em direção a eles. 

Takeda (olhando o garoto): 'Agora eu vou acabar com você de uma vez.'

SyaoranP (empunhando sua espada): 'Então venha.'

Takeda (apontando sua espada para ele): 'Insolente.'

SyaoranF (flutuando no ar): 'Ora, ora,  por que não lutam com alguém do tamanho de vocês?'

Takeda (virando-se para ele): 'Estava esperando-o, Syaoran Li. Vamos resolver isso de uma vez.'

            SyaoranF não gostou do tom de voz dele, sabia que tinha algo atrás daquela calma toda. 

Mirena: 'Estamos com uma coisinha que você gosta muito, senhor Li.'

SyaoranF (pousando no telhado): 'Do que estão falando?'

            Mirena deu um passo para o lado revelando o trunfo dos dois, SakuraP estava adormecida envolvida numa áurea verde. LiF arregalou os olhos, virou-se para baixo procurando a namorada para ver se ela estava bem, mas não a encontrou. Takeda colocou a espada no pescoço da menina adormecida, fazendo como que os dois Lis entrassem em pânico. O garoto fez menção de correr até eles, mas LiF o segurou pelo ombro. 

SyaoranP (revoltado): 'Me solte, não está vendo? Ele vai matá-la.'

Takeda: 'Isso mesmo moleque, vou matar a sua namoradinha.'

SyaoranF: 'Ele não vai matá-la, não se preocupe.'

Takeda (olhando feio para LiF): 'Duvida?'

SyaoranF (soltando o menino e caminhando lentamente até Takeda): 'Você quer matar a mim, não a ela.'

Takeda (sorrindo): 'Acha que sabe muito de mim, garoto?'

SyaoranF: 'O suficiente para saber que você quer me dar uma surra por causa do nosso último encontro.'

Mirena (olhando com admiração para o rapaz): 'Você é bem inteligente, senhor Li. Tem razão queremos o troco pelo que nos fez sofrer.'

SyaoranF (desmaterializando a espada): 'Pois bem. Estou aqui.'

Takeda: 'Encontre-nos no bosque. Não vai querer que outras pessoas se machuquem, não é mesmo Guardião?'

            Os dois desapareceram junto com SakuraP em sua nuvem de fumaça. LiP olhou para o rapaz em desespero.

SyaoranP: 'Vão matá-la.'

SyaoranF: 'Não, eles precisam apenas matar um de nós. Acho que me escolheram.'

SyaoranP: 'Você não pretende...' (sem coragem de continuar)

SyaoranF (olhando nos olhos dele): 'Devia saber que daria a minha vida pela dela, por isso não me olhe assim.'

            SakuraF surgiu no telhado em desespero.

SakuraF: 'Eu não a achei em lugar nenhum.'

SyaoranF: 'Conte tudo a ela, estou indo agora.'

SakuraF (parando na frente do rapaz): 'Contar o que? O que está acontecendo Syaoran?!'

SyaoranF (ao ouvido dela, para o garoto não ouvir): 'Eu te amo, minha flor.'

            SakuraF ouviu aquilo como um pesar, olhou para os olhos do namorado e iria falar que também o amava, mas o rapaz deu um passo  para trás e se jogou do telhado. Conjurando sua magia, flutuou até o encontro com os magos do futuro. SakuraF olhando desesperadamente para o menino.

SakuraF: 'O que aconteceu? Cadê ela?'

SyaoranP: 'Eles pegaram a Sakura, mas eles não vão matá-la. Eles querem me matar.'

SakuraF (sentiu uma pontada no peito): 'Como? Eles querem matar o Syaoran em para libertarem-na?'

            O menino fez sinal que sim com a cabeça. A moça sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

SakuraF: 'Alada!!!'

            O par de asas surgiu em suas costas, transformando-a num anjo.

SakuraF: 'Para onde eles foram?'

SyaoranP: 'Para o bosque.'

SakuraF: 'Fique aqui em segurança.'

            A garota levantou vôo, indo rápido em direção ao bosque.

SyaoranP: 'Sinto muito, mas não posso ficar aqui.'

            O garoto pulou do telhado como um gato e saiu correndo em direção ao bosque. Não era covarde para ficar escondido em segurança enquanto sua flor estava em perigo e a sua forma futura estava indo para o matadouro. Faria alguma coisa, só não sabia ainda o quê.

            SyaoranF pousou na clareira que havia no meio do bosque, sentia a presença dos dois inimigos ali. Materializou sua espada enquanto olhava para os lados esperando que os inimigos se revelassem. Não demorou muito para aparecerem com a menina. LiF olhou para ela e depois para cara de deboche dos dois. Pensou que eles estavam se divertindo com o desespero dele e isso o revoltava. 

SyaoranF (cravando a espada na terra): 'Estou aqui. O que estão esperando?'

Takeda (dando uns passos à frente): 'Mirena, fique com a menina. Qualquer gracinha dele, não hesite em matá-la.'

Mirena: 'Pode deixar.'

Takeda (parando em frente ao rapaz): 'O meu pai me disse que a pior coisa em você era este seu olhar de superioridade.'

SyaoranF: 'Não armou este circo todo para ficar me falando do seu pai.'

            Takeda trincou os dentes e com toda a sua raiva deu um soco no rapaz. SyaoranF podia desviar dele, mas temendo pela vida da menina achou melhor ficar parado. O soco fez um pequeno corte no canto da boca do rapaz que voltou a encarar o inimigo.

Takeda: 'Agora já não é o todo poderoso Guardião, não é?'

            LiF teve vontade de acabar com aquele inseto de uma vez, mas cada vez que a raiva subia a sua cabeça, Takeda fazia questão de lembrar que SakuraP estava em risco. Takeda tentou descontar toda raiva que tinha no rapaz em socos e chutes.

            LiF pensava no que podia fazer para libertar SakuraP, não suportaria que alguma coisa acontecesse a ela. Os socos de Takeda nem eram tão fortes assim, mas logo o mago usaria a espada para acabar com ele de uma vez. 

Takeda (apontando a espada para o rapaz): 'Agora, vamos terminar com isso de uma vez.'

            LiF não teve medo de morrer, apenas queria ter a certeza de que a menina não correria mais algum risco. Takeda veio com tudo em cima dele para matá-lo, o rapaz apenas fechou os olhos esperando pela lamina quando ouviu o barulho do metal batendo em algo. Abriu os olhos e viu Takeda batendo inutilmente no escudo de SakuraF, que pousava suavemente um pouco mais afastada. 

Takeda (encarando a moça): 'Desfaça o escudo, senão mato a garota.'

Mirena (já energizando as mãos): 'Isso mesmo, abaixe o escudo ou você morre.'

            SakuraF olhava em pânico para LiF e para a menina adormecida. Não era muito fácil escolher entre si mesma e a razão da sua vida. LiF andava tentado sair do escudo, mas este o seguia protegendo para onde fosse.

SyaoranF (olhando-a nos olhos): 'Desfaça o escudo e cuide da garota quando a soltarem.'

SakuraF: 'Não, eu não vou deixar matarem você.'

SyaoranF (com a voz mais calma que conseguiu): 'Não temos escolha.'

SakuraF (já com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Isso não, eu não vou permitir que você me deixe de novo.'

Mirena: 'Ai meu Deus, que romântico.'

Takeda: 'Controle-se Mirena!'

Mirena (limpando as lágrimas): 'Mas é tão lindo...'

Takeda: 'É por isso que eu odeio trabalhar com mulheres. (virando-se para os dois) Agora, desfaça logo esta porcaria de escudo ou eu não vou mais ter paciência e vou matar a garota de uma vez.'

SyaoranF: 'Desfaça o escudo, Sakura!'

            SakuraF não sabia o que fazer, não podia desfazer o escudo. Takeda atingiria LiF em cheio, mas não podia deixar que matassem a menina. Seria a sua morte na certa. "O que eu faço?", pensava desesperada. 

Takeda: 'Mirena, mate a menina logo!'

            A mulher se concentrou fazendo com que o brilho que envolvia SakuraP ficasse cada vez mais forte. Os dois podiam ver a menina começando a ficar sufocada. LiF conseguiu sair do escudo pela distração de SakuraF. Com uma cambalhota passou por Takeda, que tentava deferir um golpe no rapaz. Alcançou sua espada, evitando ser acertado por outro golpe de Takeda. SakuraF correu até a menina, mas caiu sentindo-se sufocada e fraca. SakuraP estava morrendo e ela também. LiF olhou em pânico a namorada de joelhos tentando respirar com dificuldade. Ele não poderia perdê-la. Era seu dever protegê-la, não só pelo universo, mas principalmente por ele. O báculo de SakuraF voltou a se transformar em chave, mostrando que sua presença mágica diminuía cada vez mais. LiF tentava chegar perto da menina para atingir Mirena, mas Takeda estava ficando mais e mais forte conforme Sakura estava morrendo, isso era o reflexo do futuro. 

Mirena (encarando a menina tentando respirar desesperadamente): 'Agora irá morrer de uma vez!'

Voz: 'Eu conjuro o imperador do Trovão com a máxima urgência!'

            A mulher recebeu a descarga do trovão em cheio caindo no chão sonsa. A luz que envolvia a menina desapareceu fazendo com que ela caísse no chão voltando a respirar, fraquinha, mas viva.

Takeda (olhando para a companheira caída): 'Mas como?'

            SyaoranF olhou devagar para trás e pôde ver o menino empunhando sua espada. Estava ofegante, pois havia usado uma magia mais forte do que estava acostumado. Sentiu-se orgulhoso de si mesmo por alguns segundos. O menino correu até SakuraP e a sentou tentando reanimá-la. Ele viu que ela estava fraca, mas respirava mais calmamente.

SyaoranF (olhando para Takeda): 'Agora é para valer.'

            Mirena se levantava buscando força para se livrar daquele garoto intrometido que havia acabado com seus planos. SyaoranF não teve escolha. Teria que usar sua magia e destruir os inimigos de uma vez, e não podia falhar como da última vez. Pegou um dos seus talismãs e levando até a altura do rosto invocou uma de suas magias mais poderosas.

            SyaoranP olhava a tudo com um misto de pânico e curiosidade. O céu escurecia-se conforme LiF pronunciava cada palavra mágica, mas diferente da oração dos inimigos. Ele podia sentir uma magia devastadora crescendo no corpo do rapaz parado a poucos metros deles. 

SyaoranF: 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

            Uma descarga de eletricidade vinda do céu atingiu a espada do rapaz que a desviou em direção aos dois inimigos. SyaoranP abraçou SakuraP tentando protegê-la como podia, pois Mirena estava bem próxima a eles. Um clarão cegou o menino impedindo que ele visse o que poderia estar acontecendo a sua volta, mas não imaginava que não sentiria dor alguma. Parecia que estava envolto no escudo de SakuraF. Quando abriu os olhos viu SyaoranF ajoelhado apoiado na sua espada que estava cravada na terra, imaginou que sua forma futura também tinha se superado invocando o supremo Deus do Trovão. LiF levantou o rosto ainda ofegante e o encarou nos olhos. O garoto sentiu medo, um medo fora do comum e pior de tudo um medo dele mesmo e do poder que aquele possuía.

LiF levantou-se e olhou para SakuraF que permanecia caída no chão. Foi até ela e a pegou nos braços, depois olhou para a copa de uma arvore onde se encontravam três figuras envoltas pelas sombras. LiP estreitou os olhos tentando identificar os três, sentiu a mesma presença misteriosa do mago Clow. Ele pode ver LiF acenar com a cabeça para eles, em sinal de agradecimento a alguma coisa antes que as três figuras desaparecessem na escuridão. Sua cabeça funcionava a mil por hora, por mais que estivesse acostumado com o mundo da magia aquilo era quase que surreal para ele.   

SyaoranF (para o menino): 'Ela está bem?'

SyaoranP (depois de levar um susto): 'Sim, a Sakura está bem. Está apenas desmaiada.'

SyaoranF (aproximando-se dele): 'Consegue carregá-la?'

SyaoranP (colocando-a em suas costas): 'Claro.'

SyaoranF: 'Vamos levá-las para casa, precisam se recuperar.'

            O menino confirmou com a cabeça e acompanhou o rapaz pelas ruas de Tomoeda até a velha casa amarela. Lá encontraram Touya pálido.

Touya (pegando sua irmãzinha nos braços): 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

SyaoranF: 'Ela está bem. Como está Yukito e...?' (ele queria falar de Kero, mas olhou para o menino e se deteve)

Touya: 'Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Yukito de repente desmaiou do nada e aquele aquilo (se referindo a Kero) estava caído no chão do quarto da Sakura sem se mexer.'

SyaoranF: 'Onde está ele agora?'

Touya: 'Eu o deixei na casa dele e vim para cá procurar a Sakura quando vi o céu se escurecer. O que aconteceu?'

SyaoranP (olhando com carinho para a menina e indiferente a conversa dos dois): 'Ela está cansada, é melhor cuidarmos dela primeiro.'

SyaoranF: 'Incomoda-se em deixá-la (se referindo a SakuraF) no quarto do seu pai?'

Touya (olhando para a moça nos braços do rapaz): 'Claro que não. Por favor, venha comigo.'

            SyaoranF acompanhou Touya até o andar de cima. Touya indicou a porta do quarto do pai para LiF e foi até o quarto da irmã. LiF empurrou a porta e colocou SakuraF deitada na cama. Sentou-se ao lado dela e tirou algumas mechas do cabelo do belo rosto que não se cansava de apreciar. Pensou em como teve medo de perdê-la, de perder sua preciosa flor. Sorriu de pura alegria por vê-la bem, apenas dormindo serenamente. Ele até podia ser o todo poderoso Guardião como falavam, mas com certeza seu ponto fraco era aquela bela figura a sua frente. Por ela ele morreria, e por ela ele mataria. 

Touya (aparecendo na porta do quarto): 'Ela também está só dormindo?'

SyaoranF: 'Sim. As duas vão ficar bem.'

Touya: 'Deveria cuidar desses seus machucados.'

SyaoranF (levantando-se): 'Não se preocupe. Pode cuidar das duas?'

Touya: 'Claro.'

SyaoranF: 'Ótimo, vou para o meu apartamento descansar. Seu pai volta hoje?'

Touya (fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça): 'Não, ele volta amanhã no final da tarde.'

SyaoranF: 'Até lá espero que Sakura esteja recuperada para podermos voltar logo para o nosso tempo.'

Touya (olhando para a jovem adormecida): 'Não seria bom esperar mais um pouco? Ela parece bem fraca.'

SyaoranF: 'Não temos muito tempo se demorarmos muito para voltarmos podemos ficar presos nesta época.'

Touya: 'Entendo. Quando tempo têm?'

SyaoranF: 'Mais um dia apenas. Espero que ela acorde bem.'

Touya: 'Não se preocupe, cuidarei dela.'

SyaoranF: 'Obrigado.'

Touya: 'Não precisa me agradecer. Ela é minha irmã, não é?'

SyaoranF (já descendo as escadas): 'Mesmo assim.'

            SyaoranP abriu a porta do apartamento, os dois haviam feito todo o percurso em silêncio. 

Wei (observando os machucados do rapaz): 'O que aconteceu?'

SyaoranF: 'Não foi nada, vou tomar um banho.'

            O rapaz passou pelo senhor sem encará-lo nos olhos e se trancou no banheiro.

Wei (virando-se para o menino): 'Você está bem, jovem Syaoran?'

SyaoranP: 'Estou, não se preocupe.'

Wei: 'Aconteceu alguma coisa terrível, não?'

SyaoranP: 'É isso que eu estou querendo saber também.'

            O velho senhor acompanhou com os olhos o menino indo até seu quarto onde também se trancou. LiF tratou dos seus ferimentos depois do banho, não eram muitos, mas não custava nada tratá-los. Encontrou com LiP e Wei para o jantar. Touya ainda não tinha ligado dando notícias da irmã, das duas irmãs. Depois do jantar, Wei se recolheu deixando os dois sozinhos na sala.

SyaoranP (depois de juntar coragem): 'O que aconteceu com os dois?'

SyaoranF (olhando pela janela): 'Por que a curiosidade?'

SyaoranP: 'Não me responda com outra pergunta.'

SyaoranF: 'Quer saber se eu os matei?'

            O menino sentiu um nó na garganta, não tinha coragem de confirmar o que queria saber.

SyaoranF (virando-se para ele): 'Acho que devo lhe agradecer por ter impedido aquela maluca de matar a Sakura.'

SyaoranP: 'Fiz isso por ela, não permitiria que lhe fizessem mal.'

SyaoranF: 'Seu poder mágico aumentou muito naquele instante, pude sentir isso.'

SyaoranP (coçando a cabeça): 'Mais ou menos, eu nem sei como consegui fazer aquilo.'

SyaoranF: 'O importante é que fez.'

SyaoranP (olhando sério para o rapaz): 'Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você invocou o supremo Imperador do Trovão.'

SyaoranF: 'Não. Eu não consegui controlar o poder totalmente, por isso quase matei a todos nós.'

SyaoranP (arregalando os olhos): 'O escudo? Não foi só impressão minha, não é?'

SyaoranF: 'Não, não foi. Se não fosse aquele escudo talvez você teria morrido junto com a Sakura.'

            LiP ficou alguns segundos em silêncio tentando processar tudo que estava acontecendo com ele.

SyaoranP: 'Então você os matou?'

SyaoranF (virando-se novamente para a lua): 'Decepcionado por se tornar um assassino?'

SyaoranP: 'Mas eu não vi os corpos, talvez tenham ido embora antes de serem atingidos.'

SyaoranF: 'Acredite no que quiser.'

SyaoranP (parando ao lado do rapaz): 'Eu não quero acreditar no que quiser, eu quero saber a droga da verdade agora.'

SyaoranF (encarando o garoto): 'Eles não pertenciam a este tempo, por isso quando morreram se transformaram em pó.'

SyaoranP: 'Então eles morreram? Eu os matei?'

SyaoranF: 'Você não. Eu.'

SyaoranP (desviando os olhos para a lua): 'Se você sou eu daqui a alguns anos...'

SyaoranF: 'Decepcionado?'

SyaoranP: 'Não.'

SyaoranF (observando curiosamente o menino): 'Não esperava esta resposta.'

SyaoranP (sem encará-lo): 'Por ela eu faria qualquer coisa, seja morrer ou matar.'

            LiF repousou sua mão sobre o ombro do menino, imaginou que se aquela situação estava sendo difícil para ele, imagine para um menino de 11 anos. 

SyaoranP: 'Você a ama muito, não?'

SyaoranF: 'Hã?'

SyaoranP: 'Sakura.'

SyaoranF: 'Você deveria saber melhor que eu, que ela...'

SyaoranP (interrompendo): '...me completa.'

SyaoranF: 'Isso.'

SyaoranP: 'Você a ama. Não sacrificaria sua vida por ela se não a amasse.'

SyaoranF: 'Você também não.'

SyaoranP (virando o rosto para ele): 'A garota que você me falou é ela?'

SyaoranF (encarando-o): 'Isso só depende de você.'

            LiF deu um tapinha no ombro do menino e se afastou deixando-o pensativo enquanto apreciava as belas estrelas no céu. 

            A campainha tocou freneticamente no apartamento. SyaoranF, que estava dormindo no sofá, levantou-se reclamando. SyaoranP apareceu na porta da sala e Wei também. 

Wei: 'Será um ladrão?'

SyaoranP: 'Um ladrão não tocaria a campainha, Wei.'

            O rapaz abriu a porta um pouco apreensivo.

SakuraF (pulando no pescoço do namorado): 'Graças a Deus, você está bem. Eu pensei que estivesse morto.'

SyaoranF (abraçando-a): 'Calma, eu estou bem.'

SakuraF (apertando mais forte o pescoço dele): 'Eu levei um susto quando acordei e você não estava lá.'

SyaoranF: 'Touya não ficou cuidando de você?'

SakuraF: 'Ele me disse que você vinha para cá. Mas que estava todo machucado. Eu fiquei desesperada.'

SyaoranF: 'Calma, aquele cara bate igual a uma mulher.'

SakuraF (se afastando um pouco dele para ver o rosto do namorado): 'Nunca mais faça isso.'

SyaoranF: 'Fazer o quê?'

SakuraF: 'Pensar em um dia me deixar de novo.'

SyaoranF: 'Mas...'

SakuraF (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Nada de "mas". Prometa-me que nunca mais irá pensar em me deixar sem você.'

SyaoranF (sorrindo): 'Está bem, eu prometo.'

            SakuraF estava louca para beijá-lo, mas LiF se afastou dela mostrando o menino que estava observando a tudo. 

SakuraF (indo até ele): 'E como você está?'

SyaoranP (vermelho): 'Estou bem.'

Wei: 'Que bom que está bem senhorita Kinomoto.'

SakuraF (sorrindo): 'Obrigada, senhor Wei.'

Wei: 'Aceitaria um chá?'

SakuraF: 'Não, muito obrigada. Eu só vim porque fiquei muito aflita em não encontrar o Syaoran.'

SyaoranP: 'E a Sakura? Ela está bem?'

SakuraF: 'Quando eu saí ela ainda estava dormindo, mas não se preocupe ela está bem agora.'

SyaoranP: 'Ainda bem.'

SakuraF (pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos): 'Você se preocupa muito com ela, não é?'

            SyaoranP explodiu de vermelho. SakuraF sorriu para ele da maneira doce de sempre, encantando cada vez mais o menino.

SyaoranF: 'Precisamos ir embora o quanto antes.'

SakuraF (virando-se para ele): 'Mas por quê?'

SyaoranF: 'Estou preocupado com as coisas que deixamos no nosso tempo.'

SakuraF: 'Tem razão.'

            A moça caminhou até o namorado e parou a sua frente.

SakuraF: 'Podemos ir quando quiser.'

SyaoranF (vestindo seu casaco): 'Vamos para o nosso tempo agora então.'

SyaoranP (indo até eles): 'Não acham melhor esperar até o dia? Ela ainda está muito fraca.'

SyaoranF (olhando para a moça): 'É verdade, não parece muito bem.'

SakuraF (fazendo-se de forte): 'Não, eu estou ótima.'

SyaoranF (tirando o casaco [que indeciso]): 'O garoto tem razão. Vamos esperar até amanhecer o dia.'

SyaoranP (vermelho): 'Se quiser pode dormir no quarto da Meilyn.'

SakuraF (sorrindo para ele): 'Obrigada.'

SyaoranP (pegando a mão dela): 'Venha. Faço questão de que descanse no quarto da Meilyn.'

            SakuraF olhou para o namorado que apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim.  LiP a levou até o quarto. 

Wei (assim que os dois desapareceram): 'Estou feliz em ver que encontrou a pessoa que o completasse, jovem Syaoran. E que esta pessoa seja a doce senhorita Kinomoto.'

SyaoranF: 'Obrigado, Wei.'

Wei (colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz): 'Acredite em mim, vocês foram feitos um para o outro.'

SyaoranF: 'Só espero que ele tenha coragem de admitir isso.'

Wei: 'É claro que terá. Ele é você.'

            Os dois passaram pela porta aberta do quarto do menino. SakuraF levada pela curiosidade perguntou se podia entrar. O garoto, vermelho, apenas confirmou com a cabeça. SakuraF entrou timidamente no quarto, apreciando tudo. Pensou em como um menino podia ser tão organizado, mas seus olhos cravaram no ursinho que estava na escrivaninha. Ela sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, mas lutava a todo custo para que o menino não percebesse.

SyaoranP (reparando nisso): 'Eu fiz para você, mas não tive coragem de entregar ainda.'

SakuraF sorriu para ele docemente. 

SakuraF: 'Não foi para mim, foi para uma menininha que ainda não sabe disso.'

SyaoranP: 'Mas você, quer dizer, ela gosta de outra pessoa.'

SakuraF (controlando-se para não chorar): 'Se você não disser, ela nunca irá saber. E eu nunca poderei ser feliz ao lado dele.'

SyaoranP (arregalando os olhos): 'Então...'

SakuraF (beijando-o na bochecha): 'Só depende de você.'

            A moça saiu do quarto sem antes dar uma olhada novamente no ursinho que repousava na estante. Sorriu para o menino e se dirigiu até o quarto de Meilyn. Agora que sabia que seu amor estava bem, poderia dormir tranqüilamente.

            O despertador tocou na mesinha de cabeceira de SyaoranP, o garoto bateu nele parando com o barulho, depois de uma bela espreguiçada levantou-se. Era domingo e não tinha escola, por isso enrolou mais uns minutos para levantar. Arrumou-se e foi tomar café. Encontrou SyaoranF e SakuraF sentados à mesa conversando sobre bobagens com Wei. Para variar ela estava sorrindo enquanto o rapaz permanecia sério. 

SyaoranP: 'Bom dia.'

SakuraF (depois de beijar o rosto do menino, que ficou vermelho): 'Bom dia.'

SyaoranF: 'Bom dia. Logo que terminarmos o café, iremos até o templo Tsukimini. Acho que pode contar tudo a Sakura, não é?'

SyaoranP: 'Claro, mas acho que ela não se lembra de muita coisa.'

SakuraF: 'É uma pena. Syaoran me contou que você deu uma surra na tal Mirena.'

SyaoranP (coçando a cabeça sem graça): 'Mais ou menos.'

SakuraF: 'Mesmo assim, foi muito corajoso.'

            LiF apenas deu um sorriso discreto sem encarar o garoto. Custava a admitir, mas estava muito orgulhoso do menino. A campainha tocou e Wei foi atender.

SakuraP (surgindo na porta com Tomoyo): 'Bom dia, senhor Wei. O Syaoran está?'

Wei (observando as meninas): 'Entrem, por favor.'

            Tomoyo entrou na frente depois que agradeceu ao senhor. SakuraP entrou em seguida. 

Tomoyo: 'Bom dia a todos.'

SyaoranP (indo até SakuraP): 'Você está bem?'

SakuraP (sorrindo): 'Estou sim. Só dormi muito. Meu irmão me disse que você me carregou até minha casa, obrigada.'

SyaoranP (vermelho): 'Não foi nada.'

Tomoyo (olhando o casal que observava o dialogo entre as duas crianças): 'E vocês, como estão?'

SakuraF: 'Estamos bem, Tomoyo. O Syaoran é que está um pouco machucado.'

SakuraP (olhando para o rapaz): 'Me desculpe por tudo.'

SyaoranF: 'Não foi culpa sua. (levantando-se da mesa) Bem, agora temos que ir, Sakura. Já ficamos tempo demais nesta época.'

SakuraF: 'Vamos então.'

Tomoyo (pegando a sua filmadora): 'Então deixa eu filmar vocês só um pouquinho.'

SyaoranF (pegando a filmadora da mão dela): 'Nada disso, Daidouji. É muito perigoso registrar a nossa estadia aqui.'

Tomoyo (tentando alcançar a sua preciosa filmadora): 'Isso é censura. Onde está a liberdade da imprensa?'

SakuraF: 'O Syaoran tem razão, pode ser perigoso. (abaixando-se até a menina) Não se preocupe você terá muitas outras coisas para filmar.'

Tomoyo (tristonha): 'Mas eu queria filmar você. Está tão linda!'

SakuraF (sem graça): 'Irá me filmar sempre, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (com os olhos brilhantes): 'Então eu sempre estarei ao seu lado filmando-a?'

SyaoranF: 'Não acha que está falando demais, Sakura? Que tal a gente ir logo?'

            SakuraF confirmou com a cabeça. Em menos de meia hora o grupo estava em frente a arvore sagrada do templo Tsukimini. LiF deixou a filmadora de Tomoyo no apartamento de SyaoranP, para que ela não se sentisse tentada a filmar. SakuraF abraçou as crianças, despedindo-se delas. SakuraP chegou perto de SyaoranF vermelha.

SakuraP: 'Obrigada por tudo.'

SyaoranF (olhando para ela curiosamente): 'Não foi nada. Apenas se cuide, você tem muita responsabilidade pela frente.'

SakuraF (parando ao lado do namorado): 'Mas não desanime, nunca.'

SyaoranF (encarando o menino): 'Você também.'

            SyaoranP acenou que sim com a cabeça, sério. O casal se virou e se aproximou da árvore.

SakuraF (pegando a chave): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            Antes de invocar o poder de Retorno, a moça deu uma última olhada para as crianças e sorriu. Logo ela e SyaoranF voltariam para seu tempo.

Continua.

**PS da Autora: **Pronto terminou mais esta aventura no passado de Sakura e Li, eu sempre quis escrever algo assim e aproveitei esta série que conta a aventura dos dois na adolescência para isso. Mas não se preocupem, a verdadeira história irá começar no próximo capítulo, vocês devem estar pensando que eu sou uma enrolona de marca maior, mas desta vez eu juro os próximos capítulos serão os últimos até porque o Caos como a senhora Mizuki já falou está próximo. E para os admiradores do Mago Clow, preparem-se, pois ele finalmente aparecerá!!!


	15. O Senhor do Caos

**Capítulo 15: O Senhor do Caos. (adorei este título!)**

            Sakura e Syaoran estavam parados olhando para o templo Tsukimini, tinham acabado de voltar de 8 anos atrás. 

Sakura (colocando a chave no pescoço): 'Acho que tudo no final terminou bem.'   Li permanecia em silêncio observando cuidadosamente o templo.

Sakura (indiferente à distração do rapaz): 'Bem, acho que no final você teve coragem de confessar seus sentimentos para mim. (colocando as mãos no rosto, vermelha) Ai, ai, ai... foi um dos dias mais emocionantes da minha vida.'

Syaoran (sério): 'Não está sentindo nada estranho?'

Sakura (olhando para ele): 'Como assim? Alguma presença?'

Syaoran: 'Não uma, mas várias presenças espalhadas.'

            Sakura começou a olhar com cuidado o templo e reparou no que seu namorado havia falado. Por uma fração de segundos ela podia ver uma paisagem onde o céu era de fogo e o solo era seco e sem plantas, vultos se rastejavam em agonia enquanto gritos desesperados invadiam os ouvidos da menina. Ela deu um pulo para trás esbarrando em Li. 

Sakura (desesperada): 'O que é isso?'

Syaoran: 'O caos.'

Sakura: 'Então chegamos tarde demais?'

Syaoran: 'Não, chegamos a tempo.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Mas então... como... o que era aquela imagem?'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Este é um lugar sagrado e com muita magia, por isso nossa percepção a ela fica mais forte.'

Sakura: 'Então este é o futuro?'

Syaoran: 'Talvez.'

Sakura (abraçando o rapaz): 'Eu não quero você nunca lá.'

Syaoran (mexendo nos cabelos dela): 'Não se preocupe, impedirei isso.'

Sakura (apertando mais forte ele): 'Me prometa que estará sempre ao meu lado.'

            Syaoran ficou em silêncio, um silêncio pesado. Ele não poderia prometer isso a sua flor, não sabia direito o que teria que enfrentar e se sairia vivo disto.

Sakura (se afastando encarando-o com os olhos chorosos): 'Me prometa isso, Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não posso.'

Sakura (gritando): 'Me prometa logo!'

Syaoran (soltando-a): 'Eu não posso prometer algo que não sei se poderei cumprir.'

Sakura (segurando os braços dele, suplicando): 'Me prometa que não me deixará nunca, por favor...'

            Syaoran sentiu um crápula vendo aqueles belos olhos de esmeralda chorando por ele, mostrando a dor terrível do coração de sua dona. Ele a abraçou e fez o que tinha que fazer naquela hora: mentiu.

Syaoran: 'Eu prometo.'

            Sakura chorou no peito do namorado, se sentindo aliviada com aquela promessa. Não suportaria viver sem ele ao seu lado, não suportaria que o tirassem dela. Levantou o rosto para ver os belos olhos castanhos que a fascinavam e os viu serenos olhando para ela. Sakura fechou os olhos e entre abriu os lábios esperando para sentiu os de Li num beijo cheio de desejo e principalmente amor.

            O casal andava apreensivo pelas ruas desertas da pequena cidade do Japão. Li materializou a espada para qualquer eventualidade, porem escondeu ela assim que uma patrulha da policia local parou a frente dos dois. Um policial e o detetive Amizuki (lembram-se dele?) saíram do carro e foram até os jovens.

Amizuki (olhando sério para eles): 'Só poderiam ser vocês dois andando nas ruas. Quem são vocês? Digam de uma vez!'

Syaoran: 'O que quer de nós, detetive? Estivemos fora por um bom tempo, não sabemos o que está acontecendo.'

Amizuki: 'Não se faça de desentendido senhor Li, andei observando que vocês estão sempre metidos nas confusões que andam acontecendo nesta cidade. Várias pessoas já identificaram vocês...'

Sakura (revoltada com o tom do policial): 'Hei, sempre salvamos as pessoas, nunca machucamos elas...'

Syaoran: 'Não tem do que nos acusar detetive.'

Amizuki (olhando para eles com curiosidade): 'Não estou os acusando de nada, só preciso saber o que diabos está acontecendo na minha cidade.'

Syaoran (um pouco nervoso): 'Mas o que está...'

            Não houve tempo de perguntar, a resposta veio na sua forma real para o rapaz. Um demônio enorme com pele parecendo queimada e asas de dragão pulou sobre o carro da patrulha destruindo o automóvel apenas com seu peso. O animal uivava enquanto sua cauda ricocheteava ao seu lado. Ele olhou para o casal mágico a sua frente e soltou uma rajada de fogo na direção dos dois. Li empurrou Sakura para o chão protegendo-a, ela apenas se encolheu nos braços do namorado e pode sentir o calor da magia do animal. Li se levantou com sua espada em punho encarando a fera, Sakura levantou logo em seguida e procurou os policiais. Ela viu o detetive Amizuki tentando cuidar do policial que fora atingido pelo fogo e agonizava pelas queimaduras.

Amizuki (para Li): 'É isso que está acontecendo na nossa cidade.'

            Li não respondeu encarou o animal com puro ódio, pelo jeito estava matando gente demais nesses últimos dias.

Syaoran (para ela): 'Use o escudo e proteja todos.'

            Sakura viu o namorado correndo em direção ao demônio e sentiu o peito arder, olhou para o detetive e o policial. "Não vai fazer diferença agora eles saberem", pensou.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            O báculo repousou em suas mãos e ela invocou o poder do escudo para proteger os policiais. Olhou para Li que já travava uma violenta luta contra o monstro. Cada vez que Li cravava sua espada na pele do monstro este gritava e tentava  atingir o rapaz com suas garras. Sakura via que Li já tinha sido atingido algumas vezes e entrou em pânico.

Syaoran: 'Use a carta disparo para distraí-lo.'

Sakura (meio atordoada): 'Mas...'

Syaoran: 'Use-a agora!'

Sakura (jogando ela para o alto): 'Disparo!!!'

            A carta começou a atingir o monstro que inutilmente tentava se proteger, com esta distração, Li teve a oportunidade que queria, saltou em direção ao monstro e cravou sua espada com toda força no peito dele. O rapaz pulou para trás vendo a fera se debater enquanto um rio de sangue saia pelo ferimento causado por ele, por fim virou pó como os outros monstros das trevas. Sakura olhou para o namorado que estava de joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego da batalha, ia ao encontro dele quando foi atingida pelas costas por uma força estúpida. A menina foi jogada a uns 10 metros no chão, sentindo o corpo todo doer. 

Syaoran (vendo a namorado no chão): 'Sakura!!!'

            O rapaz entrou em pânico, se levantou e correu até ela. A levantou tentando reanimá-la a todo custo. 

Voz: 'Ela não irá morrer... ainda...'

            Li virou para onde vinha à voz e pode ver o vulto de um homem vestido com um quimono chinês negro. 

Syaoran (agachado com Sakura em seus braços): 'Quem é você?'

Voz: 'O criador do caos.'

            Li sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrer o seu corpo, não sabia se era pânico ou raiva que fazia cada fibra do seu corpo estremecer. O rapaz levantou-se deixando Sakura no chão e encarou o homem. Estendeu uma de suas mãos e sentiu que sua magia havia aumentado de forma extrema. Concentrou-se e em uma fração de segundos a espada que estava no chão, onde a criatura morrera, voou até as mãos do seu dono. 

Syaoran: 'Então acho que terei que acabar com você antes.'

Homem: 'Não poderá me vencer, Guardião. Seus poderes ainda são extremamente infantis.'

            Li trincou os dentes ao ouvir aquilo, quem era aquele para machucar sua namorada, se titular o senhor do caos e o chamar de fracote.

Syaoran: 'Vamos ver se meus poderes são infantis.'

            O rapaz correu até o homem e tentou golpeá-lo com toda a sua força, mas apenas cortou o ar. Olhou para os lados na procura do seu alvo e apenas sentiu ser atingido pelas costas, teve que cravar a espada no chão para não voar longe como Sakura. Encarou os olhos gélidos daquele homem e se levantou, mesmo que seu corpo inteiro reclamasse de tal atitude. Empunhou novamente sua espada olhando fixamente para o inimigo.

Homem: 'Não contava com a sua persistência. Se prefere morrer agonizando em minhas mãos, o problema é seu.'

            Li correu até o inimigo tentando golpeá-lo desesperadamente, porem ele agia como uma sombra se desviando de cada golpe como uma nuvem de fumaça, o rapaz já se sentia extremamente cansado.

Homem: 'Acha mesmo que conseguirá proteger esta realidade?'

Syaoran (com raiva, tentando golpeá-lo): 'Cala a boca.'

Homem (depois de uma risada): 'Acha mesmo capaz de salvar a vida destas pessoas fracas como você?'

            Li tentou inutilmente atingi-lo com sua magia do fogo. 

Homem (segurando a espada dele como uma das mãos): 'Acha que poderá salvar o pilar do seu destino?'

Syaoran (encarando-o): 'Destino?'

             O Homem concentrou sua energia nas mãos e atingiu o estômago do rapaz, fazendo-o largar a espada e dar uns passos para trás se contorcendo de dor.

Homem: 'De morrer agonizando com a espécie humana.'

            Li levantou o rosto, que antes fitava o chão enquanto via o seu próprio sangue pingar nele, encarando o homem que observava Sakura caída no chão desmaiada.

Homem (com sarcasmo): 'É uma pena que uma menina tão bonita tenha um destino tão triste e terrível, não acha?'

            Li sentiu todas as suas células do corpo explodirem de ódio.

Syaoran: 'Se tocar num fio de cabelo dela eu juro que vai se arrepender.'

Homem (debochando): 'E o que pensa que pode fazer contra mim? Olhe o seu estado deplorável.'

            O homem começou a dar alguns passos em direção a Sakura, desesperando o rapaz. Ele sem pensar na dor ou em qualquer outra coisa correu até a sua espada que estava no chão e puxou um de seus talismãs. 

Syaoran: 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

            O homem bem que tentou se defender, mas o ataque foi tão poderoso que o fez cair de joelhos pela dor. Li também não conseguia se manter em pé, suas pernas não agüentavam mais o peso do próprio corpo. 

Homem (se levantando com dificuldade e explodindo de ódio): 'Vou acabar com você de uma vez!'

            Syaoran não conseguia se levantar, sentiu a morte vindo em sua direção com toda força, apenas pode virar o rosto tentando ver pela última vez sua flor e uma culpa por não ter podia cumprir com sua palavra invadiu sua mente. 

Homem (materializando uma lança de luz): 'Adeus Guardião!!!'

            O lança cortou o ar com uma velocidade estúpida, Li apenas fechou os olhos quando sentiu ser levantado no ar por uma áurea mágica. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu o chão a alguns metros dos seus pés. "Será que eu morri?", pensou.

Homem (olhando para os lados): 'Onde está Clow? Sei que isso é coisa sua.'

            O homem concentrou sua energia em uma das mãos e a jogou na escuridão. Explodindo alguns carros parados nas ruas. Li caiu com tudo no chão, porque a magia havia cessado. O rapaz tentava se levantar, mas apenas conseguiu se sentar tentando ver o que acontecia. Ele viu um rapaz de cabelos compridos parcialmente presos num rabo de cavalo solto segurando um cetro com a figura do sol, Li reconheceu de imediato, apesar de não estar usando o tradicional quimono chinês, surgia na fumaça feita pelo golpe do inimigo o mago Reed Clow, ou melhor, sua reencarnação: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Homem: 'Oras se não é meu bom amigo Clow. Há quanto tempo não nos víamos.'

Eriol (arrumando os óculos no rosto): 'Há séculos, Shyrai.'

Shyrai: 'Desde que me abandonou no mundo das Trevas.'

Eriol: 'Foi uma escolha sua ficar lá.'

Shyrai (bufando de ódio): 'Você é que desistiu por covardia...'

Eriol: 'Você nunca irá entender.'

Shyrai (aumentando seu nível de magia): 'Olha o que me tornei Clow, olhe para o meu poder e se arrependa da sua covardia.'

            Eriol apenas o observava apreensivo. Li sentiu Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun pousarem ao seu lado, sentiu ela o pegando pelo braço e o levantando com sua força.

Ruby Moon: 'Você está bem?'

            Li não respondeu olhou para a direção de Sakura e viu Ywe e Kerberus a acudindo, se tranqüilizou com a presença deles ali.

Spinel: 'Vamos levá-lo daqui.'

Ruby Moon (olhando para Eriol): 'Mas e o nosso mestre?'

Spinel: 'Ele nos ordenou protegê-lo.'

Ruby Moon (triste): 'Mas...'

Syaoran (firmando suas pernas e soltando as mãos da guardiã de seu braço): 'Não se preocupem comigo, ajudem Hiragizawa, eu já estou bem.'

Spinel (olhando curiosamente para o rapaz): 'Continua com a mesma teimosia de quando garoto. Olhe seus ferimentos, não conseguirá nem dar dois passos.'

Syaoran (fuzilando o felino com os olhos): 'Já disse que estou bem, faço o seu trabalho que é proteger seu mestre.'

Spinel: 'Nosso dever é fazer o que ele ordena, se ele...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-o): 'Se não ajudá-lo não terão mais um mestre a obedecer.'

Ruby Moon: 'Ele tem razão.'

Spinel: 'Tem certeza...'

Syaoran: 'Vão logo!'

            Os dois voaram em direção ao seu mestre, Li viu que Eriol não gostou de ser desobedecido, mas não teve tempo de repreender seus guardiões, Shyrai já os atacava com tudo. Li se encostou a um hidrante perto buscando equilíbrio, sentia as rajadas de energias se chocando entre Clow e Shyrai. Ywe posou ao seu lado com Sakura nos braços desmaiada. 

Kerberus (olhando para o rapaz preocupado): 'Vamos embora daqui.'

Syaoran (sem desviar os olhos de Shyrai): 'Ele irá matar Hiragizawa, precisamos fazer alguma coisa.'

Ywe (tentando reprimir toda dor que sentia): 'Não podemos fazer nada. Precisamos cuidar de nossa mestra.'

Syaoran: 'Isso, leve-a daqui eu vou tentar pensar em algo.'

Kerberus (parando a frente dele): 'Está louco, moleque. Olhe o seu ferimento, não sei nem como está vivo.'

Syaoran (estranhando aquela preocupação toda): 'Não seja burro, bola de pêlo. Eu não vou deixar aquele idiota se sair bem.'

Kerberus: 'Não vou deixar que sua teimosia te mate.'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Não se preocupe comigo, eu já sei o que fazer...'

            Li foi interrompido novamente, um dos raios de Shyrai atingiu um carro parado a poucos centímetros deles. Ywe protegeu a si e sua mestra com suas asas. Syaoran caiu no chão novamente e sentiu Kerberos o envolvendo também com suas asas. 

Syaoran (se levantando com extrema dificuldade): 'Leve-a daqui agora!'

            Ywe levantou vôo com sua mestra nos braços, mas parou no ar observando Kerberus e Li ainda em terra. Syaoran observou Shyrai de costas falando um monte de desaforos para Eriol que estava apoiado em seu báculo, Ruby Moon e Spinel já estavam ao chão feridos. 

Syaoran (dando uns passos à frente): 'Nunca pensei em golpear alguém pelas costas, mas para tudo há uma primeira vez.'

Kerberus (parado ao seu lado): 'Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas.' (concordo! Os fins justificam os meios! Acho que isso é Maquiavel em O príncipe. Me corrigem se eu estiver errada)

            Li olhou para o felino que estava com sua espada na boca. Li a pegou e agradeceu com um gesto.  Fechou os olhos e pensou na sua flor para juntar a força necessária.

Syaoran: 'Está preparado Kerberus?'

Kerberus: 'Quando quiser.'

Syaoran: 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétrica eu conjugo o seu máximo poder. Eu invoco com a máxima urgência o seu poder supremo. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

Kerberus: 'Bola de fogo!!!'

            A magia dos dois se uniu em uma só atingindo em cheio Shyrai que estava pronto para dar o golpe final em Eriol. O poderoso mago caiu a metros de distância gemendo de dor antes de sumir do nada. Syaoran caiu no chão exausto, usou mais magia do que pensou que tivesse, a última coisa que pode ouvir foram os chamados de Kerberus desesperados.

            Sakura abriu os olhos devagar, ouvia algumas pessoas conversando no quarto onde estava, fitou o teto branco e a imagem de Li surgiu nele. 

Sakura (sussurrando): 'Syaoran...'

            Tomoyo e Touya estavam no quarto do hospital de Tomoeda, que estava super lotado estes últimos dias. Tomoyo correu até a cama seguida por Touya, depois que ouviu a voz da amiga.

Tomoyo (pegando a mão da amiga): 'Como está Sakura?'

Touya: 'Sente alguma coisa?'

Sakura (fitando os dois): 'Onde está o Syaoran?'

Touya (depois de se engasgar): 'Ele está bem.'

            Sakura se levantou apesar dos protestos de Tomoyo e Touya. Ela se sentou na cama e tirou o soro que estava preso ao seu braço. (Nunca façam isso. Já viram o tamanho de uma agulha de soro e quanto sangue sai quando se tira ela?)

Touya: 'Está louca! O médico disse que você precisa descansar.'

Sakura: 'Eu quero ver o Syaoran agora.'

Tomoyo (com as duas mãos no ombro da amiga): 'Ele não pode falar com você agora. Ele está descansando.'

Sakura (olhando nos olhos da amiga): 'Não importa, preciso ver ele agora.'

Touya (vendo que não adiantava mais falar): 'Está bem monstrenga.'

            Sakura sorriu em agradecimento e se levantou com a ajuda do irmão. Tomoyo a cobriu com um casaco para que fosse até a ala masculina do hospital, não ia ser muito bom uma jovem andar de camisola por lá. Os três cruzaram o hospital lotado de feridos, médicos e enfermeiras corriam de um lado para o outro tentando socorrê-los. Sakura imaginou que aquilo já era o caos. Encontraram com Yukito que estava parado ao lado de uma nervosa e machucada Nakuru. 

Yukito (indo até eles): 'Sakura, não devia ter se levantado.'

Touya: 'Eu tentei disser isso para ela, mas sabe como esta monstrenga é teimosa.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela insistiu para ver Li.'

            Yukito olhou rápido para Touya nervoso.

Yukito (tentando ser gentil): 'Sakura, porque você não vê ele assim que...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Não, eu quero vê-lo agora.'

            Os três ficaram sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Tomoyo apertava cada vez mais as mãos no peito em sinal de nervosismo enquanto Yukito consertava os óculos no rosto o tempo inteiro. 

Voz: 'Deixe-a vê-lo, será pior para ela esta incerteza.'

            Sakura virou o rosto e viu a bela figura da sua professora Mizuki tentando sorrir para ela, lhe dando força.

Nakuru (correndo até ela): 'Como está o mestre Eriol, senhorita Mizuki?'

Kaho: 'Ele está bem agora, acabei de vê-lo.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Eriol está aqui?'

Tomoyo: 'Sim, ele chegou a uns dois dias, mas infelizmente também parou no hospital.'

Kaho (parando em frente à menina): 'Precisa ser forte, Sakura. Isso é apenas o começo.'

            Touya a encarou por alguns segundos em reprovação pelo que disse a sua irmã, não achava justo o que acontecia com ela. 

Kaho (a abraçando): 'Eu daria a minha vida para evitar isso tudo.'

Sakura (retribuindo o abraço): 'Professora Mizuki...'

            Mizuki se afastou dela limpando as lágrimas com as mãos. Tomoyo parou ao lado dela e encarou Sakura ainda um pouco transtornada com tudo. 

Sakura (virando-se para Touya): 'Vamos Touya.'

Tomoyo (pegando a mão dela): 'Posso ir com você?'

            Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça e caminhou atrás de Touya que abria as portas para as duas passarem.

Nakuru (observando a porta fechada por onde os três entraram): 'Tadinha do Sakurinha...'

Kaho: 'Ela vai ter que ser forte.'

Yukito: 'Clow está bem mesmo?'

Kaho (percebendo que aquela era uma pergunta de Ywe): 'Sim, ele está. Só está cuidando de alguns machucados mais profundos.'

Nakuru: 'Se não fosse o descendente dele, eu não sei o que seria da gente.'

Kaho: 'Sim, o guardião. Nunca imaginei um poder tão grande.'

Yukito (com expressão de Ywe): 'Mas não é o suficiente para derrotar Shyrai e o caos que ele trará para este universo.'

Nakuru (se arrepiando ao lembrar dele): 'Ai, eu não quero nem pensar nisso.'

Kaho: 'Não se preocupem tenho certeza que tudo no final vai terminar bem.'

Yukito: 'Só não sei a que custo.'

            Kaho olhou para Yukito e viu que ele estava certo, provavelmente teriam que pagar um preço bem alto para proteger o seu universo. 

Touya parou em frente à porta nº 133 e virou-se para olhar sua irmã.

Sakura: 'Ele está aí?'

Touya (depois de pestanejar um pouco): 'Tem certeza de que...'

            Sakura passou pelo irmão e abriu a porta antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Uma enfermeira virou-se a encarando.

Enfermeira: 'O doutor não deu permissão...'

            Sakura não ouviu o que ela dizia andou devagar até a cama onde Li estava deitado sem camisa, mostrando inúmeros ferimentos graves. Ele estava com a máscara de oxigênio e extremamente pálido. A menina pensou que desmaiaria ali no chão mesmo se não fosse Tomoyo a segurar impedindo.

            Touya foi conversar com a enfermeira tentando explicar a situação, Sakura não ouvia os dois, apenas chegou mais perto do seu amado observando o rosto sereno e machucado. Pensou em como fora estúpida em desmaiar e deixar tudo nas mãos de Li. Lágrimas corriam pelos olhos de esmeralda. Ela pegou a mão dele e a sentiu fria.

Sakura: 'Ele...ele...'

Voz: 'Não, Sakura. Ele vai ficar bem.'

            Sakura virou-se para trás e viu a figura de Clow.

Sakura: 'Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Sim, sou eu mesmo.'

            Ele parou ao seu lado observando Li. A enfermeira há esta hora já tinha enlouquecido com a quantidade de gente no quarto e foi chamar o médico responsável.

Eriol (secando as lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto de Sakura): 'Eu sinto muito.'

Sakura (virando-se para Li e apertando mais forte a mão dele): 'Ele vai ficar bem?'

Eriol: 'Vai, apenas está descansando. Ele usou muito da sua magia e corpo de uma só vez.'

Kero (voando até ela): 'Não se preocupe, Sakura. O moleque é muito teimoso.'

Sakura: 'Onde estava Kero?'

Tomoyo: 'Kero estava muito preocupado com Li por isso pediu para ficar com ele.'

Kero (vendo que sua preocupação com Li foi descoberta): 'Até parece que eu me importo com que acontece com este moleque insolente.'

            Sakura observou que Kero olhava com carinho para Li, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. O guardião pousou na mesinha de cabaceira observando sua mestra e o moleque. 

Eriol (olhando para Sakura nervoso): 'Sakura, onde está a sua chave?'

Sakura: 'Hã?'

Eriol: 'A sua chave?'

            A menina nem tinha pensado nela, procurou no pescoço e não a achou.

Sakura: 'Deve ter caído.'

Eriol (saindo do quarto, tentando manter a calma): 'Pode ser, eu vou procurar ela.'

Sakura (observando-o): 'Obrigada.'

            Eriol sumiu do quarto rapidamente.

Tomoyo: 'Não achou que ele ficou nervoso?'

Sakura (mexendo nos cabelos de Li): 'Deixa isso para lá, depois eu me preocupo com ela.'

Tomoyo (observando a amiga): 'Tem razão.'

            Li corria pelo deserto, mas não era um deserto qualquer. Ele olhava às vezes para o céu e via-o em chamas. O calor era quase que insuportável fazendo com que o rapaz suasse como nunca. A sua frente, a figura do seu ser amado surgia. Linda. Sakura estava com um vestido branco leve, os cabelos presos com flores rosas. Um vento batia sobre ela fazendo com que seus cabelos ficassem levemente despenteados enquanto seu vestido balançava revelando suas belas pernas. Li parou de correr e ficou apreciando aquela bela imagem. Sakura abriu os braços para ele enquanto sorria daquele jeito que ele adorava. Li estava no paraíso, caminhou devagar ao encontro do corpo que tanto amava, que tanto desejava. Porem de repente algo acertou seu ser querido, fazendo com que o vestido antes branco se tornasse vermelho, o seu sorriso deu lugar ao um grito de dor e seus braços antes abertos para recebê-lo agora estavam apertando o próprio corpo em agonia. 

            Li levantou-se da cama quase que se debatendo, tentou gritar pelo nome de Sakura, mas algo o impedia. Tirou a mascara de oxigênio voltando a respirar normalmente porem ainda com um pouco de dificuldade. Olhou em volta e achou o que queria: as belas esmeraldas o fitavam rasos de lágrimas. Sakura o abraçou chorando. O rapaz sentiu todo o seu corpo doer, mas não reclamou, pelo contrário apertou mais forte ela entre os seus braços tentando senti-la perto de si. Ela levantou o rosto sorrindo para ele e o beijou quase que desesperadamente. Ele retribuiu, só se afastou dela quando realmente sentiu os pulmões pedirem ar. 

Sakura (ainda abraçada a ele): 'Tive tanto medo de você não acordar.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu não sou a bela adormecida.'

Sakura (fitando de forma apaixonada): 'Para mim você sempre será a minha bela adormecida.'

Syaoran (brincando): 'Então você é o meu príncipe?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Sempre.'

            O rapaz a olhou com ternura acariciando o belo rosto. Sakura segurou a mão dele no seu rosto e o encarou.

Sakura: 'Eu não conseguiria viver sem você, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (tentando parecer calmo): 'Nem eu sem você minha flor.'

Sakura: 'Eu sempre estarei com você, não importa aonde.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também.'

            Sakura sorriu para ele o deixando vermelho como quando garoto.

Kero (voando até eles): 'Tá tudo muito bem, tá tudo muito bom. Mas não fica bem você ficar na cama com um cara só de cueca, Sakura.'

            Sakura se afastou envergonhada.

Syaoran (para o pequeno): 'É incrível como você sempre corta o meu barato, bicho de pelúcia.'

Kero (fuzilando ele com seus olhos): 'Nem pense em se aproveitar de Sakura, pervertido.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Deixa de ser implicante, Kero.'

Kero: 'Mas Sakura, ele estava se aproveitando da situação que eu sei.'

Syaoran (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Até parece que eu preciso destes artifícios.'

Kero (voando até ele): 'O que quer disser com isso, moleque? Andou desrespeitando a minha mestra? Porque se andou vai se arrepender profundamente.'

Sakura (depois de dar um cascudo na cabeça do guardião): 'Não se meta nisso, Kero.'

Kero: 'Deixa eu contar isso para o Touya...'

Sakura (irritada): 'Não vai contar nada para ele. Porque não conta para o Syaoran como você ficou preocupado com ele?'

Kero (se fazendo de o ofendido): 'Eu? Até parece que eu fiquei preocupado com este impertinente.'

Sakura: 'É mesmo, então porque se recusou a sair do quarto este tempo todo?'

            Kero tentou enrolar, mas não convenceu com suas mentiras. 

Kero (por fim): 'Eu sabia que não ia morrer. Vaso ruim não quebra.'

Syaoran (se divertindo com aquela preocupação toda): 'Acho que eu me quebrei bem. Mas mesmo assim obrigado por me ajudar.'

Kero: 'Não tem de que.'

Syaoran (olhando a menina): 'Você está bem?'

Sakura: 'Como assim?'

Syaoran: 'Recebeu um golpe muito forte...'

Sakura: 'Já estou ótima, não se preocupe.'

Syaoran: 'Ainda bem. E Hiragizawa?'

Kero: 'Clow está bem, vem aqui quase todos os dias.'

Syaoran: 'Menos mal.'

            A enfermeira entrou no quarto e Kero se fingiu de boneco.

Enfermeira: 'Que bom que acordou.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que sim.'

Enfermeira (para Sakura): 'Há quanto tempo isso?'

Sakura (se levantando da cama e parando perto da janela com Kero nos braços): 'Há alguns minutos.'

Enfermeira (fazendo alguns exames superficiais no rapaz): 'Como se sente?'

Syaoran: 'Estou ainda um pouco dolorido.'

Enfermeira: 'Isso é normal. Teve muitos ferimentos profundos, mas tem muita sorte e resistência, rapaz.'

Sakura: 'Ele ficará bem?'

Enfermeira: 'Claro que vai.'

Syaoran: 'Fiquei quanto tempo inconsciente?'

Enfermeira: 'Com hoje são 4 dias.'

Syaoran (espantado): 'Dias?'

Enfermeira: 'Isso, 4 dias.'

Syaoran (tentando se levantar): 'Droga, é muito tempo. Preciso falar com Hiragizawa logo.'

Enfermeira (segurando ele): 'Onde pensa que vai, rapaz? Ainda tem que ficar em observação.'

Syaoran (já de pé): 'Eu não posso perder tempo.'

Sakura (indo até ele): 'Escuta ela, Syaoran. Você não pode...'

Syaoran (olhando para os lados): 'Onde estão minhas roupas?'

Enfermeira: 'Que garoto teimoso.'

Sakura: 'Pode deixar que eu cuido dele.'

Enfermeira (saindo do quarto): 'Vou chamar o doutor Tshubata.'

            Syaoran foi até o armário e o abriu procurando alguma coisa para vestir.

Syaoran: 'Droga.'

Kero: 'Deveria seguir o conselho da enfermeira em vez de ficar zanzando pelo quarto seminu.'

Syaoran: 'Sei que está impressionado pela minha forma física Kerberus, mas onde estão as minhas roupas?'

Kero: 'Moleque atrevido. Pois saiba que você nem se compara a Clow.' (Isso eu duvido!!! Nada contra o Eriol, mas cara imaginem o corpo do Syaoran depois de anos de treinamento, deve estar malhadasso.)

Syaoran (debochando): 'Eu sempre desconfiei que você era meio esquisito mesmo.'

Kero (vermelho): 'Mas que atrevimento, pois saiba que...'

Sakura: 'Isso não é hora de discussão. Syaoran porque você não age como uma pessoa normal e fica naquela cama esperando o médico?'

Syaoran: 'Porque eu não devo ser uma pessoa normal.'

Kero (alfinetando): 'Isso eu sempre soube.'

Sakura (segurando o braço dele, séria): 'Eu prometo pegar algumas roupas para você, mas fique naquela cama esperando o médico, a-go-ra...'

            Touya entrou no quarto junto com Tomoyo e viu Sakura bem próxima ao rapaz quase sem roupa.

Tomoyo (escondendo o rosto rubro): 'Ai meu Deus!'

Touya: 'Sakura, o que este moleque ta fazendo levantado e sem roupa?'

            Syaoran se cobriu com o lençol rapidamente, enquanto Sakura se afastava vermelha.

Kero: 'Eu avisei.'

Touya: 'Eu só não te dou uma surra, porque você está num hospital, moleque.'

Syaoran: 'Tá vendo porque eu estava procurando uma roupa.'

Tomoyo: 'Posso abrir os olhos?'

Syaoran: 'Pode, eu já me cobri.'

            Tomoyo abriu os olhos receosa e viu Li todo coberto com o lençol sentado na beira da cama. 

Touya: 'Não vem disfarçar, não.'

Sakura: 'Touya, para de ser maluco. O Syaoran acabou de acordar.'

Touya: 'E já tava te agarrando. Sei muito bem a fama que ele tem na faculdade. Um monte de garotas veio aqui procurando por ele.'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Com certeza, eu sou tão poderoso que acabei de sair de um coma e já estou pensando em agarrar uma garota. Deixa de ser ridículo Kinomoto.'

Touya (bufando de raiva): 'Oras seu...'

Tomoyo (pegando o braço de Touya evitando que este voasse para cima do rapaz): 'Touya, o Li tem razão. Coloque a cabeça no lugar.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que ele nunca teve a cabeça no lugar.'

Sakura: 'Vocês dois parem já com isso. O Syaoran precisa descansar.'

Syaoran (já irritado): 'Eu preciso são de roupas.'

Tomoyo (saindo do quarto): 'Eu vou buscar algumas no seu dormitório com o Hiroshi.'

Syaoran (levantando-se): 'Isso, peça para o Hiroshi uma roupa minha.'

Tomoyo: 'Está bem.'

            O médico chegou e pediu para que todos saíssem do quarto inclusive Sakura.

Sakura: 'Eu não vou sair não.'

Touya (pegando ela pelo braço): 'Tá maluca, vão examinar ele. Você não vai ficar olhando não é?'

Sakura: 'Ele é meu namorado, tenho que ficar com ele.'

Syaoran: 'É melhor você ir, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Doutor, eu posso ficar?'

Doutor (vendo que seria inútil pedir para a garota sair): 'Só uma pessoa, este monte de gente é que não dá.'

Sakura (empurrando o irmão): 'Viu, eu posso ficar.'

            Touya bem que tentou tirar a idéia da cabeça da irmã, mas esta já tinha fechado a porta na cara dele, ela só abriu para colocar Kero, fingindo ser boneco, nas mãos dele e voltou a fechar a porta na cara dele. 

Touya: 'Essa monstrenga não tem jeito.'

Tomoyo: 'Deixa para lá, Touya. O importante é que ela voltou a sorrir.'

            Touya olhou para a jovem ao seu lado, ainda com a cara carrancuda, mas Tomoyo sorriu para ele docemente.

Touya: 'É você tem razão. Ela já é maior de idade. Mas se ele fizer algum mal a Sakura, quem vai acabar com ele será eu.'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos, Touya. Me dá uma carona até a faculdade?'

Touya (ainda reclamando): 'Claro, mas estou te avisando Tomoyo, se eu descobrir alguma coisa que...'

            A coitada da Tomoyo teve que agüentar por mais de 20 minutos Touya falando em como mataria e torturaria Syaoran caso ele tivesse feito mal a sua irmãzinha e Kero ainda por cima colocando mais lenha na fogueira. A jovem apenas sorria, mas seus pensamentos estavam bem distantes dali, estavam no belo sorriso que Sakura tinha em seus lábios há pouco tempo atrás. 

Continua.


	16. O Passado de Reed Clow

**Capítulo 16: O Passado de Reed Clow.**

            Li saia do hospital depois de poucas horas que voltara do coma de 4 dias, teve que assinar um monte de papeladas que faziam com que se responsabilizasse pelo seu estado de saúde, já que os médicos não queriam por nada dar alta para o rapaz. Sakura e Tomoyo acompanhavam o rapaz que seguia ao encontro com Eriol Hiragizawa. Li caminhava sem parar apesar de ainda estar sentindo dores por todo corpo. Ele inconscientemente levou uma das suas mãos na altura do abdômen onde tinha um grande corte. Sakura viu isso e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, como ela estava desesperada por isso tudo. Ela olhou em volta e viu o estado terrível da cidade. Pessoas caminhavam quase que correndo pelas ruas com medo de serem atacadas por coisas estranhas. Ouvia-se a todo instante barulho de sirenes de ambulâncias ou patrulhas da polícia (Nossa, isto ta até parecendo a Tijuca, RJ à noite! Brincadeirinha...) que vistoriavam a cidade em praticamente estado de sitio. 

            Os três pararam em frente à conhecida casa de senhora Mizuki. Tomoyo foi quem bateu a porta. A figura da bela senhora apareceu, porem esta pela primeira vez não sorria para eles, trazia no rosto uma expressão de preocupação. Ela fitou Li e Sakura.

Tomoyo: 'Senhora Mizuki, viemos ver Hiragizawa.'

Senhora (depois de alguns segundos fitando o casal): 'Por favor, entrem.'

            Sakura segurava a mão de Li com mais força que o de costume, o rapaz virou para ela e tentou sorrir tentando lhe passar calma. Na conhecida sala, a lareira estava acesa como sempre. Eriol estava sentado numa poltrona, Mizuki estava em pé ao lado dele. A expressão dos dois era de pura ansiedade. 

Kaho: 'Que bom que vieram.'

Sakura: 'O Syaoran insistiu para ver o Eriol.'

Eriol: 'Era só me chamar e ia até o hospital vê-lo, Li.'

Syaoran (sentenciando): 'O que temos a conversar não poderia ser tratado lá.'

Eriol (observando ele com curiosidade): 'Imagino que tenha muitas perguntas a me fazer.'

Syaoran: 'Preciso saber o que eu estou realmente enfrentando.'

Senhora: 'Por favor, sentem-se. Irei preparar um chá para todos. Esta conversa será mais longa que podemos imaginar.'

Kaho: 'Quer que eu a ajude, mãe?'

Senhora: 'Não minha filha, fique aqui.'

            Tomoyo reparou que as duas trocaram olhares assustados e preocupados. A senhora sumiu para a cozinha. Nakuru com Spinel, na sua forma falsa, desceram do segundo andar da casa. Por alguns minutos houve um silêncio pesado na sala, até mesmo a espevitada Nakuru estava quieta e pensativa enquanto observava o grupo. Eriol se mexia na poltrona com freqüência, só parou quando Kaho repousou sua mão na dele e sorriu. Sakura olhava para Syaoran que permanecia sério e em silêncio, esperando que Eriol começasse sua explicação. Ele não parecia nervoso, pelo contrário estava calmo, bem diferente dos outros habitantes da sala. 

Eriol: 'Estou esperando Ywe e Kerberus. Prefiro explicar tudo de uma vez para todos.'

Kaho: 'Eles já devem estar chegando.'

Eriol: 'Como se sente, Li?'

Syaoran: 'Dolorido.'

Eriol: 'Não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer. Acho que se não fosse sua atitude impulsiva junto com Kerberus não estaria aqui para explicar tudo a vocês.'

Spinel: 'Na verdade, nenhum de nós.'

Eriol: 'Se tornou um grande guerreiro, Syaoran Li.'

Nakuru: 'O melhor.'

Syaoran: 'Não adiantou nada o meu treinamento se eu mal consegui ferir o idiota que nos atacou.'

Sakura (segurando as mãos dele): 'Não diga isso. Não ouviu Eriol disser que...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-a): 'Ele podia ter matado você e eu nem ia ver o que a atingiu.'

Sakura (olhando nos olhos do namorado): 'Syaoran, não se cobre demais.'

Kaho: 'Ela tem razão. Não tome para si toda a responsabilidade.'

Eriol: 'Acredite, eu sou o responsável por tudo que está acontecendo agora.'

Kaho: 'Você não... Clow.'

Eriol (olhando para ela): 'Que sou eu.'

Syaoran: 'O que quer disser com isso, Hiragizawa?'

Eriol: 'Já irá entender tudo, Li. Só espero que depois de saberem de tudo possam me perdoar.'

Sakura: 'Eriol, eu não consigo entender...'

Eriol: 'Irá entender tudo, querida Sakura, inclusive sobre a origem dos seus poderes.'

Sakura (olhando para ele espantada): 'Meu poder?'

Kaho: 'Vamos esperar só mais alguns minutinhos.'

            Nesta hora a campainha tocou, Kaho foi atender. Eram Touya, Yukito e Kero. Os três entraram na casa e no mesmo instante Ywe e Kerberus surgiram. Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun também. Touya se encostou num canto observando cuidadosamente Li, ele não engolia o fato de ter definitivamente perdido sua irmãzinha para ele, mas teve que dar o braço a torcer, depois que Ywe contou tudo que aconteceu na batalha contra Shyrai, o rapaz olhava diferente para ele agora. Depois observou Kaho sentada ao lado de Eriol e imaginou que o destino tinha se confirmado, sem querer desviou os olhos para a bela figura de Ywe sério olhando fixamente para Eriol, que após tantos anos de separação voltava muito, mas muito parecido com Clow.

            A senhora Mizuki entrou na sala com o chá, Sakura ofereceu a Li, mas este gentilmente recusou, mas fez questão de que a namorada tomasse para relaxar um pouco. 

Eriol (observando a todos): 'Agora sim, podemos começar.'

            Todos olhavam apreensivos para o rapaz, que ajeitou os óculos no rosto sério. Ele olhou pela última vez para Kaho que sorriu para ele docemente lhe dando força.

Eriol: 'Há muitos anos, quando eu ainda não possuía controle total...'

Kaho (corrigindo-o): 'Quando Clow não tinha.'

            Syaoran estranhou a insistência em Kaho em não associar Clow a Eriol.

Eriol: 'Quando Clow não tinha ainda controle e conhecimento pleno de seus poderes conheceu um outro jovem mago chamado Muy Shyrai...'

Sakura: 'Quem é esse tal de Shyrai?' (tadinha, nem viu quem a atacou)

Syaoran: 'Foi quem nos atacou.'

Touya: 'Então você conhece aquele cara?'

Eriol: 'Sim.'

Ywe: 'Eu não o conhecia, você... ou melhor... Clow nunca mencionou sobre ele.'

Kerberus: 'Clow nunca mencionou este nome antes.'

Spinel Sun: 'Por favor, vamos deixar o mestre Eriol contar tudo de uma vez, sem interrupções.'

Eriol (olhando o felino): 'Obrigado Spinel Sun.'

            O felino fez um gesto com a cabeça. Depois desviou os olhos para Kerberus que mostrou os dentes para ele.

Eriol: 'Como eu ia dizendo, Clow conheceu Shyrai quando ainda era um rapaz da idade de vocês. Mas não possuía o nível de poder de vocês...'

            Eriol sorriu para Sakura que retribuiu.

Eriol: 'Minha família sempre possuiu posses o que me dava uma certa liberdade para estudar mais o mundo da magia e me preocupar menos com os problemas do mundo real. Com a morte de meus pais, me isolei da humanidade a fim de estudar e praticar cada vez mais a magia em todas as suas formas.'

Syaoran (interrompendo-o): 'Inclusive a negra.'

Eriol (depois de acenar com a cabeça positivamente): 'Hum-hum.'

Ywe (revoltando-se): 'Não é verdade, Clow nunca foi um mago das trevas.'

Eriol (observando o guardião): 'Ywe, por favor...'

            Ywe caminhou para junto de Touya em silêncio e com o semblante mais amarrado que o do irmão de Sakura.

Eriol: 'Estudei tudo sobre o mundo da magia. Um dia um rapazinho bateu em minha porta, ele me contou que seus pais foram mortos por criaturas mágicas e agora estava sozinho no mundo. Com pena e é claro, vendo que ele poderia ser uma pessoa para cuidar da casa, o acolhi. Seu nome era Muy Shyrai. Tinha minha idade, porem eram muito mais sério e introspectivo que eu, devia ter passado por momentos terríveis.'

Touya (um pouco impaciente): 'E daí? Onde isso tudo irá chegar?'

Eriol (depois de consertar os óculos, um pouco nervoso): 'Nesta ocasião estava estudando sobre a teoria dos universos paralelos, os portais e também sobre o que chamamos de paraíso e trevas. Eu estava certo de que tudo não passava de mundos paralelos...'

Tomoyo: 'Você está querendo disser que o céu e inferno são parte deste mundo?'

Eriol: 'Acredita mesmo que os espíritos vão para o céu se são bons e para o fundo da terra se são maus? Se fosse assim o diâmetro da terra teria que ser infinito.'

            Tomoyo balançou a cabeça ponderando.

Eriol: 'Bem, como eu estava falando estava estudando sobre isso. Um dia Shyrai me confidenciou que possuía magia e eu pude constatar isso com pequenos truques do rapaz, tomei ele como meu aprendiz. Ensinei-lhe quase tudo que sabia. Ele era um aluno aplicada e em pouco tempo já estava discutindo comigo sobre todos os assuntos, mas o que mais o interessava era o mundo das Trevas. Imaginei que fora a curiosidade de saber o que tinha atacado ele e sua família. Após longos anos de convivência, tornamos muito amigos, mas infelizmente Shyrai nunca conseguiu tirar de sua mente o assassinato de sua família. Isso fez com que entrássemos em atrito com relação aos portais, Shyrai queria achar um para atravessar a barreira das Trevas. Com sua magia desenvolvida ele saiu pelo mundo a procura do portal que o levasse aos assassinos de sua família.'

            Eriol deu uma pausa e pediu para que Kaho o servisse um pouco de chá. Ela assim fez, depois de um gole longo e sob os olhares de todos, ele continuou.

Eriol: 'Eu criei Shyrai, lhe ensinei tudo para se tornar um mago tão poderoso quanto eu era. Na verdade, ele possuía mais magia do que eu, se estudasse mais poderia se tornar superior a mim.'

Kerberus: 'Ninguém é mais poderoso que Reed Clow.'

Eriol (sorrindo sem graça para o felino): 'Está ao lado de dois magos mais poderosos que ele, Kerberus.'

            O felino olhou para Li e Sakura, e pensou que realmente sua mestra tinha evoluído muito alem do esperado como a mestra das cartas e que o moleque encrenqueiro a poucos dias lhe deu uma demonstração não só de teimosia como de um estrondoso poder.

Eriol: 'Fiquei sem ter notícias do jovem Shyrai por anos, até que um dia ele apareceu em minha casa. Com um objeto parecido com uma chave. Ele me contou que percorreu o mundo inteiro atrás daquele objeto sagrado e quando finalmente o encontrou me procurou para tentar usá-lo e finalmente abrir a brecha entre os mundos.'

Sakura: 'Mas você não abriu, não é?'

Eriol (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Foi aí que eu pequei, guiado pela minha curiosidade e vaidade concordei em descobrir como usá-la.'

            Sakura olhou atordoada para Eriol, ela sempre teve a figura de Clow com uma pessoa integra e acima de sentimentos humanos. O rapaz percebeu isso.

Syaoran: 'Eu entendo o que ele sentiu.'

Sakura (olhando para o namorado): 'Syaoran...'

Syaoran (olhando fixamente para Eriol): 'Às vezes queremos saber até onde somos capazes de chegar.'

            Sakura lembrou-se do episódio dos magos do futuro (Referência ao capítulo 12 – Os visitantes do Futuro, mas eu acho que todo mundo o leu, né?).

Eriol (depois de beber mais um gole de chá): 'Eu e Shyrai pesquisamos durante meses como usar a chave até que finalmente descobrimos.'

Touya (curioso): 'E como se usava a tal chave?'

Eriol (depois de ficar com os olhos fechados por algum tempo): 'Me lembro como se fosse ontem. Como vocês sabem os portais são abertos em situações aleatórias, como a conjunção de astros ou até mesmo pelo magnetismo da Terra.'

Tomoyo: 'A senhora Mizuki nos explicou isso. Ela nos disse que na verdade não tem uma razão certa conhecida. Às vezes surge pelo desejo de um bem comum, às vezes por forças mágicas, às vezes pela interferência dos astros ou do próprio planeta. (olhando para a Senhora) Não foi isso que nos disse?'

Senhora (olhando com admiração para a menina): 'É incrível como possui uma ótima memória e uma incrível percepção, menina.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo sem graça pelo elogio): 'Que isso.'

Kaho: 'É verdade, Tomoyo tem uma ótima percepção.'

            A menina ficou mais sem graça ainda.

Eriol: 'Como Tomoyo relembrou bem, para se criar uma passagem entre os dois mundos precisa de uma certa harmonia, principalmente quando se quer abrir um grande portal.'

Ywe (espantado): 'Era isso que queriam?'

Eriol: 'Não, na verdade queríamos apenas abrir uma brecha sem ser aleatória, porem não tínhamos conhecimentos de tudo. O que tínhamos era uma chave e o manual para usá-la (pior eu que nunca leio os manuais!). Agora, as conseqüência não eram conhecidas. Bem, no momento exato...'

Kerberus: 'Momento exato?'

Senhora Mizuki: 'No eclipse solar. Quando há eclipse solar Terra, Lua e Sol estão alinhados o que torna um momento único e extremamente peculiar.'

Eriol: 'Isso mesmo. Traçamos o mapa solar e vimos quando ocorreria o eclipse no dia marcado estávamos prontos para abrir a brecha.'

            Eriol parou mais uma vez, o clima de ansiedade estava palpável na sala. Sakura retorcia as mãos enquanto Tomoyo olhava fixamente para Eriol com as mãos apertadas no peito. Touya balançava um dos pés. Kerberus ricocheteava sua calda, enquanto Ywe apenas olhava fixamente para Eriol. 

Eriol: 'Conjugamos o poder da chave e o portal se abriu.'

Ywe: 'E como era?'

Eriol: 'O inferno. As dimensões se confundiram. O mundo das Trevas se entrelaçava com o mundo real. Aos poucos os flashes do mundo das Trevas com seu céu vermelho em fogo e seu solo seco ficava cada vez mais visível aos olhos...'

Sakura (se levantando em um pulo e encarando Li): 'Como no templo Tsukimini?'

Syaoran: 'Provavelmente.'

Ywe (olhando espantado para eles): 'Como assim? O que viram no templo Tsukimini?'

Sakura: 'É que vimos por alguns segundos alguns flashes com esta mesma imagem. Foi assustador...'

Kaho: 'Isso prova que tem grandes poderes, Sakura.'

            Sakura ficou sem graça.

Eriol (continuando): 'Os flashes ficaram cada vez mais constante e os demônios estavam cada vez mais reais. Foi quando eu resolvi que aquilo não podia continuar e parei.'

            Ouve um silêncio pesado na sala.

Kerberus: 'Pa... parou?'

Eriol: 'Sim, disse a Shyrai que não continuaria mais. Ele se revoltou comigo, me chamou de covarde e tudo mais e continuou com a cerimônia. Tentei fazer com que desistisse da idéia. Mas ele já estava tomado pela sede de vingança, queria encontrar os demônios que mataram sua família, queria se tornar mais poderoso que eles, sem se importar com nada.'

Tomoyo: 'E o que fez?'

Eriol: 'Tomei a chave das mãos dele e fiz com que parasse, porem ele teve o tempo suficiente para atravessar a barreira e ir para o mundo das Trevas. Entrei em desespero e tentei tirá-lo de lá, mas ele se recusou. Apenas o vi caminhando em direção ao céu de fogo sem voltar para trás. Tive que usar toda minha magia tentando fechar a brecha que abri, graças aos céus o eclipse terminou antes que terminassem completamente a cerimônia e o portal foi fechado, mas infelizmente alguns demônios ficaram presos neste universo.'

Kerberus: 'Mas como?'

Eriol: 'Por algumas frações de segundos os dois universos se confundiram o que permitiu para alguns seres das trevas passassem pela barreira.'

Ywe: 'E Shyrai?'

Eriol: 'Ficou no mundo das Trevas. Nunca mais tive notícias dele até seis meses atrás.'

Tomoyo: 'E estes demônios, o que aconteceu com eles?'

Eriol: 'Esta foi a parte mais difícil, tive que caçá-los um por um, mas não podia destruí-los, por isso prendi eles em...'

            Eriol hesitou, olhou para Sakura que o fitava.

Ywe (completando): 'Cartas.'

Eriol: 'Isso.'

Sakura: 'Cartas... (caindo a ficha) As cartas Clow?'

Eriol balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Sakura (levantando-se revoltada): 'Está mentindo, como as cartas podem ser demônios das trevas. Isso é impossível.'

Eriol: 'Como acha que cartas podem ter tantas personalidades próprias?'

Sakura: 'Você criou Ywe e Kerberus. Não seria difícil criar as cartas.'

Eriol: 'Criei os dois quando já estava completamente desenvolvido em meus poderes e justamente porque precisava que as cartas não mais se libertassem para o mundo nas suas formas verdadeira. Lembra-se como criaram confusão quando estavam soltas?'

Sakura: 'Mas eu criei uma carta.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Isto prova que tem muito poder, mas infelizmente eu não tinha este poder, apenas associei o meu poder a de outros seres mágicos, resultando nas cartas.'

            Sakura se jogou no sofá abobalhada, não acreditando que suas queridas cartas eram seres das trevas.

Eriol (vendo a preocupação da menina): 'Mesmo que as cartas inicialmente fossem terríveis eu uni minha magia com elas resultando nas cartas Clow que conheceu. As cartas Sakuras não são apenas seres das trevas são seres associados com a minha magia e principalmente renascidos com a sua magia.'

Sakura: 'Não pode ser...'

Eriol: 'Lembra-se das palavras que dizia para libertar o báculo que controlava as cartas?'

Sakura: 'Claro. Chave que guarda o poder das tre... há não?'

Eriol: 'Isso mesmo, o poder das trevas.'

Sakura: 'Então meu poder é das trevas?'

Eriol: 'Não, seu poder é da sua estrela, você acabou renascendo as cartas e tenho certeza de que elas são muito felizes graças a você.'

Ywe: 'E a chave?'

Eriol: 'Eu a dividi em dois. Uma ficou comigo para qualquer eventualidade e a outra era necessária para o controle das cartas.'

Kerberus: 'Então a chave de Sakura era a chave que liga ao mundo das trevas?'

Eriol (depois de responder positivamente com a cabeça): 'Isso. E a outra parte da chave está aqui.' (disse mostrando a sua chave)

Sakura: 'Mas onde está a minha chave? Eu acabei perdendo ela e confesso que nem tive cabeça para procurar.'

Eriol: 'Este é o nosso problema, você não perdeu sua chave, Sakura.'

Syaoran: 'Shyrai a atacou para tirá-la de você.'

Eriol: 'Isso. E virá atrás da minha para finalmente consegui o que pretende.'

Ywe: 'Ligar este universo com o mundo das trevas.'

Eriol: 'Pior, ligar todos os universos ao mundo das trevas e entre eles e assim criar um verdadeiro caos.'

Touya: 'Esta chave tem tanto poder para isso?'

Eriol: 'Temo que sim. Shyrai está muito mais poderoso do que eu poderia pensar. Ele ficou séculos no mundo das trevas, sobreviveu e teve o poder suficiente para sozinho atravessar a barreira entre universos e criar pequenas brechas fazendo com que demônios inferiores passassem.'

Kaho: 'Ele deve ter pensado que conseguiria sozinho, mas como não conseguiu apenas com seu poder precisa da chave para concretizar seus planos.'

Senhora Mizuki: 'Vários teólogos e estudiosos previram este acontecimento e grandes sacerdotes e magos se juntaram para impedi-lo, com toda magia e amor a este planeta e a raça humana criaram uma energia única e poderosa que chamaram de pilar da vida.'

Kaho: 'Esta energia é a sua magia, Sakura. Você tem o pilar da vida dentro de você.'

Senhora Mizuki: 'Só esta energia seria capaz de deter o caos, mas para isso precisava de alguém que o protegesse até que fosse necessário, e esta pessoa era...'

Eriol: 'Eu, ou melhor, o Mago Clow.'

Sakura: 'Então foi por isso que me escolheu para ser a mestra das cartas?'

Eriol: 'Também, imaginei que de alguma maneira você precisasse se proteger e as cartas eram um bom escudo. Porem eu sabia que mesmo com minha poderosa magia não poderia durar eternamente, foi quando conheci a família Li, formada por guerreiros e magos poderosíssimos. Eu sabia que deles sairia o melhor guardião e me juntei a eles. Me casei com uma bela maga e fui muito feliz com ela, porem mais que isso ela me deu descendentes dotados com poderosa magia e um forte espírito guerreiro. E hoje olho com satisfação para o melhor deles.'

            Eriol encarou seriamente Li, o rapaz se sentiu um pouco incomodado, mas tentou disfarçar.

Tomoyo: 'No final tudo estava previsto.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Nem tanto. Confesso que não imaginei que o pilar e o guardião fossem ficar tão unidos.'

            Sakura sentiu as faces esquentarem.

Syaoran (olhando seriamente para ele): 'Tem certeza disso. Ou talvez tudo não tenha sido planejado?'

Eriol: 'Acredite no que digo, fiz tudo para que Sakura amasse a forma falsa de Ywe, pois assim eu saberia com certeza que ela estaria segura. Eu não tinha certeza se você era ou não o guardião.'

            Touya olhou para Ywe.

Touya (baixo): 'Você sabia disso?'

Ywe (olhando para ele): 'Sim, eu sabia que meu dever era amar minha mestra, mas...'

            Ele não continuou, olhou para Sakura e Li que estavam de costas para eles. Ele amava sua mestra e daria sua vida por ela, mas com certeza também daria sua vida por outra pessoa. 

Kerberus: 'Concluindo, o moleque se aproveitou da situação e acabou se engraçando para cima da Sakura.'

Sakura (dando um cascudo no felino): 'Não fala besteira, Kero!'

Syaoran: 'Se eu fosse você nem gastava sua saúde tentando colocar alguma coisa plausível nesta cabeça oca.'

Kerberus (virando-se para ele e mostrando os dentes): 'Quem você chamou de cabeça oca?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não disse que ele era burro mesmo, não percebe nem quando alguém sacaneia ele.'

Kerberus (quase voando em cima de Li): 'Oras seu moleque!'

Spinel Sun: 'Kerberus, comporte-se, aja como um guardião.'

            Kero estava tão fulo da vida que não sabia quem atacava com seu poderoso raio primeiro, se o moleque ou a bola de pêlo preta.

Ywe (não dando atenção para Kero): 'Acredita que Shyrai irá atacá-lo?'

Eriol: 'Com certeza. Acho que está até demorando muito.'

Ruby Moon: 'Talvez ele esteja mais ferido do que imaginamos.'

Syaoran: 'Não, eu sei que não. Ele deve estar planejando a melhor hora.'

Sakura (enlaçando seu braço no de Li): 'Ai, estou com tanto medo.'

Syaoran (olhando para ela): 'Não se preocupe, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado.'

            Sakura repousou sua cabeça no ombro dele, não havia outro lugar do mundo que se sentisse mais segura que estar ao lado dele. 

Ywe: 'Algo não está me cheirando bem?'

Kerburus: 'Deve ser o seu desodorante vencido.'

            Ywe quase soltou uma de suas flechas na cara do tigre tamanho era seu ódio.

Eriol: 'Li e Ywe tem razão Shyrai deve estar planejando alguma coisa?'

Tomoyo: 'Abrir o portal não é, o próximo eclipse solar é daqui a quase um ano.'

Kerberus: 'Talvez ele esteja se adiantando.'

Eriol (virando a cabeça negativamente): 'Não, ele não se adiantaria tanto.'

Spinel Sun: 'Será que ele quer se vingar do senhor, Mestre. Lembre-se que agora ele está com ódio mortal do senhor.'

Kaho: 'Spinel tem razão, é melhor se cuidar mais. Shyrai se tornou aquilo que queria matar.'

Senhora Mizuki: 'Ele se tornou o próprio demônio.'

            Houve novamente um silêncio pesado na sala (OBS da autora: Vocês devem estar se perguntando que tanto silêncio é esse? Sabe quando ninguém sabe muito bem o que diz é isso, é claro que Kero vai falar uma besteira agora, até porque eu já estou começando a achar este capítulo chato demais, mas eu precisava explicar toda a trama não é?)

Kerburus (fungando um pouco o ar): 'Que fedor. Nossa Ywe, teu desodorante tá vencido mesmo ou é esta roupa que você não lava nunca.'

Ywe (bufando de ódio): 'Isso não é hora de brincadeiras.'

Eriol (se levantando): 'Kerberus tem razão.'

            Ywe olhou perturbado para seu criador, não acreditando que ele tenha levado a sério a provocação do felino laranja. Syaoran também se levantou.

Syaoran: 'Isso está fedendo demais.'

            Ywe caiu no chão. Até o descendente de Clow que nunca fora com a cara de Kerberus estava entrando na provocação de Kero contra ele.

Kerberus (olhando vitorioso para Ywe): 'Eu não disse que você era um convencido fedorento.'

Ywe: 'Oras seu...'

            Ywe foi interrompido, de repente a casa foi invadida por inúmeros demônios fedorentos com pele verde. Li invocou sua espada tentando proteger tanto Sakura que estava sem a sua chave quanto Tomoyo. As duas gritavam como desesperadas, vendo as janelas sendo destruídas e aqueles monte de cocô (cocô verde? O que a criatividade não faz?) entrando pela casa e espalhando a sua geleca verde. Kero entrou em crise e começou a atirar bolas de fogo para tudo quanto é lado tentando impedir que algum deles chegasse perto dele, não queria passar pela experiência de ser vomitado por um deles novamente.  

Eriol: 'Chave que guarda o poder das Trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça ao valente Eriol que aceito esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            Com o báculo o rapaz invocou um poderoso escudo protegendo Kaho e a senhora Mizuki. Li levou Sakura e Tomoyo até ele enquanto os guardiões faziam um verdadeiro genocídio de demônios verdes. Ywe tentava proteger Touya, mas este acabou sendo vomitado no braço (Que nojo!!! Tadinho do Touya, mas sempre alguém sai prejudicado e eu fiquei com pena do Kero para escolher ele de novo). Touya tentava se limpar mais era quase impossível, Ywe o levou até o escudo para que ficasse protegido.

Sakura (olhando para ele desesperada): 'Touya você está bem?'

Touya (tentando parecer calmo): 'Não se preocupe, não dói. Só é nojento.'

Senhora Mizuki (pegando um pano e tentando limpar ele): 'Isso é tóxico, pode fazer mal a você, temos que limpar logo.'

Kaho (gritando para Eriol): 'Eriol, precisa tirar eles daqui!!!'

Syaoran (depois de decepar mais um demônio): 'Ela tem razão, eles devem estar atrás da sua chave. (pegando um dos seus Ofuros – acreditem eu aprendi o verdadeiro nome daqueles papeizinhos) Eu invoco com a máxima urgência as Flores do vento!!!'

            Uma forte rajada carregou os demônios para fora da casa (Inclusive os pobres móveis da senhora Mizuki. Já imaginou aqueles montes de potinhos coloridos da famosa estante?!). Assim Eriol conseguiu sair junto com os guardiões, mas as coisas verdes vinham cada vez em maior números, os poderosos guardiões já estavam esgotados em sua energia e magia, Li continuava atacando-os, mas os ferimentos já começavam a reclamar das estocadas violentas que o rapaz desferia contra dos inimigos. 

            Dentro da casa (ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela) a senhora Mizuki tentava limpar o braço de Touya embaixo da pia. Kaho, Sakura e Tomoyo estavam tentando ver o que acontecia lá fora.

Sakura: 'Ai meu Deus, o Syaoran não podia se esforçar, ele acabou de acordar hoje.'

Tomoyo (observando a onda verde a frente): 'Nunca vi tantos de uma só vez.'

Kaho (séria): 'Isso é coisa de Shyrai.'

Touya (vindo com a senhora): 'Não me diga. É claro que tem o dedo daquele idiota.'

            Sakura sentiu uma magia forte invadir a casa, Kaho e a senhora também. As três olharam para trás e viram a figura de um jovem forte com a pele morena e os olhos pálidos. A senhora Mizuki parou na frente dos jovens tentando protegê-los dele.

Shyrai (olhando para Touya): 'Quem é o idiota que mencionava, rapaz?'

Touya (dando uns passos para frente): 'É de você mesmo que eu estava falando, quem pensa que é para encostar um dedo na minha irmã?' (reação própria de Touya)

Sakura (segurando o braço do irmão): 'Touya, fica calmo...' (reação própria de Sakura)

            Shyrai olhou para Sakura e sorriu, deixando Touya mais irado. O rapaz se soltou da irmã e correu preparado para desferir um soco no inimigo, porem com um só movimento com as mãos o forte rapaz caiu no chão se retorcendo de dor e gritando. Sakura correu até ele.

Sakura (chorando): 'O que você fez com o Touya, seu monstro?'

Shyrai (calmo): 'Uma pequena maldição dos bruxos das trevas, é muito antiga, mas funciona muito bem nos mortais.'(Alguém aí leu Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo?)

            A senhora Mizuki chegou perto do rapaz pronunciando uma oração que Sakura não conseguia entender.

Shyrai (a observando com curiosidade): 'Acha mesmo que poderá cortar a minha maldição? Não seja ridícula.'

            Shyrai cortou seu braço no ar fazendo com que todos fossem jogados contra as paredes da casa. Sakura inclusive bateu com a cabeça fazendo um pequeno corte na testa. Tomoyo foi socorrer a amiga sonsa. 

Tomoyo (já em desespero): 'Sakura, você está bem?'

Sakura (com a mão na cabeça): 'Estou, não se preocupe.'

            Sakura levantou-se ao lado de Tomoyo e encarou Shyrai.

Sakura: 'Me devolva a minha chave!'

Shyrai (olhando ela com curiosidade): 'Não me faça rir, garota estúpida. Acha que só porque possui uma magia infantil pode ter a petulância de se dirigir a mim desta maneira.'

Sakura: 'Pare já com isso tudo! Porque não volta para o lugar de onde veio e nos deixa em paz!'

            Shyrai riu com gosto do desespero dela e novamente com apenas um gesto das mãos fez que a menina voasse até bater na parede. Kaho foi até ela ajudando ela a se levantar.

Shyrai: 'Vocês todos iram morrer de qualquer maneira, quero apenas usá-los para arrancar a chave de Clow. Por isso tratem de gritar para chamar a atenção dele.'

            Shyrai olhou com fúria para Touya que estava no chão, o rapaz começou a gritar de dor, Sakura correu até o irmão que se debatia no chão gritando.

Sakura: 'Pare com isso!'

Shyrai: 'Clow ainda não ouviu seus gritos rapaz, acho que está precisando de mais um incentivo.'

            Agora era a vez de Kaho cair no chão gritando e se contorcendo. A senhora Mizuki tentava inutilmente segurar a filha pedindo calma quase que desesperadamente. Sakura só podia chorar, não tinha sua chave para invocar o báculo e as cartas, olhou com fúria para Shyrai, nunca teve raiva de alguém, mas era impossível não sentir vontade de matá-lo. Ela abraçou o irmão chorando.

Sakura: 'Eu prometo que vai passar Touya, seja forte. Por favor...'

            Uma luz começou a emanar da menina como uma áurea brilhante, onde cintilavam todas as belas cores do arco íris. Shyrai olhava aquilo como uma certa admiração, vencido pela curiosidade, apenas observava o que estaria por vir. 

            A áurea de Sakura circulou Touya que aos poucos foi se acalmando cortando por fim a maldição de Shyrai. A menina que estava abraçada no irmão com sua cabeça no peito dele, não havia percebido o que havia feito apenas agradeceu aos céus pelo irmão estar aos poucos se acalmando e por fim dormiu. Ela ainda colocou o ouvido no peito dele procurando a batida do coração do rapaz e pode ouvi-lo batendo calmamente dentro do peito do rapaz. 

Shyrai (que observou tudo): 'Está começando a despertar para seus verdadeiros poderes, garota. (colocando uma das mãos no queixo pensando) Isso pode ser muito perigoso para mim. Bem... Acho que vou ter que acabar com você.'

            Sakura olhou para ele assustada, pensando que realmente não poderia fazer muita coisa para impedir algum ataque. A senhora Mizuki estava tentando ajudar a filha e Tomoyo olhava assustada a tudo encolhida num canto da sala. 

            Shyrai concentrou uma forte energia nas mãos, Sakura apenas fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior. O rapaz desferiu com tudo na garota que apenas teve tempo de se abraçar ao corpo do irmão dormindo.  A magia bateu em algo e se desfez. A menina abriu os olhos estranhando o barulho e viu Li a sua frente.

Shyrai (olhando assustado para o rapaz): 'Co...como impediu o meu ataque?'

Syaoran (voando para cima dele): 'Vamos disser que eu estou me acostumando...'

            Shyrai estava tão assustado por sua magia ter sido interceptado por Li que seus reflexos estavam mais baixo o que possibilitou para que o guerreiro, num golpe rápido, o atingisse no braço. Shyrai andou alguns passos para trás com a mão no ferimento.

Shyrai: 'Como se atreveu a me atingir. (encarando o rapaz com puro ódio) Vou acabar com você de uma vez, inseto!!!'

            Shyrai se concentrou a tal ponto que era possível pela primeira vez ver a áurea vermelha o envolvendo, com um gesto atingiu Li que voou batendo na estante da casa com tudo (Nossa, espero que a Senhora Mizuki tenha seguro). O rapaz caiu e a estante por cima dele. Sakura correu até lá e tentava levantar inutilmente o pesado móvel. 

Shyrai (já um pouco irritado): 'Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. Onde está aquele covarde do Clow? Acho que vou ter que usar uma isca maior para chamar o peixe.'

            Kaho começou a flutuar ainda sentindo as dores da magia negra do bruxo, Eriol entrou na casa, os guardiões ainda estavam ocupados tentado acabar com os intermináveis demônios verdes. 

Eriol (olhando desesperadamente para Kaho): 'Solta ela!'

Shyrai: 'Me dê a chave e eu a soltarei.'

Kaho (apesar das dores): 'Não faça isso, Eriol!!!' (que mulher corajosa!)

            Shyrai fez com que a dor aumentasse e Kaho gritava cada vez mais.

Eriol (desesperado): 'Está bem!'

Eriol transformou o báculo novamente em chave e já estava estendendo o objeto para o mago.

Voz: 'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... Eu vos invoco para meu auxílio!'

            O mago recebeu o poder do golpe de Li e caiu no chão largando a chave e fazendo com que Kaho caísse ao chão desacordada. Eriol correu até ela e a pegou nos braços tentando reanimá-la. Shyrai olhou para trás ainda ajoelhado e viu Li empunhando sua espada ofegante, Sakura estava atrás dele. O rapaz se levantou espumando de raiva, formou uma espada de Luz (Alguém aí viu Yu-Yu Hakusho e se lembra da espada do Kuabara? Nossa estou sem inspiração nenhuma, este capitulo ta até parecendo colcha de retalhos) e foi ao encontro do rapaz desferindo golpes e mais golpes. Li empurrou Sakura para se afastar dos dois, o que fez a menina cair de joelhos no chão. Os dois estavam travando um terrível duelo, Li conseguia ver melhor os movimentos de Shyrai, mesmo estando em uma terrível desigualdade de forças. Aos poucos o guerreiro chinês ia começando a perceber as falhas do seu adversário.  Sakura correu até Eriol, que segurava Kaho nos braços.

Sakura: 'Faça alguma coisa, ele vai acabar matando o Syaoran.'

Eriol (se sentindo completamente atordoado): 'Eu não sei. (olhando para o chão) Onde está a minha chave?'

Tomoyo: 'Está aqui. Eu a peguei.' (só podia ser a Tomoyo mesmo)

            Nesta hora Shyrai explodiu a casa em luzes fazendo não só que Li, mas todos ficassem cegos por poucos segundos. Li sentiu um forte golpe, que o fez cair novamente de joelhos no chão. Quando abriu os olhos não consegui encontrar Shyrai. Procurou Sakura e a viu esfregando as mãos nos olhos, indicando que também fora cega pela luz de Shyrai. A menina abriu os olhos e olhou atordoada para o canto da sala onde estava a sua amiga mostrando a chave de Eriol.

Sakura: 'Cadê a Tomoyo?! Onde ela está?!'

            Eriol deixou Kaho aos cuidados da mãe, se levantou e correu para o enorme buraco que tinha na parede. Encontrou os quatro guardiões caídos no chão se levantando aos poucos depois de um possível golpe de Shyrai, mas não encontrou a amiga.

Eriol: 'Isso não...'

Sakura (ainda olhando em volta da sala): 'Tomoyo!!!'

Eriol (virando-se para a menina): 'Ela não está aqui.'

Syaoran (que caminhou até eles, apesar de ter aberto todos os pontos que havia levado): 'Porque ele a levaria?'

            Sakura reparou que Eriol estava pálido a fitando, hesitava em falar.

Eriol: 'Ele a levou junto com a minha chave.'

Sakura (se desesperando): 'Mas para que? O que ele quer com ela?'

Eriol: 'Eu... eu não sei... talvez... (hesitando)... para algum ritual...'

Syaoran (nervoso pela vida da amiga): 'Que ritual, Hiragizawa?'

Eriol: 'Do alinhamento de astros...'

Continua.


	17. Eclipse Total

**Capítulo 17: Eclipse Total**

Sakura caminhava de um lado para o outro no hall do hospital de Tomoeda, brincando com as mãos nervosa. Li estava no PS do hospital levando novamente pontos em seus ferimentos. Sakura também tinha levado cerca de dez pontos perto da sobrancelha direita, seqüelas do seu último encontro com Shyrai.

Sakura: 'Shyrai... (repetiu para si mesma) Eu estou começando a detestar este sujeito.'

Touya (que estava sentando junto com Yukito e Kero no sofá do hospital): 'Você só está começando a detestar ele agora? Pois ele já está no topo da minha listra negra, tirou até a colocação do moleque.'

Sakura olhou para o irmão lembrando dele se retorcendo de dor ao chão e lágrimas se formaram nos belos olhos de esmeralda. 

Sakura (olhando para Yukito e Kero que estava se fingindo de boneco no colo dele): 'Por que isso está acontecendo? Porque isso tudo está acontecendo? Meu namorado voltou para o hospital todo machucado no mesmo dia que saiu de um coma de quatro dias. Minha melhor amiga foi seqüestrada por um maluco que quer acabar com o mundo e as minhas cartas são demônios primitivos. Me digam o que mais pode dar errado?'

Os dois rapazes e Kero se entreolharam em silêncio, eles sabiam muito bem que as coisas dariam muito mais errado a partir de agora, pois Shyrai estava com as duas partes da chave das trevas, mas preferiram não lembrar isso para a garota.

Touya: 'Tudo vai dar certo no final.'

Sakura (encarando o irmão): 'Tem certeza disso?'

Touya (desviando os olhos dela): 'Eu sempre tenho certeza' (mentiu).

Yukito: 'Não se preocupe, Hiragizawa está tentando encontrar Tomoyo.'

Kero queria falar alguma coisa para consolar a sua mestra, mas o entra e sai de funcionários e pacientes não permitia que ele se manifestasse.

Sakura (desviando os olhos para a janela do hospital): 'Só espero que ele a encontre a tempo.'

Touya (observando o sol que nascia lá fora pela janela): 'Ele irá.'

Sakura (caminhando até o corredor do hospital): 'Vou dar uma espiadinha no Syaoran. Se Eriol ligar, me chamem imediatamente.'

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Claro.'

Touya ficou em silêncio, Sakura tinha certeza de que ele reclamaria do fato dela ir ver o namorado, a menina estranhou o comportamento pacífico do irmão.

Li estava sentado num dos pequenos leitos do PS, um enfermeiro terminava de fazer os inúmeros pontos que o rapaz precisou levar. Sakura parou um pouco afastada admirando o rapaz, ele estava concentrado no que o homem fazia pedindo sempre para que este apertasse ao máximo os pontos para que resistissem mais a movimentos bruscos. Sakura pode perceber que o senhor já estava até um pouco irritado.

Senhor: 'Pronto, senhor Li, os pontos estão perfeitos.'

Syaoran (analisando eles): 'Acho que sim. Obrigado pela paciência.'

Senhor: 'Paciência é uma das minhas virtudes, mas confesso que ela já estava sendo colocada a prova por você, rapaz.'

Syaoran: 'Me desculpe, mas precisava ter certeza de que eles não iram arrebentar com tanta facilidade.'

Senhor (encarando o rapaz): 'Oh-oh, o que você pretende fazer todo quebrado deste jeito? O melhor a fazer é ficar no hospital e se cuidar. Não é seguro andar pelas ruas nos últimos dias.'

Sakura (se aproximando): 'Ele tem razão, Syaoran. O melhor é você ficar quieto.'

Li virou os olhos para a namorada, ele não tinha percebido a presença dela ali. Reparou no curativo do belo rosto e sentiu mais raiva ainda de si por não ter sido capaz de proteger ela nem Tomoyo. Pensou em com seria capaz de proteger um universo, se não era capaz de nem proteger duas pessoas.

Senhor (olhando para a menina): 'Acho que você pode fazer o curativo nele, não é? Tem um monte de pacientes me esperando. O hospital anda hiper lotado.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Claro. Pode deixar comigo.'

O senhor mostrou onde ficava o material do curativo e saiu. Sakura pegou o que achou necessário e colocou na cama ao lado de Li. 

Syaoran (olhando para ela desconfiado): 'Você tem certeza de que sabe fazer isso?'

Sakura: 'Hellooo... Se esqueceu que fui eu que fiz os curativos todos os dias em você depois da sua luta contra o lobisomem?'

Syaoran: 'Mas aquele curativo era simples.'

Sakura (com um enorme ponto de interrogação): 'Eu não sabia que tinha nível de curativos.' (nem eu)

Syaoran (pegando a atadura da mão dela): 'Peque uma atadura mais larga, vai ficar mais firme se envolver todo meu abdômen com ela.'

Sakura: 'Vai ficar parecendo uma múmia. Tem certeza disso?'

Syaoran: 'Eu sempre tenho certeza.'

Sakura: 'É incrível que mesmo numa situação como essa você é convencido.'

Syaoran: 'Não sabia que inteligência era convencimento.'

Sakura mostrou a língua para o rapaz e se abaixou para pegar o que ele havia pedido num pequeno armário. Li sorriu com esta atitude infantil dela. Depois de alguns minutos os dois saiam do hospital junto com Yukito e Touya para se encontrar com Eriol.

Eriol estava na biblioteca vazia da faculdade (Se em dia de jogo do Brasil ninguém nem vai a faculdade, imagina num apocalipse se alguém iria até lá para estudar. Talvez o Arnaldo que é um dos meus colegas de turma completamente CDF, mas ele não conta, pois estou falando de pessoas normais) procurando desesperadamente entre os livros algum que lhe esclarecesse o ritual do alinhamento dos astros. Ele sabia que esta magia existia e era extremamente perigosa, mas precisava de mais detalhes para tentar impedir e saber exatamente onde Tomoyo entraria nela.

Kaho (observando o rapaz com o rosto num livro): 'Não está conseguindo manter a calma, precisa disso para orientar os dois.'

Eriol (tirando os olhos do livro e fitando o rosto sereno de Kaho): 'Eu não consigo, por mais que eu tente parecer calmo dentro de mim tudo está explodindo. Tudo foi culpa minha Kaho.'

Kaho (repousando sua mão na dele): 'Não se preocupe com isso, já estava escrito isso tudo. O que precisamos fazer é ajudar a Sakura e o Li.'

Eriol: 'Eu sei disso, mas...'

Kaho (o fitando interrogativa): 'Mas...'

Eriol: 'Tive medo que acontecesse alguma coisa com você e agora temo pela vida da Daidouji.'

Kaho (sorrindo): 'Tudo dará certo. Sakura está muito forte e Li...'

Um silêncio permaneceu entre eles, apenas se olhavam com profunda tristeza.

Voz: 'Mestre Eriol, eu achei!!!!!'

Eriol e Kaho quase pularam da cadeira com o susto que a espevitada Nakuru deu, alem é claro de ela ter se jogado na mesa entre os dois.

Eriol: 'Achou o que?'

Nakuru (sorrindo vitoriosa): 'Eu achei o feitiço do alinhamento dos astros. Eu sou o máximo!!!'

Spinel (na forma falsa, voou até eles): 'Achou nada sua convencida, quem achou fui eu.'

Nakuru: 'Deixa disso Suppy, todos sabem que eu sempre acho tudo.'

Spinel (cerrando os dentes): 'Só não acha alguma coisa para colocar nesta sua cabeça oca...'

Nakuru: 'O que você disse, Suppy?'

Spinel (explodindo): 'Eu já disse para não me chamar assim!'

Nakuru (saindo de cima da mesa e sentando comportadamente numa cadeira): 'Que stress, acho que você precisa tomar mais um pouquinho de chá docinho, querido Su-ppy.'

Spinel (voando para longe): 'Ahhhhh, eu não agüento mais esta garota!!!'

Todos observaram o gatinho voador se afastando do grupo com as mãos na cabeça.

Eriol (recriminando Nakuru): 'Não devia provocar tanto ele.'

Nakuru (cruzando as pernas em cima da mesa): 'Que isso Mestre Eriol, o Suppy é que anda muito nervoso com isso tudo. Falando em isso tudo, será que o Touyazinho vai vir junto com a Sakurinha?'

Eriol (colocando uma das mãos na testa, desolado): 'Você não tem jeito Nakuru.'

A moça sorriu feliz ao lembrar que veria seu querido Touyazinho novamente. Eriol abriu o livro no índice e procurou o que queria, foi até a página indicada e começou a lê-la para si. Kaho apenas o observava como sempre e Nakuru brincava de fazer bolas cada vez maiores de chiclete. 

Sakura caminhava apreensiva olhando para a cidade de Tomoeda, ela estava deserta. As poucas pessoas que estavam na rua caminhavam quase que correndo. As casas, antes abertas e convidativas, agora estavam completamente trancadas. Os ônibus não circulavam mais pela cidade e quando se via um automóvel estes passavam com velocidades acima de 100Km/h (nossa se fosse aqui no Rio a prefeitura ficaria rica).

Sakura pode ver ao longe a torre principal da faculdade Tomoeda e suspirou.

Syaoran (observando a namorada): 'Preocupada?'

Sakura: 'Estava pensando que apesar de tudo, ainda bem que eu não vou ter prova de anatomia.'

Li caiu no chão. 

Syaoran (se recuperando do tombo): 'Eu não acredito que estava pensando nisso.'

Sakura (se sentindo a ofendida): 'Isso é porque que você não tem um prof. Yanagisawa na sua vida.'

Syaoran: 'Tenho coisas muito piores que um professorzinho na minha vida.'

Sakura (debochando): 'Ah claro, esqueci que você é o senhor Todo Poderoso.'

Syaoran (com aquele ar de superioridade próprio dele): 'Se todos os meus problemas se resumissem a preguiça para estudar, eu estava feito na vida.'

Sakura (indignada): 'O quêêê???'

Touya: 'Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o moleque você é preguiçosa mesmo.'

Sakura caiu no chão com o comentário de Touya. 

Sakura: 'Não sou preguiçosa!!!'

Kero: 'Então porque demora tanto para sair da cama?'

Syaoran: 'Isto é verdade.'

Touya que estava caminhando junto com o grupo parou, ficando um pouco mais atrás e bufando de raiva. Yukito procurou o amigo (sei, amiiiiiiigo...) que estava a poucos segundos ao seu lado.

Yukito (virando-se para trás): 'O que foi Touya?'

Touya estava verde, ou melhor, vermelho, não, ele estava era roxo, isso roxo de raiva (que indecisão!) encarando o casalzinho.

Sakura (não entendendo a expressão do irmão): 'O que foi, Touya?'

Touya: 'Sa...Sakura' (tremendo de raiva, eu não sei se alguém realmente treme de raiva, mas o Touya treme).

Sakura (repetindo): 'O que foi?'

Não houve resposta, o revoltado rapaz deu uns passos até Li e segurando o rapaz pelo colarinho o levantou a alguns centímetros do chão. Pronto, a confusão estava armada.

Syaoran (segurando os punhos do rapaz): 'Tá maluco Kinomoto?'

Sakura (segurando Touya): 'Solta ele Touya.'

Touya: 'Como você sabe que a monstrenga demora a levantar da cama?'

Syaoran (vendo a besteira que fizera): 'Putz...'

Touya: 'Putz o quê, seu moleque atrevido? O que andou fazendo com a minha irmã?'

Kero vôo até o lado do rosto de Touya encarando Li, sem se importar em ser visto. (Coitada da Sakura, eu que não queria um Kero na minha vida)

Kero (colocando mais lenha na fogueira): 'Isso mesmo seu pervertido, o que fez com a minha mestra quando saiam para patrulhar a noite?'

Sakura: 'Fica quieto, Kero.'

Touya (desviando os olhos de Li para Kero): 'O quê?! Eles saiam à noite e sozinhos?'

Kero: 'Isso mesmo, às vezes ela só voltava de manhãzinha.'

Sakura (vermelha, mas desta vez de raiva do Kero): 'Cala a boca, Kero!!!'

Touya levantou mais alto Li e impresso o pobre rapaz num muro o apertando cada vez mais. Li começava a ficar azul pela falta de ar (Tá todo mundo multicolorido neste capitulo).

Sakura (já entrando em desespero): 'Solta ele logo, não ta vendo que vai matar ele.'

Touya: 'Mas é esta a intenção.'

Yukito: 'Touya, Sakura já é maior de idade.'

Touya: 'Ah, cala a boca, Yuki.' (como o amor é belo e... grosso, já contou a quantidade de vezes que o Touya manda o Yukito calar a boca no anime?)

Kero: 'É isso aí, Touya!!!'

Li acabou tento que se defender mesmo, segurou os punhos do agressor com força e deu um chute bem dado no estomago do rapaz que o soltou e deu uns passos para trás. Sakura correu até ele.

Sakura: 'Tá maluco Syaoran. Você bateu nele de verdade!'

Syaoran (depois de cair e se levantar com as mãos no pescoço): 'Me desculpe, mas ele não tava tentando me matar de mentirinha.'

Touya se levantou e foi em direção ao rapaz tentando socar ele, mas Li desviou fazendo o irmão da namorada socar o muro. O teimoso rapaz ainda tentou dar chutes e socos em Li, mas este desviou de todos. 

Sakura: 'Dá para vocês dois pararem de brigar.'

Syaoran (enquanto tentava se desviar de outro golpe furioso de Touya): 'Mas eu não estou fazendo nada.'

Touya (sem dar ouvido aos apelos da irmã): 'Eu vou acabar com a sua raça, moleque.'

Kero (para Yukito): 'Eu aposto com você como Touya acaba acertando um soco na cara do moleque.'

Yukito (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Fechado, eu aposto como ele não vai conseguir.'

Kero (sorrindo): 'Aposta feita. Vale um bolo de chocolate.'

Yukito (apertando a patinha de Kero): 'Fechado, mas tem que ser um bolo tamanho família, não vale aqueles parecendo amostra grátis.'

Kero: 'OK.'(Amigos igual Kero e Yukito, não precisa nem de inimigo!)

Sakura (olhando para os dois): 'Será que vocês dois podem me ajudar aqui?!'

Yukito foi envolvido por asas e a figura séria de Ywe apareceu. Com um gesto o anjo vez com que Touya fosse levantado ao ar sem conseguir sair do lugar.

Sakura (tentando recuperar o fôlego de tanto que gritou, já imaginaram a Sakura toda meiginha gritando?): 'Graças a Deus.'

Li também se encostou ao muro todo socado por Touya para descansar.

Touya: 'Isso não vale, Ywe. Me coloque no chão agora!'

Ywe: 'Isso não é hora para este tipo de preocupação. Precisamos impedir os planos maléficos de Shyrai.'

Kero (debochando): 'Nossa Ywe, ta até parecendo aquele cara dos Power Rangers. Temos que impedir os planos maléficos do Shyrai.' (Eu não vi Power Ranger, mas eu sei que tinha uma cabeça holograma e um robozinho idiota que falavam isso o tempo todo: Temos que impedir os planos maléficos do fulaninho)

Ywe (fuzilando Kero com os olhos): 'Isso não é hora de brincadeira, Kerberus.'

Touya: 'Este tal de Shyrai é outro que vai voltar para o topo da minha lista negra assim que eu acabar com a raça desse moleque.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não fiz nada com a sua irmã.'

Touya (bufando): 'Você a enganou, iludiu com mil promessas que eu sei só para conseguir o que queria.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que Shyrai o deixou louco de vez.'

Touya (tentando se livrar da magia de Ywe): 'Você vai ver quem é que enlouqueceu.'

Sakura: 'Touya, o Syaoran não fez nada de errado comigo.'

Kero: 'Ela ta mentin....'

Ywe aproveitou a deixa para atingir Kero com uma de suas flechas, o guardião estava com vontade de fazer isso a tempos (confesso que até eu tava com vontade de fazer isso. É isso aí, Ywe!!). Sakura nem falou nada vendo Kero voar que nem um bêbado de um lado para o outro cheio de estrelinhas rodando em volta de sua cabeçona. 

Touya (se sentindo derrotado): 'Está bem eu paro. Pode me soltar.'

Ywe: 'Dá sua palavra que vai parar?'

Touya (depois de bufar uma dúzia de vezes): 'Dou.'

Com um outro gesto de Ywe, Touya desceu ao chão ainda encarando o moleque com os olhos estreitos de raiva.

Touya: 'Só vejo uma solução agora.'

Sakura: 'Solução? Solução do que?'

Touya: 'Do ato irresponsável de vocês. O moleque vai ter que casar com você assim que esta confusão acabar.'

Sakura quase pulou no pescoço do irmão de alegria, mas se controlou.

Touya (encarando o rapaz): 'Estamos entendidos? Você vai ter que se casar com ela.'

Syaoran estava olhando para a direção da faculdade Tomoeda, Sakura imaginou que o namorado estivesse agradecendo aos céus por tudo ter se resolvido. "Ai, ai, ai... ele vai se casar comigo", pensava balançando a cabeça com as duas mãos nas bochechas.

Touya: 'Ouviu bem? Vai ter que se casar com a Sakura assim que isso...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-o): 'Droga, isso não!'

Touya: 'Como é que é? Faz o estrago e não quer consertar. Pois só vejo uma saída para limpar a honra (Isso ainda existe?) da minha irmã...'

Syaoran (dando uns passos a frente ainda olhando para o céu): 'Ele começou...'

Touya: 'Seu cretino, quem começou foi você...'

Sakura (começando a chorar): 'Você não quer se casar comigo, Syaoran? Mas você dizia que me amava...'

Touya (estalando as mãos): 'Vamos acabar logo com isso. Considere-se morto, moleque.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos logo...'

Touya: 'Se é assim que quer. Se preferir morrer rapidamente, por mim tudo bem...'

Syaoran (encarando o grupo): 'Temos que encontrar Hiragizawa agora. Shyrai já começou o eclipse solar.'

O grupo olhou para o céu assustado. A lua começava a tampar o sol aos poucos. 

Sakura: 'To...Tomoyo...'

Syaoran (tirando um dos seus ofuros): 'Eu invoco com a máxima urgência o poder do Deus do ar!'

O rapaz pegou Sakura nos braços e levantou vôo sob os protestos de Touya. Ywe pegou Touya por trás (não pensem besteiras!!!) e seguiu Li junto com Kero que já conseguia pelo menos saber quem era depois do golpe de Ywe.

O grupo não precisou nem entrar na faculdade, Eriol e os outros já estavam à frente dela admirando com espanto o sol ser coberto aos poucos pela lua e o dia começando a parecer noite. 

Ywe (pousando): 'Clow, o que está acontecendo?'

Ruby Moon: 'O eclipse do sol, não dá para ver?'

Ywe (encarando-a): 'Eu sei disso.'

Ruby Moon: 'Então porque perguntou?'

Kerberus: 'Como ele conseguiu?'

Spinel Sun: 'O feitiço do alinhamento acabou de ser feito.'

Kerberus: 'Não me diga, eu não percebi isso (falou debochando). É claro que eu sei, sua bola de pêlo preta. O quê eu quero saber é como ele conseguiu fazer?'

Eriol: 'Parem vocês todos, sei que estamos todos nervosos, mas precisamos manter a calma.'

Sakura: 'Mas e a Tomoyo?'

Kaho: 'Você precisa ser forte, Sakura.'

Sakura (encarando a professora): 'Eu não agüento mais isso tudo. Ela está morta não é? É isso que querem me disser, não é?'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Desembuça Hiragizawa!'

Eriol (depois de respirar fundo): 'Provavelmente. O feitiço precisa de uma grande quantidade de sangue de...'

Sakura: 'Sangue?'

Syaoran: 'Deixa ele terminar de falar, Sakura.'

Eriol: 'Sim, ele precisa de uma grande quantidade de sangue, acho que Daidouji não teria como sobreviver...'

Sakura (entrando em colapso nervoso): 'É tudo culpa minha, é tudo culpa minha...'

Syaoran: 'Tem alguma maneira de impedir este eclipse?'

Eriol: 'Infelizmente, não. E o pior é que se Shyrai quiser ele pode ser eterno.'

Kerberus: 'Eterno?'

Eriol: 'Infelizmente sim.'

Syaoran: 'Mas você fez uma magia parecida, Hiragizawa. Deve saber como impedir isso.'

Eriol: 'Não, aquela magia que eu fiz para que Sakura transformassem a últimas cartas Clow tem natureza muito diferente. Eu escondi o sol com minha magia, não mudei a órbita dos astros.'

Touya: 'Isso tá pior do que eu podia imaginar.' (concordo com o Touya)

Syaoran: 'Então só tem uma maneira de impedir o portal, acabando com Shyrai de uma vez.'

Ruby Moon: 'O descendente de Clow tem razão, não adianta nada ficar fazendo suposições.'

Ywe (levantando vôo): 'Ela tem razão. Vamos.'

Kerberus: 'Oh espertão, você sabe para onde tem que ir?'

Ywe (sem graça, já imaginaram o Ywe sem graça): 'Bem... hã... Clow sabe para onde devemos ir.'

Eriol: 'Infelizmente eu não sei, não consigo distinguir a presença de Shyrai com este monte de seres das trevas.'

Ywe caiu com tudo no chão. 

Syaoran (segurando os ombros de Sakura): 'Sakura, você precisa se concentra e descobrir a presença de Shyrai.'

Sakura (chorando como uma desesperada): 'Não...snif... não... a culpa foi minha.... snif... a To...Tomoyo... ela ta....snif.'

Syaoran: 'Chorar não vai trazer ela de volta.'

Sakura (indiferente aos apelos do namorado): 'Ela está...snif... Tomoyo...'

Syaoran (sacudindo ela): 'Sakura, nós precisamos de você. Tomoyo precisa de você...'

Sakura (em crise): 'Não...Tomoyo...snif...'

Li se afastou dela e a encarou, levantou a mão e deu um tapa na cara da garota (Cara isso foi forte! Ta para nascer o homem que vai me dar um tapa na cara, mas tenho que defender a atitude do Li. Sakura estava em colapso nervoso e o melhor a fazer é tirar a pessoa assim deste estado). Ywe teve que segurar Touya para ele não voar em cima do moleque e Spinel Sun parou em frente a Kerberus para evitar que ele se aproximasse dos dois. Sakura levou a mão a face que queimava, olhando atordoada para o namorado. 

Syaoran (olhando ela firme): 'Precisa encontrar Shyrai... pela Tomoyo.'

Sakura secou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa, olhou novamente para Li que a fitava com uma expressão quase de desespero e fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar. Eriol tinha razão havia muitas presenças, o que tornava quase impossível distinguir a de Shyrai, até porque a menina sempre o encontrou em situações onde o que ela menos pensava era em reconhecê-lo. "Tomoyo, me ajude eu preciso te achar...", pensava a menina. De repente Sakura começou a ouvir a voz da amiga cantando Platinum (Eu sei, eu sei que a Tomoyo nunca cantou esta no anime, mas e daí? O fanfic é meu e eu acho esta música linda. Quem não conhece a tradução pode dar uma olhada porque vale a pena. Mas como eu sou uma autora muito boazinha quem quiser pode imaginar que a Tomoyo estava cantando aquela musica bonitinha que ela cantou quando estava perdida dentro do colégio pela magia de Eriol. Eu não sei o nome dela, quem souber me mande um e-mail). Sakura sorriu lembrando de todos os bons momentos que ela passou com a amiga, ela poderia não saber onde realmente estava Shyrai, mas ela sabia, sim ela sabia onde estava sua querida amiga. (isso sim é amizade!)

Sakura: 'Ela está na Torre de Tókio.' (O grupo Champ adora esta torre, como eu estou tentando manter a história com características o mais fieis possíveis ao anime eu resolvi colocar ela na reta final)

Eriol: 'Em Tókio?' (Pergunta idiota, eu sei. Onde mais estaria a Torre de Tókio? Mas o coitado do Eriol só perguntou para confirmar)

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, bem séria. 

Syaoran: 'Não podemos perder tempo. Eu invoco o Deu do ar!'

Li foi envolvido pela áurea azul celeste, o rapaz olhou para a namorada sem jeito.

Syaoran: 'Quer vir comigo?'

Sakura (se aproximando dele): 'Claro, com quem mais eu iria?'

O rapaz sorriu para ela e a pegou nos braços, levantando vôo. Ywe, Kerberus, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon e Eriol, que estava sendo levado pela sua guardiã, seguiram o rapaz que voava em alta velocidade.

Touya (observando eles se afastarem): 'Não estou gostando disso.'

Kaho (olhando fixamente para o sol já quase coberto): 'Falta muito pouco. Terá que ser muito forte, Touya.'

Touya (encarando a ex-namorada): 'O que você sabe, Kaho?'

Kaho: 'Sakura terá sua pior perda. Ela vai precisar muito de todos nós.'

Touya (sentindo uma tristeza enorme): 'Tomoyo era mais que uma irmã para ela.'

Kaho: 'Tomoyo está viva, não se preocupe.'

Touya (sem entender): 'Mas o tal do Clow disse...'

Kaho: 'Sakura localizou Tomoyo, não Shyrai, isso prova que a menina está viva ainda.'

Touya: 'Então de que está falando.'

Kaho: 'Do final da profecia.'

Touya (demonstrando nervosismo): 'Que profecia?'

Kaho permaneceu em silencio fitando o belo eclipse solar.

O grupo cortava o céu do Japão em alta velocidade, Sakura abraçava Li com mais força do que o de costume, mas não era por medo do rapaz a deixar cair e sim por um outro motivo que ela não sabia ao certo. Ywe e Kerberus voavam ao lado do casal, enquanto que Eriol e seus guardiões estavam um pouco mais atrás. Eriol olhava discretamente para seus amigos. Ele era o único que sabia do final trágico que abateria sobre todos principalmente sobre sua querida amiga. 

De longe Li pode avistar a Torre de Tókio iluminada pela magia de Shyrai que percebeu a aproximação do grupo.

Shyrai: 'Ora, ora, mas não é que conseguiram me encontrar bem rápido.'

De repente o grupo foi atacado por demônios parecidos com dragões. Ywe usou seu escudo para protegê-los do primeiro ataque de fogo de um deles. Li tentava proteger a si e a namorada tentando desviar de todas as rajadas de fogo. Ruby Moon fazia o mesmo com Eriol que estava aos seus cuidados. Kerberus e Spinel Sun contra atacaram com suas poderosas magias matando dois dragões. Ruby segurou Eriol com uma das mãos e com a outra atacou um com seu poder, porem este conseguiu desviar do ataque da guardiã e acabou atingindo-a. Ela e Eriol começaram a cair com tudo até o chão. Ywe num vôo desesperado conseguiu pegar seu criador a poucos metros do chão, porem a moça não teve tanta sorte e atingiu o concreto com tudo. Spinel Sun voou desesperado até ela tentando reanimá-la. Eriol, depois de ser deixado em terra firme por Ywe, correu até ela. 

Syaoran: 'Sakura, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. Você tem que se segurar em mim forte para que eu possa atacá-los. Acha que consegue?'

Sakura (apertando o pescoço do rapaz com mais força): 'Consigo.'

O rapaz soltou a cintura da namorada e com as mãos livres invocou sua espada.

Syaoran (pegando um dos seus ofuros): 'Conjuração ao Deus do fogo!!!'

Li atingiu um deles em cheio fazendo com que desaparecesse, Kerberus e Ywe vieram ao auxilio deles.

Syaoran: 'Tente acabar com eles, eu preciso chegar até Shyrai.'

Ywe: 'Nós nos encarregaremos deles. Agora, vá!'

Li segurou Sakura e voltou a voar em direção a torre. Shyrai observou o casal se aproximando e começou a desferir inúmeras lanças de energia contra eles. Li tentava se desviar de todas, mas acabou sendo atingido por uma. Os dois caíram, mas o rapaz conseguiu se segurar na estrutura metálica da torre.

Syaoran: 'Eu conjuro com a máxima urgência as Flores do Vento!'

Com esta magia Sakura pousou segura no chão. A menina olhou para cima e viu Li começando a subir a Torre pelas ferragens indo ao encontro de Shyrai. Ela olhou para a grade que impedia de entrar na torre, pensou que não seria difícil pular ela e assim fez, pulou a grade e correu até o hall dos elevadores apertando desesperadamente o botão. 

Sakura (olhando para o elevador fechado): 'Droga, droga!'

O elevador só podia estar desligado (É claro né, só a Sakura mesmo para pensar que o elevador estaria funcionando numa situação como esta, eta preguiça!), ela procurou a escada de emergência, respirou fundo e começou a subi-las o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam. 

Syaoran alcançou a grade de proteção do último andar da torre (aqueles onde há binóculos para os turistas, eu realmente não sei se é o último, mas vamos fingir que seja). Pulou ela e encarou Shyrai que o fitava com uma expressão neutra. O rapaz olhou em volta e achou Tomoyo desacordada encostada numa das paredes com os punhos cortados. Sentiu uma fúria crescer cada vez mais dentro de si, Shyrai reparou nisso.

Shyrai: 'Que bom que chegou a tempo de ver a minha vitória guardião. Olhe para o céu e verá o símbolo do meu triunfo.'

Li desviou apenas os olhos para o sol e viu o eclipse solar completo, se não fosse o desespero falaria que até era o mais bonito que havia presenciado. 

Shyrai: 'Agora sim podemos começar a cerimônia que irá limpar este universo.'

Syaoran (levantando sua espada): 'Ah, mas não vai mesmo.'

O rapaz correu ao encontro do inimigo tentando desferir inúmeros golpes, mas Shyrai os defendeu muito bem com uma espécie de escudo pequeno de energia. 

Syaoran (dando um pulo para trás): 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

Shyrai não conseguiu anular complemente o golpe de Li e acabou tendo que dar alguns passos para trás pela força da magia do guardião. O rapaz então desferiu uma poderosa energia nele, mas Li pulou fazendo com que o golpe atingisse uma parte da Torre, destruindo-a. Sakura levou um susto com a explosão e o tremor da torre, a menina teve que se segurar no corrimão para não cair escada abaixo, ela olhou decidida para cima e continuou sua escalada. 

Shyrai encarou o rapaz com puro ódio, virou-se para o corpo de Tomoyo e com um gesto fez com que ele voasse torre a baixo. Li correu o mais rápido que pode e pulou da torre em queda livre, tentando desesperadamente pegar a amiga. Com este momento de desespero do rapaz, Shyrai aproveitou para desferir um outro golpe nele, fazendo-o soltar a espada. Li não sabia o que fazer, estava junto com Tomoyo caindo em queda livre no chão de concreto. O rapaz envolveu a cintura da menina e numa tentativa ousada tentou se segurar na estrutura metálica novamente. O rapaz conseguiu (É isso aí Li! Você é demais!!), porem sentiu todos os pontos dos seus ferimentos estourarem novamente. O rapaz tentou recuperar o fôlego e esquecer das dores. Olhou para cima onde percebeu que Shyrai começava a cerimônia para abrir o portal. Respirou fundo, olhou para a amiga desacordada em seus braços e pediu a Deus para que estivesse viva. Ele não estava mais agüentando o peso dele e dela. Tentou achar algum lugar para se segurar melhor mais o vento que começava a bater neles atrapalhava-o cada vez mais. Ele não podia subir apenas com uma das mãos, que já estava começando a escorregar. Olhou para o horizonte onde via claramente Ywe e os outros guardiões lutando com os inúmeros dragões. A mão do rapaz começou escorregar fazendo-o entrar em desespero, foi quando sentiu segurarem o seu punho, olhou rápido para cima e viu o rosto tão amado.

Sakura (tentando inutilmente puxar ele): 'Eu peguei você... eu peguei você...'

Syaoran: 'Sakura, você precisa segurar a Tomoyo.'

Sakura (olhando desesperado para ele): 'Mas eu não vou conseguir'

Syaoran: 'Também não irá consegui me levantar.'

Li fez uma força excomungau para levantar mais um pouco o corpo da amiga, Sakura se debruçou na estrutura metálica e a pegou. Li aos poucos soltou a menina e agora com as mãos livres conseguiu pular para dentro da torre, assim que colocou os pés nela pegou Tomoyo, pois Sakura já não estava agüentando segurar a amiga, e a puxou para dentro. Sakura a abraçou e colocou seu ouvido no peito dela para ouvir seu coração.

Sakura (sorrindo para Li): 'Ela está viva.'

Syaoran (tentando apertar mais os seus curativos): 'Ainda bem. Precisamos estancar os punhos dela.'

Ele se abaixou e rasgou uma parte da saia da menina. Com o pedaço de pano amarrou firme dos dois punhos. Depois tirou o seu casaco e enrolou na menina.

Syaoran: 'Me dê o seu casaco, precisamos tentar mantê-la aquecida.'

Sakura não falou nada tirou o seu casaco e entregou ao namorado sem reclamar apesar de sentir todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem com o frio. O rapaz enrolou mais a menina e a deixou atrás de uma mureta para que o vento não a atingisse. 

Sakura (com os braços cruzados de frio): 'Acha que ela ficará bem?'

Syaoran: 'Só podemos fazer isso por ela agora. Assim que terminar tudo temos que levá-la para o hospital mais próximo.'

O rapaz se levantou e levou uma de suas mãos no corte aberto. 

Sakura: 'Você está bem?'

Syaoran: 'Fique aqui com ela e assim que Ywe ou um deles aparecerem leve-a ao hospital mais próximo.'

Li já estava se virando para correr ao encontro de Shyrai quando Sakura o segurou pelo braço.

Sakura: 'Eu vou com você.'

Syaoran: 'É melhor você ficar aqui com ela e...'

Ele não pode completar a frase, uma explosão de magia negra explodiu, o rapaz correu até a marquise e se debruçou observando o que estava acontecendo. Flashes de outros mundos começaram a mostrar outras pessoas, outras paisagens e outras criaturas. Sakura tentou ir até o namorado, mas sentiu ser empurrada por pessoas que passavam entre eles, mas desapareciam e apareciam com um piscar de olhos. Li olhava para tudo atordoado, enquanto Sakura permanecia sentada no chão olhando para o céu que hora era negro com estrelas, hora era vermelho como o fogo. Li olhou para baixo e viu um brilho, era sua espada. Concentrou-se e estendeu a mão fazendo com que ela voasse até ele em segundos. Correu até as escadas e começou a subi-las correndo. Pulando de dois em dois degraus. Sakura levantou-se atordoada e seguiu o namorado, mesmo sabendo que a recomendação dele era que ficasse com a amiga segura. 

Continua.


	18. O Caos

**Capítulo 18: O Caos**

            _"Isto não pode estar acontecendo, não pode... Eu sempre acreditei em tudo no mundo da magia e da luta, mas isto é surreal demais. Porque logo comigo? Porque tinha que ser comigo? Porque eu tinha que ser logo o escolhido para resolver esta confusão? Quem sou eu para ser responsável por milhares de pessoas? Quem sou eu para proteger este universo? Nunca quis ser o super homem... nunca quis ser nenhum herói. Eu não sou um herói... eu só sou um...", Li sorriu para si mesmo enquanto subia as escadas da torre de Tókio, __"Um filho da mãe orgulhoso e teimoso"._

            O rapaz chegou à porta que dava para o último andar, onde estava Shyrai, tentou abrir, mas estava trancada, deu uns passos para trás.

Syaoran: 'Flores do vento!'

            A rajada de vento arrombou a porta, fazendo ela cair longe. O rapaz empunhou sua espada e depois de respirar fundo cruzou a porta.

            Shyrai estava a poucos metros do chão flutuando, envolto em uma áurea vermelha tão brilhante que incomodava os olhos. Ele tinha as mãos levantadas para o alto onde um objeto, na verdade uma chave emitia um poderoso raio para o céu. Li olhou para cima e pode ver um redemoinho de nuvens prateadas no céu. Shyrai não parava de falar no antigo dialeto chinês e rir, ele ria estridentemente, chegando a irritar os ouvidos de Li. 

Syaoran (levando um dos seus ofuros na altura do rosto): 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

            A magia atingiu em cheio a chave, fazendo com que voltasse a ser as duas chaves, a de Eriol e a de Sakura.  Shyrai levou um susto quando o poderoso raio cessou. Ele virou o rosto e viu Li o encarando sorrindo. Os olhos do rapaz começaram a se estreitar de raiva fitando o guardião. 

Shyrai (pousando no chão): 'Idiota, vou torturá-lo até implore pela morte!'

Syaoran (levantando sua espada): 'Não me diga.'

            Shyrai formou novamente sua espada de energia e voou em cima do rapaz, sua raiva era tanta que a cada golpe que Li bloqueava, o rapaz tinha que dar um passo atrás para firmar os pés tamanha era a força das estocadas do inimigo. 

Li segurava sua espada com força impedindo que Shyrai o atingisse, este aproveitou e concentrou sua energia numa das mãos e desferiu com tudo no abdômen do rapaz. Li voou longe, batendo na estrutura da torre. Shyrai nem esperou, atacou-o com inúmeras bolas de energias que explodiam assim que atingissem alguma coisa. Explosões sucessivas aconteciam onde o rapaz havia caído. Uma enorme nuvem de fumaça permaneceu no local por poucos segundos. Shyrai olhava apreensivo enquanto aos poucos a nuvem ia sendo levada pelo forte vento que batia na torre.

Shyrai: 'Já se deu por vencido, senhor guardião? Acho que as escrituras estavam completamente equivocadas ao seu respeito.'

            A nuvem se desfez mostrando um Li bem machucado de joelhos se apoiando na espada. O rapaz olhou para o inimigo e se levantou, mesmo sob os apelos de todo o seu corpo para que permanecesse quieto. 

Syaoran (caminhando lentamente ao encontro dele): 'Nossa luta, nem começou direito.'

            Shyrai trincou os dentes pela petulância do rapaz. Concentrou toda sua energia na espada fazendo-a ficar maior e pulou em cima do garoto, desferindo mais e mais golpes desesperados nele. Li tentava bloquear todos, mas estava começando a recuar para trás, até que chegou a beirada da torre. 

Shyrai: 'Agora você vai morrer!'

            O bruxo levantou a espada e sem tirar os olhos de Li tentou golpeá-lo com tudo, o guerreiro chinês fez o que Shyrai nunca imaginaria, pulou para trás caindo da torre.

Syaoran: 'Eu conjuro o Deus do ar!'

            Envolvido pela áurea azul celeste o rapaz vôo rapidamente para trás do oponente e desferiu sua espada pelas costas dele. Shyrai caiu gemendo de dor pelo ferimento. 

Syaoran: 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!'

            A rajada de fogo saiu da espada do rapaz e atingiu Shyrai circulando-o numa esfera de fogo. Li cessou com o golpe e baixou a guarda observando a esfera. De repente ela explodiu fazendo labaredas de fogo por todo andar da Torre. Li se abaixou para se proteger e quando olhou a sua frente, lá estava Shyrai apresentando algumas queimaduras, mas envolto com sua poderosa energia. 

Shyrai: 'Eu estava tentando ser legal com você, Syaoran Li. Mas já que está começando a me irritar profundamente acho que vou ter que usar métodos um pouquinho mais sujos.'

            Li não gostou do tom de voz dele e imaginou o que estava por trás daquelas palavras. Shyrai olhou para ele com os olhos estreitos e o rapaz começou a sentir o peito queimar, como se o coração estivesse em brasas. Li largou a espada e levou as mãos ao peito tentando acalmar a dor.

Shyrai (vendo o rapaz se retorcer de dor): 'Me diga, Guardião como é sentir o corpo inteiro queimando nas chamas das trevas?'

            Li caiu de joelhos no chão gemendo de dor e desespero, nunca havia sentido nada igual àquela dor, era como se estivesse em brasas, como se todas as partes do corpo estivessem queimando eternamente. Shyrai andou devagar até ele se deliciando com cada grito de dor do rapaz. Parou a frente dele rindo como um alucinado. Depois olhou para o céu onde o redemoinho de nuvens começava a se abrir mostrando um céu vermelho pelas chamas e demônios voando em direção a passagem do portal. 

Shyrai: 'Este é o meu triunfo!'

Syaoran (tentando juntar todas as forças que tinha): 'Ainda não terminou.'

Shyrai (depois de o chutar): 'Tem razão, falta acabar com você.'

            Sakura olhou para a porta escancarada pela magia de Syaoran e a atravessou temerosa, olhou a sua volta e viu o andar da torre completamente destruído e com inúmeras labaredas de fogo, deu alguns passos para frente, quando ouviu um grito de Li. Olhou atordoada para os lados e viu o rapaz ajoelhado tentando controlar a dor que sentia. Shyrai estava a frente dele com uma lança nas mãos, pronto para acabar com a vida do rapaz. Sakura entrou em desespero, olhou para baixo e pegou um pedaço de metal que se partiu da torre e jogou com tudo na cabeça do bruxo. Shyrai parou de rir e olhou na direção da menina que o encarava assustada.

Shyrai: 'Chegou a tempo para a nossa festinha, querida.'

            Shyrai desapareceu, Sakura piscou os olhos repetidamente tentando acreditar que o bruxo havia realmente desaparecido, quando sentiu pegarem o seu braço. Ela olhou atordoada para o lado e viu Shyrai a segurando e a arrastando para junto de Li. A menina gritava e tentava se livrar do bruxo este acabou jogando ela para cima do rapaz. 

Sakura (abraçando Li): 'Syaoran, por favor, meu amor...'

            O rapaz não respondia, fazia de tudo para não gritar de dor. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e ela o abraçou tentando lhe dar conforto. 

Shyrai: 'Já que os dois pombinhos são tão unidos, vou mandar os dois juntos para o inferno!'

            Sakura olhou para baixo e viu a espada de Li no chão. Se afastou um pouco dele e a pegou. Shyrai estava com as mãos iluminadas com a sua magia quando a menina se virou para ele empunhando a pesada espada. Shyrai olhou e não se conteve em rir.

Sakura (tentando parar de chorar): 'Do que está rindo seu monstro?'

Shyrai (abaixando os braços e encarando ela): 'Acha que irá usar esta espada contra mim? Você mal consegue agüentar o peso dela.'

Sakura: 'isso não te interessa, vá embora e nos deixe em paz.'

Shyrai: 'Não seja estúpida!'

            O bruxo cortou um dos seus braços no ar fazendo ela e Li serem jogados longe como bonecos. Sakura acabou soltando a espada, Shyrai tinha razão ela nem ao menos conseguia agüentar o peso dela. Li permaneceu no chão com os olhos fechados, era claro que estava tentado controlar a dor que sentia, Sakura rastejou até ele e segurou uma de suas mãos, lágrimas não paravam de sair dos olhos de esmeralda. "Onde estão todos? Porque não vem nos ajudar? Porque nos abandonaram?", pensava desesperadamente. 

            O bruxo das trevas olhou para os dois e percebeu que a energia da menina começava a crescer dentro dela, ele não podia mais se dar ao luxo de esperar para que o pilar finalmente demonstrasse todo o seu poder, precisava acabar com as duas pedras do seu caminho agora. Ele olhou para o céu e viu seus amigos cada vez mais próximos da passagem. Flashes de outros universos se tornavam mais freqüentes. Finalmente o caos estava mais próximo do que havia sonhado ou imaginado. Desviou os olhos novamente para o casal e concentrou toda sua energia nas mãos desferindo um poderoso golpe contra eles, mais uma explosão aconteceu e a nuvem de fumaça se formou, Shyrai não tirou os olhos dela, precisava ter certeza de que agora não havia falhado. O vento forte da torre carregou a nuvem mostrando Sakura com as mãos para frente formando um escudo colorido e forte. Li já estava também sentado atrás de menina, com uma das suas mãos no peito. Ele tinha vencido a maldição de Shyrai enquanto a garota finalmente despertou para sua magia como pilar da vida. O bruxo trincou os dentes observando os dois. 

            Syaoran se levantou e ajudou Sakura a se levantar, mas em nenhum momento desviou os olhos do inimigo, só quando um novo e mais forte temor da torre fez com que perdessem novamente o equilíbrio, ele segurou a namorada para que esta não caísse. 

Shyrai (olhando para o alto): 'Finalmente, o portal abriu!'

            Demônios e mais demônios invadiam a realidade voavam em direção a cidade de Tókio. 

Ywe (olhando para os demônios que vinham na direção deles): 'O portal foi aberto. Precisamos impedir que os demônios cheguem à cidade!'

            Kerberus, Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon, que já tinha se recuperado do tombo, olharam assustados para a quantidade que vinham na direção deles.

Ruby Moon: 'Nós vamos morrer!'

Kerberus (voando a frente deles): 'Então que seja para morrer tentando matá-los!'

            Spinel Sun voou ao lado do felino encarando a legião de seres das trevas. 

Spinel Sun: 'Eu só queria disser que gostei muito de te conhecer. Bem ou mal, nós somos irmãos, não é?'

            Kero olhou para a pantera negra ao seu lado assustado, não imaginava que o metido do Suppy um dia pudesse falar algo parecido com aquilo.

Kerbeurs (sorrindo): 'Eu também. E estou muito honrado de travar a minha última batalha com você, Spinel Sun.'

Spinel Sun (olhando novamente para frente): 'Mas eu ainda zerei Macross III antes de você.'

Kerberus: 'Seu mentiroso!'

Ywe (se aproximando): 'Isso não é hora de discussão.'

Ruby Moon: 'Ele está certo. Precisamos impedir os seres de invadirem a cidade.'

Kerberus (olhando para a moça): 'Você é chata igual ao Ywe.'

Spinel Sun: 'Eu aposto que não. Pelo menos ele não fica colocando apelidos em você.'

Ywe (depois de suspirar fundo): 'Fomos uma família. Temos o mesmo pai, acho que nos comportamos como irmãos.'

            Ruby Moon encarou a bela figura de Ywe com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Ruby Moon: 'Ele tem razão fomos criados pelo mesmo pai.'

Ywe: 'E se vamos morrer agora, fico feliz que seja ao lado de vocês.'

            Todos se encararam com os olhos marejados. Cada um sabia muito bem que seria impossível sobreviverem à batalha que se aproximava.

Ywe (desviando os olhos para torre): 'Espero que nossos mestres tenham a sorte melhor que a nossa.'

Spinel Sun: 'Eles já estão próximos.'

Kerberus (voando a frente): 'Vamos botar pra quebrar!'

            Começou então uma terrível batalha entre os quatro irmãos (isso foi bonito, não foi?) e o exercito de seres das trevas. Eles poderiam até estar em desvantagem, mas com certeza eles teriam uns ao outros.

            Eriol olhava transtornado para o portal aberto, ele estava parado na entrada da torre de Tókio. 

Eriol: 'Não deu tempo, não cheguei a tempo de impedir o caos!'

            Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, lágrimas de remorso e dor por ter sido o responsável pela destruição do mundo. Ele era o responsável, só ele. Por mais que Kaho tentasse persuadi-lo desta idéia, no fundo da sua alma ele tinha esta certeza. Tirou os óculos e secou o rosto, não poderia abandonar tudo agora, Sakura e Li precisavam dele. Olhou para o horizonte e viu seus queridos guardiões lutando bravamente contra um exercito inteiro de demônios. Que direito ele teria para parar com tudo e simplesmente chorar. Olhou para o alto da torre e começou sua escalada ao encontro de seu terrível discípulo. 

            Kaho olhava para o céu com lágrimas nos olhos, ela estava indiferente à confusão que a cidade estava, pessoas assustadas corriam e gritavam pelas ruas, demônios que saiam de sua tocas, graças à escuridão do eclipse, atacavam as pessoas que tentavam desesperadamente se defenderem. A polícia estava enlouquecida. Um vampiro estava vindo por trás dela para atacá-la, mas Touya o matou antes.

Touya (bravo): 'Precisa ficar mais atenta!'

Kaho (olhando para ele): 'O portal abriu, Touya.'

Touya (arregalando os olhos): 'Hã, como pode saber?'

Kaho: 'Olhe a sua volta.'

            Touya olhou em volta, ele não conseguia ver os flashes, pois não tinha mais poderes mágicos. Apenas as pessoas com poderes poderiam ver a confusão de realidades que estava acontecendo.

Touya: 'O que eu teria que ver?'

Kaho (balançando a cabeça desanimada): 'Eu não consigo, eu não consigo prever mais o que irá acontecer.'

Touya (colocando suas mãos nos ombros da bela mulher): 'Não se desespere. Faça com o eu...'

            Ela levantou o rosto e fitou o rapaz.

Touya: 'Confie neles.'

            Kaho sorriu para Touya e o abraçou. 

            Kimura e Makoto (pensou que eu tinha me esquecido deles, não é?) estavam no dormitório da menina. O rapaz assim que viu que as coisas não estavam bem correu para o dormitório de Sakura, como não encontrou a ex-namorada nem Tomoyo, foi até Kimura para ver se a amiga sabia de alguma coisa.

Kimura (depois de ouvir as batidas na porta): 'Quem é?'

Makoto: 'Sou eu, Keiko.' (ele já tava tratando ela pelo primeiro nome)

Kimura (abrindo a porta armada com um taco de besball): 'Matoko, você me deu um susto.'

Makoto: 'Vim ver se você estava bem. Tá a maior confusão no campus e na cidade.'

Kimura (trancando a porta): 'Eu sei disso, por isso me tranquei no dormitório. A Naruguesaia sumiu.' (ela está se referindo a colega de quarto)

Makoto: 'Takeshi também ainda não voltou para o dormitório, deve estar em algum lugar seguro.'

Kimura (olhando pela janela trancada): 'Tá acontecendo alguma coisa muito sinistra, Makoto. A Kinomoto e o Li sumiram da faculdade um bom tempo e agora até a Daidouji também.'

Makoto: 'Será que estão mortos?'

Kimura (olhando brava para ele): 'Tá maluco! Vira esta boca para lá!'

Makoto (sentando na cama dela): 'Tem razão, desde que eu soube deste negócio de magia e de trevas, eu não consigo nem mais dormir a noite.'

Kimura: 'Os dois tem se esforçado muito para proteger as pessoas destes acontecimentos estranhos. Sabe, eu fiquei até com um pouco de inveja da Kinomoto, mas agora... agora eu nunca queria estar na pele dela.'

Makoto (levantando-se e parando ao lado da menina): 'Inveja?'

Kimura: 'É, ela é linda, tem poderes incríveis, namora um cara que ela ama e ama ela e principalmente...'

Makoto: 'E principalmente...'

Kimura (vermelha): 'Por você... você...'

Makoto (não entendendo aquela atitude da tagarela Kimura): 'O que tem eu?'

Kimura (fitando o chão, mais vermelha ainda): 'Por você gostar dela.'

            Makoto sorriu com a declaração da menina, ele levantou o rosto dela e a fitou nos olhos, percebendo como os olhos amêndoas dela eram tão cheios de vida e amor, amor por ele. Delicadamente repousou os lábios nos dela, num beijo apaixonado. Os dois se afastaram fitando um ao outro, quando uma explosão atingiu um prédio ao lado. Os dois colaram seus rostos no vidro da janela vendo o que tinha acontecido.

Kimura: 'Nós vamos morrer.'

Makoto (calmo): 'Pelo menos vou morrer sabendo que você gosta de mim.'

Kimura (olhou para ele): 'Não, Makoto, eu não só gosto de você. Eu te amo.'

            Makoto sorriu para ela a abraçando com força, enquanto olhava apreensivo para a confusão que estava lá fora, mesmo que não quisesse seus pensamentos foram até a ex-namorada. A preocupação por ela era a única coisa que doía em seu coração. 

            Sakura e Li olhavam atordoados para o portal aberto, logo, logo as realidades iam se confundir concluindo o caos. Li pegou sua espada do chão e um dos seus ofuros.

Syaoran: 'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... Eu vos invoco para meu auxílio!'

            A magia do guardião atingiu em cheio Shyrai que estava distraído admirando o seu portal. O bruxo se levantou do chão bufando. 

Shyrai: 'Ora seus insetos, não desistiram ainda. Não vêem que eu venci!'

Syaoran: 'Mesmo que tenha aberto o portal eu vou acabar com você.'

            Li correu ao encontro de Shyrai, tentando golpeá-lo com tudo. O bruxo estranhou que o rapaz estivesse mais forte com a abertura do portal, pois imaginava o contrário. Os dois travavam um luta feroz onde se golpeavam mutuamente. Li não ligava mais para os ferimentos que tinha, para o sangue que não parava de escorrer, na sua mente só vinha o desejo de matar Shyrai. 

            Sakura olhava assustada para eles, ela nunca vira o namorado lutar assim, ele estava com raiva, não, com ódio, ele não conseguia mais controlar o ódio que tinha. Uma mão repousou sobre seu ombro, fazendo a menina levar um susto.

Voz: 'Calma, sou eu.'

Sakura (com a mão no peito): 'Você me assustou, Eriol.'

Eriol (olhando para cima onde o portal estava aberto): 'Precisamos tentar fechá-lo, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Mas como?'

Eriol: 'Onde está a chave?'

Sakura (virando a cabeça negativamente): 'Eu não sei.'

Eriol (olhando em volta): 'Deve estar aqui. Tente se concentra e achar ela, a sua chave faz parte dela, por isso vale a pena tentar.'

            Houve uma explosão perto dos dois causada por alguma magia de Shyrai, Sakura caiu no chão junto com Eriol. Ela olhou para Li e não reconheceu o namorado. 

Sakura (chorando): 'O que ta acontecendo com o Syaoran?'

Eriol (olhando para a luta deles): 'Aquele não é mais o Li, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Como?'

Eriol (sério): 'Aquele... Aquele é o guardião.'

Sakura (fitando o amigo): 'Mas...'

Eriol: 'O guardião é dotado por um poder especial, um poder que era de Clow e foi passando de geração a geração da família Li.'

Sakura: 'Poder, que tipo de poder?'

Eriol (voltando a admirar Li): 'O poder das Trevas.'

Sakura (levantou-se e se afastou do amigo assustada): 'Está mentindo, Eriol. Não agüento mais suas mentiras, Eriol!!!'

Eriol (tentando acalmá-la): 'Não, não estou. Olhe para ele, Sakura. Olhe e me diga se aquele é Syaoran Li, o garoto tímido e fraco que você conhece?'

Sakura (olhando para o namorado): 'Não... não... ele não é o Syaoran...'

            Eriol tinha razão, Li havia se transfigurado em um guerreiro raivoso e cruel, o rapaz começava a brincar com Shyrai, como um gato que brinca com o rato antes de matá-lo, à medida que sua magia e força aumentavam. 

Eriol: 'A chave, Sakura. Precisamos da chave...'

            Sakura fechou os olhos e várias lágrimas que tentava segurar caíram deles. Tentou se concentra mais não conseguia, as imagens de Li invadiam sua mente, até que ouviu um grito terrível. Abriu os olhos assustada, mas Eriol a abraçou com a rosto da menina no seu peito para que não visse o que estava acontecendo. 

Sakura (em desespero): 'O que aconteceu com o Syaoran?'

            Eriol não respondeu a ela, apenas segurou-a firme para que não se virasse, desesperando mais a moça. 

Sakura (já batendo em Eriol): 'Me solta Eriol! O que aconteceu com o Syaoran?!'

            Eriol a soltou devagar, ela fitou o amigo e depois virou procurando Li já imaginando encontrá-lo estendido no chão. Mas o encontrou em pé encarando Eriol com a escada na mão suja de sangue. Estava claro, Li matara Shyrai. Era isso que Eriol não queria que Sakura visse, ele não queria que a menina visse o assassino que seu namorado havia se tornado. Sakura deu alguns passos na direção de Li receosa.

Sakura: 'Você está bem, Syaoran?'

            Li não respondeu apenas a fitava e ela podia ver nos olhos do namorado que ele estava sofrendo, ela ouviu um barulho de metal caindo e viu que Li havia soltado a espada. Ele podia não ser o Syaoran que ela conhecia, mas ele continuaria sendo o que ela amava. Sakura correu até ele e o abraçou forte, não se importando com nada nem com ninguém. Ela o amava, ela o amava acima de tudo.

            De repente Li se jogou no chão caindo por cima de Sakura, a menina sentiu um calor imenso e viu por cima do ombro do namorado uma rajada de fogo que tentou atingi-los.

Syaoran (ao ouvido dela): 'Eu te amo, Sakura.'

Sakura (fechando os olhos e sorrindo): 'Eu também te amo, Syaoran.'

            Li rolou para o lado, saindo de cima da menina, e pegou sua espada que estava no chão. Levantou-se encarando o enorme monstro que voava a frente da Torre de Tókio. 

Syaoran (para Eriol): 'Tente fechar o portal. As chaves devem estar em algum lugar por aí.'

Eriol: 'Li, por favor...'

Syaoran (sem ligar para o que o amigo falaria): 'Deus do Ar eu invoco o seu poder!'

            Envolvido pelo poder de voar, Li foi em direção ao ser das trevas para impedi-lo de atacar a cidade e destruí-la. Eriol foi até Sakura e levantou a menina que olhava atordoada para o monstro.

Eriol: 'Vamos, Sakura. Precisamos fechar logo este portal ou então estaremos no caos para sempre.'

            Sakura levantou-se olhou para o chão procurando sua chave, fechou os olhos e pediu a Deus para senti-la. Ela não podia ver, mas as cartas que estavam no bolso do casaco que envolvia Tomoyo saíram dele e foram ao encontro de sua mestra. Eriol presenciou uma a uma suas cartas tomarem a forma original de belas mulheres.  Sakura abriu os olhos e as viu olhando para ela. Todas tinham um semblante preocupado.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Minhas cartas... minhas companheiras...'

            A carta espelho se transformou na sua imagem e deu uns passos parando a frente dela.

Espelho (sorrindo): 'Sempre seremos suas companheiras, não nos abandone.'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Eu nunca as abandonaria.'

Esperança: 'Não permita que voltemos para o mundo das trevas.'

Lembranças: 'Eu não sei como é lá, mas elas me disseram que é um lugar horrível.'

Trovão (fazendo uma careta): 'Eu não quero voltar para lá.'

Luta (repousando uma mão no ombro da menina): 'Você nos renasceu, não somos mais seres das trevas, somos os seus seres...'

Força (puxando a saia de Sakura, fazendo a menina olhar para baixo): 'Como uma mamãe.'

Luta (fechando a cara): 'Não exagera, força.'

Gêmeos (os dois juntos): 'Precisamos de você, precisamos que nos queira para que permanecemos aqui, neste mundo com você.'

Nuvem (sorrindo para ela): 'Você é a nossa mestra.'

            Sakura não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, suas cartas, suas queridas cartas, como podia ter pensado em algum momento que elas fossem más. Nunca, elas nunca seriam más, elas sempre seriam parte dela, seriam suas amigas e companheira. 

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela... (a chave que estava embaixo de um monte de destroços voou até Sakura parando a sua frente)... mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou está missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            As cartas uma a uma voltaram a se transformar em carta sem antes dar tchau para sua querida mestra.

Esperança: 'Eu surgi quando você pensava que tinha perdido tudo. Não desanime, estaremos sempre com você!'

            A última carta repousou nas mãos de Sakura que as abraçou contra o peito. Eriol sorriu vendo aquela cena, mas deteve seu olhar num pequeno brilho no chão, foi até lá e achou sua preciosa chave.

Eriol: 'Chave que guarda o poder das Trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            Agora tanto Sakura quanto Eriol estavam com seus báculos.

Sakura: 'O que a gente faz agora?'

Eriol: 'Encoste o seu báculo no meu!'

            Sakura assim fez, Eriol começou uma oração no dialeto chinês, a menina sentiu o báculo esquentar quase queimando suas mãos. Os báculos começaram a brilhar, Sakura fechou os olhos para evitar que a luz a cegasse, quando abriu em suas mãos estava um enorme cetro, cravado com inúmeros diamantes que brilhavam como se possuíssem luz própria, na ponta um diamante enorme em formato de estrela cintilava todas os belas cores do arco íris. Sakura podia ficar admirando ela por horas que não se cansaria.

Eriol (tirando a amiga do transe): 'Precisamos ir, Sakura.'

Sakura (fitando o amigo): 'Ir? Para onde?'

Eriol (olhando para o céu): 'O mais próximo possível do portal.'

Sakura: 'Vamos para o alto da Torre.'

Eriol: 'Sim, vamos.'

            Os dois começaram a subir a pequena escada de manutenção que os levaria ao ponto mais alto da Torre. Sakura teve dificuldade de subir com o cetro. Lá os dois olharam para a terrível vista do mundo das trevas. A atmosfera pesada daquele mundo fez a menina se sentir até sonsa, se não fosse Eriol a segurando, achou que podia até mesmo desmaiar depois de tudo. 

Eriol (gritando, pois o vento era muito forte na torre): 'Sakura, repita comigo!'

            Eriol pediu para que ela levantasse o cetro e começou uma nova oração, Sakura repetia sem nem mesmo saber o que estava falando, tentava prestar atenção ao máximo nos fonemas para que não pronunciasse alguma errada. À medida que ia falando ela sentia a magia crescer dentro dela, agora ela podia ver que não só a estrela do cetro mais ela mesma brilhava com intensidade. Eriol terminou a oração e olhou para o portal sorrindo ao ver que ele aos poucos estava se fechando, o rapaz olhou de relance para a amiga e viu como ela era especial. Mas infelizmente uma rajada de fogo atingiu uma parte de torre fazendo ela balançar, Sakura caiu, mas conseguiu permanecer na torre, a mesma sorte não teve Eriol que estava pendurado apenas com uma das mãos. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, se continuava segurando o cetro ou se ajudava o amigo.

Eriol (gritando): 'Continue, se parar agora tudo estará perdido.'

Sakura: 'Eriol, tente subir!'

            O rapaz estava cansado, tinha usado muito de sua magia tentado unir os dois báculos, aos poucos sua mão não agüentava mais seu corpo e acabou escorregando.'

Sakura: 'Eriol!!!!'

            A menina começou a chorar desesperadamente, quando o rapaz surgiu na sua frente segurado por Li. O guerreiro colocou o rapaz ao lado da menina e a encarou.

Eriol: 'Obrigado, Li. Se você não tivesse me pegado acho que eu tinha morrido.'

Syaoran (olhando para o portal): 'Estão vindo mais demônios superiores, aquele foi fácil (se referindo ao que tinha atacado ele e Sakura), mas os próximos não serão.'

Eriol: 'Sakura irá conseguir.'

            Li olhou para a menina e viu que sua energia estava espantosamente alta, mas seu corpo não agüentaria por muito tempo.

Syaoran: 'Eu irei o mais próximo possível do portal impedir que algum outro passe por ele.'

Sakura: 'Não!! É arriscado demais.'

Eriol: 'Ela tem razão, a atmosfera das trevas é muito tóxica pode morrer ao se aproximar tão perto.'

Syaoran (se afastando e voando em direção ao portal): 'Então o fechem de uma vez.'

            Sakura observou-o se afastando dela, uma dor no peito começou a surgiu como se ele tivesse se afastando dela para sempre. Lágrimas não paravam de sair de seus olhos. Segurou o cetro com as duas mãos e se concentrou ao máximo. Eriol reparou na determinação da menina e viu que o portal começava a fechar mais rápido. Li estava lutando com um demônio no limite entre os dois mundos, cada vez que o rapaz chegava mais perto ao mundo das trevas sua energia aumenta. "Aumentava demais", pensou. Sakura não agüentava mais, caiu de joelhos no chão não agüentando o peso do próprio corpo. Eriol a levantou e a segurou pela cintura tentando dar força para a amiga.

Eriol: 'Vamos, Sakura. Você consegue falta muito pouco.'

            E faltava mesmo, o portal já estava com um diâmetro muito menor e Li já tinha acabado com a raça de mais três demônios que tentaram passar por ele. Conforme o portal estava sendo fechado os seres das trevas começaram a se enfraquecer o que possibilitou para que os guardiões, apesar de cansados e feridos, dessem conta de todos os demônios.  Os quatro olhavam para a Torre, estavam todos no chão, pois não tinham mais energia para permanecerem voando.

Kerberus: 'Eles estão conseguindo!'

Ywe (sorrindo): 'Sim, eles estão conseguindo.'

Ruby Moon (sentando numa pedra tamanho era o seu cansaço): 'Minha preocupação é com o guardião.'

Spinel Sun: 'Eu também.'

Kerberus: 'É verdade, o moleque estava muito estranho quando veio nos ajudar.'

Spinel Sun: 'E ele está lá tentando impedir que os outros demônios superiores passem pelo portal ainda aberto.'

Ywe: 'Era estranho a energia dele, eu podia jurar que não era o descente de Clow.'

Ruby Moon: 'E não era. Aquele (disse apontando para Li) é o guardião das trevas.'

Kerberus: 'Uma vez moleque, sempre moleque.'

Spinel Sun: 'Se eu fosse você pensaria duas vezes antes de implicar com ele de novo.'

Ywe: 'O que querem disser com isso?'

Ruby Moon: 'O mestre Eriol explicará tudo a vocês na hora certa.'

            Ywe e Kero olharam para a direção do portal e viram Li lutando ferozmente contra um demônio humanóide com asas de dragão. Ywe cerrou os olhos ao observar o incrível poder que emanava de Li.

            Sakura não agüentou mais assim que conseguiu fechar o portal caiu desmaiada nos braços de Eriol que a pegou com cuidado. O cetro se fechou transformando novamente nas duas chaves. Eriol as pegou e guardou no bolso. Li voou até eles assim que matou o último demônio. 

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Conseguimos, Li.'

Syaoran (pegando Sakura nos braços): 'Sim, consegue descer sozinho?'

Eriol: 'Claro.'

            Ele voou até o último andar onde travou sua batalha contra Shyrai e com Sakura nos braços apreciou o sol aparecer. 

Eriol (se aproximando de Li): 'Precisamos ir a um hospital, você e Sakura precisam de cuidados médicos.'

Syaoran (sem tirar os olhos do sol que surgia aos poucos): 'Daidouji está a alguns andares abaixo, atrás de uma mureta. Ela precisa ir ao hospital com urgência.'

Eriol: 'Sim, iremos levá-la junto.'

            Syaoran se aproximou do amigo e deixou Sakura nos braços dele.

Syaoran: 'Leve-as o mais rápido que puder, Hiragizawa.'

Eriol (olhando espantado para o rapaz): 'Venha comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Não irá adiantar. Diga a Sakura que a amo e que espero que seja muito feliz.'

Eriol (sentindo um nó na garganta): 'O que quer disser com isso, Li?'

            O rapaz se sentou encostado a uma estrutura metálica da Torre apreciando o calor do sol que aquecia sua face. Ele largou a espada suja de sangue ao seu lado e apoiou os dois braços nos joelhos flexionados. 

Eriol (se aproximando dele): 'Vamos, Li.'

Syaoran: 'Vá, Hiragizawa. Venha me buscar assim que cuidar das duas.'

Eriol (sorrindo sem graça): 'Entendi, não se preocupe. Pedirei para Ruby Moon ou Ywe vir buscá-lo. É claro, está muito cansado...'

Syaoran (sorrindo para ele): 'Sim, estou muito cansado, agora vá.'

            Eriol começou a se afastar do rapaz, Li o acompanhou até começar a descer as escadas da Torre de Tókio. Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás apoiando-a na estrutura de metal que formava a torre.  Abriu os olhos e contemplou novamente o belo sol que iluminava aquele mundo. Imagens da sua flor iam se formando  a sua frente, mostrando todos os momentos que o rapaz viveu com ela. Pensou em como Sakura o fez feliz.

Voz: 'Está na hora de ir, meu filho.'

Syaoran (viu o senhor se aproximando dele): 'É uma pena que eu não pude me despedir dela, Wei.'

Wei (com seu bondoso sorriso): 'Tenho certeza que ela o desculpará.'

Syaoran (se levantando): 'Eu não sei, ela andava meio temperamental ultimamente.'

Wei (passando seu braço nos ombros do rapaz): 'Nunca conseguiu entender o coração de uma mulher, Jovem Syaoran.'

Syaoran (caminhando junto com Wei em direção a uma bela luz): 'Eu já disse, Wei, as mulheres são muito complicadas.'

            Wei sorriu para ele e Syaoran retribuiu. Os dois entraram na luz e desapareceram, deixando para trás o corpo de um bravo guerreiro chinês.

Continua.


	19. Tentanto Recomeçar

**Capítulo 19: Tentando Recomeçar**

Voz: 'Está na hora de voltar. Estão todos esperando por você.'

            Sakura abriu os olhos e viu o rosto do seu amado namorado. Sorriu e ele retribuiu. Como era lindo o sorriso de Syaoran, pena que sorria tão pouco, pensou a menina para si.

Syaoran (passando a mão sobre o belo rosto de Sakura): 'Ficou muito tempo descansando. Todos estão preocupados com você.'

Sakura (olhando interrogativamente para ele): 'Esperando? Mas onde estamos?'

Syaoran: 'Olhe você mesma.'

            Sakura desviou os olhos do namorado e começou a apreciar a bela paisagem a sua volta, árvores de cerejeira balançavam com o vento fazendo com que suas flores se espalhassem pelo ambiente. O sol brilhava lindo dando um calor fora do normal naquela época de inverno. Flores perfumavam o ar e uma suave música podia ser ouvida ao fundo. Tudo trazia tanta paz, tanto conforto...

Sakura: 'Mas aqui é tão lindo... Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre?'

Syaoran (sério): 'Não, você precisa voltar. Touya, Tomoyo... Todos precisam de você.'

Sakura (abraçando o namorado com força): 'Mas eu quero ficar com você, prometemos nunca nos separar, Syaoran.'

            O rapaz se afastou dela pegando o rosto da menina entre suas mãos. Ele olhava com tanto amor para ela que a menina se sentiu inundada pela sensação de pura felicidade.

Syaoran: 'Eu te amo, Sakura. E sempre estarei contigo. Se não puder ser assim como estamos, estarei sempre em seu coração.'

Sakura (não entendendo as palavras do namorado): 'O que está querendo me dizer, Syaoran?'

            Syaoran inclinou seu rosto e tocou os lábios que tanto amava, num beijo doce e apaixonado. Sakura apenas fechou os olhos e abraçou o namorado retribuindo o beijo dele. Depois Li se afastou dela.

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Adeus, Sakura.'

Sakura (atordoada, olhando-o): 'Adeus?'

            Uma luz preencheu o ambiente, cegando Sakura. A menina fechou os olhos e os abriu depois de poucos segundos. Um grande aparelho com inúmeras luzes que incomodavam os olhos da menina estava acima dela. "Onde estou? Cadê o Syaoran?", pensava atordoada.

Voz: 'Doutor, doutor, ela abriu os olhos!'

Voz: 'Graças a Deus.'

            A figura de um jovem doutor apareceu na frente da menina. Ele puxou seus olhos e colocou uma lanterninha bem próxima a eles. Olhou novamente para um monitor que mostrava os batimentos cardíacos da menina e sorriu para ela.

Doutor: 'Consegue me ouvir?'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

Doutor: 'Lembra-se do seu nome?'

Sakura: 'Sa... Sakura Kinomoto.'

Doutor (sorrindo): 'Lembra quantos anos tem? Onde mora?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça positivamente): '19. Tenho 19 anos.'

Doutor: 'Ótimo, seus reflexos e lembranças estão intactos. Tente se levantar agora. Consegue?'

            O doutor ajudou a menina a se sentar. Ela olhava em volta ainda um pouco perturbada. Viu a enfermeira que já a havia atendido alguma das inúmeras vezes que parou no hospital de Tomoeda. A senhora sorriu para ela com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Enfermeira: 'Bem vinda à vida, senhorita Kinomoto.'

            Sakura tentou sorrir para ela em agradecimento, mas ainda estava confusa. Levou uma mão à testa tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, enquanto o médico lhe tirava a pressão no outro braço. "O que aconteceu comigo? Estou num hospital... é o hospital de Tomoeda... Syaoran deve ter me trazido para cá depois... isso, depois que eu desmaiei." Ela olhou em volta novamente e, pela janela, reparou no sol que brilhava lá fora. "Então eu consegui. Fechei o portal." A menina sorriu. 

Sakura: 'Onde está o Syaoran?'

Doutor: 'Syaoran? Seu irmão?'

Sakura: 'Não, meu namorado. Ele estava comigo quando eu desmaiei.'

Doutor: 'Ah sim o rapaz que a trouxe para o hospital.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Sim, é ele. Onde ele está? Ele estava muito machucado também.'

Doutor (pensando um pouco): 'Faz tanto tempo. (virando-se para a enfermeira) Sra Mayuni, lembra-se deste rapaz?'

Enfermeira (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Não. Atendemos tantas pessoas naqueles dias que eu realmente não me lembro.'

Sakura: 'Eu preciso vê-lo, preciso ter certeza de que ele está bem. E a Tomoyo? A Tomoyo estava muito mal também...'

Enfermeira: 'Tente se acalmar. Vou chamar o seu irmão. Ele fica no hospital dia e noite, ficará muito feliz em saber que você voltou.'

Doutor (colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro da menina): 'Nos deu um susto senhorita Kinomoto. Que bom que resolveu voltar para nós.'

Sakura: 'Eu voltei?'

Doutor: 'Esteve em coma por quase um mês. Ficamos muito preocupados com você.'

            Touya estava impaciente sentado no sofá. Tomoyo estava sentada a seu lado. A menina havia chegado mal ao hospital, mas depois de uma transfusão de sangue ela se recuperou em duas semanas, mas tinha permanecido no hospital para ficar perto da amiga que ainda não tinha retornado do coma. Yukito estava apoiado na parede ao lado de Eriol. Kaho estava sentada numa poltrona em frente a Touya.

Touya (olhando para Eriol): 'Você tem certeza? Tem certeza de que ela vai acordar hoje?'

Eriol (olhou discretamente para o lado e confirmou): 'Sim, ela já acordou.'

Touya (levantando-se de supetão): 'O quê? Como é que você sabe?'

Eriol (com um bondoso sorriso): 'Vamos dizer que alguém me contou.'

            Touya olhou para janela, depois baixou a cabeça e sorriu.

Touya: 'Ele está aqui, não é? Foi ele que te contou isso?'

Eriol (olhando espantado para o rapaz): 'Como...'

Touya (fitando-o): 'Eu também tinha este poder.'

Kaho: 'O importante é que ela voltou e vai ficar bem agora.'

Tomoyo (tristemente): 'Eu não sei como ela vai reagir quando souber.'

Kaho: 'Ela precisará de todos nós agora.'

Yukito: 'A senhorita Mizuki tem razão. Precisamos dar apoio a ela.'

Touya (depois de respirar fundo): 'Por que teve que ser assim?'

Yukito (colocando uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz): 'Destino.'

Touya (fitando o amiiiiiigo): 'O destino não foi justo com ela, Yuki.'

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Ela é uma menina forte, tenho certeza de que superará tudo.'

Touya: 'Assim espero.'

Voz: 'Senhor Kinomoto?'

Touya (virando-se para onde o chamavam): 'Sim.'

Enfermeira (com um enorme sorriso): 'Sua irmã acabou de acordar.'

            Touya queria sorrir e como queria. Estava infinitamente feliz pelo despertar da irmã, mas a notícia que teria que dar a ela cortava o coração só de pensar. O rapaz sorriu só para não deixar a enfermeira sem graça. Tomoyo parou ao lado dele.

Tomoyo: 'Como ela está?'

Enfermeira: 'Ela está bem. Os reflexos e a memória estão intactos. Algum de vocês é Syaoran? Ela está chamando por ele.'

            O grupo ficou em silêncio. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada. Tomoyo mal conseguia respirar. A senhora olhou para o grupo com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

Touya (tomando a palavra): 'Infelizmente senhora, o moleque... Ele... Bem, ele...'

Enfermeira: 'Não me digam que ele está morto?'

            Touya confirmou com a cabeça. A senhora ficou sem saber o que falar. 

Touya (caminhando em direção ao quarto): 'Eu vou ver a minha irmã.'

Tomoyo (indo atrás dele): 'Vou com você.'

            Os dois se afastavam da sala de visitas do hospital. A enfermeira foi atrás deles com a mão no peito. A velha senhora já estava imaginando a reação da pobre menina quando soubesse a sorte do namorado.

Yukito: 'Vou com eles, estou louco para ver Sakura novamente.'

Kaho: 'Você não vem, Eriol?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Vou daqui a pouco.'

Kaho: 'Está bem.'

            Os dois também se afastaram deixando apenas o rapaz de cabelos compridos na sala deserta. Havia apenas uma enfermeira atrás de um balcão, mas estava tão atarefada que mal prestava atenção em alguma coisa.

Eriol: 'Então conseguiu trazê-la de volta.'

            Eriol podia ver um belo anjo sentado no parapeito da janela do hospital ao lado dele. 

Syaoran: 'Eu precisava me despedir dela, Hiragizawa.'

Eriol: 'E aproveitou para trazê-la.'

Syaoran: 'Todos precisavam dela, apenas a incentivei a voltar.'

Eriol: 'Estou preocupado com a reação dela quando souber...'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Ela terá que saber de qualquer forma. Sakura é mais forte do que parece.'

Eriol: 'Mas o ponto fraco dela sempre foi você, Li.'

Syaoran: 'Sempre estarei ao lado dela, Eriol. Mas a partir de agora não posso ser uma sombra na vida dela. Sakura é jovem e linda, tem muita vida ainda. Não pode ficar presa a um fantasma. Conto com você e com os outros para fazerem com que ela me esqueça ou pelo menos... Que me guarde apenas como uma boa lembrança.'

Eriol: 'Isso não vai ser nada fácil.'

            Li sorriu para ele antes de desaparecer. Eriol continuou olhando para onde a poucos segundo o espírito do amigo estava. Pensava que realmente não seria fácil fazer o que o amigo pedira, na verdade...

Eriol (para si mesmo): 'Isso vai ser impossível.'

            Sakura estava sentada no leito do hospital apoiada por algumas almofadas. 

Touya (abraçando a irmã): 'Me deu mais um susto, monstrenga. Se continuar assim, eu vou morrer do coração antes dos trinta.'

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Agora tudo acabou, Touya. (afastando-se do irmão e o fitando com ternura) Está tudo acabado.'

Tomoyo (aparecendo logo atrás do rapaz): 'Que bom que está bem, Sakura.'

Sakura (não contendo a alegria de ver a amiga bem): 'Tomoyo!!!'

            As duas se abraçaram chorando. 

Tomoyo (sentada na cama em frente a ela): 'Eu estou bem. Só vou ficar com uma cicatrizinha bem pequenininha'. (disse sorrindo)

Sakura: 'Desculpe, por não ter chegado a tempo.'

Tomoyo: 'Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem. Nós estamos bem. Só é uma pena que...'

Sakura (olhando assustada para ela): 'O quê, Tomoyo?' 

Tomoyo (com uma cara bem triste): 'Eu não pude filmar sua incrível façanha.'

            Touya e Sakura caiem no chão (na verdade só o Touya, pois a Sakura estava na cama).

Touya (coçando a cabeça): 'Você não muda, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (com os olhos brilhantes): 'Mas não tem problema. Eu vou filmar a Sakura indo para faculdade e depois nos jogos de vôlei e quando ela for animadora de torcida e...'

Kaho (entrando no quarto): 'Nossa, quantos planos.'

Sakura (sorrindo para a bela moça): 'Prof. Mizuki!'

Kaho (passando a mão no rosto da menina): 'Que bom que voltou para nós, Sakura. Este mundo ficaria muito sem graça sem o seu sorriso.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Que isso.'

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Concordo com a senhorita Mizuki.'

            Sakura olhou para o amigo e retribuiu o sorriso.

Yukito: 'Kero queria ficar com você, mas estava tão nervoso que estava começando a chamar a atenção das pessoas...'

Touya: 'Aquele filhote do urso Puffy com Pikachu tava começando a me tirar do sério.' (eu não sei da onde eu tirei isso, mas que o Kero parece isso, parece.)

Sakura (imaginando o que o amiguinho deve ter aprontado): 'Imagino...'

Yukito: 'Mas tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que você acordou.'

Eriol (entrando no quarto): 'Não só ele, como todos nós. (sorrindo para Sakura) Que bom que se recuperou, Sakura.'

            Sakura olhou para todos que a cercavam sorrindo pelo retorno dela, mas faltava uma pessoa, a pessoa que a menina mais queria ver na vida agora.

Sakura: 'Onde está o Syaoran?'

            O grupo ficou em silêncio. Sakura viu, um a um, fecharem seus sorrisos alegres. Touya se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro coçando a cabeça, Tomoyo quase que instantaneamente levou as mãos apertadas ao peito, Sakura pôde então reparar no curativo que a menina ainda tinha em volta dos pulsos, e Yukito consertou os óculos no rosto.

Kaho (tomando coragem): 'Ele não vai poder vir te ver, Sakura.'

Sakura (sentindo lágrimas se formarem nos olhos): 'Não? Por quê?'

Tomoyo (segurando as mãos dela entre as da amiga): 'Ele... Ele...'

Sakura: 'Ele não voltou para Hong-Kong, não é?'

Eriol (fitando os olhos da menina): 'Sim, Sakura ele voltou para a China.'

Sakura (sentindo uma enorme tristeza): 'Ele teve que fazer alguma coisa importante?'

Tomoyo (olhando com tristeza as lágrimas saindo dos olhos de esmeralda): 'Sakura...'

Sakura (começando a ficar nervosa): 'Ele teve ter ido fazer uma coisa importante. Eu só estava dormindo, não é? Não tinha porque ele ficar aqui comigo...'

Touya: 'Sakura, não é nada disso.'

Sakura: 'Claro que não. Talvez a família dele... Claro! A família dele exigiu que ele voltasse para a China...' (sogra é sogra em qualquer lugar do mundo!)

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, por favor, você não pode ficar nervosa.'

Sakura (não parando de chorar e tremer): 'Mas eu não estou nervosa. Por que eu ficaria nervosa ao saber que o Syaoran me deixou aqui e voltou para a China?'

            Eriol fitava a menina enquanto ela não parava de falar tentando justificar a volta do namorado para a China. Ele via como ela sofria só em saber que ele não estava ali, imaginou quando ela soubesse que ele nunca mais estaria ao lado dela.

Sakura (levantando-se apesar de todo mundo protestar): 'Eu vou ligar para ele. Tenho certeza de que quando ele souber que eu acordei, ele vai voltar e... (olhando para Touya) iremos nos casar...'

Touya (segurando os ombros dela): 'Não, Sakura. Você vai voltar para esta cama agora.'

Sakura (olhando para o irmão): 'Eu vou ligar para o Syaoran. Preciso vê-lo, eu preciso...'

Kaho (chorando): 'Sakura. Ele não vai mais voltar, querida.'

Sakura (olhando para ela): 'Claro que vai. Ele me ama. Ele não vai me abandonar, não vai se casar com outra moça...'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, por favor, tente ficar calma.'

Sakura (explodindo): 'Como querem que eu fique calma?! O que fez Syaoran voltar para China? Seja lá o que for, ele vai voltar para mim. Eu sei disso.'

Eriol: 'Sakura, Li foi enterrado na China.'

            A moça fitou o amigo em silêncio. Touya ainda a segurava pelos ombros e a olhava com uma tristeza infinita. Tomoyo não agüentava mais, desabou a chorar soluçando. Yukito se encostou à janela também com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Sakura: 'Que brincadeira é essa, Eriol?'

Eriol (com um nó na garganta): 'Ele não resistiu aos ferimentos. Quando eu o encontrei... Ele... Ele já estava...'

Sakura (berrando): 'Morto?! É isso que está querendo me dizer? Que ele está morto?'

            Eriol confirmou com a cabeça. Sakura ficou em silêncio. Ela sentiu uma dor tão grande, tão grande, no peito que por alguns segundos pensou que o coração tinha parado de bater. Ela olhava com os olhos arregalados para a reencarnação do mago Clow, na esperança de que ele tivesse apenas brincando. Lágrimas saiam dos olhos da menina.

Sakura (em desespero): 'Não!!!!'

Touya (abraçando a irmã forte): 'Calma, meu bem... Calma.'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro no peito do irmão): 'Não... Não... Ele não pode ter me deixado... Ele não pode ter feito isso comigo... Não... Syaoran... Não!'

            Eriol olhou para os dois irmãos abraçados com uma profunda tristeza, pensando que talvez nunca mais conseguiria ver o belo sorriso da amiga. Olhou para Kaho que mal conseguia conter as lágrimas e imaginou a dor que sentiria se ela lhe faltasse. O rapaz consertou os óculos e saiu do quarto seguido por Kaho. Sakura precisava ficar sozinha agora, não tinha mais como ajudá-la.

            Passados três meses depois da morte de Li, Sakura não quis trancar o período da faculdade apesar da insistência do irmão em fazer isso. Assim, quando estudava por mais difícil que fosse tinha alguma coisa para ocupar a mente que não fossem as lembranças de Li. O problema era à noite, quando a menina deitava a cabeça do travesseiro e tentava chorar o mais baixinho possível para que Tomoyo não percebesse, mas era em vão. Tomoyo conhecia Sakura como a palma de sua mão e sabia que toda noite a amiga chorava, isso quando não tinha pesadelos e passava a noite chamando pelo namorado. Touya aconselhou que a irmã fosse para um psicólogo, mas a menina estava tão sobrecarregada de atividades na faculdade que não haveria tempo para isso.

            Ninguém faculdade sabia direito o que tinha acontecido com Li. Havia um boato dizendo que o rapaz fora morto por algum vampiro ou algum outro ser das trevas, mas o mais forte era de que ele tinha voltado para China para se casar. Sakura não comentava e ninguém tinha coragem de chegar perto da menina para perguntar. A tristeza era tão nítida em seus olhos que chegava até mesmo a entristecer as pessoas a sua volta. Ela tentava se esforçar para não repararem em como sofria, continuava a ser a melhor líder de torcida e a melhor jogadora da sua irmandade, apesar das línguas invejosas. Tomoyo estava cada vez mais ao lado da amiga, tentando animá-la toda vez que sentia que Sakura estava ficando deprimida. Tomoyo tinha medo de ver a amiga chorando, era como se uma sombra se formasse nos olhos da amiga, mostrando pensamentos negros que pairavam sobre a mente dela. Kimura e Matoko também tentavam animá-la sempre, chamando-as para festas e confraternizações.

            Sakura estava no aeroporto de Tóquio, junto a Tomoyo, Touya e Eriol. A menina tinha insistido para ir à China visitar o túmulo de Li. Touya não tinha gostado da idéia, mas Eriol o convenceu de que seria a melhor maneira de ela aceitar que definitivamente o namorado tinha morrido e terminasse com a esperança de que ele voltaria. Então, assim que acabaram as aulas do período, os quatro estavam com a viagem marcada para Hong-Kong. Kaho voltou para a Inglaterra para terminar de organizar seu doutorado e Yukito precisava ficar cuidando de Kero e da loja de informática que tinha com Touya. Na verdade, Eriol achava melhor que Ywe fosse, mas o irmão cabeça dura da menina não concordou em não acompanhá-la. 

Voz: 'Última chamada para o vôo 405 com destino a Hong-Kong. Por favor, passageiros dirijam-se ao setor B de embarques internacionais. Atenção, última chamada para o vôo...'

Eriol (olhando para Sakura, que estava sentada encolhida numa das cadeiras): 'É o nosso vôo, Sakura. Vamos?'

Sakura (levantando): 'Claro.'

            Eriol reparou que o olhar da menina era vazio, melancólico. Ela passou por ele seguida por Tomoyo. Touya parou ao lado dele, observando as duas se afastarem.

Touya: 'Tem certeza de que vai ser o melhor? Eu não sei, mas estou com uma sensação ruim.'

Eriol (ajeitando os óculos no rosto): 'Eu também estou com esta mesma sensação, mas não podemos negar isso a ela.'

Touya (respirando fundo): 'Eu sei disso, mas...'

Eriol: 'Vamos, Kinomoto. Vai ser pior se ela for sem a gente.'

            Touya acompanhou Eriol até o portão de embarque. Depois de horas (eu não tenho a menor idéia de quanto leva o vôo Tóquio - Hong-Kong) o grupo desembarcava no aeroporto de Hong-Kong. Eriol que era o único que sabia chinês. Providenciou um táxi para eles chegarem até a mansão dos Lis. Sakura seguiu calada durante todo o percurso. Tomoyo reparou que os olhos da amiga estavam marejados, mas Sakura fazia um esforço enorme para não chorar na frente do irmão. 

            A senhora Yelan estava à frente da mansão esperando por eles, Eriol não precisou avisá-la que chegaria. Meilyn e Hyo Ling estavam com ela. O rapaz estava com um braço envolvendo os ombros da moça. Meilyn secava seus olhos a todo instante para evitar que os visitantes percebessem seu pranto. Sakura saiu do táxi e cumprimentou a senhora polidamente. Yelan a abraçou sem dizer uma palavra depois cumprimentou os outros. Meilyn também não agüentou e abraçou a amiga fortemente. Depois a encarou nos olhos.

Meilyn (olhando-a): 'Imagino como esteja sofrendo.'

            Sakura não respondeu. Tomoyo olhou para a amiga chinesa e imaginou que realmente Meilyn sabia exatamente o que Sakura sentia, pois ela mesma sentia isso. A única vantagem de Meilyn era que ela sempre soube que nunca teria Syaoran e já havia se conformado em viver sem ele, agora Sakura... Esta nunca se conformaria com isso.

Sakura: 'Sra Li, eu gostaria de ir até...'

Yelan: 'Tem certeza, minha querida?'

Sakura: 'Eu preciso ver para tentar acreditar que ele se foi.'

Yelan (respirou fundo): 'Venham. Eu levo vocês lá.'

Sakura: 'Prefiro ir sozinha.'

Touya: 'Sakura, eu não acho que seja uma boa...'

Sakura: 'Por favor, preciso ficar com ele sozinha.'

Meilyn: 'Eu a levo, tia.'

            A moça olhou para o marido que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Yelan achou melhor as duas irem juntas.

Tomoyo: 'Eu vou também, depois eu e Meilyn esperamos você no lado de fora. Está bem, Sakura?'

            Sakura acenou confirmando. As três cruzaram o imponente portão da mansão. O cemitério não era longe, por isso foram caminhando. Meilyn trocou algumas palavras com Tomoyo, mas Sakura caminhava em silêncio retorcendo as mãos. Tomoyo olhava para ela discretamente. O cemitério realmente não era longe, chegaram em um pouco mais de 10 minutos.

Sakura (parando em frente ao portão): 'Eu entro sozinha.'

Tomoyo: 'Tem certeza?'

Sakura: 'Eu preciso.'

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang está no último túmulo. Reconhecerá, pois é o único com flores. Siga sempre em frente.'

            Sakura agradeceu e começou a entrar no cemitério. O ambiente não era tão assustador como pensava que fosse, ela sempre havia fugido de ambientes que lembrassem fantasmas. A menina sentiu frio e cruzou os braços enquanto caminhava entre os inúmeros túmulos do cemitério, até que avistou o que procurava. Meilyn tinha razão era o único com flores, Sakura pensou que a amiga era quem sempre as trazia para enfeitá-lo e percebeu o carinho que ela tinha pelo primo. Meilyn realmente amava Syaoran. 

            Sakura caminhou devagar até a bela lápide. Não sabia o que estava escrito nela, pois não entendia chinês, mas tinha certeza de que ali estava enterrado o seu amor. Ali estava uma parte dela mesma. Lágrimas não paravam de sair dos olhos dela, enquanto uma fraqueza fora do comum invadia sua alma. Quando deu por si, Sakura já estava de joelhos olhando para a lápide.

Sakura: 'Por que fez isso comigo, Syaoran? Por que me abandonou?'

            Ela abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos, tentando buscar forças para falar.

Sakura: 'Você prometeu para mim, você prometeu que nunca se separaria de mim e agora... (levantando a cabeça e encarando o nada)... O que eu faço da minha vida sem você?... O que eu faço com meus sonhos, com meus planos?... Diga-me, o que eu faço?'

            Sakura olhou para o lado. O vento fazia as arvores balançarem seus galhos, fazendo inúmeras folhas voarem.

Sakura: 'Acho que não resta mais nada na minha vida...'

            A menina não podia ver, mas atrás dela um belo anjo estava parado.  Admirando-a e tentando com todas as forças não chorar. Li não queria por nada fazer sua flor sofrer. Se algum dia ele soubesse do seu destino trágico, teria lutado com todas as forças para que Sakura nunca se apaixonasse por ele. 

Syaoran: 'Eu trocaria toda a minha felicidade para ver só um sorriso seu, minha flor.'

            Sakura levantou-se e caminhou até a cerca que protegia os visitantes do cemitério de um penhasco. Repousou suas mãos na frágil cerca e jogou a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados.

Sakura: 'Quem sabe não iremos nos encontrar mais cedo do que esperamos.'

            Li arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras da namorada. Se tivesse sangue, com certeza este teria saído do seu corpo. O anjo voou rápido até a menina e flutuou diante dela.

Syaoran: 'Não faça isso, Sakura. Não faça...'

            Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou. Syaoran sorriu imaginando que a namorada o tinha escutado, puro delírio. A menina se debruçou olhando para o final do penhasco. 

Sakura: 'É mais alto do que eu pensei que fosse, mas...'

Syaoran (balançando as mãos): 'Nem pense em fazer isso.'

            Sakura não ouvia aos apelos de Li, o que deixou o rapaz maluco. Ele então tentou segurá-la pelos ombros, mas suas mãos a atravessaram com se estivesse cortando o ar.

Sakura: 'Espere, meu amor. Eu já estou indo.'

            Syaoran, agora sim, entrara em desespero. Voou até Tomoyo e Meylin e tentou falar com elas, mas como nenhuma das duas tinha poderes foi em vão. Voou que como louco até a mansão. Certamente sua mãe o veria e ele poderia avisar o que Sakura estava pretendendo fazer. Atravessou as paredes da mansão e entrou na sala. Parou fitando Yelan com os olhos arregalados vendo o filho. 

Syaoran: 'Mãe?'

            Yelan não conseguiu falar. Apenas parou subitamente de falar com Shiefa, uma das irmãs dele, e começou a chorar olhando para o anjo que batia suas asas no meio da sala. 

Shiefa: 'Mãe? Está tudo bem? A senhora está chorando, está sentindo alguma coisa?'

            Yelan não respondia aos chamados da filha.

Syaoran: 'Mãe, não dá tempo de explicar. A Sakura, ela está...'

Voz: 'Sra. Yelan, onde nós poderíamos... Li?'

            Syaoran teve um surto de felicidade ao ver o amigo ali perante si.

Syaoran (voando até ele): 'A Sakura vai fazer uma besteira no cemitério.'

Eriol (arregalando os olhos): 'Como?'

Syaoran: 'Não dá tempo de explicar. Por favor, venha comigo.'

            Li já começou a voar seguido por Eriol que corria aflito pelas ruas de Hong-Kong. Meilyn e Tomoyo avistaram o amigo correndo em direção às duas.

Tomoyo: 'Hiiragisawa, o que foi?'

Eriol (passando por elas sem parar): 'A Sakura...'

            Tomoyo sentiu o sangue escorrer.

Tomoyo (correndo atrás dele cemitério adentro): 'O que tem ela?'

Eriol: 'Ela vai fazer uma besteira.'

Meilyn (que vinha com eles): 'O quê?'

Syaoran (voando à frente): 'Anda, Hiiragisawa!'

Eriol (protestando): 'Eu não tenho asas, Li!'

            Quando o grupo alcançou Sakura, a menina já estava tentando pular a cerca.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura!!!'

            Sakura olhou para os três com os olhos arregalados e com o susto acabou escorregando e caiu.

Syaoran: 'Não!'

Eriol: 'Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!' 

            Eriol invocou sua magia e com ela fez com que a amiga parasse no ar. Tomoyo correu até a cerca, enquanto Sakura flutuava lentamente para cima Quando esta estava ao alcance da chorosa Tomoyo, foi envolvida num forte abraço. Eriol suspirou aliviado vendo a amiga abraçada a Tomoyo em segurança. Meilyn estava a seu lado ainda em estado de choque.

Tomoyo (abraçada a Sakura): 'Nunca mais faça isso, Sakura. Nunca mais... (afastando-se da amiga e a encarando)... Como eu vou viver sem você, Sakura, me diz?'

Sakura (em prantos): 'Tomoyo... Eu não agüento mais...'

Tomoyo (séria): 'Prometa-me que nunca mais vai pensar numa coisa dessas, prometa.'

Sakura: 'Eu... Eu não posso, Tomoyo... Eu não posso...'

Tomoyo: 'Pode sim ou você vai me obrigar a ficar ao seu lado 24 horas por dia?'

            Sakura abraçou a amiga chorando desesperadamente. Meilyn caminhou até elas e parou observando as duas ajoelhadas no chão chorando.

Eriol (mais afastado): 'Esta foi por pouco.'

Syaoran (parado ao lado do amigo observando Sakura): 'Ela tem razão, Hiiragisawa. Eu prometi nunca me separar dela.'

Eriol (virando-se para ele): 'Não pode fazer mais nada com relação a isso, Li. Este foi o destino, não pode mudá-lo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu vou voltar para ela.'

Eriol (arregalando os olhos): 'Não tem como fazer isso. Ninguém tem este poder.'

Syaoran: 'Existem as brechas, não existem?'

Eriol: 'Não existe brechas entre o mundo dos mortos e dos mortais.'

Syaoran: 'E o que é o inferno?'

Eriol: 'Não está pretendendo ir para o mundo das trevas, não é?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'E por que não? Se eu encontrar uma brecha posso passar para este universo.'

Eriol: 'Está louco?! Não pode abrir mão do paraíso para ir ao inferno procurar uma brecha. Não sabemos como elas aparecem. Pode ficar preso lá por toda a eternidade, vivendo dias e mais dias de infinita dor e tortura. Está louco, Syaoran Li?!'

            Meilyn virou-se para o rapaz assustada pelo berro. Sakura e Tomoyo também o fitavam. 

Eriol (ignorando a presença delas): 'Não pode fazer isso!'

Syaoran (levantando vôo): 'Diga a Sakura que eu vou voltar.'

Eriol: 'Por Deus, não faça isso.'

            Li sumiu deixando Eriol aflito, olhando para o céu azul.

Meilyn (aproximando-se do rapaz): 'Você está bem,Hiiragisawa?'

Eriol (ainda um pouco atordoado): 'Hã?'

Meilyn: 'Estava falando com quem?'

Tomoyo (aproximando-se abraçada a Sakura): 'O que está acontecendo?'

Eriol (balançando a cabeça): 'Nada, não é nada.'

            Sakura o fitou com os olhos vermelhos e ainda com lágrimas. Eriol sentiu o coração partir, não sabia o que dizer a ela. Se fizesse o que o amigo pediu poderia criar uma eterna expectativa na menina e assim ela nunca conseguiria ser feliz. 

Eriol (depois de respirar fundo): 'Vamos, Sakura. Não há mais nada a ser feito aqui.'

Sakura (secando as lágrimas com as mãos): 'Ele se foi para sempre, Eriol.'

Eriol (com pesar): 'Sim, Sakura.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas você não. Você está viva e tenho certeza de que se Li visse como está ficaria infinitamente infeliz.'

Meilyn (pegando as mãos da amiga): 'Tenho certeza que ele está num lugar maravilhoso.'

Sakura (forçando um sorriso): 'Você tem razão. Ele deve estar junto a meus pais.'

Tomoyo: 'Com certeza. Vamos comer uma coisa bem gostosinha?'

Meilyn (tentando animar): 'Vou apresentar para vocês uns doces chineses maravilhosos.'

            Eriol observou as três conversando e olhou para o céu pensando em seu descendente cabeça-dura. Ele sabia que Li era teimoso o suficiente para colocar seu plano em ação e o agoniava terrivelmente pensar no que esperava Syaoran Li no mundo das trevas. 

Continua.

**PS da autora: **Pensaram que eu ia dar uma de Ghost - No Outro Lado Da Vida? Nananinanão! O coitado do Li vai realmente para o mundo das trevas? Só lendo o próximo capítulo!


	20. Bem Vindo ao Inferno

**Capítulo 20: Bem vindo ao Inferno.**

Voz: 'Tem certeza?'

            Li olhou para trás e viu um imponente anjo a fitá-lo. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e desviou seus olhos para o pequeno grupo que estava ao lado dele.

Anjo: 'Sabes muito bem que esta é uma decisão única. Nunca vi em toda a minha eternidade um ser que abrisse mão deste paraíso para ir àquele lugar.'

Wei (aproximando-se de Li): 'Pense melhor, jovem Syaoran. Sei que é muito teimoso, mas isso...'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, Wei. Vou ficar bem.'

            Um outro anjo se aproximou dele. Li encarou sério o rosto que antes só havia visto nas fotos espalhadas pela mansão.

Voz: 'Estou orgulhoso de você, filho. Não precisa provar mais nada a ninguém.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei disso. Não estou provando nada, eu só quero tentar cumprir uma promessa.'

Voz: 'Yelan deu senso de honra demais a você.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Não é só por isso. Não consigo ser feliz aqui sabendo que ela sofre.

Voz: 'Ela irá se acostumar. Sua mãe viveu bem sem eu estar ao lado dela.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei disso, mas minha mãe tinha a nós. Sakura já era sozinha e está mais sozinha ainda.'

Fujitaka: 'Ela tem o Touya, rapaz. Por favor, pense melhor no que está fazendo.'

Nadeshico (com o braço enlaçado ao do marido): 'Fico feliz em ver como ama minha filha, mas se sacrificar desta maneira por ela... Tenho certeza de que ela nunca se perdoaria ao saber que está tomando esta decisão por sua causa.'

Syaoran (fitando o casal): 'Ela não irá saber. Se por acaso eu falhar e permanecer no inferno, proíbo a todos de contar a ela onde estou.'

Fujitaka: 'Mas ela estará esperando encontrá-lo.'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça): 'Se eu não conseguir voltar, tenho certeza de que ela encontrará outra pessoa que a faça feliz.'

Wei: 'E já pensou na possibilidade de você demorar a voltar e ela já ter encontrado essa pessoa?'

Syaoran (dando os ombros): 'Aí eu a deixo em paz. Vivo a minha vida e não tenho mais a culpa de não ter cumprido com a minha promessa.'

Fujitaka: 'Não acha que são muitos riscos para você se sacrificar desta maneira?'

Syaoran: 'Eu dou conta do recado.'

Nadeshico (fitando-o com carinho): 'É mais teimoso que o Touya.'

Syaoran: 'Talvez.'

Wei: 'Ainda acho loucura. (olhando para o primeiro anjo) Não tem como impedir isso?'

Anjo: 'É uma decisão dele. Ele tem direito a usufruir a imensa felicidade que é estar aqui, mas pode abrir mão disso.'

Syaoran (virando-se novamente para um enorme portal de luz): 'Já estou pronto.'

            O anjo, com um gesto, fez com que as duas asas de Li desaparecerem. Ele ainda encarou o rapaz com pesar imaginando o que aquela pobre alma estava para enfrentar. Li virou-se novamente para o grupo e sorriu.

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupem.'

            Wei tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu pela primeira vez. Li virou-se novamente para o portal e respirou fundo antes de adentrá-lo. Um clarão de luz o cegou por alguns segundos. Quando abriu os olhos viu a tenebrosa paisagem do inferno.

Syaoran (olhando para ela): 'É isso aí, Syaoran Li. Bem vindo ao inferno.'

            Li começou a caminhar pelo deserto, olhava para o céu em chamas. O rapaz pensou que o verão de Hong-Kong nem se comparava com o calor que fazia. Ao horizonte podia avistar algumas almas rastejando pelo chão em súplica. "Por que eu estou me sentindo normal aqui? Pensei que sofreria horrores...", pensou o rapaz ao ver as almas.

Voz: 'Isso é porque você tem poderes...'

            Li olhou para trás e viu um enorme demônio humanóide. O corpo era revestido por escamas cinzas, suas unhas eram enormes e seu cabelo era negro até a cintura, onde havia um enorme cinto de couro com um medalhão (cafona o colega...). Syaoran engoliu seco vendo aquele monstro com, no mínimo, o dobro do seu tamanho.

Syaoran: 'Então os meus poderes permanecem aqui?'

Monstro (balançando a cabeça devagar): 'Você deve ser um guerreiro para não sentir a atmosfera daqui. Muitos mal conseguem se levantar e apenas se rastejam. (ele estreitou os olhos, fitando Li mais intensamente) Sim, você é um poderoso guerreiro. Irá se dar muito bem, assassinos são muito bem vistos pelo pessoal daqui.'

Syaoran: 'Não me diga. Pena que eu não pretenda ficar muito tempo por aqui.'

Monstro (entortando a cabeça): 'E para onde pensa que vai, rapaz?'

Syaoran (encarando-o): 'Já ouviu falar das brechas?'

Monstro: 'Claro. Quem não as conhece? Um tal de Shyrai prometeu que construiria uma enorme para que todos nós a atravessássemos. Besteira. Foi derrotado por um humano e acabou voltando para cá sem poder algum.' (gente, que demônio mais bem informado! Acho que eles devem ter tv a cabo)

            Li colocou as mãos nos bolsos pensando que se encontrasse com Shyrai não teria mais tantos problemas com ele, mas com o que ele pudesse contar ao batalhão de demônios daquele mundo. Respirou fundo e percebeu que o ar era muito mais denso que o da terra, e muito mais ainda que o de onde tinha vindo. Agora sabia realmente a diferença entre o inferno e o céu. 

Monstro: 'Por que está interessado nas brechas?'

Syaoran: 'Já disse que não pretendo ficar aqui por muito tempo.'

Monstro (rindo em deboche): 'Não seja estúpido, guri. As brechas são muito bem protegidas por demônios do alto escalão. Não conseguiria ter nem 1 segundo de luta com eles.'

Syaoran (encarando-o): 'Bem... Eu tenho toda a eternidade mesmo, não é?'

            O monstro cruzou os braços com cuidado para não se machucar com as próprias garras e encarou o rapaz nos olhos pensando em como um fedelho daqueles parou ali. Não tinha cara de ser realmente um assassino, mas quem vê cara, não vê coração (minha mãe sempre diz isso). Porém o olhar de superioridade e arrogância mostrava que se tratava de um poderoso ser, confirmado pela presença que ele sentiu assim que avistou o rapaz. 

Monstro: 'Para Emma Daio (bem, é assim que todos os desenhos chamam o Todo Poderoso, se alguém souber melhor sobre isso me mande um e-mail, eu agradeceria imensamente) tê-lo julgado e condenado a viver aqui deve ter aprontado muito.'

Syaoran: 'Nem tanto. E então pode me dizer onde eu encontro uma brecha?'

Monstro: 'Claro. Assim que conseguir me derrotar.'

            Li arregalou os olhos. Realmente pensou que as coisas não seriam fáceis, mas também não precisavam ser tão difíceis assim. Ele sentiu sua esfera negra no bolso e a apertou com a mão. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisaria dela. 

Monstro (encarando-o curiosamente): 'E então? Se pretende derrotar um dos demônios superiores, deve começar primeiro comigo.'

Syaoran (virando-se de frente para ele): 'Se é assim.'

            O monstro descruzou os braços e se posicionou. 

Monstro: 'Estou pronto.'

            Li tirou a esfera negra do bolso e materializou a espada.

Syaoran: 'Então venha.'

            A criatura pulou em cima do rapaz, que desviou do primeiro ataque. "É tão rápido quando Shyrai" pensou desviando de outro ataque do inimigo, porém desta vez as garras atingiram seu ombro fazendo alguns cortes. Li se abaixou para evitar o terceiro e mortal ataque do monstro. Abaixou-se e procurou buscar impulso para saltar.

Syaoran (empunhando a espada): 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!!'

            A rajada de fogo atingiu em cheio a criatura que se protegeu com os braços.

Monstro (com fumaça saindo dos braços): 'Minha pele agüenta qualquer temperatura, rapaz. Péssima escolha.'

            Com isso ele pulou na direção de Li, golpeando-o com fúria. Syaoran tentava se desviar e se proteger das garras, mas acabou sendo atingido por um chute e voou longe batendo num rochedo.  Abriu os olhos e viu a criatura vindo em sua direção em alta velocidade. Sem pensar, pulou para o lado e pôde perceber a força do animal assim que o viu destruir o rochedo com suas garras. 

Syaoran: 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

            O ataque atingiu o monstro que uivou de dor, porém não se deu por vencido e foi ao encontro de Li, envolto pela eletricidade do golpe do rapaz. Li não sabia mais que golpe usar. Não tinha jeito, teria que ser um confronto corpo a corpo mesmo. Empunhou assim sua espada e correu na direção do animal, golpeando-o. O combate durou horas, talvez dias, Li não sabia ao certo a noção de tempo daquele universo. 

Monstro (encarando o rapaz cheio de ferimentos a sua frente): 'Deveria desistir de uma vez e encarar a minha vitória.'

Syaoran: 'Está numa situação tão ruim quanto a minha.'

            Era verdade, Li também causara muitos ferimentos na imensa fera. 

Syaoran (ofegante): 'Mas tem razão, vamos dar um fim nisto.'

            O rapaz empunhou a espada e correu na direção do cansado monstro. Este sorriu pensando em como o outro era tolo em continuar atacando-o frente a frente, era óbvia a diferença de tamanho e força entre os dois. O monstro já estava pronto para desferir um poderoso golpe no rapaz, quando este desapareceu da sua frente deixando-o perturbado. Só pôde perceber o que aconteceu quando sentiu ser atingido com toda força pelas costas, caindo de joelhos na areia. Li puxou sua espada do corpo da criatura e deu uns passos para trás sem desviar os olhos do inimigo, que uivava de dor. Este virou para ele ainda de joelhos.

Voz: 'Ele venceu Arthas. A luta acabou.'

Arthas: 'Não, eu ainda posso...' (ele tentou se levantar, mas caiu novamente de joelhos)

Voz: 'Não, não pode. O humano venceu.'

Arthas: 'Por favor, Lutor. Eu ainda posso derrotá-lo.'

Lutor: 'Não seja estúpido. Aceite a derrota como um guerreiro que é.'

            Arthas abaixou a cabeça encarando com pesar a areia quente do deserto. Li fitou Lutor, que era uma pequena criatura um pouco mais nojenta que Arthas. Tinha os olhos brilhantes que piscavam o tempo inteiro. O rapaz estranhou que um monstro de quase 3 metros de altura tenha acatado uma decisão de um outro que não devia ser nem maior que Sakura, mas no fundo agradeceu aos céus pela intervenção dele. Estava exausto demais para continuar. 

Lutor (encarando Li): 'Deve estar bem cansado guerreiro chinês.'

Arthas: 'Eu ia derrotá-lo!'

Lutor: 'Não seja tolo. Irá acabar morrendo e sabe muito bem o que Emma Daio faz com os que morrem neste universo.'

            Arthas se levantou com uma imensa força e tentou ficar em pé. Li empunhou novamente a espada esperando um novo ataque.

Arthas: 'A batalha terminou. Ainda não acredito que fui derrotado por um guri.'

Lutor (esfregando as mãos): 'Mas ele não é um simples guri, Arthas.'

Arthas (encarando Li): 'Não me interessa quem ele é. Assim que puder, quero uma revanche.'

            Lutor pulou da pedra em que estava em pé e foi até Li, que tinha abaixado a espada e o encarava. 

Lutor: 'Acho que deve cuidar desses ferimentos. Se pretende realmente derrotar um demônio superior terá que ser muito melhor que isso.'

Arthas (aproximando-se): 'É verdade. Venha conosco, sabemos de um lugar para se recuperar.'

Syaoran: 'Como posso...'

Lutor (interrompendo-o): 'Confiar em nós? Aprenda rapaz, não pode confiar em ninguém aqui. Às vezes, não deve confiar nem em si mesmo.'

            Arthas e Lutor começaram a caminhar pelo deserto. Li correu até eles.

Syaoran: 'Ei, você disse que se eu o vencesse me diria onde posso encontrar uma brecha.'

Arthas (virando-se para ele): 'Vou lhe mostrar onde pode encontrar uma.'

            Os três começaram a caminhar pelo deserto, passando pelo meio de almas que suplicavam por misericórdia, enquanto demônios maiores os chicoteavam. Li olhava para aquilo com um terrível incomodo, sua vontade era de acabar com algum deles e terminar com o suplício daquelas almas.

Lutor (percebendo o incomodo do rapaz): 'Não tenha pena, provavelmente são assassinos covardes e estupradores. Se soubesse o que cada alma que está aqui fez teria vontade de fazer eles sofrerem mais.'

Syaoran: 'Não estou aqui para julgar ninguém.'

Lutor (virando-se para ele): 'Mas aqui ninguém julga ninguém. Apenas Emma Daio tem este poder. Aqui só os mais fortes e desenvolvidos sobrevivem, ou pelo menos tentam.'

Arthas: 'Vamos. Estamos chegando? Eu não agüento mais.'

Lutor (sorrindo): 'O guri realmente lhe deu uma surra, Arthas.'

Arthas (trincando os dentes): 'Cala a boca!'

            Sakura estava dançando na festa de confraternização da irmandade Kαβ. Eles estavam dando as boas vindas aos novos calouros. Sakura e Tomoyo já estavam no sexto período das suas respectivas faculdades. Apesar da confusão do ano anterior, o reitor conseguiu fazer com que o semestre não fosse perdido. Isso, é claro, sacrificando um pouco as férias dos alunos (eles precisam de um apocalipse para parar as aulas, lá na minha só precisa os professores resolverem entrar em greve).

Kimura (observando as amigas dançando): 'A Kinomoto está melhor.'

Makoto: 'É verdade. Acho que ela está começando a aceitar a morte de Li.'

Kimura (arrepiando-se toda): 'Ainda não consigo acreditar na história que a Daidouji nos contou.'

Makoto: 'Confesso que ainda penso que tudo não passou de um pesadelo.'

Kimura (encostando a cabeça no ombro do namorado): 'Também tenho esta sensação. Mas eu acho que a Kimomoto ainda não acordou do pesadelo.'

            Makoto suspirou enquanto apreciava a ex-namorada se divertindo com as amigas. Ali ela até parecia que estava feliz e que havia finalmente se esquecido de Syaoran Li, mas inúmeras vezes ele já a pegara olhando para o nada com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.  Um rapaz chegou perto do grupo de amigas. Era Seiya Yanamoto, um dos rapazes mais populares da faculdade. Cursava direito e tinha uma enorme fama, pois sua família era muito conhecida no mundo dos tribunais, além de ser considerada muito rica e influente na política do Japão. Sakura um dia esbarrou com ele nos corredores da reitoria quando foi para trancar a matrícula de Li a pedido de sua mãe. Seiya estava resolvendo algum pepino de um dos seus amigos, que fora suspenso pelo reitor. Desde aquele dia ele nunca mais deixou a menina em paz, cercava-a a toda hora pedindo para que ela aceitasse sair com ele para um cinema. Sakura nunca aceitou, não pela fama de mulherengo do rapaz, mas porque não tinha tirado Li da sua cabeça.

Seiya: 'Olá meninas!'

Chiharu: 'Olá Yanamoto. Já atrás da Sakura?' (disse sorrindo)

Rika (cutucando a amiga): 'Deixa de ser indiscreta, Chiharu.'

Seiya: 'Não se preocupe Sasaki, ela está certa eu vim perguntar se... (fitando Sakura) você não quer dançar um pouco comigo.'

Tomoyo (empurrando a amiga): 'Vai Sakura.'

            Sakura olhou para a Tomoyo e sorriu sem graça. Ela sabia bem que a amiga a estava empurrando há tempos para o rapaz, desde que ele mostrou interesse por ela.

Sakura: 'Eu não sei, Yanamoto. Estou com minhas amigas.'

Chiharu: 'Deixa disso, Sakura. Vá com ele. (ao ouvido da menina) E aproveite.'

            Sakura olhou para a amiga de infância sorrindo para ela e depois olhou para o rapaz que ainda a fitava. Ela precisava tentar esquecer Syaoran Li e talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la.

Sakura: 'Está bem.'

            O rapaz a pegou pela mão e a levou para o meio da pista para dançarem. A musica era bem agitada, daquelas que a menina adorava dançar. Seiya dançava com desenvoltura, acompanhando-a bem. Ela o observou e por alguns instantes pôde ver Li dançando frente a ela. A menina parou e esfregou os olhos, imaginando que estivesse novamente tendo mais uma alucinação com o namorado. Seiya percebeu isso e parou de dançar, encarando-a.

Seiya: 'Você está bem?'

Sakura (disfarçando): 'Sim, estou. Eu vou sair um pouco. Está muito abafado.'

Seiya: 'Eu te acompanho.'

            Os dois saíram do ginásio da irmandade. Sakura olhou para o céu e viu a lua brilhar imponente na noite. Como ela sentia falta das poucas vezes que ficava apreciando as estrelas com Li ao seu lado.

Seiya (observando a menina): 'Sente tanta falta dele assim?'

Sakura: 'Hã?'

Seiya (aproximando-se dela): 'Já se faz mais de um ano que ninguém nunca mais soube de Syaoran Li e você ainda sofre por ele?'

Sakura: 'Você não entenderia.'

Seiya: 'Sei que vocês namoraram por pouco tempo, mas não é possível uma garota tão bonita como você ficar sofrendo por um cara que simplesmente desapareceu.'

Sakura: 'Quem te contou isso?'

Seiya: 'Vocês eram o casal 20 da faculdade no ano passado. Todos conheciam Syaoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto, até por causa daqueles acontecimentos estranhos que ocorreram na cidade.'

Sakura (encarando o rapaz): 'Onde quer chegar, Yanamoto?'

Seiya: 'Eu te amo, Sakura. Desde o momento que esbarrei em você na reitoria. Tento há quase seis meses chegar em você, mas você me evita sempre.'

Sakura (esquivando-se): 'Desculpe, Yanamoto, mas eu ainda não consigo...'

Seiya: 'Esquecer o Li? Eu sei disso. Daidouji me disse que você nunca seria capaz de esquecê-lo, mas pense que tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Não pode ficar vivendo numa lembrança.'

Sakura: 'Falou com a Tomoyo?'

Seiya (pegando a menina pelos ombros): 'Eu não sei mais o que faço para você me dar uma chance.'

Sakura: 'Tente entender, eu não posso ser desonesta com você.'

Seiya: 'Não vou me iludir achando que me ama, mas eu peço uma chance para tentar fazer você gostar de mim.'

Sakura (tirando as mãos do rapaz dos seus ombros e se afastando): 'Eu... Eu vou pensar.'

Seiya (sorrindo): 'Já é um começo.'

            O rapaz acompanhou a menina entrar no ginásio novamente com um sorriso nos lábios. 

Seiya (para si mesmo): 'Você ainda vai ser minha.'

            Li estava lutando contra um grupo numeroso de demônios. Depois que derrotou Arthas na sua primeira luta no mundo das trevas, ele e os dois demônios que conheceu naquela ocasião começaram uma jornada até o extremo daquele mundo em busca de um portal. Lutor e Arthas, apesar de suas aparências assustadoras, se mostraram bons companheiros mesmo que provavelmente fossem traiçoeiros.  

Syaoran (tirando sua espada do corpo de um demônio morto): 'Essa foi por pouco.'

Arthas (parando ao lado dele): 'Eles não eram fortes.'

Lutor (levantando-se, pois estava bem machucado): 'Mas eram muitos. Demais até. Nunca enfrentamos tantos, Arthas.'

Syaoran: 'Você está bem?'

            Lutor se esticou e cerrou os olhos, Li observou o ferimento do companheiro aos poucos se fechando. Depois que estava completamente curado o demônio abriu os olhos e encarou os dois.

Syaoran: 'Não sabia que tinha este poder.'

Arthas (rindo): 'Se quer chegar ao portal enfrentará demônios com inúmeras magias e poderes.'

Syaoran (desmaterializando a espada): 'Deu para ver.'

Arthas: 'Vamos, ainda estamos longe.'

Syaoran: 'Cara, a gente tá caminhando há muito tempo.'

Lutor (sorrindo): 'Infelizmente aqui não existem aqueles negócios que vocês chamam de aviões senhor Li. As viagens devem ser feitas a pé.'

Syaoran: 'Se me disserem para onde estamos indo poderíamos ir voando.'

Arthas: 'Assim gastaria rapidamente sua magia e quando tivesse que enfrentar novamente algum inimigo morreria em uma fração de segundos.'

Syaoran: 'E daí? Já estou morto mesmo.'

Lutor: 'E daí que voltaria para este mesmo lugar, porém sem poder algum. Seria mais uma dessas almas nojentas e rastejantes que tem aos montes por aqui.'

Syaoran (pensando): 'E perderia a minha chance de voltar para o meu mundo.'

Arthas (olhando para o rapaz com curiosidade): 'Por que quer tanto voltar para o seu mundo. Por acaso tem alguma dívida?'

Lutor: 'Aposto que quer se vingar daquele que te mandou para cá.'

Syaoran: 'Não é bem por isso. Preciso cumprir uma promessa.'

            Os dois riram com gosto, irritando o rapaz.

Syaoran (caminhando mais rápido): 'Podem rir.'

Arthas (tentando se controlar): 'Realmente eu já ouvi desta história de honra entre samurais.'

Lutor: 'Você por acaso é um samurai, rapaz?'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Não importa o que sou. Só preciso achar esta droga de portal.'

Arthas (caminhando ao lado dele): 'Calma, guri. Não precisa ficar tão irritado.'

Syaoran: 'Falta muito?'

Lutor: 'Bastante.'

Syaoran (respirando fundo): 'Não podia ser pior.'

Arthas: 'Pois vai ser muito pior quando tiver que enfrentar Tichondrius.'

Syaoran: 'Tichondrius?'

Lutor: 'É o demônio protetor do portal. Emma Daio fez um acordo com ele para que protegesse este portal contra qualquer alma que quisesse atravessá-lo.'

Syaoran: 'E é tão poderoso assim?'

Arthas (estalando as mãos): 'É o pior de todos.'

Syaoran (debochando): 'Maravilha.'

Lutor: 'Quietos, vamos atravessar mais uma zona de almas perdidas. Eu odeio quando eles ficam implorando ajuda para gente.'

Arthas (encarando Li): 'Nem tente ajudar algum deles. Se fizer isso entraremos em uma enrascada com os demônios superiores responsáveis pelas almas.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupem.'

Seiya (parando com o carro em frente à irmandade Kαβ): 'Prontinho. Antes da meia noite, como havia lhe prometido.'

Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Obrigada. Amanhã é domingo e eu vou visitar meu irmão cedo.'

Seiya: 'Gostaria de conhecer a sua família.'

Sakura: 'Acho que não é uma boa. Touya é muito ciumento.'

Seiya (sorrindo): 'Também, com uma irmã tão linda...'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Não começa, Seiya.'

Seiya (acariciando o rosto da menina): 'Mas é verdade. Você é encantadora, Sakura. Tenho certeza de que quando meus pais a conhecerem se encantarão com você.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Conhecer seus pais?'

Seiya: 'Claro. Estamos namorando há mais de três meses. No próximo período estaremos formados e eu gostaria que já...'

Sakura (fitando-o): 'Acho melhor não, Seiya. Ainda é muito cedo. Três meses não são nada.'

Seiya (depois de respirar fundo): 'Na verdade é quase um ano que estou atrás de você.'

Sakura: 'Não vamos falar nisso. O cinema foi maravilhoso e não quero estragar.'

Seiya (sorrindo): 'Tem razão, minha flor.'

            Sakura ouviu aquilo como se uma faca entrasse pelo peito.

Sakura (saindo do carro): 'Nunca mais me chame assim!'

Seiya (assustado): 'Ei espere aí. O que foi?'

Sakura: 'Já está tarde. Nos vemos na segunda feira Seiya. Preciso ir agora.'

            Sakura fechou a porta do carro e virou-se para entrar no prédio da irmandade quase correndo, deixando o rapaz atordoado. 

Seiya (socando o volante): 'Droga, o que foi desta vez?'

            Ele viu o portão da irmandade fechado e tirou uma pequena caixinha de dentro do bolso do blazer. Ele abriu-a e viu a bela aliança cravada com brilhantes. Fechou-a e voltou a guardá-la em lugar seguro para, quem sabe, entregar para sua futura noiva outro dia. Partiu com o carro.

            Sakura entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, apoiando-se nela. Tomoyo olhou assustada para a amiga que chegava de mais um dos seus encontros com o novo namorado. Sakura começou a chorar enquanto se arrastava na porta até sentar no chão. 

Tomoyo (indo até ela): 'O que aconteceu, Sakura?'

            A amiga não respondeu, apenas deitou sua cabeça no colo de Tomoyo chorando como uma criança.

Tomoyo: 'Não me diga que aquele sem vergonha do Yanamoto te forçou a alguma coisa? Por que se for isso, eu vou correndo contar para o Touya e aposto como ele vai arrancar a cabeça dele.' (eu não consigo imaginar a Tomoyo falando isso)

            Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente para a amiga, tranqüilizando-a um pouco.

Tomoyo (afagando os cabelos dela): 'Mas então o que foi?'

Sakura (levantou o rosto, mostrando os olhos vermelhos): 'Ele me chamou como o Syaoran...'

            Tomoyo olhou para a amiga com carinho.

Tomoyo: 'Ele com certeza não sabia disso.'

Sakura (voltando a deitar no colo da amiga): 'Eu sei disso, Tomoyo. Mas é que doeu tanto.'

Tomoyo: 'Calma... Vai passar.'

Arthas: 'Atrás de você, garoto!'

            Li se abaixou com o aviso do amigo e conseguiu desviar do ataque do enorme monstro contra o qual os três estavam lutando. Era como uma enorme serpente com duas cabeças e asas de dragão (gente, eu não sei de onde eu tiro estes bichos). Lutor voou até uma das cabeças e tentou golpeá-la com sua lança, mas foi jogado longe batendo num rochedo. Arthas, por sua vez tentava inutilmente acertar a fera com suas poderosas garras, porém uma das cabeças soltou uma poderosa rajada de fogo que fez o monstro recuar.

Arthas (assustado): 'Não pode ser. Ele me queimou. Como?'

Syaoran: 'Deixa comigo.'

Arthas: 'Vamos embora, guri. Ou vamos morrer aqui.'

Syaoran: 'Tenho que vencê-lo para continuar.'

Arthas: 'Você é um idiota!'

Syaoran: 'Eu conjuro o Deus do Ar com a máxima urgência!'

            A aura azul celeste circulou o guerreiro que voou em direção ao animal, tentando desviar das rajadas de fogo que as duas cabeças emitiam. Quando estava bem próximo, tentou golpeá-las a todo custo. Mas a carapaça que protegia a pele da serpente era muito forte, apenas...

Syaoran: 'Isso!'

            Ele circulou em volta das duas cabeças deixando o animal tonto. Quando percebeu isso, o rapaz parou entre as duas e esperou que elas o atacassem. Assim que as duas rajadas foram emitidas ele parou com a magia do ar caindo o mais rápido que a forte gravidade do mundo das trevas pôde fazer, deixando que as duas cabeças se atingissem mutuamente. O rapaz caiu com tudo na areia e rolou para o lado, desviando do monstro inquieto pela dor das queimaduras.

Syaoran: 'Agora, Arthas!'

            Arthas pulou para cima da serpente e golpeou com velocidade as duas cabeças, decepando-as em segundos. Dois jatos de sangue espiraram por todo o lado até a serpente (ou o que sobrou dela pelo menos) se tornar pó.

Lutor (aproximando-se dos dois): 'Boa estratégia, garoto.'

Arthas: 'Mas quem acabou com ele fui eu.'

Lutor: 'Está certo, caro companheiro.'

Syaoran: 'Estão cada vez mais fortes.'

Lutor: 'E só tendem a piorar. Tichondrius é o senhor deste domínio, seus seguidores são também poderosos e tentarão impedir nossa proximidade do seu líder.'

Arthas: 'Esta cobrinha aí é pinto comparado ao o que teremos que enfrentar da próxima vez.'

Syaoran: 'Do que está falando?'

Lutor: 'Provavelmente teremos que enfrentar Shade.'

Syaoran: 'E quem é esse?'

Arthas: 'Se conseguir sobreviver a Shade, pode ter alguma chance de derrotar Tichondrius.'

Voz: 'Ora, ora, quem é morto sempre aparece!' (piadinha sem graça)

            Li já estava com sua espada materializada encarando o humano que caminhava na direção dos três.

Arthas (sorrindo): 'Ghoul? Eu não acredito.'

            Os dois apertaram as mãos.

Lutor (para Li): 'Não se preocupe. Ele é não nos atacará. Tem uma dívida com Arthas.'

Syaoran: 'Dívida?'

Lutor: 'Sim, Arthas impediu que ele morresse em um combate.'

Syaoran (guardando a esfera negra): 'Não sabia que tinha este tipo de cortesia aqui.'

Lutor: 'Muitos aqui são guerreiros como você. E como você, têm senso de honra. Apenas cometeram alguns erros em seu mundo.'

Syaoran: 'Bom saber disso.'

Arthas: 'Venha conhecer Ghoul, garoto!'

Syaoran (trincando os dentes): 'Ele ainda não aprendeu o meu nome.'

Lutor (rindo): 'Você sempre será o Garoto.'

Ghoul (observando Li assustado): 'Se não é o guardião! Não pensei que acabasse aqui.'

Lutor: 'Do que está falando, Ghoul?'

Ghoul: 'Que foi este rapaz que acabou com Shyrai.'

Arthas (rindo com gosto): 'Não me venha com brincadeiras, Ghoul. Nunca Emma Daio condenaria um guardião ao inferno.'

Ghoul (sério): 'Pois é ele mesmo. Eu o vi lutando na boca do portal contra Adylos e os outros que estavam tentando atravessar. Eu mesmo atravessaria se não fosse ele.'

            Lutor e Arthas olharam feio para Li. O rapaz imaginou que eles com certeza não gostaram muito da novidade e já estava pronto para se defender.

Lutor (rindo com gosto): 'Então este moleque era o tal guardião.'

Arthas: 'Eu já sabia disso.'

Lutor: 'Sabia droga nenhuma.'

Voz: 'Que interessante. O guardião aqui no inferno.'

            Os cinco olharam rápido para trás e viram a figura de um cavaleiro medieval, apesar da armadura suja e enferrujada. 

Ghoul: 'Sha... Shade...'

Shade: 'Obrigado por me apresentar, idiota.  (desviando o olhar para Li) Acho que você tem uma dívida comigo fedelho.'

Syaoran (levantando a sobrancelha): 'Não me diga.'

Shade: 'Por causa da sua interferência, nossos planos foram destruídos. Vingarei Shyrai.'

Syaoran: 'Como quiser, homem de lata.'

Shade: 'Impertinente.'

            Lutor, Arthas e Ghoul se afastaram deixando Li e Shade se encarando. O cavaleiro empunhou sua enorme espada enquanto Li materializava a sua. 

Arthas: 'O garoto não tem chances.'

Lutor: 'Devemos ajudá-lo.'

Ghoul: 'Estão loucos? Irão morrer.'

Lutor: 'Ele está certo. Nossa intenção é chegar até Tichondrius.'

Arthas (observando a luta entre Li e Shade): 'Tem razão, Lutor.'

Continua.

**PS da autora: **Como vocês devem ter percebido, estou fazendo o tempo correr pra caramba. Minha intenção é esta mesmo, então não pensem vocês que nossa heroína caiu rapidinho nos braços do Seiya, Ok?


	21. O Retorno de Li Syaoran

**Capítulo 21: O Retorno de Li Syaoran**

            Sakura se ajeitava nervosamente na cadeira em que jantava com Seiya e seus pais. A mãe do rapaz era uma senhora muito bondosa, porém o pai permanecia sempre com a mesma cara amarrada.

Sr Yanamoto: 'Então você cursa Educação física?'

Sakura: 'Eu me formo no final deste semestre.'

Seiya: 'Ela está estagiando na escola primária de Tomoeda.'

Sra Yanamoto: 'Que maravilha, trabalha com crianças.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Sim. O diretor Terada (é isso mesmo ele agora é diretor da escola) já me garantiu que irá me efetivar assim que me formar.'

Sr Yanamoto: 'Não acha que ser professora é uma profissão pouco rentável?'

Sakura (meio incomodada com a pergunta): 'Mas é o que eu gosto.'

Seiya: 'Por favor, pai. Não comece.'

Sr Yanamoto (dando os ombros): 'Eu só fiz um comentário.'

Sra Yanamoto: 'Estou muito feliz por finalmente conhecê-la, Sakura. Seiya fala de você o tempo todo.'

Sakura: 'Também estou muito feliz por conhecê-la.'

Seiya: 'Eu gostaria de lhes apresentar antes, mas Sakura dizia que estava ainda muito cedo.'

Sra Yanamoto (sorriu): 'Que besteira, querida. Quando se ama, não tem esse negócio de tempo.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei disso. É que não achei certo conhecê-los enquanto nós mesmos mal nos conhecíamos.'

Seiya: 'Já lhe disse que isso não era problema.'

Sr Yanamoto (sorrindo pela primeira vez): 'Isso prova que sua namorada não é interesseira, Seiya.'

Seiya (irritado): 'Pai!'

Sr Yanamoto (calmamente): 'As outras estavam loucas para que você as apresentasse para família para se casarem o quanto antes.'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe com relação a isso senhor. Estamos apenas namorando.'

Seiya (a meia voz): 'Isso só porque você quer. Por mim já tínhamos casado de uma vez.'

Sakura (calmamente): 'Deveria pensar primeiro em acabar a faculdade e passar no concurso público, Seiya.'

            O senhor olhou curiosamente para a moça que estava sentada ao lado do filho. Ela realmente não parecia interessada nas posses da família como as outras que o filho havia apresentado para ele.  Na verdade, ela mal parecia estar interessada em casamento, o conselho que ela acabara de dar ao seu filho era justamente o que ele sempre falava para o rapaz. Por fim, pela primeira vez sorriu sinceramente para a menina.

Sakura (limpando a boca com o guardanapo): 'Estava tudo uma delícia, Sra Yanamoto.'

Sra Yanamoto: 'Obrigada, querida.'

            Li caiu de joelhos com o enorme ferimento que tinha no abdome. Tinha dado tudo de si na luta contra Shado, mas mal conseguia atingi-lo. Ele sabia que a armadura só podia ser forte, mas nunca imaginaria que era impenetrável. 

Shado: 'Pode começar a suplicar pela sua miserável existência, guardião.'

            Arthas fez menção de ir para frente mais foi impedido por Lutor.

Lutor: 'Calma, ele ainda não está derrotado.'

Arthas: 'Derrota aqui significa fim, Lutor.'

Lutor: 'Não podemos fazer nada. Lembre-se que estamos apenas interessados em chegar até Tichondrius'.

            Shado pegou Li pelo pescoço com uma das mãos. O cavaleiro o levantou para o alto, sufocando-o cada vez mais. Porém Li finalmente pôde ver o que queria – abaixo do capacete havia uma pequena abertura. Provavelmente o capacete não encaixava corretamente na armadura. Ali estava a única vulnerabilidade da poderosa armadura. O rapaz tirou uma das mãos que tentava impedir que o cavaleiro o sufocasse mais e a estendeu. 

Arthas: 'Ele está desistindo!'

Lutor (indo até os dois): 'Larga ele, Shado. Ele está desistindo.'

Shado (apertando mais forte o pescoço do rapaz): 'Aqui apenas se desiste da existência.'

            A espada de Li, que estava caída no chão, voou rápido para a mão do rapaz que a segurou forte e golpeou aquela pequena brecha da armadura do inimigo. Arthas e Lutor olharam espantados Li caindo no chão com a mão no pescoço enquanto Shado caia de joelhos com o pescoço sangrando. Por fim apenas a armadura permanecia naquele mundo como uma sucata.

Arthas (chutando a armadura): 'Vo... Você o derrotou.'

Lutor (ajudando o rapaz a se levantar): 'É claro! Não tá vendo a armadura vazia, idiota? Agora vê se me ajuda aqui. O garoto tá sangrando muito.'

            O poderoso monstro pegou Li nos braços.

Ghoul: 'Tem um rio aqui perto.'

Lutor: 'Rio?'

Ghoul: 'Sim, lá podemos tratar dele. Se tentar enfrentar Tichondrius assim, não terá chance alguma.'

Arthas: 'Vamos logo. Antes que ele não resista.'

            Li foi levado por eles, o rapaz podia ouvir e sentir, mas estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer movimento ou falar algo. Deixou que eles o levassem sem nem ao menos se dar conta de onde iria.

Tomoyo (vendo a amiga entrar no dormitório): 'E aí, como foi o jantar com os pais do Seiya?'

Sakura (colocando a bolsa na escrivaninha): 'Foi legal.'

Tomoyo: 'O pai dele é um dos melhores advogados do Japão.'

Sakura (tirando os brincos): 'É, ele é legal também.'

Tomoyo (percebendo o desinteresse da amiga): 'O que foi Sakura? Não parece animada.'

Sakura (virando-se para a amiga): 'Ele quer se casar.'

Tomoyo (abrindo um enorme sorriso): 'Mas isso é maravilhoso!'

Sakura: 'É.'

Tomoyo (cruzando os braços e encarando a amiga): 'Você não está feliz com isso, não é?'

Sakura: 'Estou.'

Tomoyo: 'Pois não parece.'

Sakura: 'Eu não aceitei.'

Tomoyo: 'Como? Você não aceitou o pedido do Yanamoto?'

Sakura: 'Preciso terminar a faculdade primeiro, Tomoyo. Depois eu penso em casamento.'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, Yanamoto ama você de verdade. Dá para ver isso. Não desperdice esta chance de ser feliz.'

Sakura: 'Pode ser, eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Amanhã tenho que dar aula no primeiro tempo na escola, a professora Yamata vai ter que faltar e pediu para eu substitui-la.'

Tomoyo: 'Meilyn ligou.'

Sakura: 'Droga, eu precisava falar com ela. Será que está tarde?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, não acha melhor evitar ir para a China?'

Sakura (pegando o telefone): 'Semana que vem vai fazer três anos que Syaoran morreu, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas você está viva, não pode se sentir presa ao passado por toda a vida. Aproveite a chance que a vida está lhe dando de ser feliz com outra pessoa.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, eu não posso ser feliz com Seiya. Eu não posso ser feliz com mais ninguém...'

Tomoyo (pegando as mãos dela entre as suas): 'Não pode pensar assim, você é linda e cheia de vida. Tenho certeza de que se Li ouvisse você falando deste jeito ficaria muito triste.'

Sakura: 'Mesmo assim, eu preciso estar na China semana que vem para os rituais em memória dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Então eu vou com você, está bem?'

Sakura (abrindo um meio sorriso): 'Claro.'

            Li abriu os olhos e viu o céu vermelho em chamas, levantou-se e sentiu uma fisgada no abdome.

Arthas: 'Teve sorte, garoto. Pensamos que desta você não escaparia.'

Syaoran (com a mão no machucado): 'Eu também pensei nisto.'

Arthas: 'Lutor está dando uma olhada por aí com Ghoul.'

Syaoran (encarando o amigo): 'Não acha estranho este tal de Ghoul aparecer um pouco antes de Shado.'

Arthas (calmamente): 'Foi Ghoul que trouxe Shado.'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos com a calma do colega): 'Então precisamos eliminá-lo! Provavelmente é seguidor do tal...'

Arthas: 'Tichondrius.'

Syaoran: 'E você fala isso numa boa?'

Arthas: 'Não se preocupe, garoto. Ele não é idiota de tentar nos matar. Ele pensa que está nos enganando, mas nós é que estamos usando ele para achar Tichondrius.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Então você não sabe onde está o portal direito.'

Arthas: 'Claro que não. O portal provavelmente não está com um letreiro iluminado. Emma Daio não pode permitir que qualquer alma passe por eles, por isso entra em acordo com alguns poderosos demônios para guardá-los com segurança.'

Syaoran: 'E o que eles ganham com isso?'

Arthas: 'Às vezes ganham o perdão de seus pecados e a chance de reencarnar... Às vezes não ganham nada, apenas o reconhecimento de que foram os escolhidos por Emma Daio e por isso são os mais fortes e temidos. Puro orgulho.'

            Syaoran levantou-se e foi até a margem do rio, a água era quente e dava para ver a fumaça dela evaporando. Ele observou o seu reflexo no espelho d'água, estava com a mesma aparência de quando tinha morrido, apenas estava com o rosto sujo e machucado. O rapaz lavou o rosto pensando em quando tempo estaria lá. Para ele tudo não passava de alguns meses, mas já tinha perdido as contas, pois não havia noites nem dias. Ficava difícil marcar o tempo. 

Syaoran: 'Acha que estou aqui há quanto tempo?'

Arthas: 'Não sei. Tempo é algo muito difícil de se medir quando temos a eternidade.'

Syaoran: 'Eu fico pensando em como deve estar a Sakura.'

Arthas: 'Sakura? É uma mulher?'

Syaoran: 'É.'

Arthas: 'É a sua mulher?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Pode-se dizer que sim.'

Arthas (rindo): 'Não me diga que está querendo voltar por causa dela? Nenhuma fêmea merece isso, garoto.'

Syaoran: 'Não sabe do que está falando.'

Arthas (parando ao lado dele): 'É claro que eu sei, foi por causa de uma delas que eu estou aqui neste inferno.'

Syaoran (encarando o monstro rindo): 'Nunca imaginei você namorando, Arthas.'

Arthas (um pouco irritado): 'Pois nem irá. Foi por causa de uma p... (piiiii *Censurado*) que eu acabei caindo numa armadilha.'

Syaoran: 'No mínimo era casada.'

Arthas: 'Não quero falar sobre isso.'

Syaoran (dando os ombros): 'Você é quem manda.'

Arthas (observando o rapaz se afastar): 'Acredite, garoto. Nenhuma mulher merece o sacrifício de um homem.' (que cara anti-romântico!!!)

Syaoran: 'Talvez sim, talvez não. Não espero que realmente Sakura espere por mim, estou voltando apenas para cumprir a promessa que fiz a ela.'

Arthas: 'Esta história de promessa de novo.'

Syaoran: 'Não sou homem de ter duas palavras.'

Arthas (encarando-o): 'Você não passa de um garoto teimoso.'

Syaoran: 'Que tal começar a me chamar de Li?'

Arthas: 'Chamo-o do você é, garoto.'

Syaoran: 'Morri com 20 anos, não era nem mais um garoto quando isso aconteceu.'

Arthas: 'Você tem espírito de garoto.'

Syaoran (levantando a sobrancelha): 'Eu sou um espírito.'

            Arthas deus os ombros e não falou mais nada. Li sentou em uma pedra olhando para o imenso lago que estava a sua frente, às vezes algum demônio ia se banhar nele e saía quase escalpelado. 

Syaoran (para si mesmo): 'Agora falta pouco.'

            Sonomi abraçava a filha forte quase a sufocando.

Sonomi (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Estava maravilhosa, minha querida.'

Yukito: 'Concordo com sua mãe, Tomoyo. Nunca a vi cantando tão bem.'

Chiraru (com o braço dado a Yamasaki): 'Foi linda sua apresentação, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Obrigada, vocês gostaram mesmo?'

Yamasaki: 'Vocês sabiam da onde surgiram os corais...'

Chiraru (dando um cascudo no noivo): 'Agora não, Takashi.'

Rika: 'Estava realmente maravilhoso o seu solo. Eu confesso que chorei.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo sempre conseguiu emocionar a platéia.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo sem graça): 'Que isso! Assim vocês me deixam sem graça.'

Terada (com o braço nos ombros de Rika): 'Todos tem razão, Daidouji. Continua com a mesma voz de anjo.'

Tomoyo (com as bochechas coradas): 'Até o senhor, Professor Terada.'

Terada (sorrindo): 'Já deixei de ser professor de vocês há muito tempo. Agora sou marido da Rika (disse olhando para a esposa) e chefe da Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'Isso é verdade. Amanhã eu pego no batente bem cedinho.'

Touya: 'É bom mesmo. Não pode chegar atrasada no trabalho como chegava na escola.'

Sakura: 'Pára de ser chato, Touya.'

Terada (rindo): 'Kinomoto está se mostrando uma ótima professora. Os alunos a adoram.'

Rika: 'A Naoko é que não pôde vir por que está fazendo uma matéria para a revista lá na América, mas mandou muitos beijos para todos.'

Tomoyo: 'Que bom que o grupo está todo completo.'

Kimura: 'Eu posso não pertencer ao grupo formando da escola de Tomoeda, mas estou muito feliz de estar aqui.'

Makoto: 'Digo o mesmo. Falando nisso, amor (se referindo a Kimura), precisamos cumprimentar Takeshi.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele também cantou maravilhosamente.'

Sakura: 'Mas você ainda é a melhor.'

            Tomoyo estava explodindo de vermelha com tantos elogios. Aquela noite foi sua última apresentação com o coral, depois disso começaria sua carreira solo como cantora lírica.  

Tomoyo (fitando Sakura): 'Seu noivo não veio?'

Sakura: 'Ele está estudando muito para a prova que vai fazer amanhã. Pediu mil desculpas, mas não dava mesmo para ele vir.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Bem, então que tal a gente comemorar minha última apresentação no coral?'

Kimura: 'A gente poderia ir aquele restaurante novo que abriu na cidade.'

Rika: 'Maravilhosa idéia.'

Sakura: 'Então vamos todos!'

Sonomi: 'E por minha conta. Hoje é um dia especial para minha princesa.'

Tomoyo (ao ouvido de Sakura): 'Imagina se o Kero sabe disso.'

Sakura: 'Boca livre é com ele mesmo.'

            As duas amigas riram e saíram abraçadas acompanhadas pelo grupo de queridos amigos.

            Li observava o enorme e velho portão de madeira que estava a sua frente.

Arthas (olhando feio para Ghoul): 'Tem certeza de que ele está aí?'

Ghoul (tremendo): 'Tenho. O senhor Tichondrius está atrás deste portão guardando um portal.'

Syaoran (materializando a sua espada): 'Bem, então vamos nesta.'

Lutor (segurando o ombro do rapaz): 'Espera aí, garoto. A coisa não é assim tão fácil. Precisa saber de algumas coisas.'

Syaoran (encarando a criatura): 'Eu sei que não irão me ajudar. Eu percebi isso quando lutei contra Shado.'

Lutor: 'Na verdade, estávamos te testando. Iríamos interferir caso você desistisse da luta. Contra Tichondrius, talvez nem nossos poderes todos reunidos serão capazes de derrotá-lo.'

Syaoran: 'Não vão acovardar agora, não é?'

Arthas: 'Com quem pensa que está falando, garoto?'

Lutor: 'Precisamos lutar em equipe, ou morreremos os três. Por isso, nada de atos heróicos.'

Syaoran (impaciente): 'Ok. Agora vamos?'

Arthas: 'Garoto teimoso.'

            O grande demônio deu uns passos à frente e golpeou o portão. Ghoul saiu quase que correndo para trás, deixando apenas os três. Li desviou de Arthas e entrou primeiro. Ele podia sentir a forte presença de Tichondrius. Era como se estivesse para encontrar a pior das criaturas. Os três caminharam por um longo corredor mal iluminado. Li ia à frente de Arthas, e Lutor vinha logo atrás. O corredor terminou em uma câmara que tinha uma enorme esfera multicolorida no centro flutuando. Li reconheceu de imediato àquela bela luz.

Syaoran: 'Eis o portal.'

Voz: 'Isto mesmo, rapaz.'

            Um homem saiu de trás da luz. Era um pouco mais alto que Li, mas não chegava a ser do tamanho de Arthas. Tinha dois pequenos chifres na testa e longos cabelos louros. (dá para imaginar esta figura?!)

Lutor: 'Tichondrius?'

Tichondrius: 'Sou eu mesmo. E se arrependerão por invadirem o meu domínio.'

            Tichondrius esticou os braços e duas lanças de luz se formaram em cada um. Arthas correu na direção dele tentando golpeá-lo com suas garras, mas o demônio desviou de todos os ataques com uma velocidade espantosa e acabou decepando um dos braços da grande criatura, que recuou desesperada.  Tichondrius já estava pronto para matá-lo quando Li parou à frente dele, protegendo o demônio com sua espada. Os dois começaram a duelar. Li nunca havia lutado com alguém assim. Quando um lutador é forte costuma ser grande e lento, porém Tichondrius além de ser rápido era extremamente forte. Lutor tentou interferir na luta entre os dois, mas o inimigo o golpeou com sua magia fazendo-o destruir uma parte da grossa parede de pedras da câmara. 

            Li tentava recuar dos ataques raivosos de Tichondrius, mas era quase impossível. As lanças eram tão poderosas que elas não precisavam alcançar o alvo para ferirem. O rapaz já estava com inúmeros cortes. 

Tichondrius: 'Irá morrer aqui!'

            Li desviou de mais um ataque.

Syaoran: 'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... Eu vos invoco para meu auxílio!'

Tichondrius: 'Idiota, esta magia nunca irá me derrotar.'

            E realmente não era para derrotá-lo, o golpe de Li não era para atingir o inimigo, mas apenas uma das mãos para que ele soltasse pelo menos uma das lanças. E assim foi feito, recebendo a forte descarga de eletricidade, Tichondrius acabou soltando uma das lanças no chão. Arthas viu isso e a golpeou para longe, saindo do alcance do demônio. 

Tichondrius (irritado): 'Garoto impertinente!'

            Tichondrius foi com tudo para cima do rapaz. Li sentiu que a raiva dele tinha aumentado sua força, mas também o tinha deixado mais lento e previsível. "Quando a cabeça não pensa o corpo padece", pensou Li, que aproveitou o momento para finalmente começar a atacá-lo, pois antes se limitava apenas a se proteger. Conforme Syaoran ia golpeando Tichondrius, este ficava mais raivoso e menos dono de si. Esta insegurança começou a se tornar fraqueza no combate. Lutor entrou na luta. Agora quando um se protegia dos ataques de Tichondrius o outro atacava por trás, deixando o demônio louco de raiva com os pequenos ferimentos que eles estavam começando a fazer nele. 

Tichondrius (explodindo de raiva): 'Matarei todos!'

            Uma luz explodiu do demônio jogando os três contra as paredes da câmara. Li bateu com a cabeça e acabou soltando a espada. Lutor e Arthas também estavam sonsos com a força do golpe. Tichondrius começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a Lutor e o golpeou na altura do peito.

Syaoran: 'Não!!!'

            Arthas tentou se levantar, mas mal conseguiu dar dois passos e caiu no chão novamente observando o amigo em agonia.

Tichondrius: 'Sofra, verme!'

            Lutor fechou os olhos tentando usar seu poder para se recuperar, mas Tichondrius sabia disso e permanecia com a espada no peito do demônio. Li se concentrou e a espada voou em direção às costas de Tichondrius, acertando-o em cheio. O demônio caiu de joelhos com a dor e soltou a lança. Lutor juntou as forças e puxou a lança do próprio peito ainda em agonia. Um jato de sangue saiu de seu peito. Arthas rastejou até o companheiro de inúmeras batalhas.

Lutor: 'Beba o meu sangue, Arthas, antes que eu desapareça.'

Arthas: 'Não seja louco. Não irá morrer, use seu poder para se recuperar.'

Lutor (depois tentar respirar): 'Faça o que eu mando e leve um pouco para o garoto.'

Arthas (sentando ao lado do amigo): 'Não.'

Lutor: 'Faça o que eu mando, idiota!'

            Tichondrius se levantou e puxou a espada das costas, jogando-a para longe. O demônio estreitou seus olhos verdes em Li. O rapaz percebeu que agora ele tremia de raiva.

Tichondrius: 'Como ousou me atacar, verme?'

            Li tentou se levantar, mas mal conseguia ficar em pé, precisava se apoiar na parede para isso. O demônio fez um gesto que envolveu o rapaz em chamas mágicas que o queimavam. Li gritava de dor enquanto ele ria observando o rapaz, quando Arthas o atingiu com tudo com uma pedra na cabeça, jogando-o contra uma parede. As chamas em volta de Li desapareceram deixando o rapaz deitado com o corpo todo queimado. Arthas correu rápido até ele e o fez sentar, derramando o líquido viscoso e vermelho na boca do rapaz (é sangue mesmo. Que nojo!!!!).  O grande monstro olhou para Lutor que sorriu antes de virar pó na sua frente. Ele deitou Li esperando que o efeito da magia de Lutor se manifestasse rápido no rapaz, em seguida levantou-se encarando Tichondrius, que o observava com pura fúria. O demônio limpou com a mão o sangue que escorria pelo belo rosto de Li. 

Tichondrius: 'Já me causaram problemas demais.'

Arthas: 'Você não viu nada.'

            Tichondrius fez com que suas duas mãos se iluminassem com uma áurea vermelha. Arthas foi à direção dele tentando golpeá-lo com a única mão que tinha agora, porém Tichondrius estava com a vantagem e começou a espancar a grande criatura. Quando se cansou, arremessou Arthas para longe e materializou uma espada. Estava pronto para decapitar Arthas quando...

Syaoran: 'A luta ainda não terminou, metido!'

            Tichondrius virou-se devagar para trás e viu Li em pé com a maioria dos ferimentos curados. Ele estendeu a mão e a espada voou até ele. 

Tichondrius: 'Ainda não se deu por vencido, garoto?'

Syaoran: 'A luta só termina quando eu acabar com a sua raça.'

Tichondrius (rindo): 'É mais idiota do que eu pensei, guardião. Quando soube que você veio para o inferno por vontade própria pensei que fosse piada, mas agora vejo que é mesmo um burro.'

Syaoran: 'Que vai acabar com você.'

            Li voou em cima de Tichondrius, golpeando inúmeras vezes. O poder de cura de Lutor não tinha apenas lhe recuperado os ferimentos, mas tinha lhe dado mais raiva e força. Talvez estivesse se tornando realmente mais um dos inúmeros demônios daquele mundo.   

Syaoran: 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

            O ataque acertou Tichondrius em cheio, fazendo pela primeira vez o demônio recuar. Li quase voou ao encontro dele, atacando-o mais e mais com a espada e com golpes de luta. Tichondrius começava a não acompanhar os movimentos de Li. A magia dele tinha crescido demais, tornando-o um adversário à altura que Tichondrius sempre havia procurado. Arthas não tinha mais condição de ajudar o amigo, estava esgotado. A magia de Lutor tinha o ajudado, mas não tinha feito sua magia e força crescerem tanto como a do rapaz. Um calafrio subiu pela espinha do monstro vendo o amigo lutar contra Tichondrius. Aquele não era o garoto que ele havia conhecido assim que o viu no deserto olhando assustado para o céu em chamas e reclamando do calor do inferno. Ali estava o guardião das trevas como já lhe haviam falado inúmeras vezes, porém nunca havia levado a sério. 

            Tichondrius acertou um golpe em Li que o fez voar com força contra uma das paredes, porém o rapaz a empurrou buscando impulso para voltar com tudo para cima do demônio, golpeando-o inesperadamente com a espada. Tichondrius olhou o enorme ferimento que Li fez no ombro dele com raiva.

Tichondrius: 'Vou acabar com isso de uma vez.'

            Li encarou o demônio esperando pelo momento certo. Precisava terminar com aquela luta de uma vez, já sentia que seu corpo não agüentava mais os inúmeros ferimentos que tinha. A magia de Lutor até podia curá-lo, mas levava alguns segundos, além de doer horrores enquanto cicatrizava. 

Tichondrius (com os braços para cima): 'Deus da morte e do mundo subterrâneo, eu exijo de ti o poder por mim desejado...'

Syaoran: 'Nem vem com esta mandinga, amigo.'

            Li correu para golpear Tichondrius antes que terminasse a sua oração.

Tichondrius: 'Desejo o poder supremo!!!'

            Um raio de luz vermelha destruiu o teto da câmara e atingiu Tichondrius, iluminando-o. O demônio ria enquanto se sentia vitorioso com o poder que agora recebia, porém o que ele não imaginaria era que Li tentaria golpeá-lo naquela hora. O normal e esperado era que por medo recuasse. Syaoran entrou na luz e o golpeou cortando-o praticamente ao meio. Tichondrius caiu de joelhos com as mãos na barriga sangrando e encarando assustado Li. Os dois estavam envoltos na luz vermelha até que Tichondrius caiu para trás, transformando-se em pó. Li olhou para cima e viu o céu vermelho em chamas. A luz que o envolvia agora desaparecera fazendo a câmara ser apenas iluminada pela bela luz colorida do portal. 

Syaoran (indo até Arthas): 'Hei, você está bem?'

            Arthas olhou para ele espantado. Li estranhou este comportamento do amigo. Parecia até mesmo que ele estava com medo do garoto.

Syaoran: 'O que foi, Arthas? Não me diga que também vai morrer?'

Arthas (recuperando-se): 'O grande Arthas sempre sobrevive ao combate.'

Syaoran (ajudando-o a levantar): 'Sei... Então porque está aqui, grandão?'

Arthas: 'Não seja curioso, garoto.'

Syaoran: 'O poder de Lutor já deve fazer você se sentir melhor.'

Arthas: 'Nunca pensei que doesse toda vez que ele cicatrizava as feridas.'

Syaoran: 'Nem eu.'

Arthas (olhando para o portal): 'Eis o que queria, garoto.'

Syaoran: 'Conseguimos.'

Arthas: 'Você conseguiu.'

Syaoran: 'Não conseguiria sem a ajuda de vocês.'

Arthas (com a mão na cintura): 'Mas é claro que não. Você venceu porque o poderoso Arthas estava com você.'

            Syaoran sorriu com o convencimento do amigo.

Arthas: 'Não vai atravessar?'

Syaoran (olhando para luz): 'Como é que eu vou saber que estou indo para o meu mundo?'

            Arthas caiu no chão.

Arthas (levantando do tombo): 'Eu sei lá. Devia ter pensado nisso antes.'

Voz: 'Não se preocupe, este portal leva até onde a pessoa quiser.'

            Os dois viraram-se para trás e viram o anjo imponente que havia levado Li para o portal do inferno.

Arthas: 'Ora, oras, uma criatura divina vindo ao encontro dos seres rastejantes.'

Anjo: 'Não seja irônico, Arthas.'

Arthas (dando os ombros): 'Foi apenas um comentário.'

Anjo (fitando Li): 'Você conseguiu o que queria. Emma Daio não imaginou que conseguisse tal façanha, rapaz.' 

Syaoran: 'Acho que ninguém imaginou.'

Anjo: 'Só um lembrete: pode até atravessar este portal, mas não voltará a ser humano novamente.'

Syaoran (encarando o anjo): 'Serei mais uma das criaturas das trevas, não?'

            O anjo acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

Anjo: 'Terá a mesma forma que antes, porém você sabe muito bem que não conseguirá voltar a ser o mesmo Syaoran Li.'

Syaoran: 'Não vou enlouquecer, não é?'

Arthas: 'Você nunca foi muito normal, mesmo.'

Anjo (depois de sorrir com o comentário): 'Não, não irá enlouquecer. Será tão real como é agora, mas sua presença e magia mudarão muito. Talvez seus amigos não o reconhecerão.'

Syaoran: 'Principalmente os dotados de magia.'

Anjo: 'Estes principalmente. Poderão confundi-lo com um ser das trevas.'

Arthas: 'Legal. Posso ir com ele então?'

Anjo (olhando feio para o demônio): 'Não seja tolo, Arthas.'

Arthas: 'Se ele pode ir, eu também posso.'

Anjo: 'Emma Daio tem uma missão para você.'

Arthas: 'Mesmo?'

Anjo: 'Depois cuidaremos disso. (fitando Li) E então, irá ou não?'

Syaoran: 'Estou indo.'

            Li virou-se para Arthas, o demônio o abraçou com seu único braço e se despediu dele. Li cumprimentou o anjo e deu seu primeiro passo em direção à luz. Assim que entrou, um clarão o cegou e quando abriu os olhos estava caindo no lago de Tomoeda. O rapaz ficou boiando no lago olhando para o parque do rei pingüim.

Syaoran: 'Droga, não tinha um lugar melhor para colocarem esta droga de portal?'

            O rapaz nadou até a margem e saiu do lago com as roupas encharcadas, além de estarem rasgadas e sujas. "Aonde eu vou agora? Não sei quanto tempo eu estive morto. Onde estará Sakura e Hiragizawa?", pensou o rapaz enquanto caminhava pelas ruas desertas de Tomoeda. Ele olhou para o céu e o viu estrelado com a enorme e bela lua no céu. Um grupo de jovens que passeava pela rua mexeu com ele pensando que se tratava de um maluco ou mendigo. 

            O rapaz passou em frente à casa branca da senhora Mizuki, viu que a senhora a tinha reconstruído perfeitamente. A porta se abriu mostrando uma senhora assustada na porta.

Mizuki: 'Quem é você demônio?'

Syaoran: 'Sou eu, senhora Mizuki.'

            Li viu a senhora espantada levar as mãos à boca ao vê-lo. Bem, não é todo dia que se encontra um morto andando na rua. Ela desceu as escadas da varanda e fitou o rapaz com cuidado. Colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto dele como se quisesse acreditar que realmente estivesse ali.

Mizuki: 'Não pode ser. Como...'

Syaoran: 'É uma longa história.'

Mizuki: 'É melhor entrar, está com uma aparência horrível.'

Syaoran: 'Não estava num dos melhores lugares.'

            A senhora levou Li para dentro de sua casa e lhe deu toalha e roupas para vestir.

Mizuki: 'Eriol deixou algumas roupas aqui.'

Syaoran: 'Obrigado.'

            Assim que o rapaz entrou no banheiro a senhora foi até o telefone.

Nakuru (espevitada como sempre): 'Residência do senhor Hiragizawa.'

Mizuki: 'Nakuru, sou eu a senhora Mizuki.'

Nakuru: 'Olá, senhora Mizuki! Como vai?'

Mizuki: 'Eriol está?'

Nakuru: 'Já irei chamá-lo. Só um minutinho.'

Eriol (depois de alguns instantes): 'Pronto. Hiragizawa falando.'

Mizuki: 'Ele voltou, Eriol.'

            Houve um silêncio. A senhora teve a impressão de que o rapaz tivesse deixado o aparelho cair das mãos.

Eriol: 'Como?'

Mizuki: 'Isso mesmo, rapaz. Li voltou. Acabei de encontrá-lo.'

Eriol: 'Não pensei que tinha levado aquilo a sério.'

Mizuki: 'Pois levou e cumpriu com o que falou. Ele voltou.'

Eriol (nervoso): 'Como ele está?'

Mizuki: 'Sua magia não é mais a mesma. Eu não o reconheci.'

Eriol: 'Não me diga se transformou em um demônio?'

Mizuki (depois de uma pausa): 'Eu pensei que fosse assim que eu senti a sua presença, mas quando o encontrei ele estava normal, apenas sujo e molhado.'

Eriol: 'Estou pegando o primeiro avião para Tomoeda.'

Mizuki: 'Temo pela reação de Sakura.'

Eriol: 'Eu também.'

            A senhora desligou o telefone assim que ouviu o rapaz descendo as escadas. Ela o fitou com curiosidade. Ele parecia normal, era o mesmo Syaoran Li que ela havia conhecido havia mais de três anos. 

Syaoran (fitando-a): 'Espantada?'

Mizuki (com um bondoso sorriso): 'Nada nesta vida me assusta, rapaz. Mas pela primeira vez fui surpreendida.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Obrigado pela roupa.'

Mizuki: 'O que pretende fazer agora?'

Syaoran: 'Procurar Sakura.'

            Sakura estava conversando com Seiya na porta do prédio de Touya. Assim que se formou na faculdade, o irmão a obrigou a ir morar com ele até que se cassasse com Seiya. Tomoyo estava morando com a mãe a pedido dela, já que estava muito doente. A moça não pôde recusar o pedido e adiou por um tempo sua carreira de cantora internacional, estava apenas cuidando dos negócios da família e de mãe.

Seiya (olhando a lua): 'A lua está linda hoje.'

Sakura: 'É melhor ir embora. Daqui a pouco meu irmão desce e cria a maior confusão.'

Seiya (abraçando a noiva): 'Não vejo a hora de termos a nossa casinha e não nos preocupar mais com o seu irmão.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Falta pouco, não?'

Seiya: 'Graças a Deus. Meu pai nos deu o apartamento assim que eu passei no concurso para juiz.'

Sakura: 'Ele está muito orgulhoso de você.'

Seiya: 'E está feliz pelo nosso casamento.'

Sakura: 'Assim espero.'

Seiya: 'Você é encantadora, Sakura. Não tem quem não goste de você.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não seja bobo.'

            Seiya inclinou seu rosto e beijou a noiva com carinho a enlaçando mais forte pela cintura. Sakura estava envolvida com o beijo quando sentiu uma presença terrível próxima. Ela empurrou Seiya e olhou para onde vinha a presença. Na penumbra da noite pôde ver o vulto de um rapaz alto parado a metros de distância. 

Sakura: 'Não é possível, mais um demônio.'

Seiya (não entendendo nada): 'O quê?'

            Sakura correu até o rapaz com a mão na chave pronta para invocá-la caso precisasse, porém quando chegou ao local, ele havia desaparecido como uma sombra. A moça ficou olhando para os lados, procurando.

Sakura: 'Apareça, demônio.'

            Ela não sentiu mais a presença. Seiya parou ao lado dela.

Seiya: 'O que foi, amor?'

Sakura: 'Nada. É melhor ir agora, Seiya.'

Seiya: 'Mas...'

Sakura (nervosa): 'Nada de "mas".'

            Os dois se afastaram do local, o rapaz entrou no carro e partiu. Sakura ainda ficou olhando para a praça procurando alguma coisa, mas como não encontrou nada entrou para contar a Kero e Ywe o que sentiu. Assim que ela fechou a porta um rapaz saiu de trás de uma das árvores observando o prédio.

Syaoran: 'Ela não me reconheceu... Melhor assim.'

Continua.


	22. O Amor Nunca Falha

**Capítulo 22: O Amor Nunca Falha.**

Kero (voando agitado pela sala): 'Não é possível.'

Touya: 'Tem certeza que sentiu uma presença maligna?'

Sakura: 'Tenho.'

Ywe: 'Eu também senti.'

Kero (olhando para o guardião): 'Você também?'

Ywe: 'Se você não estivesse tão distraído jogando vídeo game também perceberia.'

Sakura (nervosa): 'Syaoran morreu evitando que estes monstros invadissem este mundo, eu não vou permitir que um deles fique aqui.'

Touya (observando a irmã): 'Calma, lembre-se que aquele tal de Clow disse que estas tais brechas existem.'

Sakura: 'Não importa. Eu vou acabar com este que passou. Não vou permitir que faça mal aqui. Não vou permitir que a morte do Syaoran tenha sido em vão.'

Ywe: 'A morte dele não foi em vão, Sakura.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Não quero saber, vou acabar com ele.'

            Touya segurou a irmã pelos ombros para acalmá-la.

Touya: 'Isso não vai trazê-lo de volta, Sakura.'

            Sakura encarou o irmão e se afastou, indo para seu quarto.

Kero: 'Ela vai chorar a noite inteira de novo.'

Touya: 'Não agüento mais isso. Ela nunca consegue esquecer dele. Está noiva de outro, mas só pensa nele.'

Ywe: 'Não podemos fazer nada.'

Kero: 'Peguei ela usando a carta ilusão ontem de novo.'

Touya: 'Droga! Eu já a proibi de fazer isso.'

Kero: 'Acho que ela não deu muito ouvido.'

Touya: 'O que adianta ela usar a carta? Assim, nunca vai conseguir esquecê-lo.'

Ywe: 'A carta ilusão mostra o que a pessoa quer ver, é normal que  Sakura toda vez que sinta saudades dele use a carta para vê-lo.'

Touya: 'Mas não é ele, é uma ilusão.'

            Li pensou em ligar para sua família, mas sabia que teria enormes problemas com os anciões. Provavelmente não o aceitariam de volta pensando que fosse um espírito ruim, o que não deixava de ser verdade, pensou o rapaz. Ele passou a noite vagando pelas ruas e só voltou para a casa da senhora Mizuki pela manhã. Era como um humano agora e sentia fome. Passou o dia na casa dela, assim ela podia lhe contar sobre as últimas novidades e inevitavelmente sobre Sakura.

Syaoran: 'Então ela está noiva?'

Mizuki (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Sim, o casamento está marcado para o próximo mês.'

Syaoran (cruzando os braços): 'E quem é o noivo?'

Mizuki: 'É um rapaz muito bonito e simpático. Eu o conheci há um tempo quando Eriol e minha filha vieram fazer uma visita a Tomoeda. O nome dele é Seiya Yanamoto.'

Syaoran (depois de rir): 'O Yanamoto? Essa é boa.'

Mizuki (olhando para ele assustada): 'Você o conhece?'

Syaoran: 'Estudamos administração legal juntos. Era um idiota.'

Mizuki (olhando desconfiada para ele): 'Não pretende fazer nada errado, não é rapaz?'

Syaoran: 'Claro que não, só pretendo pulverizá-lo da face da Terra por estar noivo da minha garota.'

            A senhora Mizuki deixou cair o prato que lavava na pia assustada.

Syaoran: 'É brincadeira. Não se preocupe, não vou fazer isso.'

Mizuki: 'Assim você me mata de susto.'

Syaoran: 'Posso não ser mais humano, mas ainda tenho alguns princípios.'

Mizuki (fitando-o): 'O que quer dizer com isso, rapaz?'

Syaoran: 'Tanto a senhora como Sakura não me reconheceram, ou melhor, reconheceram a presença de um demônio.'

Mizuki (sem graça): 'Não é isso.'

Syaoran: 'Não estou surpreso, o tal do anjo me avisou sobre isso.'

Mizuki: 'Sakura sofreu muito com a sua morte.'

Syaoran (olhando pela janela): 'Imagino.'

Mizuki: 'Ela vai todo ano à China visitar o seu túmulo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei. Mas agora ela já está bem.'

Mizuki: 'Por que não vai encontrá-la?'

Syaoran: 'Não vou aparecer para ela, é melhor que pense que eu continuo morto.'

Mizuki: 'Não entendo essa atitude. Você não voltou por ela?'

Syaoran: 'Mas ela está com outra pessoa agora, não posso surgir na vida dela do nada novamente. Já fiz isso uma vez. Sakura é sentimental e se sentiria na obrigação de ficar comigo.'

Mizuki: 'Tenho certeza...'

Syaoran: 'Não quero discutir sobre isso.'

            Mizuki percebeu que ele se sentia triste por saber que Sakura estava com outra pessoa, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir isso. 

Syaoran: 'Não me olhe assim. Sei que deve estar pensando que é por orgulho, mas não é isso.'

Mizuki: 'Então o que é rapaz?'

Syaoran (olhando para janela): 'O anjo me avisou que eu voltaria diferente, mas confesso que não imaginei tanto. Ela não acreditará que sou eu realmente.'

            Mizuki não falou nada apenas permanecia fitando o belo rapaz encostado na parede. 

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Tenho que dar um rumo na minha vida agora. Não posso ficar aqui de favor para sempre.'

Mizuki: 'Não seja orgulhoso, pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Obrigado, mas não é bom que eu permaneça em Tomoeda por muito tempo. Sakura já sentiu a minha presença uma vez e poderá sentir outras vezes...'

Mizuki: 'Eriol está vindo para cá, tenho certeza que ele poderá orientá-lo melhor.'

Syaoran: 'É, pode ser. Acho que vou descansar um pouco.'

Mizuki (sorrindo): 'Faça isso.'

Syaoran (antes de cruzar a porta): 'Obrigado, senhora Mizuki.'

Mizuki: 'É o mínimo que posso fazer por você, rapaz.'

Syaoran: 'Mesmo assim.'

            A velha senhora acompanhou com os olhos o rapaz subir até o quarto que ela tinha preparado para ele, pensando em como o destino tinha sido injusto. 

            Sakura acordou sobressaltada. Não havia tido um pesadelo em si, mas um sonho com Li que há tempos não tinha mais. Era como se ele estivesse ali ao lado dela. A moça olhou para o relógio que marcava 5 da manhã, provavelmente nem Touya ou Yukito deveriam estar acordados àquela hora. Sentou-se na cama pensando em Li, em como sentia falta dele. Todos falaram para ela que com o tempo ela o esqueceria e apenas o teria como uma boa lembrança, como ela gostaria que fosse verdade. Por mais que quisesse esquecer de Li a saudade dele aumentava. 

            A moça levantou-se e foi até a estante onde estava o livro com suas queridas cartas. Abriu-o e procurou o que queria.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder a minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            O báculo pousou nas mãos de sua dona e ela escolheu as suas cartas.

Sakura: 'Cadeado!'

            A carta lacrou seu quarto. Ela sabia que Ywe e Kero despertariam com a invocação de sua magia e a procurariam, mas ela não queria ser interrompida como sempre acontecia.  Ela levantou a carta que tanto queria, fitando a sua figura. 

Sakura (jogando-a para o alto): 'Ilusão!'

            A carta brilhou e nuvens se formaram diante dos olhos da menina. Logo, a forma de um rapaz podia ser vista.

Ilusão (abrindo os seus olhos): 'Me invocou novamente.'

Sakura: 'Não me censure, sabe muito bem que...'

Ilusão: 'Não a estou censurando. Só avisando que eu não sou ele, por mais que queira isso.'

            Sakura caminhou até a carta e a abraçou.

Sakura: 'Eu sei que você não é ele, mas com você eu sinto que o meu peito dói um pouco menos.'

Ilusão (abraçando-a): 'Então eu já fico feliz sabendo que posso fazer você menos triste.'

Sakura (fitando o rosto que tanto amava): 'Me desculpe.'

Ilusão (sorrindo): 'Não se desculpe.'

            Sakura pousou seus lábios nos da carta e a beijou, mas depois se afastou, fitando-a.

Ilusão: 'Não beijo como ele, não é?'

Sakura, vermelha, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ilusão (vermelha): 'Quer dançar?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Adoraria. Canção!'

            Canção sabia quais as musicas preferida de sua dona e, com a voz da querida amiga da sua mestra, cantou-as com todo seu amor. Sakura repousou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz e vagarosamente começou a dançar com ele.

Touya (depois de desistir de bater na porta da irmã e tentar arrombá-la): 'Já cansei disso! Hoje mesmo vou ter uma conversa séria com ela.'

Ywe (sério): 'Isso está ficando cada vez mais freqüente. Não estou gostando disso. (olhando feio para Kero) Por que não estava no quarto dela?'

Kero (sem graça): 'Desde que Sakura colocou o vídeo game na sala...'

Ywe: 'Ah claro, me esqueci do seu precioso videogame. Seu dever era cuidar de sua mestra, não ficar zerando games.'

Kero (revoltado): 'Não me culpe por tudo!'

Ywe: 'Estou lhe cobrando as suas responsabilidades.'

Kero: 'Você é que é um metido!'

Ywe (perdendo as estribeiras): 'E você um preguiçoso irresponsável!' (alguém aí consegue imaginar o Ywe perdendo as estribeiras?)

Touya: 'Parem vocês dois, não adianta ficar discutindo. Precisamos arrumar um jeito de ajudá-la e fazer com que ela pare de pensar naquele moleque.'

Ywe (cruzando os braços): 'Eu realmente não sei como.'

Kero (voando tristemente): 'Por que aquele moleque tinha que morrer?'

Touya (indo para seu quarto): 'Eu também me pergunto isso toda vez que vejo os olhos tristes da minha irmã.'

            Ywe e Kero observaram Touya se afastando e depois fitaram a porta trancada magicamente.

Ywe (baixinho): 'Precisamos falar com Eriol. Esta situação não pode continuar.'

Kero: 'Você acha que aquela história dele era verdade?'

Ywe: 'Eu não sei. Custo a acreditar que alguém trocaria o paraíso pelo mundo das trevas.'

Kero: 'O moleque era muito teimoso, talvez...'

Ywe: 'Também pensei a mesma coisa agora, talvez aquela presença que a Sakura sentiu ontem seja realmente a dele.'

Kero (arregalando os olhos): 'Mas ela sentiu uma presença maligna!'

Ywe: 'Uma alma que tenha passado mais de três anos no mundo das trevas não voltaria se não fosse...'

Kero (quase gritando): 'Um demônio!'

            Ywe confirmou com a cabeça sério. Estava começando a ficar realmente muito preocupado com toda situação. Sakura se casaria em um mês e essa união com o jovem advogado Yanamoto seria a solução para aquela solidão e dor de sua mestra, mas agora...

            A campainha tocava como louca na bonita casinha branca na mesma rua do templo Tsukimini. A velha senhora a abriu e viu a figura de um rapaz assustado a sua frente.

Rapaz: 'Onde ele está?'

Senhora: 'Está dormindo ainda.'

            A velha abriu completamente a porta dando passagem para o rapaz entrar e mais uma bela mulher vestida de preto que trazia um engraçado gatinho roxo nos braços.

Eriol: 'Como ele está?'

Mizuki: 'Está bem.'

Eriol (fitando-a): 'Digo, como está a presença dele?'

            A senhora fechou a porta logo que Nakuru entrou e caminhou lentamente até o sofá onde se sentou pesadamente.

Senhora: 'Ele não voltou como antes.'

Eriol (arregalando os olhos): 'Não me diga que ele voltou...'

Senhora (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Isso mesmo que você está pensando.'

            Eriol começou a caminhar nervosamente pela sala de um lado para o outro.

Nakuru: 'Acredita que ele representa um perigo para este universo?'

Eriol (fitando-a): 'Estamos falando de Syaoran Li, o rapaz que morreu para salvar este universo!'

Spinel (voando até ele): 'Isso não é verdade mestre. Aquele pode não ser o guardião que nós conhecemos. Anos no mundo das trevas devem deixar seqüelas absurdas em qualquer espírito.'

Eriol (mais nervoso ainda): 'Não. Conheço Li, ele é meu descendente. Nunca representaria perigo para nós.'

Nakuru (fitando-o): 'O senhor tem certeza disso?'

            Eriol parou de andar e levou os olhos até a escada que dava para o primeiro andar. Ele podia sentir a presença enorme de Li e também podia sentir a carga pesada dela, com certeza ninguém o reconheceria. 

Spinel: 'Precisamos proteger este universo, não podemos...'

Eriol: 'Calem-se. Se ele está assim, a culpa é minha. Lembrem-se disso!'

Nakuru: 'Mestre Eriol, por favor, ouça-nos. Este seu sentimento de remorso só piorará as coisas.'

Eriol (com a mão na testa): 'Vocês não entendem... Fui eu que provoquei tudo isso'.

Voz: 'Nunca pensei que um dia o veria assim, Hiragizawa.'

            Eriol abriu os olhos e virou-se para onde vinha a voz e lá estava o seu querido descendente. A senhora Mizuki tinha razão. Olhando assim ele continuava a ser o mesmo Li que conhecera anos antes. O mesmo jeito debochado de falar e o mesmo olhar de desafio, porém Eriol nunca havia sentido tamanho poder emanando de um ser, nem em sua vida como Mago Clow. Li caminhou até a sala e parou a sua frente.

Syaoran: 'Eu não disse que voltaria?'

Eriol: 'Você... Você é um cabeça-dura!'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Sakura sempre me falou isso.'

            Eriol abraçou o amigo com força, pensando em como era bom tê-lo de volta. Nakuru e Spinel ainda olhavam atravessado para Li, pois podiam sentir a magia terrível emanando dele. Eriol se afastou dele e arrumou os óculos no rosto, ainda fitando o amigo.

Eriol: 'Não pensei que levaria seu plano adiante.'

            Li se afastou e caminhou até a parede onde se encostou e cruzou os braços. 

Syaoran: 'Não me olhe assim, Hiragizawa. Deveria saber que não costumo voltar com a minha palavra.'

Nakuru (não agüentando a curiosidade): 'Você esteve realmente no mundo das trevas?'

Eriol (sem graça): 'Nakuru!'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, você também está com vontade de me perguntar isso desde que chegou. (respirou fundo) Sim, eu estive lá e não recomendo para tirar umas férias.'

Eriol (sentando-se na poltrona): 'Não seja debochado, Li.'

Spinel: 'E como é?'

Syaoran: 'O mundo das trevas?'

Nakuru: 'Sim, é como nos livros do mestre Eriol?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Não é tão ruim quanto vocês pensam.'

            Eriol levantou uma sobrancelha e fitou o amigo que estava com um ar de quem tinha realmente voltado de umas férias. Era estranho vê-lo assim, sabendo de onde ele tinha escapado. Clow conversava muito com suas cartas e todas descreveram o mundo das trevas como o inferno, almas rastejando sobre o solo seco, o ar quente e tóxico, e os monstros que duelavam entre si causando dores e mutilações uns nos outros.

Syaoran: 'Guerreiros são bem vistos lá, só tive problemas para encontrar um portal. Tirando isso, não foi nada absurdo.'

Eriol: 'Diz isso porque conseguiu poderes fenomenais lá?'

Nakuru: 'Sua áurea está muito poderosa, descendente de Clow.'

Senhora Mizuki: 'Não é de se espantar. Conseguir passar por demônios dos mais diversos níveis de categoria requer muita força e magia.'

Syaoran: 'Tive ajuda, não conseguiria passar para este universo sozinho.'

Nakuru: 'Ajuda? Que tipo de ajuda se pode ter no mundo das trevas?'

Eriol: 'De alguns demônios inferiores, provavelmente de alguns que derrotou e o seguiram como líder.'

            Li riu do comentário de Eriol, lembrando-se de Arthas e Lutor. Eram demônios dos mais asquerosos e ele sabia que só o estavam ajudando para conseguir passar pela luz e fazer mal a este universo, mas por fatalidade Lutor morreu e Arthas... Bem, ninguém sabe o que o anjo queria com Arthas. Talvez Emma Daio resolveu lhe dar uma chance.

Spinel (um pouco irritado): 'Por que está rindo?'

Syaoran: 'Não é nada. Bem, acho que vou dar uma volta pela cidade.'

Eriol: 'Irá procurar Sakura?'

Syaoran (encarando-o): 'Não. E o proíbo de falar a ela sobre mim.'

Nakuru (sem entender nada): 'Como? Por quê?'

Eriol: 'Li, coloque a cabeça no lugar. Sakura irá morrer de felicidade ao vê-lo. Não foi para isso que você foi para o mundo das trevas? Para voltar para ela?'

Mizuki: 'Ele a viu com o noivo.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Não é nada disso. Não estou sendo orgulhoso!'

Eriol (levantando-se): 'Então o que é?'

Syaoran: 'Vocês não estão vendo o que me tornei? Sakura irá me odiar assim como todos aqueles demônios que matamos. Prefiro que ela me tenha como morto a que me odeie ou me olhe com desprezo.'

Eriol: 'Sakura nunca faria isso. Ela nunca o odiaria ou o desprezaria, Li. Ela o ama.'

Syaoran: 'Ela ama Syaoran Li, o guardião deste universo que está morto e enterrado na China, não a mim.'

Mizuki: 'Rapaz, não complique as coisas. Você ainda é o guardião. Seus poderes só estão maiores e mais...'

Syaoran: 'Nocivos! Eu sei disso, pensam que não ouvi vocês falarem de mim? Que agora eu sou um demônio como aqueles que eu matei... Como Shyrai.'

Eriol: 'Não se compare a Shyrai! Ele era louco!'

Syaoran (dando uns passos até a porta): 'Mas eu sei que no fundo somos parecidos e não quero que Sakura me veja assim.'

            Li saiu pela porta deixando o grupo ainda atordoado. 

Nakuru: 'Não é justo. O destino realmente não foi justo com ele.'

Eriol (com uma mão na testa e os olhos fechados): 'O que eu fiz?'

Spinel: 'A pergunta certa é "o que faremos?".'

Mizuki: 'Não podemos fazer nada. No fundo Li está certo. Não sabemos qual será a reação da Sakura quando reconhecer nele um demônio.'

Nakuru (balançando a cabeça): 'Talvez ela nem acredite que seja ele.'

Eriol: 'Não é nada disso. Li está com medo dela ficar com ele por pena pelo que ele passou. Conheço meu descendente e sei que no fundo, apesar de todos os motivos, o principal é que ele continua sendo o mesmo orgulhoso de sempre.'

Spinel (encarando seu mestre): 'Acho que o senhor tem razão.'

Eriol (pegando suas malas do chão): 'Infelizmente eu tenho.'

Nakuru: 'Então precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Não podemos deixar a Sakurinha continuar sofrendo!'

Eriol: 'Eu sei, eu sei...'

Mizuki (vendo-os caminhar até a porta): 'Minha filha não veio com vocês?'

Eriol: 'Ela estava muito enrolada com a defesa da tese de doutorado, mas assim que ela terminar pegará o primeiro vôo para o Japão.'

Mizuki (sorrindo): 'Que bom.'

Eriol: 'Bem, senhora Mizuki, iremos para o meu apartamento e depois voltarei para falar com Li e o ajudar no que puder para recomeçar a sua vida. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ele depois de tudo.'

Mizuki: 'Estarei esperando por vocês mais tarde então.'

Eriol (cruzando a porta, seguido pelos seus guardiões): 'Adeus.'

            Passara um mês desde que Li havia voltado para o seu universo. Eriol o estava ajudando a recomeçar. Li resolveu que viveria em Tóquio, longe de Sakura e dos demais, já estava se arriscando muito saindo à noite pelas ruas da cidade pequena. Se algum conhecido o visse estaria perdido e todos os seus planos de se esconder de Sakura iriam por água abaixo.

Tomoyo (encarando a amiga pelo espelho): 'Tem certeza disso?'

            Sakura levantou os olhos e fitou o reflexo do rosto de Tomoyo no espelho. A amiga estava arrumando seu cabelo para o casamento que seria dali a poucos minutos. A moça apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Tomoyo (enfiando um grampo para prender o arranjo de flores): 'Seiya a ama muito.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei disso.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas eu sei que você não o ama.'

Sakura: 'Isso não importa mais.'

Tomoyo (parando de arrumar o penteado): 'Como não importa, Sakura? Você vai casar com ele daqui a pouco.'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Não precisa me lembra disso.'

Tomoyo: 'Por que aceitou este casamento se você não o ama?'

Sakura (depois de vacilar um pouco): 'Por Touya... Por Ywe, Kero e... Por você. Não quero que fiquem eternamente presos a mim. Não quero que vivam preocupados com medo de que um dia eu cometa novamente uma loucura...'

Tomoyo (abraçando a amiga): 'Sakura, minha querida, por que isso?'

Sakura (abraçando-a e fechando os olhos): 'E por mim, Tomoyo. Sei que nunca amarei outro homem, mas pelo menos vou tentar constituir a minha família.'

Tomoyo: 'Pode sempre contar comigo.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu sei disso. Você não sabe como é especial para mim, Tomoyo. Você é como uma irmã!'

Tomoyo: 'Pena que eu seja apenas uma irmã para você.'

            Sakura abriu os olhos não entendendo o que aquelas palavras realmente significavam, mas ela pôde perceber que o tom de Tomoyo era triste.

Tomoyo: 'Eu te amo, Sakura.'

            A moça se afastou da amiga e fitou o rosto angelical dela.

Sakura: 'Eu também.'

Tomoyo (tentando sorrir): 'Eu sei.'

            Sakura foi até a janela e pôde ver cheio o quintal da mansão dos Yanamotos. O casamento do jovem juiz da cidade era o acontecimento do ano da pequena Tomoeda. Havia repórteres do jornal local e da tv também. 

Tomoyo (parando ao lado dela): 'Estão todos ansiosos por este casamento, principalmente o noivo.'

Sakura: 'Sabe, Tomoyo, tenho sonhado toda noite com o Syaoran.'

Tomoyo (fechando o sorriso): 'Para que falar nisso agora?'

Sakura: 'É que eu tenho a sensação de que ele está próximo a mim.'

Tomoyo (indo até a cama e pegando sua filmadora da bolsa): 'Está se sentindo mal porque vai casar com outro rapaz.'

Sakura (brincando com a chave no pescoço): 'Não é isso... Talvez até seja. Você sabe o quanto eu queria me casar com ele.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele está morto, Sakura. Quando irá colocar isso definitivamente na sua cabeça?'

Sakura (virando-se devagar para a amiga): 'Acho que nunca...'

            Tomoyo viu os olhos de esmeralda rasos de lágrimas e sentiu como uma flechada no peito aquela dor que emanava deles.

Tomoyo: 'Precisa continuar a sua vida.'

Sakura: 'É o que estou tentado fazer desde que acordei daquele coma.'

            Tomoyo deixou sua filmadora na cama e foi até a amiga

Tomoyo (pegando as mãos dela entre as suas): 'Não é obrigada a fazer isso. Se quiser eu vou lá embaixo e termino com este casamento.'

Sakura: 'Eu não posso mais voltar atrás, além do mais você tem razão. Syaoran não pode mais estar comigo, mas um dia nós estaremos juntos. Eu sei disso.'

Tomoyo (depois de beijar a face da amiga): 'Boa sorte. Desejo que você realmente seja feliz neste casamento.'

Sakura (sorrindo para ela): 'Eu também.'

Tomoyo (secando as lágrimas do rosto da amiga): 'Vou ter que retocar esta sua maquiagem.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Desculpa.'

Tomoyo: 'Não se preocupe. Eu adoro te maquiar. Agora sente ali e eu vou ver o que posso fazer para você ficar mais linda do que já é.'

            Tomoyo estava retocando a maquiagem de Sakura quando bateram à porta. 

Touya: 'Sakura, eu sei que as noivas demoram, mas isso já é demais!'

Sakura: 'Já estou indo.'

            Tomoyo abriu a porta e Touya, vestido elegantemente, entrou no quarto da irmã e a admirou. Sakura estava vestida com um belíssimo quimono tradicional.

Touya (sorrindo): 'Está linda, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada.'

Touya: 'Vamos, os  convidados estão lhe esperando e o Yanamoto tá ficando maluco lá embaixo com a sua demora.'

Tomoyo (pegando a filmadora): 'Vamos então.'

            Sakura enlaçou seu braço no do irmão e o acompanhou, Tomoyo ia atrás filmando tudo, quando a menina parou de repente e começou a ficar nervosa.

Touya: 'O que foi, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Esta presença...'

Tomoyo: 'O que foi?'

Touya: 'Não temos mais tempo para...'

Sakura (soltando-se do irmão): 'Peça para Seiya me esperar e avise a Eriol que há um demônio em Tomoeda... (fitando o rosto assustado de Touya)... Um grande demônio em Tomoeda.'

Touya (segurando a irmã que já estava se afastando): 'Não vai enfrentar nada agora. Você vai descer comigo e vai se casar.'

Sakura (tentando se soltar do irmão): 'Você não entende, esta presença é muito... E muito grande. Deve ser de um terrível monstro e eu não vou permitir que faça mal aqui em Tomoeda.'

Tomoyo (nervosa): 'Sakura, por Deus, você...'

Sakura (livrando-se do irmão): 'Eu já disse. Não vou permitir que a morte do Syaoran tenha sido em vão!'

            Touya e Tomoyo viram a moça correndo pelo corredor e descendo as escadas para sair pela porta dos fundos. Nenhum dos dois tinha poderes mágicos, mas pelo nervosismo da menina podiam imaginar o tipo de ameaça que a cidade enfrentava. 

Tomoyo: 'Vou tentar achar o Eriol!'

            Syaoran jogou mais uma pedra no lago do rei pingüim. Ela quicou quatro vezes na superfície da água antes de afundar (eu adoro fazer isso, meu recorde foram três!). A cabeça do jovem fervilhava. Eriol havia o avisado de que naquele dia era o casamento de Sakura, era naquele dia que sua flor de cerejeira se uniria a outro homem. Pegou outra pedrinha do chão e jogou com força no lago, mas esta foi direto para o fundo fazendo a água se movimentar mais que o normal. 

Syaoran: 'Droga!'

Voz: 'Quem é você?'

            Li sentiu o sangue escorrer ao reconhecer aquela doce voz. Virou-se para trás com calma, não acreditando que a tinha ouvido. Lá estava sua Sakura, linda, vestida com um quimono de casamento. Ele pensou em como um ser poderia ser tão perfeito daquela maneira.

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Como ousa tomar a forma dele, seu demônio nojento!'

Syaoran (sem ação): 'Sakura, por favor...'

Sakura (levantando o báculo com as duas mãos, na direção dele): 'Volte a sua forma original!'

Syaoran (dando uns passos até ela): 'Sou eu, Sakura.'

            Sakura abaixou o báculo alguns centímetros para ver melhor o rosto dele, depois fechou os olhos abaixando a cabeça. Li pôde ver lágrimas rolando pelo belo rosto.

Sakura: 'Disparo!'

            Li levou um susto e viu os inúmeros tiros vindo em sua direção. Desviou deles com a agilidade e rapidez que tinha adquirido no treinamento e aprimorado no mundo das trevas, mas já estava ficando irritado com aquilo.

Syaoran (invocando sua espada): 'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... Eu vos invoco para meu auxílio!'

            O poder de Li atingiu em cheio Disparo que caiu no chão e voltou à forma de carta. O rapaz cravou seus olhos nos de Sakura, que olhava para ele incrédula.

Sakura: 'O que fez com Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'Sou eu, Sakura...'

Sakura (dando uns passos para trás): 'Não! Syaoran nunca teria uma presença assim. Nunca!'

Syaoran (indo até ela): 'É uma longa história...'

Sakura: 'Não vai me enrolar, demônio. Vou vingar a morte de Syaoran e todas as maldades que você deve ter feito! Espada!'

            O báculo se transformou na elegante e mortal espada. Sakura a levantou na altura de Li, encarando-o.

Sakura: 'Irá se arrepender de estar usando a forma dele.'

            A moça avançou para cima do rapaz, que tentou se defender dos ataques certeiros da espada afiada. Li não tinha como atacar Sakura. Pensava freneticamente no que podia fazer, como convencer Sakura que ele até poderia ser um demônio agora, mas continuava sendo Syaoran Li.  Um golpe atingiu braço o rapaz fazendo um pequeno corte. Sakura estremeceu ao vê-lo ferido. Ela sabia que ele não era o seu amado, não era o seu Syaoran, era apenas um monstro nojento que estava na forma dele, mas vê-lo machucado a atingia no coração. 

Syaoran (vendo que ela se afastou): 'Não quero machucá-la, Sakura. Escute-me primeiro.'

Sakura (voando para cima dele): 'Cale-se!'

Syaoran (enquanto desviava dos golpes): 'Nossos filhos! Decidimos os nomes deles, lembra-se? Tínhamos decidido que seriam Nadeshico se fosse menina pela sua mãe...'

            Sakura parou de golpeá-lo e deu uns passos para trás, encarando o rapaz que se levantou atrás da sua espada. Sakura sentiu a cabeça rodar lembrando-se de quando decidiram isso.

**** Início do Flash Back****

            Li estava abraçado ao corpo de Sakura. Estava no dormitório da irmandade Kαβ. O casal tinha aproveitado que Tomoyo havia ido para a casa da mãe para passarem mais uma noite juntos.

Sakura: 'Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer.'

Syaoran: 'É melhor eu ir para o meu dormitório antes que as aulas comecem. Não vai ficar bem eu sair do seu quarto com o corredor cheio.'

Sakura (levantando a cabeça e fitando o namorado): 'Estive pensando, se eu não tivesse perdido aquele filho...'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Isso de novo, Sakura. Vai ficar se martirizando até quando?'

Sakura: 'Não, eu vou superar. Não se preocupe.'

Syaoran (levantando e se sentando na cama): 'Então por que falar disso?'

Sakura (sentando à frente dele e se cobrindo): 'Que nome a gente daria a ele?'

Syaoran (não esperando por aquela pergunta): 'Não sei, ainda não pensei em nomes para filho.'

Sakura: 'Se fosse menina iria se chamar Nadeshico como a minha mãe.'

Syaoran: 'Pronto, agora vamos mudar de assunto.'

Sakura (insistindo): 'Mas se fosse menino eu não sei o nome que eu colocaria. Você é que iria escolher?'

Syaoran (incomodado com aquele assunto): 'Sei lá.'

Sakura (olhando séria para ele): 'Não é possível que você não pense nisso.'

Syaoran: 'Tenho vinte anos, não pretendo ter filhos agora.'

Sakura (magoada): 'Mas ia ter um, Syaoran.'

            Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a segurou impedindo que saísse da cama.

Syaoran: 'Shaolin.'

Sakura (fitando-o): 'Shaolin?'

Syaoran: 'Você perguntou e eu respondi.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Então quando tivermos um menino, vai se chamar Shaolin.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe com isso, minha flor.'

            Li beijou os lábios da moça, envolvendo-a novamente em seus braços.

Sakura (entre beijos): 'Acho que você tem que ir agora, eu já estou ouvindo passos no corredor.'

Syaoran: 'Eu pulo a janela então.'

**** Fim do Flash Back****

            Lágrimas brotaram novamente nos olhos dela, embaçando a imagem do rapaz a sua frente. Li deu uns passos até ela imaginando que aquela lembrança intima dos dois poderia fazer Sakura acreditar que era ele.

Sakura (empunhando a espada): 'Uma atitude assim só poderia sair de um ser asqueroso como você.'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'O quê?'

Sakura: 'Pensa que sou burra? Sei muito bem que existem demônios que lêem a mente das pessoas, não vou cair neste truque baixo! Força!'

            Sakura o atacou mais uma vez, porém agora além de ter a técnica da esgrima também estava forte, tornando seus golpes poderosos. Li poderia contra-atacar, mas estava em uma situação completamente inusitada.

Syaoran (já irritado): 'Você continua a mesma tonta de sempre.'

Sakura: 'Cale-se!'

            Li não agüentou e atingiu com força a espada da menina, que se acabou soltando da mão dela. Sakura olhou em pânico para o demônio a sua frente. Seria o seu fim agora, pensou. Li cravou sua espada na terra e, com dois passos, alcançou a menina. Segurando com uma das mãos sua cintura e com a outra a nuca dela, beijou-a nos lábios. Sakura não imaginava aquilo, não esperava por aquilo, estava paralisada pela surpresa. Ela pensou que morreria, não que seria beijada. Sentiu os lábios quentes de Li e mesmo que todo o seu poder mágico a alertasse que aquele ser emanava uma presença terrível, ela se rendeu aquele beijo. Fechou os olhos e levou suas mãos à nuca dele, entreabriu os lábios dando permissão para que ele continuasse. Assim ficaram por minutos talvez. Só se separaram quando não tinham mais fôlego para continuar. Li se afastou dela e observou o olhar assustado da moça para ele. Ela levou as mãos aos lábios ainda molhados tentando assimilar os acontecimentos.

Syaoran: 'Deveria estar se casando a esta hora. O que está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Sya... Syaoran?'

Syaoran (abrindo um sorriso): 'Sou eu mesmo, minha flor.'

Sakura (atordoada): 'Mas esta presença... Ela não é... Não é a sua. Disseram-me que estava mor... Morto.'

Syaoran (reparando na confusão que deveria estar a cabeça dela): 'E eu estou, por isso minha presença não é como antes.'

Sakura: 'Mas como? Onde esteve? No céu?'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Também.'

Sakura (abrindo pela primeira vez um sorriso): 'Não importa.'

Syaoran: 'Hã?'

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Não importa onde esteve e a sua presença ter mudado. Você é o Syaoran, o meu Syaoran.'

            Syaoran a abraçou enquanto a menina encostou seu rosto no peito forte do rapaz. Ele sorriu de pura felicidade por tê-la novamente em seus braços. Como havia desejado isso, como havia sonhado com isso.

Sakura: 'Você voltou para mim, Syaoran e eu não vou permitir que me deixe novamente.'

Syaoran: 'Se convenceu de que sou eu agora?'

Sakura (levantando o rosto, vermelha): 'Só você me beija daquela maneira.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Fui salvo por um beijo então?'

Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Isso mesmo, como a bela adormecida.'

Syaoran (abraçando-a): 'Não me diga.'

Sakura: 'Eu te amo, Syaoran. Não me deixe novamente.'

Syaoran (beijando a testa dela): 'Nunca mais a deixarei novamente, minha flor.'

            De longe Eriol e os quatro guardiões observavam mais um beijo apaixonado entre o casal.

Kero: 'Eu não disse que vaso ruim não quebra de jeito nenhum/'

Spinel: 'Deixa de ser implicante, Kerberus.'

Eriol: 'Agora está tudo bem. O destino finalmente foi cumprido.'

Ruby Moon: 'Ainda acho perigosa a natureza de Li.

Ywe (observando sua mestra pela primeira vez sorrindo alegremente): 'Não importa o que ele tenha se tornado, o que importa é que ele não mudou em nada o seu caráter.'

Kero: 'Tenho que admitir que os dois merecem ficarem juntos.'

Eriol: 'Ficarão, e agora, para sempre...'

Kero: 'Será que vão se importar se eu pegar uns docinhos do casamento?'

            O grupo inteiro cai no chão.

Ywe: 'Você é que nunca vai mudar. Sempre será burro e olho grande.'

Kero: 'E você será sempre um arrogante fedorento!'

            Eriol depois de levantar observou os dois guardiões discutindo, mas desviou os olhos para Sakura e Li que continuavam abraçados se beijando, matando todas as saudades de anos de separação.

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Sim, eles serão eternamente felizes!'

**Love never fails**

Sandy & Junior

_There will be those times we fight back tears_

_And there will be those when we get scared_

_As long as we're together we'll get there_

_'Cause love never fails_

_I have all that I need_

_So much so I feel weak_

_'Cause the love that we have is neverending_

_All the moments we make_

_Are too precious to waste_

_In a world that is forever changing_

_I wouldn't change you for anything_

_I will be forever loving you_

_There will be those times we fight back tears_

_And there will be those when we get scared_

_As long as we're together we'll get there_

_'Cause love never fails_

_Asleep or awake_

_No there's never a day_

_That goes by when I don't think about you_

_Only you touched my life_

_For the very first time_

_I'll be lost surely without you_

_There will be those times we fight back tears_

_And there will be those when we get scared_

_As long as we're together we'll get there_

_'Cause love never fails_

_There's no greater gift_

_Than the love that you breathe_

_Forever hold me_

_Many rivers to cross_

_But our love will guide us_

_It's all we need_

_There will be those times we fight back tears_

_And there will be those when we get scared_

_As long as we're together we'll get there_

_'Cause love never fails_

_There will be those times that tes our faith_

_On some of the roads that we have to take_

_But I know that we'll always find our way_

_'Cause love never fails_

_Love never fails_

Eu terminei!!! Finalmente depois de 22 capítulos chegou ao fim esta primeira fase da saga de Sakura e Li. Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:

Primeiramente a todos vocês leitores, pelo incentivo, criticas, elogios, puxões de orelha e tudo mais. Foi para vocês esta história, se não fossem vocês ela não existiria.

Quero agradecer também a **Pritty e a **Cherry Blosson **(minha mammy on line. Milhões de beijos para você, Mille!!!), que corrigiram alguns capítulos e sobreviveram aos meus erros de ortografias e de concordâncias.**

A minha irmãzinha **Rachelzinha que é um amor de pessoa e me incentivou todas as vezes que eu estava desanimada e sem tempo para fazer os capítulos.**

A todas as pessoas que me mandaram e-mails e comentários, principalmente a  **Nay (Satine), **Bruninha**, **Stephanie****** e turma, ****Moi e ****Julia e **Dida** (Diana) Kinomoto Li (leiam os fics delas que tb são bem legais!)**

E principalmente ao grupo **Clamp que teve a criatividade de montar personagens tão legais de serem trabalhados e histórias cada vez mais interessantes.**

**_Mil beijos a todos,_**

**_Kath_****__**

PS:  Meu e-mail continua o mesmo: kathklein2002@yahoo.com.br e quem quiser dar uma olhadinha em outros fics meus, tenho uma página onde coloco as primeiras versões dos meus fics e o pessoal me manda a opinião sobre eles. O endereço é 

**PS: Esta história ainda não terminou!!!! Prepare-se para ler OS Feiticeiros II !!!**


End file.
